Descendants: Nature is Magic
by SuperNova CO
Summary: What if there where someone on the isle that everyone never noticed? What if Ben invites her to Auradon? Mal warns him of her history, but we know Ben. He doesn't listen very well. The real question is will she accept good or bring Auradon down in flames? This is her story. This is crazy. Why did I write this? Warning fxf relationships! Read at your own risk.
1. My lucky-ish start

Helloo! I am here with a new story! Mostly because I am homeschooled now. I am a house vampire and I need something to do with my life! So here it comes! This is loosely related to my Frozen fanfic "Frozen Sunrise" so there might be some OC's from there so don't be confused. Feel free to check it out if you like.

So on with the story!

* * *

My stomach growls like a wolf in the night. I wasn't able to get my hands on much today and when that happens, I starve. There is barely any food on the isle as is. I hear my stomach growl again and I curl against the wall.

I hid in the alley after a man came after me with bad intentions. Because I saw through his goody goody act, he tried to beat me. Being born on the isle tought me to be a heck of a fighter, so there I was fighting an adult man. When my fist made contact with him sparks flew from my fist and jolted the man's body. He fell to the ground smoking.

Did I kill him? I looked at my trembling hands still rushing with adrenaline. I can jear my heart beat as I look at him. Everyone who witnessed the attack where dumbfounded. Staring at me in fear and awe.

It's time to go.

So I blasted off to this small dark alley where I am now. Listening to the hypnotic sound of dripping water falling to a puddle. I take a deep breath, let it go, and look at the sky. What was that? I look at my hands and see they are completely normal. I wave my hands in through the air cautiously.

"That didn't happen, I mean he was probably sick and on his way anyway. Pff I'm nuts."

I just look back at the sky letting a sense of peace come over me. It's a nice breeze that calmed, but froze me. I curled up tighter preparing to sleep when I heard foot steps. My head popped up and I gasped.

I stood up ready to fight. My body trembling. Showing how weak I am. Eventually the figure showed herself. It was non other than the Mistress of Evil herself.

I am so pale I am like a white crayon! I am frozen eventhough my knees were quivering. Her eyes finally caught mine. She was confused while I trembled.

"Child! What are you doing here!?"

My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Come on mouth! Don't fail me now!

"I-I'm trying to sleep." I get out.

She rolls her eyes," Beside my house!"

My eyes widen, "This is _your_ house? Ha, no wonder it looks so cosey and nice to sleep beside. It's dark out and I can barely see it, but I love what you did with the place!"

She looks unimpressed.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna…" I say as I dash past her. Only for her to get a fist full of my collar which causes me to gag a bit.

This is just not fair!

She looks at me up and down. "You are that girl from the market who tazed a man with her bare hands!"

"Yep that's me. Man gossip travels fast here!" I say.

She drops me and I fall to the ground. While I am in pain her face forms and evil smile. When she turns to me I flinch.

"Alright, I will get you the best food and water on the isle if you work for me."

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"You smart mouthed child! You don't understand, do you?"

I look at her blankly and she scoffs.

"You have magic, and not just any magic. It is elemental emotional magic. It grows as you do. The more you practice, the stronger you become!"

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm confused. What about the barrier?"

"The barrier prevents us from using magic, but in your case it is a part of you as a person. It is in your blood. It's weakend when you use it, but it's strong in your body."

"Really!?"

"Yes. Very rare…Who are your parents?"

Umm…well

"More like where _are_ my parents."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Interesting, well this changes things a bit. Walk with me."

I follow immediately not wanting to waste her patience. I am walking beside Maleficent! I feel like a total boss!

"Now child, you work for me. Your powers are usefull, but if you overstep your boundaries I will end you. Understand?"

I nod. Moving my black hair out of my face. I look down at the murky, wet road. I see reflections of my fair skin and my sapphire blue eyes. They appear to be glowing then gone. Reagular like nothing happened.

"Am I a vampire?" I am totally terrified of myself right now.

"No child," she says," Your magic is just now surfacing and needs control."

"I thought you said it was weak?"

"Weak, but strong enough to fry a grown man. Ha ha! Perfect!"

Well she's a can o' crazy, but at least I am on her good side. Self confidence going up!

We finally arrive at a cabin. It is as cosey as it can get on the isle and near the edge were the waters are. I am exited. This area is close to where my ally Uma lives. I will have to pop by later.

She walks up to the cabin and knocks on the door purposely ingnoring the "GO AWAY!" sighn on the front door.

Wow, how welcoming…

Soon a sleepy man opens the door.

"Oh great what do _you_ want?"

"Good, I interupted your sleep! I wish to have a word with you."

88888888888888

"He's dead? Are you sure?!" he asks.

"I am positive, Gaston! I saw it with my own eyes. The man was smoking with scorches on his chest. I had to claim her before any other villian did. I have seen it, she has magic in her. Rare magic. I am willing to split the benefits with you."

"What benefits?"

"The benefits of when we take over Auradon! We will break that barrier and imagine how strong she will be when that thing is destroyed! This will benefit _all_ villains! The only thing I ask is you raise her like your own while I train her every other day. Deal?"

He shook his head. "This will be the victory of a life time. I can finally slay that _beast_ of a king that put us on this dreadful island!"

Then he looks at me. I have been here the whole time. I am curious about where this is going.

"Fine I will raise her. She will be as fine as my strapping boys. For you have chosen the best!"

Oh brother. I roll my eyes.

He looks to me.

"So, who are you, exactly?" he said rubbing his chin.

"Umm… my name is Ara'Levina. I am eight years old and I'm magical!" my eyes glow with my excitement.

"She will be just fine… except…"

"Except what?" Maleficent asks.

"Maybe I should change her name to Gabby…"

"You conceited, Big headed, FOOL! Her name is _fine!_ Don't pollute it with your ideals! Change her name and I will let the Hooks raise her Instead!"

I agree with her. I am not going to be a Gabby!

"Fine, can her middle name be Gabby?"

"NO!" says Maleficent.

"What about Genevieve for a middle name."

Maleficent was about to slap him until she caved.

"Fine, _fine!_ Genevieve!"

"You can just call me Ara." I say helping the arguing villains.

"Good enough for me." She says bitterly." Training starts tomorrow after you go to school."

Then she leaves and slams the door behind her. Wait, I have school?! I really don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I really can't trust other kids. This could be a chance to make more allies other than Uma. I could make enemies too. Oh, well.

What does the world have for me next? Just have to wait and see.

* * *

Wahooo! What do you guys think? Continue or no? Feel free to leave me a comment or pm. Tell me what you would like to see and I will work with it. Don't forget FOLLOW AND FAVE!

Supernova out! ⭐


	2. Feel the Gaston, be the Gaston!

This chapter is a big one I know you will enjoy. It is a bit deeper into Ara's childhood so you can have an idea of how she was raised compared to the other villain kids.

This is a month after the events of the previous chapter, and Maleficent finally got Gaston to enroll Ara in school.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

I punch an unhealthy tree that was closest to me. Letting out all my frustration. Well at least some of it.

"I SUCK!" I yell at myself.

"Yeah, pretty much." says a nine year old Gil. He was eating an apple with his two other brothers. Gaston Jr. and Gaston the third. All of them watching her fail while training with Maleficent. Embarrassing…

It has been a month since I had been living with the LeGumes and practicing with the leader of the isle. My schedule is sooo busy, I barely have time to do my homework! And to make my training "real", dad has me using my powers to steal food from others and use it to feed the family. Well after I give the most of it to Maleficent. She takes credit for my "actions" so called.

"Yes that was bad, and not a good bad."

Speak of the devil.

"This time keep your elbows high and aim for the can. Focus this time!" she says.

"Easier said than done!"

"What was that? I was too busy enjoying my free time that you will have when you _hit the can!_ "

My eyes are halved.

I try for the 25th time. And all I get are sparks flying from my fingers.

"Whoa!" says Gaston Jr."Try making a ball with your hands! I see people do that on T.V."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Says my brothers.

"I can't believe I am actually taking you guy's advice!" I say before trying.

I am surprised to say that the results weren't terrible. I had made a small blue electric ball. I held it in the middle of my hands mesmerized.

"Ooh." Gil says hypnotized with his brothers. "Now throw it!"

He scares everyone out of their shock. Even Maleficent jumps.

I follows his orders and throw it. I miss and it curves narrowly frying Gaston the third. He jumps out of the way and crashes on something that makes a cat noise. "Nice kitty…Aggh!"

Oh boy…

"I am so sorry I really suck at this and I almost fried him and-"

"Who cares about that!? You did it! Not what we were expecting, but you did it!" Gaston says.

Maleficent looks satisfied.

"We just need to work on your aim and we are good to go. Now my little thunder storm, are you ready to learn one more trick before you get ready for school?"

"Yes!"

I run around in circles full of excitement until something in the window catches my eye. A girl with purple hair that did not look happy with me.

888888888888888888888

After morning practice, dad took me to the Tremaine sisters so they could do my hair. Dad said he knew nothing of that girl stuff and with "three strapping boys" who could blame him.

They loved my hair. They liked how black it was. One sister said it looked blue in the light, but I think they are over exaggerating a bit.

They wash it, dry it, and now it smells wonderful! It's so shiny! When was the last time I looked at my hair.

They had trimmed the edges, added layers, and bangs that nearly covered my eyes. My hair is at least to my shoulder blades. Pretty good for me not taking care of it at all. I have been treating myself well this past month. Bathing, eating well, the whole nine yards.

They where going on about how cute I looked and I just rolled my eyes and thanked them. Dad paid them and went back to pick up my brothers.

Dad had gotten me some new clothes. Some that matches his of course. He had gotten me a beige blouse with a belt to wear and a red ruffled skirt. I made sure to put on the black tights for my brown buckled boots with gold at the bottom. Lastly he gave me a red hooded jacket with a golden bull on the back before we left for school. He said just in case I get cold.

"Aww you look like a little me! Even they don't look that much like me."

"Hey!" my brothers say.

8888888888888888

"Class we have a new student," That teacher must hate her job.

"Ara'Le-le…"

This is embarrassing.

"I'm Ara'Levina LeGume, daughter of Gaston. Thank you." I say annoyed.

"Right. You sit between Gil and CJ."

Gil smiles and CJ scowls.

As soon as I sit. He whispers," Hey sis!"

I just wave with a dull face.

Across from me at the other table I see a familiar face, but now I can see clearly. It's Mal. Daughter of my boss, glaring at me from across the class room. Staring me down with glowing eyes of hate. Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it?

CJ nudged me which broke me out of my staring match with Mal. Thank goodness. If looks could kill I would have died three times!

"Look you better not embarrass me new kid. I will totally beat you up if you're lame." She says.

I raise an eyebrow. That was not the reaction she was expecting so she backs off.

I just stare at her with a blank face. I hold up my hand and let sparks flow around them. A staple gets stuck to my hand like a magnet.

"Whoa! I-I guess we could hang." She says.

I confidently smile and lift my head up like I rule the place. I have been around my family too long. I just do my work like a bad little girl.

888888888888

Time for lunch and thank god I have a lunch box. It's just full of apples. I pretty much live off of these things. I always prefer two green and two reds, and these are clean. Gaston and Maleficent are really spoiling me.

I meet this girl named Freddie that is pretty cool. She became interested in my powers when CJ told pretty much everybody.

"Guys, I would love to show you my tricks, but this is seriously draining me! I am so tired." I say totally beat.

"She can't do it!" a random kid says.

"She doesn't have magic. There is a barrier"

"What a lying wanna be. Training with Maleficent? Yeah right."

My temper spikes and I throw my fist to the table.

"I am _not_ a lying wanna be."

If my glowing eyes don't make everyone freeze then this does.

"Wanna bet?" says Mal coming out of the shadows.

Just what I need. I should probably handle this in a calm matter. Fighting will only make it worse and who wants to fight on the first day?

But my temper speaks for me," Oh great now what do _you_ want?" I copied my dad when I first met him. I didn't even notice!

"Other than just to stare at me." I say, bit my lip, and wink. I really need some space from my family. Only a month and I am already acting like a Gaston!

Mal made a horrified face and blushed while the other kids "ooohed' and laughed.

Well if she wasn't ticked off before…

She came up to me and grabbed my collar to where we are eye to eye," _Look, I came over here wondering where I was going to punch you first. Then slap you with your stupid golden bottom boots!"_

I just looked into glowing green eyes for a moment. Don't say it she's going to be pissed!

I open my mouth.

Don't say it! Everyone is dead silent listening to how I'll respond.

Don't Ara don't!

"Babe…if you wanted to get this close you should have asked." I say flirtatiously.

Mal is broken. I broke Mal y'all! And releases me out of shock.

The cafeteria howls in laughter. I laugh with them knowing I got her good. Great now I have to deal with a pissed off Mal out to kill me at school. Way to go mouth.

Her eyes become wet out of utter embarrassment.

" **You're gonna get it** _ **Ara**_ _!_ " She says as she runs out of the cafeteria.

I honestly feel a pang of regret. I actually wanted to be friends with Mal since I found out she existed. I guess that was just not in the cards for me.

CJ says," Best friend right here! I know her she is my best friend!"

I roll my eyes, "Oh well, I'm in a good mood. Who wants to see something amazing?!"

Then I dazzled them with what I had been practicing with. Simple stuff, but they where in awe. Liar- not. Wanna be- I don't think so!

8888888888888

After practicing with Maleficent again after school. She congratulated me on beating Mal in the argument at school. If I was to be the villain's savior I will have to be the strongest of brain and brawn.

Thankfully the first day is over and now I am laying on the porch of our house, looking at the night sky. It brings back memories of the countless nights I spent in the streets.

I heard foots steps and I sat up. I saw no one. I figured it was one of the neighbors and went back to my star gazing.

Until an Uma face interrupted my view…

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN ON THE ISLE!" she screamed.

"Umaaaa! Seriously!?"

"Haha! Gotcha!"

"He-ha! What's with the visit?"

She dug in her pocket and brought out a grey sea shell.

"I brought a present for Gil until I saw you here." She looked at me up and down.

"So, you're a Gaston now?" she said with a teasing voice.

"What gave it away? The jacket or the boots?"

"Hmmm, the boots."

I look at them.

"They are a bit flashy aren't they. They scream Gaston! Mighty, handsome, strong!" I say flexing.

Uma laughs," Yeah I saw you at school when you and Mal had that showdown. Man she _totally_ hates you now."

"No kidding-"

"Mirror, time for bed!" Gaston calls.

"Yes sir!" I say.

"Mirror?" Uma asks.

"Yeah unfortunately it's my nickname. He says because you look beautiful…like me."

"Oh my god."

"I know. Any way, goodnight! If I don't catch you at school I will stop buy!" I say while waving."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Tell Ursula I said wicked dreams!" I yell then go in the house and prepare for the next day of unpredictable adventure.

* * *

Ara and Mal, school rivals with lots of tension! I wanted to dip into Ara's child hood before getting into the fun stuff. Next chapter will be present day after the events of descendants 1 and 2. So stick around! This is the fun part!

Let me know what you guys think of little Ara. In my opinion she is a bad tempered hot mess with less with three percent of patience.

But that's just me…

Tell me what you think comment FOLLOW FAVE!

Supernova out!⭐


	3. How bad?

Heyooo! I am back! After one day I had a request for a new chapter. The funny thing is that I was working on this when I had gotten the request! This is just a frikkin' huge chapter so I had to go over time. Comment FAV FOLLOW

Now, on with the story!

* * *

What have I been up to? Well let me enlighten you. I changed my look. My hair is the same nothing new. I have taken to the Arabian smokey eye kind of make-up. It makes me look evilly sexy. I now wear a red dress with a golden belt that shows of my slim body, black boots with golden bottoms of course and a golden and black cape that I drape over my left shoulder; showing over half of my body. With no tights this time! My dad recommended it, but anyway…

After Mal and her non-tourage (entourage) went to Auradon, things have not been the same. Not that I miss them or anything. I personally haven't seen Mal ever since we'd graduated from elementary. She started going total bad girl and assembled four close allies. While assembled mine. Then the worst happens.

The isle is in shock. It can't be true. The core four betrayed us. They turned their back on evil, their parents, and their honor. The people of the isle are cursing their name. Maleficent has not returned, and won't return. Rumor says she is currently living the lizard life, and being kept like a pet. Because of her absence I took over being ruler of the isle. No one wanted to challenge me for it as you could imagine.

CJ and Freddie went to Auradon through a genie's lamp and I haven't heard from them since. All of this angers me. Every single day every single night I dream of burning Auradon to the ground. Then take them down, and to avenge my father and my boss.

When I took control of things I made sure the villain kids train hard to be top predators and to rid of the weaknesses Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had.

I still have yet to get off of this heap of crap I call home, but I will not allow another group of failures. They had requested that Dizzy went, and I had not stopped her from wanting to go. She is not cut out for this kind of work so I never bothered her with training. She felt like a little sister to me because of my closeness to the Tremaines. I just gave her protection instead.

Now I am stressed. King Ben's proclamation requires new villain kids to be brought from the isle to Auradon for a second chance. That means another chance to make our selves free!

But I will NOT accept Failure!

My fists pound the tree trunk relentlessly. Pieces of wood fly off in every direction. Including in my eye.

"Aghh! Son of a…!" I say blinking furiously.

"Hey! What if the tree comes back for revenge! Then what?"

I look to see the dead man that interrupted me. Unfortunately I can't kill him. It's just my brother, Gaston Jr. Now, being seventeen, he prefers J.R. It's better so I just go with it.

I just glare at him, but he already knows how I operate.

"Yeah, I get it. You are under a lot of pressure and holding in a ton of hate. Then you are worried about your friends-"

"I don't have friends. I have allies or enemies. Then there's my doofus brothers…your category." I say slowly calming down from my fiery temper.

"Oh ouch- I am wounded!"

"You would make a good actor."

He rolls his eyes.

"The reason I came is because dad wants us. I have already wasted enough time so we'd better go."

I nod regaining my serious composure. I grip my Rip n' dip cruiser that Triple G (Gaston the third) put together for me. It's old and has mixed matched wheels, but it rides. That is all I care about.

I ride through the isle narrowly avoiding people, or they just move. I do this often. I use my powers to shoot an apple with a blast of water. While it was air borne I caught it and bit into it. Ooh green!

"Mm… sour." I took another bite.

When I finally made it to dad's house there where some villains over. They where all in the front yard. That is weird knowing dads level of hospitality. What is this about.

I stop my board when I arrive and everyone looks when I arrive.

"Ahh, Mirror, just who we wanted to see. Where is Junior?"

"He-ha, unhappy to see you too dad. He is a little late as usual. What is this?" Just about everyone is here.

"Well, I have good news. You and Gaston the third have been hand-picked to go to Auradon! Ughh… hello. Are you okay?"

I must have not heard him correctly, did he just say me- Invited to Auradon?

"Me? In Auradon?" I ask.

"Yep, you and your brother have been hand chosen to go."

I stare at him. He doesn't seem to be lying. Omg he's being real! Me? Of all the people.

8888888888888

"What, Ben, her of all people? Invited anyone else, but her!" Mal pleads with her boy friend.

He is in a meeting with the four about his recent list of villain kids that went out that mourning.

"Mal," he says," My decision is final. This will be good for the family to get away from their father so we can make amends."

"I know this is about your family honor and healing bad history, but if you want to do that then invite her brothers! Invite Gaston himself! Just don't bring her!" she says angrily.

"Am I missing something?" he asks.

Evie answers," Her and Mal don't have the best history. I think it was mostly jealousy on M's part."

"Was not!" Mal says.

Jay says," Was too. You started it. You guys might have actually been friends if you didn't fight every day of elementary school."

Mal rolls her eyes.

"And to be fair you guys hadn't spoken ever since then. So she could be different now." Says Carlos and Ben nods.

"Hello! She could have also gotten worse! She spent more time with my mother than I did. Anyone who is around my mom that much has to be insane by now!" Mal says.

888888888888

I re-read the letter of proof dad handed me. Mostly to prove that it wasn't a mistake he read, but I can't believe it. It's legit! It even has that Auradon stamp and junk.

"Me…in Auradon?" I say cautiously. "He must not know how _crazy_ I am. Is he _trying_ ta die!?"

Gaston sighs," We are running out of options here. If you don't go and get that wand, then we will be on this island forever. And you don't want daddy to have to go through that. To live on the heap until I die… But if you go and _succeed,_ there will be a celebration. We will be free!"

"I'm listening." I say. While he is talking I imagine every word.

"You will go down in history as the first villain who ever beat the good guys and did what's right for wrong! I see statues. Text books. Legends. Your Grandest grandchildren will read those stories. AND WE WILL GET REVENGE ALL WHO OPPOSE US. ESPECIALLY THOSE _TRAITORS_!"

The crowd cheers at that. Things villains are good at, number one: holding grudges.

"Well, I say, long live evil. I'm in. This will be a fun challenge."

"Great! The car should be here any minute now. Those are the kids you will be going with."

He pointed to Triple G, Dizzy Tremaine, and George Ratcliff son of General Ratcliff. I have worked with him. His shooting is impeccable. I let my brothers practice with him to get their aim just as clean. Exept for Gil. I didn't want him to kill him self!

"One more thing, Mirror, find Gil and make sure he is okay." Dad says.

I nod. As if my to-do list isn't full enough.

I walk over to the my allies. Time for a pep-talk.

8888888888888

"Are you guys even listening to me! They are probably pumping each other up to kill us right now." Mal says.

Ben says," I am hearing a ton of probabilities in this conversation. Besides everything went out this mourning. I invited Dizzy Tremaine, George Ratcliff, Gaston the third Legume, and Ara'Levina Legume."

Freddie says, "Good thing I wrote my will and had it laminated for hard times. Ara was okay before I left the isle, but the betrayal didn't set too well with her."

"Betrayal?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah when you guys ditched us and went with team Auradon. You thought you only angered your parents? Ha- when Ara found out she went out side and punched a tree so hard she left a cavity! I need to brush up on my pleading skills." Freddie says.

Everyone in the room paled.

"Well if Mal can change Ara can change too. We will just have to put up with her. Can you guys let me know some things to expect?" Ben asks while he grabs pen and paper.

Carlos says, "A _super_ quick temper."

Jay laughs, "Like when she thumb tacked you to the bulletin board at school!"

"I told her it was an accident!"

"Dude, you sneezed on her."

"I turned and didn't know she was there!"

Ben says, "Anyway…"

"A show off." Evie says.

"Look who's talkin'." Says Freddie.

"Hey!"

"Oooh!" Jay says," Don't forget she has magic! She used to do tricks in class!"

"Like a dog" Mal mumbles.

Ben ignores her comments and focuses on more pressing matters.

"Magic? She used magic on the isle? How is that possible?" Ben frowns. If this has been going on under his nose what else has? What had he gotten into when he put on the crown?

"No one knows, but her, Maleficent, and Gaston. Maybe you should ask her, but don't waste her time. She gets ticked when you do that." Jay says.

"Ughh anything else?"

"Like we said, we haven't exactly been in touch." Evie says.

"I see, but I believe this will be the best decision for Auradon." He says.

Everyone gave weak, forced "yays" and cheers.

"I am still topping off my will." Freddie says.

Evie pats an angry Mal on her back.

"It's okay M. This might not be that bad."

88888888888888

"Dizzy!" I call. "Do you mind going to the beauty shop and getting that golden beret I like?"

"Sure!" she says and runs off. She is too young to worry about these matters.

Randy, George, and G look at me. When they see me walk to them, they give me their full attention.

"Okay guys. This is do or die time. We have all been trained for this moment and I do not intend for all of that to go to waste. We are not going to Auradon to have fun, make good grades- NO! We are going to get that wand and go down in history. But I have to ask you a question first…

(AN: Disney descendants is musical so I added a song to make it more realistic. It's "How bad do you want it?" by Sevyn Streeter. I recommend listening to the song and imagining Ara singing and everyone else background dancing. It's pretty cool! Any way here is a link to make your life easier watch?v=Zo9PHndGbLg Enjoy!)

Lyrics

Ara: World goes round, life I chose.

What comes next I never really know.

A million miles left to go,

Them guns go pow, but I'm ready for the war!

'Cause I'll never run away From who knocking at my door.

I never paid attention to whoever tells me no.

I'll take your crown, take your town!

Better stay ready, better stay ready!

If the sky start falling now And the world stop turning 'round

Oh yeah,

did you give your everything? You better give your everything

'Cause if you wanna ride with me

Oh yeah,

make me come alive baby.

Oh yeah, so if you wanna ride with me

Oh yeah,

if you wanna ride with me

Show me

how bad do you want it?

How bad do you want it?

Oh yeah~

Oh yeah~

Oh yeah~

How bad do you?-

Coming for it all,

going for the gold

Hot behind the wheel,

I'll never lose control.

Sun go down,

the night unfold

Run free & wild, do anything I want!

'Cause I'll never run away, From who knocking at my door.

I never paid attention to whoever tells me no.

I'll take your crown, take your town!

Better stay ready, better stay ready!

 _That is when the limo pulls up. I evil smile and hope inside and so do the boys. Everyone waves bye and we take off._

If the sky start falling now And the world stop turning 'round

Oh yeah,

did you give your everything?

You better give your everything!

 _The guys nod._

'Cause if you wanna ride with me

Oh yeah,

make me come alive baby

Oh yeah,

so if you wanna ride with me

Oh yeah,

if you wanna ride with me

Show me

how bad do you want it?

How bad do you want it?

Oh yeah~

Oh yeah~

Oh yeah~

How bad do you?-

Better show me now. Before your time run out. Better show me Before your time run out.

Show me how bad do you want it?

How bad do you want it?

Triple G: Oh yeah

George: Oh yeah

Ara: Oh yeah

Show me how bad do you want it?

(End song)

I ride in the limousine plotting the destruction of a great kingdom. Dizzy has no idea her friends are going to get it! Wait…

"Wait," says Triple G," We forgot Dizzy!"

We turn to see Dizzy screaming and running behind the car!

"Wait, wait, stop the car!" we all scream.

* * *

Wow! That was long! It took me all day to write.

Now we get to see more future Ara and how she handles things, and so far she is pretty rough.

And Mal is still holding huge grudges.

But you have not seen anything until the next chapter! So stay tuned! FAV FOLLOW

Supernova out!⭐


	4. Cannot fail

After we picked up Dizzy, they started pigging out on candy. I will admit. They are tasty, but the more I ate the more it tasted like syrup! I can say that candy is okay, but not my favorite. I popped a blue raspberry blow pop in my mouth and stared out the window. Why? Cause I got the window seat!

Once we were outside the barrier something…hit me. It tingled and burned at the same time. It twisted and tickled it's way from the depths of my heart to the outer shells of my being. It went from my mind, to my heart. From my heart, to my blood. It had covered me now as if I had been dipped like a strawberry in fudge.

My eyes glow with intensity. How do I know this? I do not have to look at a mirror. I can feel them. Just like the average person can feel a sneeze coming, I feel my powers coming to me at once like an avalanche. It's starting to give me a head ache I will admit.

"You okay, Ara?" Said George. Those are the first words I heard him say. Of course I need to respond!

"I don't know. I think my magic is calling me?" I say.

"It should be a lot stronger. We are beyond the barrier now. Thank goodness." Dizzy says.

"I guess. That means I should quit before I blow us up!" I say.

"Hey!" Dizzy asks," Maybe you could show the Auradonians those tricks you used to do! You could probably do them waaaay better now!"

The boys perk up.

I roll my eyes and lean against the window not caring if it gets dirty or not. "He-ha! I don't think I will be in the mood for tricks, Dizzy."

Then the boys come down again.

Dizzy sighs," I think I liked you better when you weren't so boring and evil… and evil and _boring_.

I just smile. She has no idea what I had to go through to get to this point. Everyone is watching me. I had nothing, but Maleficent and Gaston gave me everything. I can not fail. My loyalty is to the isle.

Then the car stops and the sound of awfulness fills my ears. Really? A band? My hate for band music is surely going to make my attitude worse. That's good. I just have to keep my mood in tact. Maleficent said that some magic is controlled by spells, mind, mood, or a combination of two. If I heard that right. Now without a barrier my training wheels are off and I have to be careful so I will not crash. They will send me back and throw away the key.

No I need to keep it together. At least until I have time to practice on my own time.

Dizzy is thrilled, but we all have "What the heck" faces.

"Do I really have to get out. I like it better in here." This place is hurting my eyes. To much sun compared to the welcoming storms of the isle.

Triple G says," Come on so we can complete the mission, get Gil, and get out!"

" _fine,_ but I am not talking to them." I do not feel like hearing any crap about how this will be the best day of my life. I just want my statues at every corner of a destroyed Auradon. Yes that's nice.

"Ok, leave it to me and Geo." G says.

George nods.

I shrug and follow them. I guess it could be worse.

Then we come out the car and everything is sunny and loud. What ruins the mood is that the boys come out like some frikkin' vampires hissing and stuff. The band music ceases to see the couple of hooligan, idiots (that's what I see) that step out of the car.

"It burns!" screams Triple G.

" _Hiiiiissssss! Hiiissssssss!" George says._

Dizzy and I look at each other with disgust. This. Is. Embarrassing.

"Oh my- ugh _idiots."_ I say messaging the bridge of my nose.

I turn to them and my anger bubbles up immediately. I bite my lip in anger and hold it together though. I will get mine at a later date.

That doesn't stop the glare that is on my face right now.

I look at Mal directly and glare through her. She glares back. Now we are in a glare battle and I'm not loosing! I throw her one of my smirks that I haven't done since kindergarten. Miss me Mal?

EVERYONE ELSES POV

"Well, isn't this fun." Jay says. Looking at the glare fight which Ben has ruined with his happy attitude. He steps between Mal and Ara. You could see the irritation from both of them when that happened. Ara is determined not to look at him and finds something else to occupy herself.

Ara takes a deep breath, and stands tall like a queen.

Ben decides to introduce himself.

"Welcome! I am Ben, your king here. And I hope we can all get along. There are many things here in Auradon you will enjoy and will make you happy."

He was mainly looking at Ara, who had turned her head to the sky out of sheer boredom.

Ben says," I take it you guys have met." He motioned to the four.

"What are you doing?! I want to live!" Carlos says jumping behind Jay to avoid Ara's piercing gaze. Ara made something like a chuckle when she heard that. Maybe a scoff?

Dizzy went to hug Mal and Evie. They had a cute reunion. It made e everyone "aww" and "ohh".

Ara just made a gag noise instead, and blew her hair out of her face.

Triple G took it upon himself to introduce everyone. Everyone had a feeling Ara wasn't talking. No one wants to talk to her either out of morbid fear. Win, win.

"Well, I am Gaston the third, but you can call me G or Triple G. I am pretty sure you have heard of my younger brother Gil. Anyway this is George, and that is my sister Ara'Levina, but she goes by Ara."

Ben moved to shake everyone's hand, but Ara never moved a muscle. She just looked at him with her dark eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My sis, the leader of the isle, does not like to shake hands, or make physical contact what so ever." He thought for a moment. "Unless she is beating someone up. She doesn't use her hands much for that either." Triple G says.

Ara clears her throat apparently becoming impatient.

"Oh that's right. She says she wants to know the rules and where our rooms are to get this over with. Did I get it right?" he asks.

Ara nods at him.

"Yes!" he says.

Ben does not miss Ara's eyes rolling at his behavior.

Ben says, "Well, uhh, I will let Fairy God Mother handle that for you, meanwhile make yourselves at home."

Ara motioned for the boys to follow her and they did. They were like a mob following their boss.

Ben sighs when they leave. Man that was awkward.

Dizzy shook her head at them like it was the norm.

Evie was thinking. Dizzy was close to Ara. As close to Ara as you could get besides her dad and the mistress of evil herself. If you want to know more about Ara, just ask Dizzy! They must be unexpectedly close because of Ara's relationship with the Tremaine sisters! She did not know why they were that close. She just knew they were. That was something else she would have to find out.

She would tell Mal later when she wasn't so tense. Wait… is that a blush on Mal's face? Mal was watching them leave being guided by an overjoyed Fairy God Mother. They could almost feel Ara's anger from there.

"M, you okay?" Evie asks.

"Huh?" Mal says snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Are you okay. What was that about? Your face is a bit red." Evie said cautiously. Every bit of worried for her best friend. It is not everyday you see Mal blush; even with Ben!

"What? I'm fine! I just still think this is a bad idea. She is the new leader of the isle!" She is trying to stress a point to Evie. Not surprisingly it goes right over her head like everyone else she talked to about Ara.

"Yeah, so what's your point, Mal?" Evie asks.

Mal's face darkened for a second before she pulled Evie close.

"Look ,E, if anyone could bring the fall of Auradon it's her. She is so dark and… arrogant and there is something about her that I just don't understand. That I don't trust." Mal whispers.

"M, just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it's trouble."

"And what if she is?"

"Then like Ben said, we will have to deal with her. Someone had to put up with us right? I know that wasn't easy." Evie sighs.

"We should get back to class." Evie says.

Mal nods, takes a deep breath and follows.

* * *

"What kind of peace of crap class is remedial goodness?!" exclaimed Triple G. He looked at the schedule in disgust.

George let out something close to a laugh and looked to me.

"Something that we have to unfortunately waste our time attending. Apparently it's a class that teaches villains to be good, but it is not to be taken seriously. We are here on a mission that I will not fail. I will not come back empty handed." She said as they were walking to their dorms.

Unfortunately the boy's dorms where in a different area than the girl's dorms. So they will be split up for now. I will have to find a secure location to meet in this place. That is if kingy boy doesn't have his false band of villains breathing down her neck.

"We will play their game. Act like we are learning and trying to be good, but we are no part of this kingdom. When we have their trust, no mercy. Understand?" It wasn't a question. It was a command. The boys heard it loud and clear.

"Yes ma'am." They responded.

"You may go now. I am sure we can not perform our best without sleeping well."

They nod and head off to their dorms. Not knowing that an unexpected source was listening. And grinning with mischief.

I look for my room number blandly. My blandness turns to irritation fast when I take a wrong turn. Where is this stupid door?! It is enough that I am out of my comfort zone in a land opposite of my upbringing. The fate of evil at stake. And my only brother is all the way in the other hall. _Stupid Auradon._ They did this on purpose. Stupid Auradon king! Stupid-

That is when a door flew open beside me. I jumped in a battle ready stance prepared to face unlucky soul who scared me.

It's just a girl. I let my guard ease a bit at this waste of time. She seems to have shining red hair and sparkling royal blue eyes. Her hair is at least waist long and apparently she is a big fan of orange with her white T-shirt, orange jeans, and orange reading glasses. The fare skinned girl never breaks eye contact with me or even blinks.

"Hello, are you new here?" she asks me calmly.

"What's it to you?" I ask coldly.

"What room are you looking for?" she asks undisturbed.

A bit shocked at her reaction I say,"…r-room 224."

"This is it." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She is starting to scare me.

She just steps aside and closes the door. Then I see the golden numbers proudly glistening. '224' it reads.

"You are welcome to come in." then she walks inside and closes the door.

What?

She is the weirdest Auradonian I have ever met. Besides no one said anything about a room mate! Well, this will be interesting…

* * *

Omg guys! Besides my authors note. This chapter has exactly 2019 words in it! I was like bruh this is Sooo lit!

Stay tuned for more

Supernova out! ⭐


	5. Alone

Inside the room was surprisingly pleasant. Mostly because my roommate has a mutual appreciation for the color red. The room is covered with oranges, creams, whites, and reds. It greatly complements the sunlight. That (on the other hand) I am not a fan of. The colors make the room so bright it is nearly blinding. I look out the window, but it feels like the sun is looking in our window!

"Stupid Auradon sun." I mumble and shut the orange spotted curtains. Ughh it's like living in a soda can!

I feel my roommates eyes on me and I just flop on my pink sheeted bed exhausted without time to focus on my distaste for the color I am laying on.

She still stares. I can feel it. Her stare gets on my nerves as it makes my skin crawl. Why does her stare have that affect on me? I don't know. There is something deep down that recalls something like it. I can't put my finger on it, but it's at the tip of my tongue. I stare back in confusion and aggravation. She blinks and stares back. There is just something about that stare. I feel as if something from my deep past is resurfacing, but I just don't have the power to recall. I give up for now and let out a deep breath.

"What?" I say tiredly.

"You don't like this weather?" she asks in that same monotone voice of hers.

That makes my anger spike right there. The sheer obviousness of that question. It also shows that I am far to readable right now. I really have to work on that. I didn't sit with the Hooks for hours learning how to double-cross and steal for nothing. I am ready to earn my reward.

"Yes." I manage to say. Pretty good for a person who is blind and stuck with a creepy roommate.

She stares looking up from her book she was reading. Without looking at the book, she closes it. She takes of her reading glasses and places them down beside her book. She stands up slowly, fixes her white shirt, tugs at her orange pants. She makes her way over to me.

I am confused. The most popular people in Auradon don't approach me, and here she is. What is she trying to prove? Not only is she creepy, but also dumb.

I sit up as she sits beside me on the disgusting pink sheets. I give her the worst look I can muster. How dare she? Sit beside me like she is my equal! Then she turns to me and as sapphire meats royal blue I realize something. She is looking me in the eye. No one has done that since the incident. Since I was eight and killed a grown man. No one but my boss. She is not afraid of me? My face softens. Unable to respond, I stay quiet and tear my gaze away. The carpet is very interesting all of a sudden.

"I like this weather." She says.

I nod still avoiding her burning eyes.

"Why not just change it?" she says.

What is she talking about?

When I don't answer she keeps talking as if I asked the question out loud.

"Change the weather. Why don't you?" she asked.

"Me…change the weather? Wha-"

"I know you have magic." she states.

She knows how to make me shut up doesn't she. My eyes grow wide out of shock. Are there rumors around? I guess even in Auradon there is gossip.

"I didn't know if it was true or not when I heard it, but when you walked past my door-" she paused. She looks to the carpet and my gaze follows for a moment.

"I felt it. As plainly as a slap on my face. At that very moment I knew everything about you. Your name where you were going. What your passion is. To bad I am not trained for that. So when it just started to get good it shut off." She says. My eyes might be messing with me, but I think I see a small smile on her face for a moment.

I have so many questions. I can't tell of she is serious or just plain crazy. I don't know, but this is a bit much.

So I ask ,"Who are you?"

A question so deep, yet so simple.

"I-I am Hazel. I grew up in orphanages so I guess that speaks for itself."

She doesn't know who her parents are? I guess we both have that in common.

"Well at least you grew up in Auradon." I say.

She frowns. That is the first emotion I have seen her express.

"That's the thing. People look at Auradon and think it's this perfect place. It's not. You would think that all the villains where on the isle, but they're not. These are people who have everything, but still make the lives of others miserable! Because of what? Jealousy? I am tired of getting picked on and bullied just because I don't have a family." While she was talking her eyes became watery and tears streak down her face.

I have never seen anyone cry before. So I just stare at the water on her face in amazement. No one ever cries on the isle. It is an obvious sign of weakness. If they did cry they went somewhere far, far away and let rip.

"That is why I want to help you." She says knocking me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say.

"I know what you're here for. Everyone does, but I want to help you." She says wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"You want to help me take over and destroy _your_ home?" I ask.

"This is not my home (sniff). A-a home is where you are loved, cared for, and protected. I-I never had that. I might never get it. M-maybe if I help you, you can make it easier for me to live? I-I want to be respected like you and for my bullies to go away." She says.

Hmm what an offer. She seems to have legit reasoning to hate this place as much as I do. It seems Auradon isn't as happy as I thought. I will get to that later. This girl wants an answer. I don't know if she would be of any real use to me, but I need all of the allies I can get living with the enemy.

"Before I answer, What can you do for me?" I ask.

"Oh right! I g-got off track." She said.

She snapped and to my surprise her index finger had caught fire! I am so frozen in shock, I am just rapidly pointing and her finger and talking gibberish.

"Yeah, I know. I am sort of like you! I-I think. I c-can control fire and earth like rock and stuff. N-not like the music. The stuff…on the ground." She say fumbling for words.

I am not focused on her awkward explanation. I am just happy. Happy for the fall of Auradon!

"Why didn't you begin with that!? Welcome to the club, ally; Hazel." I hold out my hand for her.

She grabs my hand also and shakes it. It's warm. Very much expected.

"I can teach you." She says.

"Your powers- I can help. Without the barrier it's like starting from square one with your training. Especially your lightening. That can be a bit unpredictable."

"What do you want in return?" I ask.

"I want you to give me companionship?" she says more like a question.

All she wants is to be friends? Auradonians are weird, but I really cannot pass this offer.

"Fine, but, no braiding hair or gossip crap got it?" I say.

"Got it." She says.

She looks away for a moment and grins.

"I may know someone else who may be of service to you also."

88888888888888

Evie paces in her dorm and takes a breath and thinks- _really_ thinks for the first time. How will they be able to do this?! How will they make Ara comfortable here. One thing Mal said was right about her. Ara spent more time with Maleficent than her own daughter did. She trained her, taught her, pretty much raised her.

If they could change Ara, they could change _any_ kid. That's what everyone thinks. She didn't come out of the car in a rage like everyone thought, but she looked almost calm. If it weren't for the fire deep within her sapphire pools Evie would think she was fine with everything. But that was not the Ara she knew.

Now that she thinks about it. Does she know her at all? She had always heard of her. Seen her from afar. Heard what Mal said about her, but never actually had the nerve to speak to her. Yes, Ara scares her. Her dark persona. Her piercing sapphire eyes that, when angered, look like blue flames at the bottom of a candle wick. Especially her magic. She, too, had heard that she killed someone. She was a kid then.

Ara had only gotten worse over the years it seems. Evie is sure Maleficent is happy with the monster she created. The more Evie thought the more impossible Ben's plan seemed. This is like trying to change Maleficent herself! She really needed to talk to Dizzy to get anything done. She is the best way to get info about Ara.

If they want Ara to like Auradon. Auradon needs to know what Ara likes. Evie needs to know nearly everything about Ara to make sure she is comfortable here, but she will have to be delicate. Ara is very quick tempered and loves to have her way like most people in charge. Ara is also very _violent_ , but is least likely to do something like that here though. She would not want to be sent back if she has something up her sleeve.

Evie already began to make a list on a sticky note of all the things that could make Ara's stay beneficial and ultimately save Auradon. When she is finished she folds it and places it in one of her many, blue jacket pockets.

She goes to Mal right after and runs to her. Mal is sitting with her two friends Jay and Carlos. They seem to be having a really good conversation. Jay notices Evie's approach and waves for her to come on over.

He says," Hey, Evie! Where have you been? We were just asking about you."

Evie sits down. She did not know how her friends would react to her plan. She did want to tell them, but telling them later seemed really nice all of a sudden.

"I was just… late is all. I lost track of time." She said.

All three of her friends raised their eye brows to that.

"Funny, E, what's this really about?" Mal asks. Hey, she knows her best friend. Evie mentally curses.

"Fine I was thinking… about the new batch of villain kids…" Evie begins, but does not intend to finish.

"Okaaay…" Carlos says motioning her to continue.

Evie looks at everyone else and, basically, they want her to get to the point as well. After the longest minute of Evie's life she starts again.

"Okay, look, I was thinking that we could try to learn some stuff about Ara to make her happy here."

They all look at her wide eyed. Carlos tries to get up and leave, but Evie puts him back in his seat.

"You want us to _what?_ " Mal asks.

"I thought the whole point was for her to find out for herself how awesome Auradon is then want to stay like we did." Jay says.

"But what if she doesn't like Auradon?" Evie asks.

"Then she'll be sent back." Carlos says biting his sandwich.

"But what if she doesn't want to be sent back?" Evie argues.

The boys look confused while Mal looks bored.

"What I'm trying to say is. What if she has something planned? Something like what we had planned and what Uma had planned. Zevon. Even CJ and Freddie! No villain kid comes here for nothing. Dizzy doesn't count." Evie says.

"Well, like you all said, we have to deal with her. She will be fine. I don't want her using us as her personal foot stools. She had plenty of those on the isle. We are going to teach her that things are not like that in Auradon." Mal says bringing her attention back to her food.

She looks at the boys who are trying to imagine they are somewhere else right now. Evie couldn't believe them. She expects this from Mal, but all of them? There is no way she could convince an AK to do this unless they see improvements being made. So…she was alone huh? That's it?

"Fine, then, I will be hospitable by myself." Evie says. She stands and begins to look for Dizzy.

Until she feels a hand grab her bell sleeve.

"Stay away from her, E, I mean it." She says lowly so no one else can hear but her and Mal.

Evie saw a look in Mal's eyes that she hadn't seen since they were rotten to the core. It startled her a bit. What about Ara (despite the obvious dangers) burned Mal so much? She is just trying to give her a warm welcome and, in turn, SAVE ALL OF THEIR LIVES! What is so wrong with that?

Instead of voicing her frustrations she just swallows and nods.

Mal's eyes soften, she releases her sleeve, and goes back to the boys.

She needs to go see Dizzy, but after that convo Mal will need to know where she is going.

"Hey, M. I am going to hang with Dizzy a bit."

"Alright, E." she says and Evie heads off.

888888888888

"Why do you want to know about Ara? I thought you guys hated each other." Dizzy says.

They are outside near the tourney field. They are sitting on a blanket eating while Evie has pen and paper ready.

"No, no. That's Mal. I want to be more hospitable and show her that I believe she can change." Evie says. " I know she can."

Dizzy says," Is that all there is? Ara is something special. Everyone on the isle talks about her beauty. They were asking if Gaston had rapped Bell and just took the baby. Of course that answer was no." she said laughing.

Dizzy pauses for a second.

"Evie? Do you think Ara is pretty?" she asks teasingly.

Evie feels the blood rushing to her face as soon as she said those words.

"What! No I- I just want to know her personality! Besides I have Doug so…" Evie says.

"You still didn't answer the question." Dizzy says with a childish smirk.

Evie feels more blood rush to her face. She realizes that Dizzy actually wants her to answer that poisonous question.

"I-I-I-I guess, but-" Evie stammers.

"Ooh so you do!" Dizzy says.

"No!" She shouts.

"Oh, so you think she's ugly? I can't wait to tell her that one." Dizzy teases.

"Diiiiiizyyyyy!" Evie says filling up with anger and embarrassment.

"Fine, fine I'll stop." Dizzy says.

Evie's face probably looks like Rudolf's red nose. She uses her notebook to fan herself.

Dizzy chuckles at this. She startled Evie really well. Maybe a little too well. Well, only time will tell.

"Okay, I will tell you a few things about her, because I have to get back to class soon." Dizzy says.

Now that she has calmed herself, Evie holds up her pen and paper at the ready. "I'm all ears."

* * *

All done guys! What do you think? This is one of the longest chapters because I am trying to be more descriptive and because of everything going on.

The next chapter is Ara's first day at Auradon prep. How will this first day go? Find out! Fav follow and stay up to date!

Supernova out!🍝

Oops wrong emoji.

Better⭐


	6. Respect

Hazel said she wanted to show me something.

Last night after we became allies. She had offered that someone else may want to know I'm around. Too bad that person usually doesn't come around till later.

I think she told me who it was, but I was not really paying attention. Hazel may not be great with words and may stutter, but she could surely talk up a storm! Like right now.

I just nod at what she says every now and then. She takes them as green lights and keeps on going. When will the torture end? And on top of that where are the boys? We need to talk pronto. Yet, I am in no rush to steal the wand. I have all the resources I need to pinpoint it. Hazel already told me it was in that history museum. But if it is in a museum it will be secured. I don't know much about Auradon security, but I know that it is waaay better than the isle's by a long shot. What am I going to do about this?

"Ara? Araaa?" Hazel says.

"What?" Ara says snapping out of her daze.

"We are here." Hazel says in her emotionless voice. Her face is just as emotionless.

Is she always like this around people? A few seconds ago she was giggling talking my face off. Now… nothing. Maybe this is why she has no friends…

Any way she took me to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Not like I wanted anything. Everything there looked greasy and covered in syrup. What's with Auradon and sweet food?

"Ara!"

I know that voice.

"Hey, G." I said to my brother that I will never admit that I missed last night.

George was right along with him eating a healthy looking banana. I wish I had an apple that looked like that. But from the looks of it, there are non close to me. I don't feel like people running from me screaming causing a ruckus. People are already staring at us and being very wary.

I just roll my eyes. I'm going to starve until lunch I guess. What a perfect way to start the day.

"Hey, Ara, aren't you going to eat anything?" asks G. Apparently he likes that Auradon junk food. He is eating a breakfast corn dog. I cringe and shudder.

"No thank you. You know I prefer things with less _fat."_ I poke the dog and rub my fingers together feeling the slick texture of the cooking oils.

He shrugs then looks to me when he sees Hazel.

"New ally. Her name's Hazel."

Hazel does a timid wave while I sit at an empty table. The others follow. Triple G and Hazel make small talk. George buds in every little while. His British accent standing out from the others.

I look at the wall clock wondering when this school actually starts. What time did Hazel wake me up?! The more time goes by, the more students I see come. No one dares to come close to me though. Good.

"Well of it isn't Ara'Levina Le'gume. A surprise seeing you here."

I evil smile. I know that voice.

"If it isn't Freddie Facilier. Where have you been hiding?" I say standing to meet her.

"You know me. I've been drifting. Auradon seemed easier to deal with so I just stayed here. It is a pain in the butt when it comes to rules though." She says.

"So I take it that you _like_ this place? I guess it's an acquired taste. I don't know how you can tolerate this loud, bright, and obnoxious kingdom." I say.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't changed…much."

"What's that supposed to mean? Any way I guess that means you are fine here."

"Yep. You aren't mad are you?" she asked a bit apprehensive.

"As much as I usually would be, I'm not. I got all of that out of my system a couple weeks ago. So what have you been up to in the great kingdom of Auradon?" I say with my voice laced with sarcasm.

I listen to her talk while keeping an eye on my other allies. My small group is chatting and enjoying each other's company. It's really odd. Hazel doesn't count, but the boys, I have never seen them like this before. So calm, so relaxed. How can they be so relaxed when this is the moment they have all been training for? Everyone is waiting on her to come home with the gold. Umm, I mean wand…

Anyway back to Freddie

"A little here, a little there. You know me. Stole a couple things-"

"I knew it was you! You stole my new watch!" says an angry Doug marching up to Freddie.

"Umm…old habits die hard?" Freddie says.

Ara and friends tried their best to cover their laughter. Ara bit her lip, Hazel hold air in her cheeks, George dabs and coughs. G coughs out "nerd alert" which makes Freddie grin.

Doug frowns.

"I want my watch back!" he shouts.

"Dude, chill, it's just a watch." George says.

"Yeah, bro, you can get another." Triple G says.

The nerd says," Excuse me, but this is between me and Freddie. I would like it to stay that way."

The boys are obviously offended. Hey! No one talks to my boys like that! Who does this toothpick think he is?! No, no keep it together. I got this.

"Okay. I may have sold it to get a new phone." Freddie says.

"You WHAT?!" he yells.

"Doug, you're causing a scene." Hazel says calmly her face remaining emotionless.

"I don't care! My dad just gave me that watch!" He says.

Great now the whole school knows we are here. I guess we are really popular now. The school day hasn't even started yet and we are already starting a ruckus! All eyes are on us like Will. and Brittany Spears. I have to do something. I have been practicing my manners a bit, but I don't have the best emotional skills.

I say, "Excuse me if I may say som-"

"No! Me and Freddie's conversation, please." He says.

I am in shock. How dare he cut me off! Does he have an idea who I am!? Never have I been humiliated in such a rude manor! Even the people of the isle have more respect!

I begin to twitch and hyperventilate out of sheer rage. Not that I notice, but the sky darkens immediately and the wind begins to howl. My eyes glow furiously as my blood pressure rises. The sky seems to flash and crackle while I growl under my breath.

"George, G." Hazel gets their attention.

"Oh, boy" G says. "Hey, Ara, It's me. Your brother. Calm down. Go to your happy place.

I can barely hear him. My brain did not register him clearly. But I do need to get a grip though. I can feel myself slipping.

The lights flicker on and off and the sky just gets darker. Everyone is at a silent and fearful stand still.

"Please, _please_ calm down!" he removed his hand when he saw electricity twitching around my waist long hair. It travels down my arms and flicks around my palms. My hands ball up into fits, and that gives him an idea.

"Go punch something!" he says hoping she will take it as an elder brother command. Hoping it would pierce through her emotions if he sounded enough like their father.

It worked and I stormed off in the direction of the wall mumbling and growling.

"Of all of the degrading, low, unmannered, need to learn some **respect-"**

As soon as I punched the wall. A loud **POW** was heard outside. Followed by the fearsome sound of thunder that shook the whole school.

Students jumped and squeaked at the sudden noises.

I feel slightly better though. Now, back to my senses, I observe the wall. It's cracked, covered in soot, and smoking. Oops. Now that I am calm again. I waltz over to _Doug._

"Take this as a warning." I say pointing to the charred wall," Do not disrespect me or my allies ever again. Are we clear?" I say.

He nods so hard that his glasses nearly fall off. I back away from him, and he fainted. He was caught by some other people.

Then Ben comes running in with the four in tow. "Is everyone okay? There is a really bad rain storm outside and the lightening struck the tourney field. Good thing it wasn't closer." He says smiling. Until he notices everyone else's state, a passed out Doug, cracked wall.

Everyone looks at him with angered shocked or fearful faces.

"What?" he says.

888888888888888

"What were you thinking when you brought her here?!" Ben's father says.

Ben just sighs in his office desk. He hoped his parents would find out under better circumstances. But here they are. Angry and scared. Mostly angry.

"I just want her to get a chance like everyone else-"

"Ben, we know, but this girl… umm. She is a little too much." His mother says calmly. "She is not like the others."

"Yes she is. She just has a lot on her mind. She did mention she is the leader of the isle." Ben says.

"The leader of the isle? Please don't tell me she is in league with Maleficent." Says Ben's dad.

"Well… from what I've heard she was Maleficent's- um- prodigy."

His father is furious. He already knows it.

"Maybe it was a mistake putting that crown on your head." He says.

"Adam! Don't say things like that!" Belle says.

Ben sighs, " It's okay, mom. Dad just let me give her a chance. Leaving her on the isle is just going to make her worse. I know that the new batch can be better than you all think. Please dad give her a chance."

Adam thinks long and hard about this. This prodigy of Maleficent is obviously dangerous, but if Ben thinks it's the right thing to do…

"Fine, but Ben, please make sure none of our kids go near her. She has _killed_ someone before." Adam says.

"What do you mean by _our_ kids." Ben says clearly aggravated.

"Ben, don't start that with me. You know what I mean. Just keep Auradon safe. You have seen her potential. There is a seared crack in the wall because of her, a roasted tourney field, and she threatened one of our best students."

The thunder outside makes the office vibrate.

"What? Is that her?" Ben asks amazed.

"Well she apparently can conjure storms as part of her elemental magic. It is very rare." Belle says and turns to Adam. "Are you sure her parent is Gaston?"

"Yes. That is what the records say. Why do you ask?" he says.

"Well, because, usually that kind of magic is passed down between elemental parents. I have never heard of anyone possessing magic randomly. Who is her mother?" she says.

The room was silent. The truth is… no one knows. There is no record of the mother. As an isle kid, there are barely any records at all. Well, besides her criminal record.

"We don't know, and I doubt she will tell us now. We just need to give her some time." Ben says.

Ben walks over to the window and looks at the thunder storm. It shows no sign of weakness any time soon. This storm is the first sign of her unnatural power. Who knows how strong she is? No matter how many times he tried to reconsider, he could not bring himself to have any regrets.

He could not allow her to stay on that isle without a chance to get better. If he could turn her life around, then he was sure it would prove to everyone that the villain kids could change. At least if given a proper chance.

He also didn't want to leave Ara stranded. Inviting her here just to leave her isolated and friendless. What could he do? No one said this would be an easy task and he did expect some backlash from his parents. His father especially.

Hard rain showers from the skies. Loud sounds of thunder pound at their ear drums. So much for outdoor activities today. Light flashes of lightening graze the dark clouds.

He looks to see his breath begin to cloud the glass of the window.

That must mean the temperature dropped significantly. Not only was it raining. It was a bone-chilling rain. A freezing rain. How are you so powerful?

"Okay, dad, I will let everyone know to leave her alone." Ben says.

"By everyone I mean you too." The former king says.

"What!?" Ben says.

"As your father, I forbid you. As the daughter of our enemy, she is trained to kill you without hesitation. Stay. Away. From her." Adam commands.

"Yes, dad." Ben sighs. So much for me being a good influence.

Adam straightens his jacket and takes his leave. His mom smiles at him.

"It's for the best, dear." She says, and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I just want her to know that it is better here. That she really has a chance. How can I do that if no one can even say "hi" to her. How can we make her feel welcome?"

His mom sighs." I am sure you will figure something out." She smiles and leaves a very stressed Ben. He will figure something out alright. He needs to plan his steps carefully, and talk with everyone without Ara noticing.

He didn't want her to feel more isolated than she already did. This is getting complicated.

* * *

Hey guys! I am trying to stay consistent with my updates and so far I am doing pretty good. If I need to improve on anything pplease let me know and stay awesome guys!

I am just about to move into a new place and moving is always a pain. May the forrce be with me!

See ya in the next chapter!⭐


	7. Rain

A meeting. A meeting is not where Evie thought she would be right now. An emergency school meeting in the gym was being held on account of the new villain kids. Ara in particular.

Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben entered the cafeteria after a freakishly strong thunderstorm came out of nowhere and struck the tourney field. There was no storms listed in the forecast and the lighting bolts struck dangerously close to the school. Even the flag pole was struck and now covered in black soot!

All questions of the mystery storm's appearance were put to rest when they had reached the cafeteria. They saw frightened students a passed out Doug and a group of wide-eyed vk's. There was Freddie, George, triple G, a girl that she didn't know, and Ara. With her calm face, but numb eyes. She looked so hollow. If she was exercising her emotions it was so well hidden. Whatever happened made her blow a fuse, and Doug can't stop talking about how dangerous she is and how she should have never been allowed here.

Currently Ben is telling the school to basically stay away from her. Evie doesn't like that idea at all. So what does she do about it? She completely ignores. She did not talk to Dizzy for nothing.

Evie leans into her seat in the bleachers and looks over her notes. It helps block out the aggravating sound of Ben's voice. She had different pages with different categories listed. For example, there is one page titled Ara's talents where it has a small list of things she is known to be good at.

Dizzy mentioned she is pretty great at skateboarding, archery, and the martial arts. Specifically kung fu.

Evie hopes that the list will get longer once she gets to know her more. She just needs to work up the nerve to talk to her.

Oh, great! She could bring a present! That should soften her up for conversation! But what would Ara like?

The way Dizzy described her; she seemed unstable mentally. Like Mal said, she might be a bit insane. Hard to say though. She barely knows her. That's what's going to change. But none of that helps her decide on a gift.

What would she really like?

'She might like a dagger as a gift.' She thinks humorously.' Ok, Evie, lets be serious.'

She flips through her notebook in an attempt to find a good gift idea. There has to be something in here that she would like. Not just like. Something that she would flip over.

Ben ends his speech saying," I know that she may seem pretty bad, but I know she will change. She will change and be the best of all of us. She just needs to find her place here. So I repeat lets give her some space. No kid in this auditorium is allowed to approach her due to the former Kings and Queen's orders.

Evie's face has not changed while other kids looked relieved and others looked unsure. The others mumbled things like "She will never change!"

That wraps it up. So if no one can approach her, who can keep an eye on her? That's exactly what Ara wants. They would play right into her hands! She has to go talk to Ben, so Evie decides to wait until Ben is available an hour after the announcement. Ben looks more stressed after the announcement than before.

"Hello, Ben, can I have a word?" Evie says.

"(Sigh) Sure, Evie, what is it? Sorry if I don't look my best. I am just… it's about Ara. I am worried sick she won't take to Auradon because of my parent's order. Auradon hospitality is the main reason you four and Freddie stayed. If we treat her like a prisoner here… sorry I didn't let you speak." He says.

"Well, Ben, I came just for that reason."

"Oh?"

Evie hands him her notebook. "I talked to Dizzy. She told me some more info about Ara. About how she views life and how she was raised and what her preferences are. Bottom line is; I want to use this information to make Ara happy here. I can't do that if I am banned from seeing her."

Ben looks through the notebook impressed with Evie's determination.

"Evie, this is fantastic! This just might do it. If we can appeal to her good side and make her feel happy here-"Ben says.

"She just might want to leave Auradon alone and stay! Not to mention how much help her powers will be when she uses them for good." Evie finishes.

"Yeah, totally! This could work. I don't think dad would like it. Dad said not to let our kids around her, but you are Evie. Daughter of the evil queen and, a great role model." Ben thought for a moment.

Great is an understatement. Evie is an **astounding** role-model. She went from villain to small businesses owner. Maybe if he paired them together, Ara can learn to be a proper citizen. After all Evie is a villain kid. Not an Auradon kid.

"Now that you mention it. Evie, I have a question for you." Ben asks.

"What is it?" She asks even though she has a feeling where this is going. It made her exited and nervous at the same time.

"Would you accept being Ara's official guardian. You know, to keep an eye on her and keep track of her progress." He says.

"I would love to my king." She says standing tall.

"Well then it's official." He says extending his hand.

She takes his hand and they both shake on it.

88888888888

Why is the school so empty!? Halls cleared, bathrooms empty…

What's going on, and not only that.

Those goody goody teachers had put me in an empty classroom to do my work all by my lonesome. All they do is write instructions on the board, rush through the lessons and leave. Then others came. It was a boring cycle that felt like it never ended. Where were the other students? This isn't how I thought an Auradon class would be. I asked one teacher, whom was Fairy God Mother. She told me that as a safety measure, I would not be introduced into a classroom setting. So I'm supposed to be closed off for the whole school year!? Well whatever. No one would want me around any way. Not exactly what I am used to though…

In the isle, I was very well known. I had many allies. Now all I have are five to work with. Living in the enemies territory. So many rules here. I am beginning to miss the isle.

At least my next teacher introduced himself. He explained that he is named Professor Fitzherbert. He is actually the first to really talk to me.

He explains how he is actually the newly crowned king of Corona, but his wife, Repunzel, thought that he needed an alternative purpose in life. So, he got a job as a school teacher teaching history. I actually find his story entertaining and better than work, so I sit and listen and add a tid-bit every now and then.

He doesn't seem to know **that** much about history, but he is good enough. Actually, how did he qualify for this job? Never mind. He is the coolest teacher I have had so far.

"Then there was this time were we almost drowned. I thought I was a gonner, but that is when Rapunzel showed me that she had that magical golden hair, even though I could have gotten us out without it."

"Sure you could." I say with light sarcasm. "What I can't get over is that the king of Corona was a criminal!"

"Weeelll, criminal is a strong word. It's the right word, but, still. I guess it's not how you start, it's how you finish. I started out as poor old orphan Eugene and now I am a king, teacher, umm a kingcher?!" He says.

"Teaking!" I say smiling for the first time today.

I think for a bit before asking my next question. Auradonians are weird when it comes to certain questions. I learned that the hard way.

"What- what made you stop? What made you stop being a bad guy? You had the crown. You could have had anything you wanted." I said.

He thinks about it. It has been nearly a minute. I get slightly impatient and get back to my work.

Lets see…

In what year did Auradon's revolution occur?

"Well, " he answers, "what's the point of having everything when there is no one to share it with?"

I look up at him when he says that. What does he mean? I have no clue how to even put that together in my mind. So like any other reasonable person. I nod, pretend like I understand and discard it for later.

Thunder rolls outside. That storm I made yesterday is not letting up any time soon. The rain has been calmer since I calmed myself, but the storm has stayed. No outside activities again. I can't join in, so good.

After I complete history, it is lunch hour. I say good bye to the coolest teacher I've ever had and head down the empty halls. Strange. Why are the halls still empty? I look at the time and pull my schedule from my grey skirt's pocket. I sigh.

Apparently I am ten minutes early. I peek into a classroom and see the students fully engaged in the lesson. Someone raised their hands to ask a question and another student replied. I guess it was a joke because everyone begins to laugh. My eyes travel down to the floor and I leave away from the window. I take a deep breath and start trying to distract myself from the spare time I have.

What is this feeling? I could kill for some company right now. I think everyone describes this feeling as loneliness. Uggh, WEAK! The leader of the isle feeling lonely. I head down my current path looking at the displays on the wall. This is nice scenery.

Maleficent and Gaston wanted to homeschool me after kindergarten. What I am trying to say is I haven't been in an actual school in years. They did it to intensify my training, and from then on things had gotten challenging. I had shooting practice with dad, kung fu with Shan yu, my normal training with my boss, and every now and then I had tests of strength. I will save that story for another time.

Stupid school so large. Now there are six minutes till everyone is released. I pull out my map that was given with my schedule. Ahh… wrong way.

I make a U-turn and turn left instead. Now that's it. Now the halls look more sciencey than artistic. Complex formulas are listed on the walls. There are pictures of atoms, and chemical properties. Things about euglena, the plant-like protozoa.

I saw a sign that said "Hall of Science."

Okay so after the hall of science, the eating area should be on my right once I enter the main area of Auradon prep. Good thing I am okay with directions. I straighten my black blouse and adjust my black and gold cape. Then I scratch my leg with the golden tip of my boot. When I do so, my white leggings shrivel a bit. Uggh, I hate when they do that! It just makes me more itchy.

I stop and bend down to fix them and when I do I hear a door open. For some reason I am panicked. Maybe it's because I am so used to committing crimes? I swallow and pretend not to notice. I just keep smoothing my tights. My long bangs fall over my eyes as I do so.

Foot steps pause behind me. I freeze waiting for the other person to reveal what they are going to do.

"Ara?" the person says.

I wasn't expecting them to call my name and the voice is not someone I know.

I stand and turn my head and also move my bangs out of my eyes in one fluent motion. Who I see surprises me.

Well, color me surprised.

88888888888

Evie did not expect to see Ara'Levina Le'gume. Not in the science hall at least. She planned on seeing if she could survive a conversation at lunch, but apparently that time is now. Especially since she called her name out in disbelief. Now she has her full attention. Evie would say something if she could find the words.

The way Ara had turned. Her glossy hair was dazzling in the light. How it flipped out of her way when she looked. How she rubbed her fingers through her glossy bangs when her hair clouded her vision. Her piercing sapphire eyes looking at her with confusion and irritation. They filled with shock when they noticed who she was.

Dizzy brought out how Ara tilts her head a bit when she is confused. Evie didn't know if she was exaggerating or not until now.

Her head tilted the slightest bit. Just enough to notice. She will have to write that down later, but now she better say something. Ara is very impatient.

'Why can't I say anything!?' Evie thinks to herself.

She would say something, but Ara is throwing her for a loop. Ara is looking her up and down with her intense eyes. Evie doesn't know why, but it makes her begin to blush. Why is she looking at her like that?

Evie is pretty sure that Ara doesn't even remember her.

88888888888

I remember her. As a matter of fact, I remember her the most. She is Evie. Daughter of THE Evil Queen. One of the core four. One of the traitors. I always saw her from afar, but never approached her.

On the isle she was considered a princess. That is probably why, and my status back then… no. That's all I can say. I looked up to her like I did Mal, but my respect for Evie never faded. Why? Because she never bothered me; unlike Mal.

So when she called my name,

"Ara?"

I just stare. I had no idea how to react. What could the daughter of the queen possibly want? I though she was one of Mal's allies. What did she want with me? Did she want to make fun of my lack of allies here? Or expose my plans? Maybe humiliate me in some other way so I can blow a fuse, fry the school, and get put back on the isle? I stay on guard just to make sure.

"What are you doing here?" she finally says.

"I am trying to find the cafeteria." I respond with a dull voice.

"O-okay…" she starts. She's afraid of me. Typical…

"I could walk you there if you like." She says.

Walk me there? She wants to walk with me. She must have some type of angle, but I am dying for someone to talk to. Curse my out going nature!

I take a deep breath," Fine."

I begin walking and wait for her to follow. She follows after a beat. This feels weird. Walking with one of Mal's allies.

We walk in silence for the most part. I walk a little behind Evie because she knows the area better than I. I see large windows that display rain and dark skies. It's hard to believe that I am the cause of this.

Practice with Hazel is definitely on my list.

"You made this?" she asks looking towards the sorm.

"Yeah." I plainly say as I keep gazing out the windows.

Evie glances at me and the rains that poor from the heavens.

"Do you ever plan on stopping it? I was planning on eating outside today." She said trying to add the smallest bit of humor.

Can I stop it? I don't know. I never caused sky ruckus on the isle. It must be the barrier being gone. I wonder what I am capable of? I have always been limited by the barrier.

So, can I stop it? I have no idea.

"I don't know how." I say.

I walk from the windows and we continue down our path.

"So you've never tried?" she asks.

"Nope." I say plainly.

"Well it might be super muddy outside, but what if we tried?" She says.

Wait, what? Now? Even though I did plan on ending the storm someday, that's when I planned on doing it. Someday! It hasn't even crossed my mind since I created it; honestly. There are so many things on my mind.

Well… it wouldn't hurt to get rid of it. I don't want anyone to accuse me of flooding the place.

"Hmm… maybe." I say. In my language that is a yes.

Evie's face grows surprised. I am as surprised as she is. I am not sure why I accepted to spending more time with one of Mal's allies either. Uggh, where is my brother when I need him?!

Out of nowhere the bell rings signaling that it is officially lunch hour. Unfortunately it scares the absolute heck out of me.

I jump. When I jump there is a loud crackle outside followed by a POW! My frightened eyes glow. Thirty seconds pass before I get myself back together.

"Nnnnn." I groan in frustration.

Evie looks at me wide eyed. She even stepped back a bit. It was better than the looks the other students gave me. When they saw me look in their directions they scurried to the safety of the cafeteria.

"(Sigh) Maybe I should skip lunch also…" I say. I usually don't let people get to me like that, but right now I am just having one of those days.

Evie gives me a look in her eyes. It looks like Dad when he's about to give one of my brothers a scolding.

"You haven't eaten anything for breakfast!? Why!?" she says forgetting her frightened demeanor.

"I didn't feel like dealing with these wimps around here. Besides after what happened with that nerd, I'm pretty sure no one would want me in there anyway." I say hoping to knock that look out of her eyes. Instead Evie's eyes harden.

" That _nerd_ is my boyfriend." She said angrily.

The shock is written all over my face. "He is!?

…

…

You could do better."

Evie's hand shot up to her temples and massaged the area.

"The basic point is that you are eating. No way around it. If it is necessary, I will get your food for you, so you will not be called out by anyone." She says. I don't think I have heard anyone speak to me so… professional before.

It was almost caring. My flippant response died out by the tone of her sentence. So I just nod. Her eyes light up the slightest bit. Her honey-gold eyes reflect the rain falling outside. They are very prepossessing. Are those contacts or are those her real eye colors? Wait, what!? Why do I care if that is her real eye color? Alright I will go (just to get this crap out of my head).

"As you say, princess." I say.

"What did you call me?" she says obviously shocked and confused.

"I called you princess. Just because we are in Auradon does not mean I will stop honoring your family name. You are still the daughter of the evil queen and my alliance is with the isle. Long story short, I don't care what this place says, you are still my princess." I state firmly. I hope I said that right. I don't know how soft she's gotten, so I hope I treaded lightly.

She stops walking. What I saw was not offence. It was something else swimming in her golden eyes. Then heat rose to her face. Her cheeks got kind of red all of a sudden. Is she okay? Oh well, it's not my business. Who knows when it comes to Mal's allies.

"T-thank you." She says. Out of reflex she looks toward the wall clock displayed and gasps.

"Well, we are a bit late. Let's get going." She offers a smile and begins to walk again.

"As you wish,princess." I say.

Her smile drops and her cheeks become red again. This entertains me a little.

What a weird girl…


	8. Honey

Hey guys! i finally finished the move-pacalypse I was talking about. Now I am terriblely late with my updates. So to make it up to you I give you two chapters! Enjoy! ⭐

Also I have a new writing style on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

When we FINALLY reached the cafeteria it was already heavily populated. Everyone was talking and basically having a good time. Except for those few who were having hideous days, or made a lower grade than what they felt they should make. Besides that it was pretty much a cheerful attitude. Terrible.

I spot Jay and Carlos talking with some of their Auradonian friends. How can I tell they are Auradonians? It's easy because of how they are dressed. Even Jay and Carlos look more tame than they had originally been. Mal came and joined them a minute later with Freddie. I, personally, don't mind Freddie being around the core four. She always had been a drifter, but one of her closest allies.

I look to find my small group, but see no one in the ocean of teens. I look to where Evie was standing to find her gone. I sigh. I guess I will be alone again.

Okay, so do I just stand here or…?

I have no idea where to sit. No idea where my allies are. I guess I have to find somewhere, because standing here is getting awkward. Usually, G would just tell me where to sit, or move people out and let me sit instead. Even George is better at finding seats, and he barely says anything! What is taking them so long!?

I walk around and try to find a seat, or more importantly my GROUP. The only thing I saw where strangers looking at me. The other students look at me with anger and fear mostly. I just look over them trying to find a table that is empty. Long story short I found none. At least none that I could see. It can't be this hard to find a seat; can it?

I hear collective gasps, and I look to where the sound came from. It was just a group of students. A group of _wimpy_ students.

"It's her!" one says.

"Don't hurt us!"

"You can have my money! Just take it!" A guy says.

I just raise an eyebrow. Maybe my facial expression was wrong, but when I do this, they notice I am not satisfied. So they begin to plead again. Are they trying to draw attention to me purposely?

Between them and everyone else looking at me because of the commotion, I begin to feel a great amount of pressure. My cheeks begin to burn and my body feels like ice. I start breathing heavily.

Oh no you don't! I can feel the storm feeding of my emotions. 'Control the emotions; control the storm. Control the emotions; control the storm. Control the emotions; control the storm.' I mentally chant.

I close my eyes and I can pretty much feel the entire cafeteria's eyes on me. This is crazy! This is too much! I didn't mean any harm (this time). All I want is a seat. Some times I wish I could disappear!

All the students begin to mumble gasp and whisper to themselves.

The nerd from earlier steps up to me. He looks frightened, yet, curious. He reaches out to me. Of course I step back, but he looks around and says, "Where did she go!? She just disappeared!"

Disappeared? I am right here.

"Jane did you see what I saw? Anyone else?" Doug or nerd says.

"I did!" I assume that's Jane speaking. "She just faded away!"

Carlos says, "So she can teleport now!? We're toast. We're all toast!"

"Hey, hey stop freaking before you step on me!" the dog says. The dog!? A talking dog. It doesn't surprise me like it should. "Wherever she is, that was the best magic trick I've ever seen! Can she do another?"

What are they talking about? I am right her- oh my.

I look down at myself to find that I can't see my own body! I try moving my arms. Well, I still have them. I just can not see them. So I can turn invisible! Awesome! What else am I capable of? Goodbye barrier, hello full power. I can probably turn back, but seeing the world in this point of view is pretty cool.

Does anyone have some popcorn?

"That girl is dangerous I told Ben that she shouldn't have been allowed here. Who knows how many other powers she could have besides the ones we haven't seen already!" Mal says.

Ughh _Maaal._

"I'm right here." Ben says. "We all just need to chill out and stop overreacting to everything she does. I was watching the whole thing! She was just walking!"

Yeah! I was just walking!

"She was minding her own business!" he continues.

Yeah! I was minding my own business!

"Everyone please just calm down. Ara doesn't seem to want to harm anyone. Actually she said she wanted to try and call off the storm." Evie says.

Mal glares at Evie. Evie seems to know why, but I keep watching.

"You've been talking to her? What part if stay away from her do you not understand?" Mal says.

"Mal, I am Ara's official guardian. As her guardian I have to talk to her every now and then." Evie says.

Guardian? Is that why she's talking to me now? Because she has to? I bet Ben just threw the job on her because she was one of the best role models. I guess they where hoping that good could be contagious. Or something like that…

"Official _what!?_ That was not part of the plan 'E'."

"Forget the plan. She needs extra help. Whatever thing you guys had on the isle needs to stop. I am not going to let Auradon crumble because of your petty kindergarten rivalry!" Evie says arogantly.

I am pretty sure no one has ever heard Evie talk to Mal like that before.

Evie was shocked at herself. I know what that feels like. She is most likely preparing for Mal's venomous back lash she is going to get. If she made Mal as mad as I think she did, then, she will need some back up.

Doug gasps," What if she is going after the wand right now!?"

Maybe not even back up; divine intervention! Doug just got everyone in a panicked uproar! Thanks a lot. Even though that is not a bad idea. After all, I did want to help her. She did talk to me when I had no one.

Now that I pay attention, fully. She is carrying two trays. So she didn't leave me. She was just getting my lunch like she promised! Aren't I a trash bag. Now she is in this mess because I didn't want to stay still. I guess I owe her something. A quick get away will have to do.

I walk through the crowd easily due to no one being able to see me.

I stop behind Evie and take a deep breath. Control the emotions; control the storm. Okay I want to be visible again.

I open my eyes to see that it works. Good. I play along with my plan.

"Princess?" I say.

She jumps when I call her name. She looks at me with fear and relief. While others look with fear and surprise.

"I am ready to go and end the storm like you suggested. I was looking for a place to sit and had lost you. I apologize." I say playing the innocent card. I am a really good actress aren't I?

"Oh, it's okay. I got you your tray." She said glancing toward a glaring Mal.

Time to make Mal BURN! With anger of course.

"Thank you, princess, you are too kind. I appreciate it. I haven't been shown much." I look at Mal hoping she would take a hint. Oh she did. If she had laser eyes, I would have two burning holes straight through my fore-head! I really want to evil smile, but I need to play innocent.

Evie smiles at me (thank you for saving me). I fake smile back. I hope it's not noticeablen(your welcome). I look at her smile. It makes her eyes so bright. Is that what smiles do? Before I know it I'm smiling back. Really smiling for the second time today. She stood up for me. It's the least I could do. For once I feel good. On the inside. Is this what helping others feel like? Too bad it's illegal in villain laws.

She looks at me in awe.

I am confused until something bright shines in my eyes. I turn and cover my eyes to find out it's the sunlight. The clouds are gone, but the moisture lingering in the air made a rainbow. I stare in awe. I have never seen a rainbow before. I rush to the window. Everyone else follows slower stuck in shock.

Ben says, "That is most colorful rainbow I have ever seen."

He is right. The rainbow is very close. In fact the beginning of it starts in the outdoor eating area and ends who knows where. It looks magical and made out of pixie dust!

"Ara! No more storm! You did it!" Evie says.

"I know, but what _did_ I do exactly." I say.

"Smile." Evie says happily.

I looked at her shocked, but before I say something Hazel, George and G come stumbling forth.

"What did we miss?" says G.

"Well there you are ya three _snails_!" I say angrily.

"We would have been here earlier if someone wouldn't have gotten us time after class!" Hazel says looking at G.

George glares at him.

"What? It is that teacher's fault! It's like she's LOOKING for a reason to get me in trouble." G says.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have b-been so sassy." She mumbles.

He glares at her. She just shrugs in response.

"Wait, wait, wait, Hazel got time after class?" I ask, "That's hard to believe."

"It's not when you are proclaimed guilty by association." Hazel explains.

"Okay now that makes sense. I had to stay in a classroom by myself because they didn't think I would _function_ well in an average classroom setting! I mean what _is_ that!?" I say angrily.

I probably should calm myself though. I don't want my first rainbow experience to end this fast. For once I am actually enjoying the lack of thunder clouds. Unfortunately that means that accursed sun is going to come back at full blast.

I take a deep breath.

"On the bright side, I ended the storm outside."

G took notice of it and whistles and says, "That is one beautiful rainbow right there. I can mark that off my bucket list."

George nods while Hazel is mesmerized by its closeness and detail. Then her face changes to a questionable one.

"I didn't realize you were c-capable of manipulating light and creating rainbows such as this?" She says.

"Oh, I didn't physically create the rainbow itself. It was just a result of the remaining moisture in the air and blah blah blah science." I say while chuckling a bit.

Hazel raises her eyebrow at me and before I

could ask her why, I heard Evie laugh. Loudly!

I turn my head to see the commotion to find this blonde haired boy on the ground and his back covered in mud. He was grumbling while trying to stand. His effort was fruitless as he fell back into his previous body hole. I took all I had not to bust into laughter right then and there, but for everyone else…not so much. Students took pics, laughed, cracked jokes.

Jay says to Evie, "Hey, get a load of Chad."

So that's his name. Chad. Wait, wasn't he one of those wimpy kids who almost made me hyperventilate earlier. Yes, he was! He was the one talking about taking his money. Well he is getting what's coming to him. I smirk in satisfaction and immediately I feel eyes on me. I look beside myself to see golden eyes meet mine. Then, they shyly look away when they had gotten caught.

Evie's eyes are golden in the light. Like honey. Sweet, sweet honey. Actually Evie kind of reminds me of honey. Her personality is so sweet and gooey like honey. Clingy and sticky like honey. Her eyes are deep and shiny like a big pot of honey. I bet her skin feels so soft. It looks soft. I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through that silky blue hair-

WAIT, **WHAT!?**

 **When did these thoughts creep into my head!?** What? Where are they coming from? I mean, now my chest feels funny. I look away ASAP.

I shiver from the tingling sensation that ran up my spine. What is this? Keep it together! No one can see me in this panicked state. I think I need some air. Now!

I don't have anymore classes to go to today. That is the bright side to working by yourself. If you finish faster, you enjoy the rest of your life faster.

I look around. Some people are still enjoying the view from the window, and others are outdoors enjoying the return of the sun.

"I-I will check up on you later okay?" Evie says with a new smile on her face. Stupid sun reflecting eyes! They are not helping the state I am already in!

Oh good. That is convenient.

"Sure, Princess, I will be waiting." I say. This time I do not return her smile. Honestly, my face is blank. I am not sure which emotion to display right now. I can't even think of one to fake. What is up with me?

Her smile drops a bit and leaves to go with her group. I leave to go with mine. I understand her not wanting to be in my company any longer with Mal riding her back like she is.

But that smile fell. It was bright, but then it became dim. Did I do something wrong? Maybe she saw through my emotional wall and saw the mess that is inside? Did I make the wrong face?

The real question is…why do I care so much?


	9. Two Months

Paws prance through the halls, and the sound of claws bounce off the walls. The sound would drive any bystander mad at the sound of the constant tapping that is heard. The owner of the paws is a master of stealth. If it where not for these claws, you would never hear him coming.

He is also equipped with powerful hearing, sight, and smell. Going back to sight; his eyes become slits in the day, while at night, they are full. His ears rotate 'bout his head. They perk up at any sound, even the ones made by him.

He would be going to the back of the school if he was alone. To get a break from those who tortured him. Those who tested him. Those who isolated him. It is not his fault he is the way he is, and he would be going to the back of the school if he was alone. He is not today. And he is greatly enjoying a bit of company.

Who is he, you may ask? I will tell you. He is none other than Chester. Son of the famous Cheshire from Underland.

What does that mean for him? It means he is an animal. Literally. To be a son of a cat, you have to BE a cat (adoption does not count in this case). So that is what he is; a cat.

Here he is at Auradon prep. Being educated like a human. Why? Because, he has the mind of a human. Actually, he has a mind better than most humans. He is a computer genius! He has the best grades. He can bypass any defense. He so happens to be an ace in mechanical engineering. He can also ironically play piano. The only thing that could make his life better is if life at school wasn't like living in hell.

You can only imagine the jealousy a person would have, the resentment that would manifest, when they hear that a house hold pet made straight A's when you are barely getting by with D's and C's!

Because of this, he is now a treasured ally in this mission. His experience will be needed in retrieving the wand.

They say don't judge a book by it's cover. Well… I am in no position to judge.

I found out that he is a friend of Hazel. That this is the person she wanted me to meet. He is not what I expected, but he is fine in my book.

Hazel opens the door to our room. I step in careful not to smash any part of Chester as we walk in. Hazel follows in closely after checking to make sure we were not followed. She locks the door and we all take our seats.

Hazel begins by asking, "So, what now?"

I automatically look towards the door. The boys should be here soon, but I can't help Worrying about them. Auradon is an interesting place that can get villains easily caught up in its glory. I wonder if they separated us purposefully. Maybe, they know. They know that with me there, Triple G and George would remember themselves. Remember their families. Heck, I am G's family!

I was the one that made sure the boys were okay when they got hurt. I was the one to make sure they had a (proper enough) breakfast. I was the one who even helped them with THEIR homework when dad was out. That so happened to be many times.

All of that had taught me to be a leader. All of that taught my brothers to look at me like a leader, despite our age differences. The homework was no problem. Their work was easy compared to what Maleficent had me to do.

When I finally got out of my head I answer, "We are waiting on the boys."

In reality it had only been about three seconds, but in my head it felt like thirty.

Hazel nods at my reply.

Chester captures my attention once again. His face is not big enough to possess his fathers famous grin (thank goodness), but other than that, there is no mistaking him from being his father's son. He is large for a cat, but the chesire himself is pretty large as well. His fur is a smokey type of grey. It gets lighter around his stomach, but darkens around the paws. Dark grey stripes crawl from his crown down to were his lower back meets his tail. Is that? Yes it is. Neon blue stripes give the dark grey stripes company. This highlights his teal eyes in such a way that it almost looks paranormal.

The only noticeable differences are the tips of his ears. They are white. Maybe it has something to do with his mother?

Chester's ears perk up as he looks to the door. This makes me turn my head. The next second there is a knocking sound.

Hmm. That can be used to my advantage…

Hazel opens the door apprehensively at first, but relaxes when she sees the boys. She lets them in with a smile.

Triple G looks at Chester and says, "So… he is literally a cat?"

Hazel looks at him wide eyed due to his blunt and possibly offensive statement.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Chester himself.

"No, no. It's okay everyone. Even though, I prefer _literate cat._ Get it?"

We all groan and sigh in pain at the joke.

"Chester." I say.

His grin falls of his face as he looks to me.

"Tell me everything you know about the Museum of Natural History." I say to him.

He nods. He already has a note book teeming with notes ready to share. He waves it in the air proudly.

"Okay, guys, it's taken me about a day to come up with a plan. I didn't have anything else better to do after my classes. Thank you king Ben." I say.

I stand up and pace a bit around the room. I finally settle on getting a carrot stick and nibbling on it to calm my nerves. I lean against the wall staring in space as I nibble.

What can I say? I am super nervous. I have been training all my life for a time like this. To be the last line of defense against good. To carry the fate of the isle on my shoulders.

I just didn't expect for it to come so soon.

Triple G seems to notice my anxiety and calls to me. I turn to him.

"Hey, sis, don't forget about us. We are here for you too. We are going to make this happen, even if it's just you and me." He says.

Aww, that was so heart warming. So empowering. So…

"Eww! What have I told you about being compassionate!" I say.

"What? Is it a crime to comfort my sister?"

"It is when you're evil."

He rolls his eyes at my response. Surprisingly that calmed my nerves.

"Ok guys, we need a plan." I say. "Auradon has not been easy on us."

I rub my hands through my hair as G speaks.

"What do you mean? Everyone is actually pretty nice. The food is better. I am pretty surprised at-"

My glare cuts him off. My anger was not directed toward him. I hear the distant sound of thunder. I better get a grip.

"You don't get it, do you?" I ask. "They are doing this on purpose!"

His expression of fear transforms into shock. George as a similar reaction, but his looks like he is trying to solve some sort of ancient riddle.

Hazel speaks for the second time since they entered the room. She speaks slowly. Maybe to avoid stuttering?

"They want you guys to be apart. Without Ara you are more vulnerable."

She ponders her words carefully. That is one of Hazel's traits that I have actually grown to like.

"Just think about it. While Ara is in a classroom by herself, you guys are in a class full of students. You guys have the nicest teachers. No one is afraid of you."

The boys think deeply on the information that was given to them. Triple G starts to tap his finger on the desk he was sitting at.

"The other day King Ben called a mandatory assembly in the gym. It was secret from you all, but Chester and I know. The whole time they spoke about how all Auradon kids are to have nothing to do with Ara. Basically to run or ignore she is even there." She finishes.

Chester clears his throat. Obviously he wishes to speak. I nod my head, giving him permission to do so.

"We are dealing with, what we call, a 'divide and conquer strategy'. I see it all the time on documentaries. When a group of predators attack, they break one off from the group, and-"

"Finish him off." I finish his sentence.

He claps his paws together and says, "Exactly! They are picking you guys off one by one and you don't even realize it! The same thing happened to those other villain kids. First, they act all nice to ya. Second, they try to getcha into all kids of extra activities. Then, you forget about your mission. You're having fun. Then, you some how fall in love! And it's all over! They are trying to win you over with splendor. It's sick, I tell you! SICK!"

"On a less psycho note, Chester is right. It all makes sense." I say as possibilities swim through my head. If what he said is so, how do we avoid this?

George looked to Triple G with a worried face.

Triple G says, "What? Ara would never let that happen! They should know that."

"They do." Hazel plainly states. "Why do you think they are going after you two so hard. Word on the street is, "That pretty much e-everyone is upset with Ben for even t-trying to bring her here. Another is that they h-hope they can keep you, G, George, and Dizzy here if Ara does not take to Auradon. They are giving it at least a c-couple months."

"They want to send me back." I say in deep thought. Hazel just nods. "If I don't like Auradon in two months, they are going to send me back.

"What are we going to do?" Triple G asks.

I take a deep breath. Two months, I only have two months!? With a heist like this, it takes more planning time than two months! No, I will not falter. I am NOT afraid! I will complete my mission no matter how 'over my head' it may seem.

Hazel smiles at me. She is looking me in the eye. Her eyes reflect a fire similar to mine.

"I see you are determined. If I may, I have a suggestion." Hazel says.

"Fire away, Hazel." I say.

"Well, I think you should start by gaining their trust first. And showing that your powers can be used for good." She says happily.

"What?" I say blandly.

Hazel rolls her eyes, "If you could earn their trust in a month, then they will get off your back some. When that happens it will leave you a small spot of time to complete your mission."

Hmm, not a bad suggestion. That could work. I mean Auradonians fall in love in a _week_ , so I can definitely earn trust in a month. I can use my extra time to plan, and train- no, wait. I can woo Auradon and train at the same time! Dizzy spoke of tricks right? Those tricks were a main part of my training on the isle.

Yes this might work! If they want to seduce us with splendor; I can return the favor with wonder! Then on my free time, Chester and I can discuss the inner workings of the museum security. Then my plan will be made, and I will steal that decorated stick in less than two months!

"Alright, I have a new plan, and it involves a lot of… magic." I say with my own chesire grin.

Hazel and Chester look lost, but as for the boys, they were happy to hear that.

888888888888

Later in the day, Hazel takes me out about the school campus. I can't believe she dragged me out here!

I mean I can't believe how few people are out here. Every one else are most likely preparing for the next day of school like the Auradon kids they are. I have to prepare for bigger things.

I can't believe it's still Tuesday! It feels like it should be at least Wednesday, but nope! Thankfully with the setting sun I will put this day out of it's misery and welcome the next. Unfortunately everyday has it's own problems. Unlike today, I am prepared to grab it by the horns. That is what happens when you live and learn.

A gentle breeze blows past. The light sound of the grass swaying is hypnotic. I look to the ground at this luscious green. The grass looks like shimmering blades of emeralds standing tall out of the soil. I love it.

The peace. The silence. The weather. Not too much sun anymore. It really lifts my mood. I will have to come out here more often instead of being stuck in that building full of critics all day.

I look to the horizon. Wow. It is so big. I never had this much room to roam on the isle. No green grass. No breeze. Just wow. Soon this will all be mine.

Hazel turns to me and smiles.

"Are you enjoying your walk?" she says.

"Yeah, I am." I say calmly.

"Whenever the world feels like too much, come out here and take a break." She says.

It's a nice thought, but what would those teachers say? I still don't want to cause much trouble. I really don't want to talk to fairy god mother again. Uhhhggg!

"Would they let me go?" I ask.

"Who? The t-teachers? Ben? O-Of course. Even if they don't agree you are more powerful than all of them combined. If you feel like you are going to have a meltdown you have a right to t-take a break." She says.

Well, Hazel has never given me bad advice. Unlike G. Good lord…

So I will do just that. If those teachers have some thing to say, they will have to deal with another freezing day of rain.

Hazel and I stay out for fifteen more minutes until the sun sets, then we head back inside without a word spoken, but our minds refreshed.

8888888888888

Evie scribbles furiously in her note book as Dizzy speaks.

She is rambling on about how Ara used to take up for her when she was younger. She used to keep Harry in his place it seems. At least when it came to Dizzy.

When Dizzy brings out that she used to play with her; Evie freezes.

Ara? The Ara that killed a man at eight, burnt the tourney field, and drove the school in chaos (without much effort) in a day, spent time playing with adorable Dizzy Tremain?

Evie realized that she was speaking out load when Dizzy nods.

"Yes, she did. She used do tricks."

"Ah, I've heard about those! What did she do?"

Dizzy thinks, "She used to use her powers and make metal stuff stick to her hands."

Evie's eyes grow wide as she scribbles down this new information.

"She used to shape her fingers like a gun and water shot from her fingers like and actual gun! She made sparks with her fingers and lit things on fire!" she says.

Dizzy came closer to Evie. She made her index finger touch her thumb. Together they made a circle (ok sign).

"Then she would do her fingers line this and blow." She said whimsically.

"What happened?" Evie inquires truly Intrigued.

"Bubbles come out."

888888888888

"Wow, really?" Ben asks in awe.

"Yes, Ben, and that was only a bit of what she could do! Are you thinking about this the way I am?" Evie says.

Here is Evie. In Ben's office. Once more discussing the infamous daughter of the infamous Gaston.

After speaking with Dizzy once again she has completed a new section of her notebook. She respectively titled it "Ara's abilities" and scribled down all she could in the small amount time they had together. Now she is sharing the information with Ben in secret as they had agreed.

But speaking of all this makes the wheels turn in her head a bit more. A bit faster.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered _why_ Ara's powers are so, I don't know, jumpy?"

Ben thinks about that. Honestly he just thought that was the way things are, and that everyone was going to have to get used to it! He never considered that there might be an alternate reason to her magical out bursts.

"No, I haven't. So you have a hypotheses, then?" he asks.

"Something like that." She says. Evie thinks carefully before she speaks. "What if Ara is not exercising enough? I mean… exercising her powers enough? They could be becoming restless."

Ben was confused. Well, mostly because he did not understand.

"We never had trouble with Mal's magic here. The only trouble we had with her was using her magic." He said attempting at humor.

Evie rolls her eyes at him.

"No, Ben, Ara is not like Mal. You would do better thinking she was the complete opposite of Mal."

Ben's eyes half while she talks.

"Ara's magic is emotional, right?" she continues.

Ben thinks about yesterday. How the storm seemed to reflect her mood perfectly. Cold, quick to anger, deadly…

Then it all went away in a fraction of the time. All because Evie made her smile.

Ben saw the whole ordeal. He missed her mix up with Doug; the source of the whole problem. After that, he made sure to watch her from afar. To bring help from a distance. Seeing her interactions with Evie warmed his heart. It showed him he was taking a step in the right direction.

"Yes, based on that storm that happened yesterday. Doug admitted to me that he snapped at her while berating Freddie. With a temper like Ara's, things were bound to spiral out of control!" Ben says.

"Alright, that confirms this. Since her powers are emotional magical abilities, then if she becomes agitated, so will her powers. If she becomes stressed, so will her powers. If she becomes scared then-"

Ben finishes for her, "Her Magic will also."

He rises from his desk and paces the room a bit. If Ara is truly restless then she will have to, well, get out more. You do not need a rocket scientist to figure out why he thought no one would like this. Especially his parents.

But if it was for the good of auradon…

Alright he knew what he had to do.

"Okay, Evie, I will have her participate in the out door activities with us." He says with a smile.

Evie's pupils shrink.

"Ben, do you think that's a good idea!? I mean you are the king, but with so many others? And Ara does not like to take instructions-"

"Evie relax. I just want her to be outside with everyone else. She can learn by example that way. She is not in a class, so she can do her own thing. I will allow her to play with her magic as long as it doesn't get out of hand. I think she will appreciate a bit of an upgrade." He says.

"What will your parents say?" she asks.

"The exact opposite, but I wear the crown now. They will just have to accept my decisions." Ben says.

"That is true." Evie says.

Ben looks to the ground for a bit.

"Evie?"

"Yeah, Ben?"

"My mom said that usually elemental magic is passed down between elemental parents. With careful thought, I don't think that Gaston is her father." Ben says.

"You think so?" Evie says.

"Yeah. I will do more research on the topic, and I will let you know what I find." Ben says.

"I will do the same. I will also tell her tomorrow that she has been invited to participate in the outdoor activities." Evie says.

"Alright. Evie I want you to know how much I appreciate you sticking with me on this. You really are a true friend." Ben says genuinely.

That nearly made Evie tear up. So Evie nods and heads off. Some day they will all see that this is for their own good.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This new writing style working or no? How are you liking the story so far? Tell me in the comments or PM me anytime I will try to get back to you! Thanks for hanging on and I'll see you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	10. Queen of Illusions

"Who's and a what now!?" I say surprised. There is no way I heard her right!

Evie says with a slight chuckle, "Yes, it's true. King Ben said that you will be joining the rest of Auradon prep in the outdoor activities today."

I frown at her. It is Thursday. A hot Thursday. Yesterday went pretty much the same as the day before. I wasn't complaining. I had plenty of time to format the most of the plan. I even arranged a private moment with Chester in the afternoon. Now she wants me to ruin my good schedule to go out in the hot sun, sweat with a bunch of losers, and play some stupid games! Heck, no! I rather spend time trying to chew my own foot off! I am already bitter enough today to do so.

Worse than that, the outdoor activities last for one whole day! A whole day of relaxing and good times. A whole day waisted! They would never let me sneak off without someone with me. Especially if I am in sight, but out of sight out of mind…

"Princess, as much as I would love to spend time chasing my tail like everyone else, I have better things to do." I say bluntly.

She sighs, "Come on, Ara, you know you are dying for some free time. This might actually be fun for you. You might even make new friends or find something fun or-"

This is the moment where I tuned her out.

I am pretty sure there is some kind of angle to Ben wanting me of all peeps to _go have fun_. I mean come on! All of a sudden too? I didn't even see Evie yesterday. Now she is hear out of nowhere talking about this? They won't even let me be in a classroom. Why the sudden change? Like I would fall for this. Who does he think I am? Mal?!

Speaking of Mal, I know good and well that she will be there. I also know good and well that I should stay out of her way. She has already won the trust of the Auradonians, and it would not be easy going against her with such a biased crowd. You know what? I am not _even_ going. Especially if it is going to be this much of a pain in the neck.

When I get out of my head, I realice she is still talking.

"I'm not going." I say interrupting her speach.

"W-what?" she says confused and a bit startled.

"I refuse. I'm not going. Goodday Princess." I say tiredly and walk off. My cape follows me as I walk, and appearently so does Evie.

"What do you mean your not going? The king said-"

"He is not my king." I say plainly.

Evie's face hardens. She has that dad look again. She looks to the ground for a minute.

What are you planning Evie.

"You're unbelievable." She says.

"A _real_ peace 'o work, aren't I?" My speach is laced with sarcasm. Obviously Evie picks up on that.

She stops walking.

"Ben says you are allowed to practice your magic." She says.

What did she say? That is when I stop walking also.

"Come again?" I say.

"You are allowed to practice your magic on your own. So you do not have to be forced to join everyone else. It's the perfect opportunity for you to play around and get to know your powers. As long as things don't get out of hand." She says. I see her face. She looks hopeful.

I turn my head away and get carried into my thoughts.

Well this is my chance. Pretty much served to me on a silver platter. I mean I couldn't have payed of an opportunity better than this! But still… I need Hazel and the boys perhaps. Maybe I could do without them? What about Chester?

Evie is still waiting on my response. There is still hope in her eyes, but now it is coupled with suspense. I look away and take a deep breath.

"I still think I would be better off indoors. I do want to try using the T.V. in my room for once." I say still trying to escape.

Evie's face falls. It is so hard not to look into those eyes. Every time her eyes try to meet mine, I look away. I take another breath. Breathing is getting very hard suddenly.

"Please, Ara, please?" she says so pathetically that I automatically looked at her.

Come on. I can't be seduced with puppy eyes. I am the leader of the isle of the lost. Daughter of Gaston. I am stronger than this! I just gotta stick it to her and let that be that. All right here we go.

"Fine." I say irritability.

What the absolute _heck_ was that!? It's almost like someone else was controlling my mind! Let's try this again. I can still recover after this.

"Really?" she says while her eyes beam with premature exitement.

"Yeah. As long as my associates are with me." I say somewhat against my will.

What? No! Where is her mind control device, but I don't see one on her.

"That can be arranged. See you there!" she says happily and runs off to send the "good" news.

And _this_ is why I did not want to look into her pleading eyes. Because I knew the moment I look into them, I would lose.

888888888888

"She said yes." Evie says while beaming.

"Really? That's great! I honestly thought that she would most likely, umm, terribly disagree, but this is great!" Ben says while walking about the halls.

"As long as her friends are with her." Evie says.

"Her friends? I can do that. I am just glad she is coming." Ben says.

The outdoor activities will start soon. Even some of the kids will be outside from Auradon Middle today. So basically, it is going to be fun (if Ara doesn't cause a fuss)! So Ben himself is going to be out there just to make sure.

He did not know how fast gossip could travel in Auradon soo…

Unfortunately his parents will be out there also…

But it's not all bad. Nothing could possibly be worse than family day.

"What are we talking about?" says Carlos with the other three of the core four in tow.

"Ara's going to be joining us in the outdoor activities today." Ben says proudly.

Carlos screams, Jay chokes on what he was eating, and Mal glares up a storm.

"Wow the magician lady is coming?! This place has everything!" Dude the dog says.

"I am sorry to interupt, but if I recall my memory of Ara on the isle, I don't even think she will enjoy this." Jay thinks aloud.

"I think she would enjoy it if grinding our _bones_ was an option!" Carlos says.

"Ben, you can't be serious. I actually planned on enjoying the day out today. Because of her it is nearly the end of the week, and we are just now having them."

"Now I think you guys are over reacting. The things you guys said she would do- she has not done any of that! Actually she has done the complete opposite. Exept annoying, M, and the sad thing is she doesn't even try." Evie says in a teasing manor.

"Ugh! Can we talk about anything else?! Other things matter in life! Let's start a new conversation without her in it for once! That would be _very_ much appreciated." Mal says bitterly.

Everyone else looks at each other and makes the rest of the trip in silence.

'I guess Ara isn't the only one with an attitude today.' Evie thinks.

8888888888

I have no idea what's up with my clothes today. I kept slapping the snooze button this morning. Why would I do that?

Well, I was up all night thinking, playing scenarios in my head, meditating about the next Month and three weeks. At that time Hazel was fast asleep, so she got her rest proper. Me? Well you know how that went by now.

I had to throw on something that made sense (sort of). I wear a yellow and orange checkered, short sleeve, blouse _with_ a black and yellow vertical, thigh length, striped skirt. Over it I wear black cape with holographic gold trim. Don't ask me about the yellow and orange checkered bow tie. Knee high, black and white, checkered sockes. My normal boots with golden outsoles of course. Get this.

George thought it was funny and put upon my head a high top hat. It has a black and yellow striped tie around the middle of it. It oddly works with the outfit so it stays.

This outfit is one of me weirdest creations yet, but it will have to do for today. I hope no one gets hypnotized trying to look at me. That is the last thing I need.

I hear the familiar sound of claws round the corner to my room. I open the door expectantly to find just who I thought it was.

"Outdoor activities start in fifteen minutes- hmm. I like your outfit." Chester says.

I don't know if that is a complement due to his origin.

"You look like someone I know, actually." He says while I head out with him.

"Who? I thought I looked like a red version of the Mad Hatter." I say with a dose of humor.

"Yeah, that's who!" he says while we round the corner.

88888888888

Ow, the sun. It hurts. If it is going to be like this all year then I swear I am going to make it rain every day. At least partly cloudy. I mean, I can barely see! Keep having to blink repeatedly.

We are outside of the school where the outdoor eating area meets the sports area. The tourney field is in the distance and we are surrounded by plently of green land and other landscape pleasures.

I would say after a minute my eyes adjust, but I still feel the sun's heat. Oh why did I ever agree to this?

"Oh "m" goodness. It is hot!" Chester says.

"Tell me about it. Where is everyone else?" I ask.

Chester says, "They want us to meet over by the lunch tables."

"You mean the area that is heavily populated with people." I say while looking over there.

"They said they had to stay there. They said it was King's orders." He says.

I nod. Ben is holding them captive? Why?

I see many students over there, but who sticks out to me more is the group of AK's that Mal associates with. Even that Chad guy is over there. Then I see Doug and Evie. Then Jay, Carlos, Mal, Jane (I believe her name was), Freddie.

The whole party is here. Wai-wait who is that? Can it be? It is! It's Bell and her _dog_ , I mean husband. They are a bit out of the way, but they are no doubt monitoring that area where pretty much everyone is.

So they are keeping everyone captive?

They are pretty much looking in every direction. I am a bit out of the picture so the can't see me _yet_. Something occurs to me. Everyone is pretty much over there. Except me. They are looking for _me._

They want me to walk over there looking for my friends, so I can get swarmed by a bunch of fake people and run off into the sunset. Or, I become overwhelmed, injure someone and get kicked back on the isle early! I refuse to play their games!

"Chester." I call.

"Yes, boss." He says.

"I have spotted our allies. Go let them know to meet me by the water fountain if they can." I say.

"You mean the one that has virtually on one over there." He says.

"Bingo." I say with a smirk.

He scampers over to them while I make myself less noticeable. One thing I do is take off my cape. I fold it up and wrap it around my waist. I place my top hat on my head and call it a day. What? I didn't have to do much. My outfit is already so bizzar that no one would guess it was me unless I was up close. And I have no intention of doing so.

I walk over to the designated fountain. I observe it. It seems aged. I honestly wonder how old it is. It appears to be a rose bush with water falling from its stone petals. Interesting. Water barely trickles out of its spouts, and trickles down the stems. The process repeats itself again and again. It all falls to the bottom where there is a small pool of water. It is mostely dried and has a ring where the majority of the water used to be. It also has a collection of moss from age aswell. The sounds are wonderful. I have always been fond of the dripping sounds of water. This brings me back to when I used to lay on Dad's porch and listen to the rain. I am completely at peace.

8888888888

"Where is she?" Ben says while looking for the illusive VK. "Are you sure she said she was coming?"

Evie nods. They are all waiting while sitting in all of the outdoor cafeteria seats. Honestly the most of them are waiting for Ara. Not because they wanted to. But, because they had to.

The late king and queen wanted to make sure they could keep a close eye on her, but where is she?

"I am hot and I want to get started already! Why am I waiting for someone I don't even care about!" Audrey says. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty. You guys know her right?

"Audrey, please don't complain." Jane says.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a right to complain. I am getting pretty restless myself." Says Ally. The daughter of the adventurous Alice Kingsleigh. "Whom are we waiting for again?"

Jay speaks up, "Ara daughter of Gaston, hates everyone. You know the girl that we run from all the time. Fried the tourney field and so on."

"Yes, now I remember." she says as if none of that mattered.

"If she is so dangerous why is she still here?" Chad says hot and annoyed.

Audrey nods in agreement. But Lonnie has a different opinion.

"I think it's a good thing that she is here. Even if she is _different_. At least she can change. Like Mal and the others!" she says.

Everyone was relatively quiet untill Doug interrupts.

"Evie are you okay? You haven't even looked at me since this morning, and that was like a glare." He says.

"I heard about what you did." Evie says. The statement was directed toward Doug, but she stared else where.

"What?" He says.

"Ben told me what you did to Ara. If you wouldn't have yelled at her, the storm would have never happened." When Evie said this, all their attention turned to them.

"Wait, you're holding me accountable for this!?" He says astonished. "She-"

"Did nothing." Evie finishes. "The only thing she did was try to help. I found that out from Triple G. You know, her brother, that you also yelled at."

"But-I- they- when you put it thag way… that still doesn't excuse what she did!" Doug says.

Evie was pretty irritated at this point. Before she could say anything else Freddie chuckles.

"I don't why you guys think Ara would walk blindly into this _trap!_ " Freddie says. "On the isle, we used to call her the queen of illusions. She would set things up in a way that she would be in plain sight, and we still wouldn't even know she was there. I think that was a part of her training at one time."

Evie says," In other words, Ara is too smart for this." Ara never ceases to amaze her, this is one time she regrets putting her mirror in the museum. With it, she could find Ara's where abouts no problem. But now…

In the distance Evie sees a cat strolling. Odd a stray cat in Auradon prep?

He turns around and begins talking? After the incident with Dude she is not too surprised. She could not make out the other three people.

It also just struck her that Mal had not said a word yet since they have been outside.

Then a breeze blew from the left of her. It was strong enough to make her hair blow, but nothing more. The cat ran off too. Another breeze came. Everyone began to talk about how they were enjoying the sudden air. Evie didn't have a second thought about it. Until Dude began to sniff the air.

"What's that smell? Wait, I know that smell!" he says still sniffing.

"What's up boy?" Carlos asks.

"It's magic lady!" then he takes of like a jet. He follows the breeze to it's origin.

"Magic…lady?" Carlos asks. They all look at each other at the same time. Carlos and the others run after him at once.

"Dude! Dude! Dude, no! Bad, dog! Very bad dog!" Carlos screams while chasing him.

888888888888

10 minutes earlier

8888888888888

I take a deep breath in. I take a deep breath out. In. Out. In. Out.

This is nice. For once the weight of the world is not upon me. No one is breathing down my neck. I have the sounds of water. I have… peace. The only thing I don't have is my friends.

Where are they? Chester should be back by now. Oh well.

I look to the barely animated fountain. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried something.

I have shot water at things. Lets see if I can control water that is not mine.

I reach my hand outward. I feel something. Like a hidden spark that has been burried deep. It is a bit out of reach though. From a bystanders first glance I look like a wierdo pointing at some water.

"Come on." I say venting some of my frustration. I try waving my hands and snapping my fingers. All I get are sparks. Typical.

"Excuse me."

I look to see who was about to die today. To my surprise I had to look down.

A kid looked at me. He looks about the same age as Dizzy.

"I saw you mess with your hands. At first I thought you were crazy. Then I saw those sparks, and I was like _whoa!_ Are you a magician?" he asks.

"A magician? Why in the heck would you think that?" I ask.

"Well, you have a hat like a magician, and I am pretty sure that was magic I saw. I am a magic expert!"

"A what?" I say blandly.

"My name Is Cylus Charming, magic expert at your service." He says seriously.

Charming? Oh no, you mean, he's Chad's brother!? Correction; little brother.

"Come on show me your powers! Hold on let me call my friends. Hey guys! Come here! I found a magician!" he calls.

Oh brother…

"No, no! I'm not a-"

Before I could finish my sentence there were five kids under me.

"-magician." I am pretty sure my eyes are halved by now.

"Hey, Ara!"

Oh, I guess one of them is Dizzy.

"Hey, Diz, are these your friends?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"Wait, you know her?" says Cylus.

"Yeah!" she says. "Ara this is Thomas and Janet of Tarzan and Jane, Cyrus Charming, and we call her Polka dot. She is the Daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith, umm, the second John Smith. Guys, this is Ara! She came from the isle with me and we are practically sisters!"

"So this is the Ara I have heard about? My brother talks about you a ton. Mostly about how bad you are." Cylus says.

"Really? We villains take that as a compliment." I say with a smirk.

Polka dot gasps, " Oh my gosh that one-liner sounded so cool! I am taking notes!"

I just smile and roll my eyes when Dizzy hugs me. No one can do that, but Dizzy. I mean it. Well maybe G? Nope, nope scratch that. Possibly Hazel. Evie..?

You know what? I think I-

Mistake! Mistake! Now those stupid thoughts are flooding into my head! What scares me is that I don't mind the thought of recieving a hug from the daughter of The Evil Queen.

There goes that spine tingling feeling again! This time heat settles in the pit of my stomach. What was that?!

I must have made a face because Dizzy calls me back to reality with a concerned face.

"Ara!" she calls.

I jump.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yep I'm fine never better. So you kids say I am a magician? I guess you caught me, because I happen to be a _secret_ magician." I say. Whatever gets my mind of off _whatever_ that was.

"You're going to do tricks!" she says between exitement and a squeal. She bounces up and down with joy.

"Tricks?" says Thomas.

"What kind of tricks?" Polka dot asks.

"Magic tricks!" says Cylus and Dizzy in unison.

"Now that's it!" I say. Hmm where should I begin?

"Oh man. I gotta get the boys for this!" says Dizzy as she runs off.

"Hmm." I say. " Before you came ,Cyrus, I was trying to move the water in this fountain."

He grabs a bucket.

"With my mind…" I clarify.

"Oh." He says. "Well as a magic expert I advise you to visualize your actions."

"Does that make sense?" Janet says laced in a Brittish accent.

"Yeah it does!" he says.

Ignoring that…

"Okay so it's basically like I used to do on the isle. Fair enough." I close my eyes and concentrate.

I concentrate harder. Harder. Harder.

"Okay so let's try-" Cylus says before I cut him off.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating." I say while I still meditate.

He folds his arms and takes a frustrated breath.

Alright back to focusing. I close my eyes and imagine what I want. The fountain. No the streaming- the water. I want to move the water.

Where is the water? In the fountain. Where is the fountain? In front of me. I can feel it. I can feel the amount of water in front of me.

Oh what's this? I can feel the wind. Funny. There was none a bit ago. I can feel the free spirit of the sky. I can feel the tingle of electricity at my finger tips ready to strike at command.

Then finally I feel the water. I have only allowed myself to use a small portion of my aquatic control, but there is way more. Much more!

As I dive deeper into this part of myself I can feel the water near me as I would a coming storm. I can feel myself recalling things as if it was always there.

By reflex my hand reaches out. When I open my eyes, you can only imagine my surprise to see the fountain water reaching out to me also!

"I got you." I say as if talking to the fountain.

I begin to move. I instinctively close my right fist like I am holding the water's hand. With my left arm I swing it downward while my body is now moving in a twirl motion. My right arm follows the motion with my fist still clenched. Left right left is my foot work as I turn and I finish the spin on my left tip of my toes. While I am one foot, I extend my body to where I am cometely open; my head to the sky. A split second later I reach to the sky with my right hand.

Oops almost forgot one thing. I open my palm.

When I do this the fountain bursts to life. Wild waters rush from the fountain. The pressure from the blasts ironically cleans the fountain.

Oops, now I am kinda wet. It doesn't bother me though. It was hot out here anyway. I turn behind me to see some wet kids.

"He-ha, I am still learning." I say.

"What are you talking about? That was awesomeness!" Thomas exclaims.

Janet says while trying to mimic me, "You were like _twirl_! T-then whoosh! We were all splash! That was wow!"

"What Janet is trying to say is, please do more! Princy, please!" Cylus begs.

"I don't know I-" I say looking at the sizable crowd gathering from my unexpected display.

Polka dot was on her knees while the others were begging up a storm.

"Fine, just for a few more minutes." I say.

They cheer loudly. So much for staying incognito. I set my hat on the fountain wall. I stretch my arms and fingers to get warmed up.

I see the late king and queen come in my direction. When they come, so does everyone else. Well time to go all out now.

Let's go (before those crummy Auradonians find a reason to put a stop to it).

[Circus by Britney Spears what? This is a musical? Yes I am playing a song from 2009. I was alive back then. ]

I feel like randomly singing all of a sudden. Why not? Might as well since everyone is looking at me anyway. Well they wanted a magician…

I waltz over to the kids and, well, sing.

"There's only two types of people in the world.  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe." I say while putting up two fingers. When I do this, I crouch down to their level.

"Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl.  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."

I make a first place trophy out of water before I let it join the water on the ground with a splash.

They "ooh" and "awe".

Chester runs up to me with wet paws.

" **Ara I thought you said you were going to stay out of sigh- oh my goodness!" He says as I pick him up by the skin.  
**

I hold him up and show him to the crowd.

"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots."

(call the shots). George and G say. Wait where did they come from?

"I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot." When I say "hot" I quickly toss Chester inside of my hat. To protect himself he evaporates making it look like he disappeared in the hat.

I turn the hat over and show the "empty" hat to the crowd.

"When I put on a show."

Some people clap like this is an actual performance.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." I twirl the hat around and spin it on my finger.

"I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same."

I turn the hat to upside down. I collapse it and Chester falls out on his feet. He looks dizzy.

No time to worry about that thought.

I lift my hat into the air with a pose. Now all the crowd cheers. I have to admit I am loving this.

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus."

I dance with the water. It seems to respond to my dance. It makes little geysers that shoot to the sky.

The kids and the boys join in the dance as well, even though they have a high chance of getting wet. Hazel is, well, lost.

"Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus."

I call to Hazel

" **Hazel!" I say.**

" **Use your powers and make me a twelve-inch, thin pole out of metal. Every magician has a wand."**

 **She rolls her eyes. With a snap of her fingers, one appears in her hands. She hands it over to me and says, "Don't kill anyone. It would not help your image."**

 **I smirk and get back to my audience.**

"There's only two types of guys out there." I say while holding up two fingers.  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared." I throw a challenging look at Doug.

He looks like he wants to faint again.

"So baby I hope that you came prepared.  
I run a tight ship so, beware." When I say "ship" I snap my fingers and sparks fly from them.

"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot." When I say "hot" my copper "wand" glows red from the burning electricity leaving my fingertips.

"When I put on a show!"

I toss the wand into the air and do as I would on the isle. I create a magnetized field. With this I give the wand the appearance of floating about aimlessly.

They cheer once again. Has the crowd gotten bigger or is it just me. At least I have more dancers.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." I used an opening in the clouds to give me some descent spotlight.

I can feel Mal's eyes roll from here.

"I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same." I say as I catch my wand.

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus."

"When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus."

When I say "whip" I allow electricity to flow through it. It controls the electricity, so when I flick my wrist, the electricity consumes the wand and creates the appearance of an electric whip. It even makes an electronic crackling sound.

Everyone is ecstatic from where I can see.

 **Triple G says to Dizzy, "Whoa! Did you see that!?"**

"Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus.

"Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do."

Some random guys begin to break dance (including Jay).

"I'm runnin' this."

"(like, like, like, like a circus)" the people in the crowd say.

Then another.  
"Yeah  
Like a what?"

"(like, like, like, like a circus)" they say again.

I use my fingers as a bubble wand and blow bubbles from them. Just like I used to do for Dizzy on the isle.

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do."  
"Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."

By now everyone is throwing a party. Everyone is kicking around the water that overflowed from the fountain. The clouds dissipated and the sun was back, but it feels better with water cooling your skin. Bubbles swarm in the air. This is actually pretty nice.

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do!  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."

[End of song]

I take my hat of and bow traditionally.

To my surprise, Chester pops his head out of my hat.

"What? It's actually pretty cozy in there." He says.

This makes me laugh a bit as I dump him out of the hat. He can fly after all.

I put it back on my head and keep bowing till the cheering dissipates.

Dizzy and the kids meet back up with me.

"How's that for a magician, eh?" I say proudly.

"You rock! That was awesome." Cylus says.

"I loved the cat tricks!" Polka dot says.

"Janet, are you okay?" Thomas asks.

"NO! She was like snap! Then the lightening came from the wand like pow! It was beautiful." She said sighing.

There goes that feeling again. That feeling of pure happiness. I do not know what to say.

Meleficent and my father used to scold me for "playing" with my powers when I became thirteen. They said I needed to take things more seriously. It was hard, but from then on, I only used my powers for harm (or selfishness).

So when I see everyone enjoying themselves and thanking me and kicking around water that I made over flow, I can't help but to feel peaceful inside. What is this feeling?

I take a breath and let it go. When I do this some stray bubble fly away from my face.

The fountain begins to overflow in steady streams. Well, at least the fountain looks Waaay better that it did at first. Wait why is the water glowing?

You can barely see it in the day light, but that is glowing water. It is going to look awesome at night.

Lilies bloom at the scene. They probably love the flooding waters from the fountain.

"What just happened?" I ask.

Chester proudly answers, "Apparently when you used your lightening wand, the lightening cut nitrates in the air. Once that happened they fell down and fertilized the soil. That coupled with enchanted water is the reason why you saw such fast results." He says.

Hmm I remember studying over something similar before, but I didn't know that I applied to this! I wonder what other laws of nature I can bend. That I could use to my own advantage.

Until I felt a nibble on my leg.

I look down to find a dog at my feet. Hmm, black and white cross bones, and red? Ah, Carlos.

As a matter of fact, isn't this the talking one?

"Excuse me? Magic lady?"

Yep this is him.

"What?" I say.

"Can I get your autograph? What you did over there was total amaze balls and I love your work." He says.

"Well thank you. You caught me in a good mood." I pick him up and use my electric talent to carve my name in his jacket.

"Wow. This would be super cool if I get powers from this or something." He says. "So your name is Ara."

He must have seen my signature.

"Oh, so your that girl that Carlos and Jay talk about behind everyone's back. Wow, Carlos is right you are hot." He says.

Wait, what?

"He said that?" I inquire.

"Him and Jay were talking about who you would prefer. You know even though he is supposed to be dating Jane-"

Oh, was he now? I evil smile to myself.

"Dude! Get down come here now!" says a frantic Carlos.

"Oh hey, Carlos. We were just talking about you." Says Dude.

"Oh yeah we were talking about a girl that you said was hot. Man, I would hate to be your girlfriend." I say.

Carlos looks like he is the son of a tomato instead of Cruella Deville. I always did like that name, Cruella. Any way…

"He doesn't know what he is talking about most of the time. Um, can I have him back please?" He says desperate to retreat.

Sure why not?

I hand him back his dogand ruff up his hair.

"Keep him under control." I say.

"Oh I will." Says a flustered Carlos.

"I was talking to Dude." I say teasingly.

"Ha! Roast!" Dude teases.

I tip my hat off to him while Chester appears on my shoulder. I take my bow tie of and put it around Chester's neck. I adjust it to his size.

"Come on ,Ches. I think I have had enough outside today."

"I also. I would hate to get sunburns." He says as we walk off.

"She digs me." Dude says.

"Why would she like you? You are short and hairy." Carlos says.

"So are you." Dude says.

"S-shut up!" Carlos says.

Carlos turns around to see an angry Jane behind him.

"Who is this girls you think is hot?" She asks with her voice laced with venom.

When Dude opens his mouth, Carlos knows he's a dead man.

* * *

Yes finished! How about that guys! It was long, eh?

Ara is learning more about her abilities in this one, and I also love being able to use more characters in this chapter.

Also, What do you guys think about Hazel's abilities? We will get to see more of her too!

SuperNova out!⭐


	11. Stutter

Bubbles in the air, playing games, Jay playing fetch with Dude, food served, and Carlos getting scolded by Jane. That is how the day has been going since Ara disappeared (again).

The kids say she just walked off and didn't literally disappear like last time, but it felt like she did.

Now you see her now you don't.

The kids are still ecstatic and are running off all of their energy around the area. Evie just can't believe it happened.

Ara opened up some, and allowed them to behold some of her power. All that without a catastrophic ending too! Not to mention the entire show was on point. She was completely natural with it. It all made Evie very proud of her.

Evie has been thinking for days on the perfect gift for Ara, but came up flat for hours. She even enquired with Lonnie since she is the only AK so far that agrees with her view of Ara.

She gave Evie the idea to get her something simple, but meaningful. Evie agreed with that because she did not have much money. So simple is best.

When she spoke to Dizzy the other day. She said that apples where her favorite food. Maybe she could do something with that! Maybe an apple pie! Would she like an apple smoothie? How about an apple cake of some sort?

Evie didn't know for sure, but at least she was on to something this time. She just wanted to make sure Ara knew she was doing good, and that she should keep up the hard work.

She hears Ben in the background bragging to his parents about the turn out. Evie smiles at him and meets him there.

"Yes, son, we saw everything." Bell says. "She was quiet wonderous."

His father just scoffs.

"We still will keep an eye on her. Speaking of, where is she?" He says.

Ben says," Oh, after the magic show, I believe she left. After all of that, she is most likely tired, dad."

"So, she didn't go where I told everyone earlier, then she sneaks off after performing a dangerous show like that!" Adam says aggravated.

"Well, that sounds like the Queen of Illusions." Evie speaks up.

Ben chuckles while his parents are confused.

"Yep, now I see what Freddie was reffering to." Ben says while scratching his head.

"Who are we talking about?" Bell asks them.

"Oh." Evie says. "the Queen of Illusions is one of Ara's nicknames. Besides, if you all are worried about her, I can go check on her if you want. "

"You don't have to do that Evie. She still might be a bit… you know." Bell says.

"No, no it's okay. Ara really isn't that bad. I mean, she's not what I expected, but she's not that bad."

Evie thinks about the other day. Ara called her princess and she genuinely meant it.

Ever since she came to Auradon, she has been endlessly teased by the reality of not being a princess. Just because she lived in Auradon now doesn't mean she was brain washed. She still remembers her old dreams. She wanted to find a prince, live in a huge castle. You can't forget the mother-in-law wing.

But all of those dreams were quickly made obsolete the moment she stepped out of that car. The first statement that Audrey said to her made her realise how hard finding a prince in Auradon was going to be. It was even harder now that her title is useless away from the isle. So she quit.

She may not want a Prince anymore, but a big fancy castle, luxury, high class clothing, and tiaras still pulled at her heart. Maybe if her bussiness takes off she will be able to live her dream?

Back to the point. When Ara called her princess, it sparked something in her heart that was long forgotten. She said it out of respect and dedication; not fear like most did on the isle. It meant so much to Evie that she wondered if Ara tried to make her feel this way on purpose. It touched her heart in so many ways that she thinks about it every where she goes.

"You think so?" Ben says.

"Yeah," Evie says, "You just have to catch her in the right mood. Today might be the last day we see her this happy, so I better take advantage of it."

Belle smiles in approval while Adam, his mood hasn't really changed at all.

"I wonder why she's like that. She seems so…"Ben drifts off trying to find the right word.

"Vicious." Adam says sharply.

"I was thinking on the lines of angry." Ben says aggravated with his father's behavior.

"Agreed. Her persona so far is rather unpredictable, but she seems to harber much rage and aggresion." Belle says in deep thought.

"What are you saying?" Adam questions.

"Adam, I am saying, what if she is dealing with something that we don't understand. We need to stop acting like we know her, Adam. We know nothing. We don't even know her real parents!" Belle says.

"Gaston is-" he says before she cuts him off.

"There is no way Gaston could be her father and be this powerful." Belle says.

"Well, that depends on the mother, Belle. She could've taken after her." Adam says.

"Fine. Don't listen to me!" she says.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant." He says.

Evie and Ben look at his parents with concern.

"Well… I am going to go check on Ara." Evie says while the late queen and king continue their bickering.

"Yeah, you do that." Ben says.

He just continues to watch them bicker as she leaves.

8888888888

Mal has become worried about her best friend. Evie has been spacing out. Talking to herself more than usual. She hasn't even been desighning as much the past couple days!

She is now always scibbling notes in that stupid notebook. She asks Evie to hang out and what does she get? 'Sorry, "M", I have to meet with Ben to discuss the sitch with Ara.' 'Hey I will be going to speak with Dizzy about Ara. Be right back!'Everything is about Ara! The whole school is talking about her.

Mal watches them converse and decides she will talk to Ben some other time. Not while his mind is on _her_ (again) _._ Indoors is looking very good all of a sudden.

Mal sighs and walks back to the school. When she enters, the colder atmosphere is like a smack in the face!

She may have been at a distance, but anyone who was observing Ara show off got wet at some point. It was harder to tell outside, where, (if she admits it or not) she was thankful for the sprays of water cooling the fire set on her skin by the heat of the sun.

But inside… it's pretty cold. Mal begins to grumble to herself.

"Stupid, Ara. Stupid, weather. Stupid, Auradon! Don't they see they are falling right into her trap! No. They don't believe me though. They'll let her get away with it (sigh)."

She stops at the sound of footsteps. Odd. Everyone is outside aren't they? Unless it's Ara. She is the only one that went in, right?

Ara. It must be her. Mal can't wait to give her a piece of her mind one on one for once.

She hurries to meet the foot steps that echo from an intersecting hall. She rounds the corner and jumps out.

"Eeeek!" the person squeaks. They fall backward dropping the four apples they have. They catch themselves with their hand. They massage their wrist from the impact that feels like pins and needles shooting through their arm.

She hisses out of pain as she does this and looks to Mal, who'd scared her, with pained questioning eyes. Questioning eyes turned to fearful eyes once she realised whom she was looking at.

Mal quickly rushes to her aid once she notices her mistake.

"Oh man. I am so sorry. I thought you were… someone else." Mal says. She looks at the person she'd spooked more closely. She is fair with sparkling red hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her eyes seem to be shifting between blues, but that could be just her. Who is she?

Mal feels like she had seen her before. Maybe not, by the way she was mentally grappling for the girl's name.

She wanted to at least check and make sure she was okay at least. Judging by the way she fell, her wrist may be well on it's way to swelling. The least she could do is help her out.

"I-It's okay, b-but I _really_ shouldn't be talking to you." She says.

"It's okay. I don't bite…anymore." Mal streatches out her hand to her.

She uses her right hand to take it. Unfortunately the right hand is the one she fell on, so she hisses in pain and releases Mal's grip.

"Oh! I am so sorry, again. I-" Mal says.

"It's fine really." She says holding out her ther hand. She gives Mal a weak smile and Mal helps her up.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the school nurse? Maybe-"

"I-I'm okay. The only thing the nurse will give me is a band-aid anyway." She says with her tedious voice.

Because of the lack of variation in the girl's voice, Mal thought she upset the girl. She began thinking of ways to make it up to her.

"Well, come to my dorm. I think I have pain killers and ice. It's the least I can do." Mal says pleadingly.

"I really shouldn't…" she says looking to the ground.

Mal sighs," At least tell me your name?"

The girl takes a deep breath of her own.

"M-M-My name is Ha-ha-haaah." She struggles. She takes another deep breath.

Mal looks at her with concern.

"My name is Hazel. I am sorry. I hate words sometimes."

Mal makes her nervous. Hazel is aware of this. She always had made her nervous ever since she arrived in Auradon. Not because she was scared of her. Hazel knows she is strong enough to handle the daughter of Maleficent. No that's not her concern.

It's her that's the problem. Beautiful from head to toe. Glossy green eyes, wonderful purple hair, plump llips, fair skin, not a blemish in sight! No wonder Ben went after her.

88888888888

You, see. I have liked her from the begining. I saw her when she stepped outside the car. When she and the other descendants of villains first laid foot on Auradon soil.

When I saw her all I could do was mouth "wow" while staring from a distance. I was never afraid. Not with the power I have. I actually see myself as an equal. If only I could say it.

If I could't say things to people's face then, I guess am not her equal after all. I may be in strength, but not in courage. She talks to Audrey like she isn't afaid of anything, and you could tell. She is not afraid of anything Auradon can dish out.

Maybe I could talk to her later? Maybe say hi? Maybe I could finally meet a friend!?

Then I saw the way Ben looked at her, and my heart fell.

Well…figures. I will just live my life while ingoring her entire presence then.

So I did. It was not laborous since I didn't have a group, no accomplices to distract me. Just myself and my bullies.

I kept my hair in a messy bun so no one will point out my hair. I wore bussiness casual clothing, so my clothes wouldn't attract to much attention. I didn't even wear make-up. Why would I at this point?

I was completely invisible to Mal (and everyone else) except for one day. This was one year ago to be exact.

I felt sick, so sick. I had just discovered what a swirly was. Even worse, in the boy's bathroom. They told me to stay out of their way, or they would do something worse. The dark shade of their eyes helped me to realise what they meant, so I ran.

My clothes drenched; hallways crowded. The ones who saw me in this state laughed. Others pretended I wasn't there. Just allowing me to endure this cruel torture.

Everywhere I turned there was nothing but laughter.

I ran from them also; into the next hall.

"Where are you going, Butter Tongue?!" I heared them yell out at me.

Butter Tongue. That's what they call me. My stuttering. That is why.

I felt so sad and scared and angry and so much self loathing. I just couldn't take it anymore! I was aware that my powers are emotional. I was also aware of the secret I keep, that wouldn't be so secret anymore if I snap.

I tried to calm myself, but the more I run, the more I felt myself getting lost in the void of my mind.

My surrounding begun to turn into burning trees falling to my side. Ashes, flares, and smoke became the air.

"Hazel! Hazel! Where are you!?" echoed through the burning forest.

I looked to the red sky. I felt the ground begun to quake and gyzers of lava follow. I run and run. I cover my ears to shield my ear drums from the sound of screaming children.

Then, I saw Mal in the middle of that burning forest. What? That brought me back from my nightmarish spiral. It allowed me to stop on a dime, which allowed me to _not_ bulldoze Mal.

She must have been walking to her class when I came sprinting. None of that mattered though. I stopped right upon her. So close, I couldn't breath a sigh of relief, or she would've felt it.

I swallow and try to back up, but she turned quickly all while she glared at me with those intense green eyes.

I gasped and backed away quickly. So quickly that I ran backwards into the lockers. I ran into the so hard that I hit the back of my head. The moment that happened I dropped down on my knees; curled up in shame and pain.

Students walk by and snicker.

"Good ol' Butter Tongue." One says.

"Always good for a laugh." Says the other.

I begun to silently cry. My head is sore, I got stuffed in a toilet, and now I embarrassed myself and got called Butter Tongue in from of Mal!? I quit for today. I am going back to my dorm. Forget the rest of the school day.

I hear the bell ring and the scrambling of feet. Well, here I am, alone again. I guess I will start going to my room now. Instead I heard foot steps.

Close foot steps. They ended in front of me. I resisted the urge to look up. The last time I did that, I got kicked in the face.

I stay in my defence ball. For a moment, the only sound you could hear is my sniffing. Until a gentle hand placed itself on my throbbing head. That was when I looked up. Completely out of shock.

It was Mal. She was holding a tissue…and her hand is still on my head!

I escape her affectionate hold by straightening my back and thrusting myself against the lockers again. My eyes are watery and wide. My breathing is quick broken. My fist are balled and they rest on my chest. It would be greatly appreciated if she were to **never** do that again.

Mal seemed shocked at my reaction. She turned her head left and right to see of there were any witnesses. When she saw none, she said to me,

"It's okay. I'm on your side." She says. She timidly hands out the tissue, which I greatfully took.

I remove the tears from my face with it and turn back to Mal. I sport a smile, which was hard for me to keep back then.

"Don't let them get to you that easy. Don't let them take your joy away from you. If they do, then they win. Keep on the watch, and know when it's time to show yourself or disapppear. You can get revenge later. Got that?" She says.

I nod.

"T-t-thank you." I manage to say.

"Hmm." She says. "I see why they call you "Butter Tongue".

My face fell. Now Mal is going to call me that!?

"Your stutter, huh? But, I think it's kinda cute. Don't tell anyone I said that." She says.

Oh.

I was only focused on the heat that rushed to the tips of my ears.

"See ya, Stutter Butter!" She calls with her same sassy tone of voice as she walks away.

Stutter Butter? Did Mal just give me a nickname? Well, it's kinda better than butter tongue. It sound's very similar to a… pet name.

Don't think like that! I should not ponder on such obsessive thoughts! I need to stay away. Especially since Ben is after her. I can only imagine the names I would be called if something were to happen. Not good. That's the basics.

But…

Till this very day I still can't stop the heat that rises to my face at the thought of my year-old nickname. Out of the two years I had been at this school, that was what kept me from drowning. I was determined to not let them win. I also learned how to better avoid them. All from her advice!

I release my self back into reality. Mal really wants to help me, eventhough she doesn't remember me. She probably feels bad about my wrist. She does look pretty disappointed now. I was supposed to replenish Ara's apple stash, but I guess I could take a detour. I can't leave Mal like this.

"I guess, ice does sound refreshing." I say discarding everything in my mind that tells me to take it back.

Mal throws me one of her signature smirks. My cheeks heat up once again. I hurriedly look down to cover this.

"Well, come on then. My dorm is this way." She says.

Ara is going to give me a **huge** scolding when I get back; isn't she?

88888888

Mal and Evie's room is very different from mine and Ara's. Very blue, red, purple, and green.

Our room is red, black, white, orange, yellow, and gold. Ara definetely ridded of her pink sheets. I don't blame her at all for that. She replaced them with black.

She's not fooling anyone. She just did that so she could block out the sun light I let in! Whatever, Ara is Ara.

"Sit here." Mal says to me. She is pointing to her bed. I sit there without hesitation. Unfortunately I accidentally lean on my sore wrist when I adjust my body.

I release a small sound of pain when I do this. I really have to be more careful. Because I am right handed, I am making all of these easy mistakes. My sore right wrist is not going to get any better if I keep doing things such as this to it! It is necessary that I pay more attention, but how do I do that if Mal is here?!

My pained voice catches Mal's attention.

"Hold on. Cold ice is coming right up. What about a snack? Are you hungry." Mal says.

I am, but I really don't know if I should be in her presence any longer.

But I say "yes" anyway. I don't know why, but it is hard to picture myself saying "no" to Mal. Also this is a "once in a lifetime" opportunity for me. Of course I would concur.

I sit until Mal comes back. Admiring her and Evie's out going style. I wish I was bold enough to express myself like this. I will try later maybe…

Mal comes back with a large bowl of pizza rolls, two cans of soda, and some ice in a zip lock bag. I did not realise how peckish I was until now! I have been so occupied with keeping up with Ara this afternoon, that I had forgotten to eat lunch!

I feel myself smile when I see the accommodations. Mal smiles Also and hands me the ice bag.

"I almost forgot." She says and goes across her form.

Now is my chance.

I place the ice bag on my overly heated wrist, and let the ice do it's job. A hissing sound accompanied by steam was the result, but wasn't this pleasant? I held in a sigh. I did not want Mal to see any of this. I do not need to be any more of a target than I already am. I already am one of Ara's close sympathizers. I don't need anymore undue attention.

I remove the bag when the ice is completely melted. I set it aside and twist my wrist in relief. That's much better.

I turn my attention to Mal as she returns with napkins. Her gaze immediately turns to the bag of water that was stuffed with ice only a few minutes ago. Honestly I am not worried about that. I am just glad the plastic did not melt and adhere to my skin! That would be quite strenuous to make a logical explanation for.

"How did…? Maybe I put the ice in the sun or something. Do you want me to get more?" she asks me in disbelief.

"No, it's okay. The ice was wonderful. T-t-thank you." I say while eyeing the bowl of pizza rolls she is holding.

I didn't know it, but that stuttering form of gratitude triggered Mal's memory.

Mal's eyes light up with recognition. I pay no mind. My heart is set on feeding on these snacks. I grab one to place it in my mouth when I hear her say-

"S-Stutter Butter?" she says as if calling out an old friend.

I freeze. The pizza roll never reaches my mouth, as I look to her with wide eyes.

"That's you isn't it? I knew it. I do know you!" Mal says proudly. "Wow, look at you! Puberty is treating you well! I didn't even recognised you! Good thing you have that cute stutter of yours still."

I begin to look around the dorm for other people.

"What are you looking for?" Mal says.

When I find no one I say, "Wait, so you _are_ talking to me?"

This makes Mal laugh.

When she does this, I smile and begin indulging in the snacks.

"I am glad to see you haven't changed much, but you seem more mature…something on those lines. Have you always had freckles?" She asks.

Before I could respond she says something.

"I mean they are not all over the place like Carlos', but they are a bit harder to see." She continues.

I remove my focus from the rolls and my eyes meets Mal's green ones. They weren't that close before…were they?

I curiously look at her as she intensely focuses on my face. Specifically my variation of freckles that brush across my nose and rest under my eyes. I never paid much mind to them to be honest. It is odd to see Mal take such an interest in them.

"They are hard to see, but you know they are there, if you know what I mean. You could be a real atttraction in the school of you were to loosen up just the slightest bit." She says.

Wthat's that supposed to mean?

I just nod my throat closed as soon as she had gotten close! When she backs away, I feel like I can breath again. I release the breath I was holding and grab my soda. Hmm, orange.

I just realise that Mal hasn't eaten one thing! She didn't think I was going to eat all of this by myself, was she?

"You haven't eaten a-any-" I say.

"No, no, it's all for you. It's the least I could do after what happened earlier. Please, enjoy." She says while gesturing to the snacks.

I pause. "Share with me."

She looks at me questionably with a hint of irritation.

"You said all of this was mine. Since this is mine, I want to share it. W-with you." I hope that makes sense.

She smiles at me and I give her a weak smile back.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt." She says as she pop's one in her mouth. I do the same. If only I knew how easy this was a year ago.

8888888888

"Okay, like this." I say.

I am currently teaching Mal how to juggle using four wooden balls (used my powers to make them. Shh!) I juggle them without thought. My trick is to not focus. The second I do, they will all come crashing to the floor.

Mal watches in awe. She basically asked me to keep her company while her friends were still out. I accepted after some thought. Ara's apples are still waiting to be delivered, but I am not in a rush. Ara has enough in her stash for the moment.

The window catches the corner of my eye. Sun down? Already? Everyone should be heading inside very soon. I catch two in each hand.

"Your turn." I say transferring them to her.

"I got it this time." She says.

"We'll see…" I say teasingly.

"Are you doubting me? It's so on!" she biggins to juggle and does it well. I am impressed. I give her a small clap.

"Hey I am doing it! I really-"

This is why I do not think while I juggle. As soon as she realised she was juggling, she tossed them too high. One after the other they fell on the top of her head.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

I stifle the urge to laugh.

"Ow." She mumbles.

I can almost feel her slight disappointment from here. I pick the balls up and set them on top of her dresser. Then I move over to her.

"Hey. You did well. Do you want to know a secret? My key is to not think about it at all. Your hands will know what to do." I place my hand on the throbbing part of her head. I message her scalp a bit.

She gives me an embarrased smile.

"Now," I say, "should I retrieve the ice this time?"

She chuckles. I smile at her. I rest my hand on the side of her head for a second. When I am ready to remove it, something odd happens. She means into my hand.

Wow. I did not see this coming. My hand begins to burn when she does this. Not burn, as in, physical flames. I mean the burn you feel when you feel sensations all over your body that makes you nauseous.

I fight my body to keep from shaking. I fight to keep my hand steady. I fight to not faint.

Then our eyes meet. Something lit inside me. What was that?

Then Evie and Ben walk in the room. They were talking. They pause when they take in the scene that was playing out before them.

Mal looks at them surprised while I calmly remove my hand from her hair.

Huh. This is awkward. The one day I envy Ara's invicibility is today. I can get out of this, though, without much of a strain. The light inside talks to me. It makes me believe that I can get out of this. It's not like anything was happening. That makes it easy. Ah, I have the perfect response.

"What's up, guys?" Evie asks with a concerned face.

Ben has a different expression. He is looking between the both of us waiting on an answer.

Mal was going to say something, but my hand went up.

I hold up the wooden spheres I had made and said, "I was teaching her the art of juggling. Unfortunately, my confidant had gotten these to hit her on the crown one after the other. Naturally, I had to make sure she was okay."

My voice is back to normal. Emotionless. I really have to work on that.

"Oh, okay." Evie says pleased.

Mal is relieved. Ben is still the same.

"I must be going. My roommate will be concerned if I do not return by a specific hour." I state.

While I am in stride I grab the apples and head to the hall. Then I hear, "Bye, Stutter Butter!"

Ben's expression darkens.

I pause in the hallway. I look to her from behind and give her a smile.

"Bye, Mal." I walk off not seeing Ben glare at me from behind.

That was fun. Now it's time to go back to being invisible.

8888888888

"Stutter Butter?" Evie asks.

Ben excused himself ten minutes ago saying he had to handle some business. He had a weird attitude about it though, but they didn't think to much of it.

They had been in silence since "Stutter Butter" left the scene.

Mal looks up.

"Oh. It's just a nickname I gave her a year ago. I met her a couple weeks after we first got here. I wasn't able to find her again afterward. I am glad she is okay though. She was heavily bullied back then. You know it's bad when the daughter of Maleficent had to step in." She says.

"So you know her?" Evie says with interest.

"Well, I guess we are old friends. She's about as hard to catch as Ara. Why do you ask?" Mal says while flipping through channels.

"I'm just asking because she is always with Ara now." She says.

Mal pauses.

"Do you think she is working with her? Or maybe they have a different relationship? Does she have something Ara wants? I will talk about it with Ben. Maybe he has ideas, but Stutter Butter? What is with that name, Mal?" Evie asks with a smirk.

"Actually, I forgot. The name stuck though. I guess because she stutters a lot. Butter rhymes with stutter. It made sense the first time. That's all that matters." Mal says lowly. "Her real name is Hazel by the way."

Evie nods and she writes down Hazel's name in her notebook.

"What was that about?" Evie asks.

"What?" She asks.

"I mean what was that between you and Hazel?" Evie asks suspiciously.

"What are you talking about , "E"? Mal asks in irritation.

"Mal come on. Her hand was in your _hair_. Don't play with me. You also didn't seem to mind either." Evie points out.

Mal's eyes widen.

"Didn't you hear? She was checking on me. That's all." Mal says angrily.

Evie looks at her and says, "So, you were actually trying to juggle?"

"Yes. I was doing good to until the, uh, accident." Explains Mal as she calms herself.

Evie shakes her head at her best friend, while Mal continues to flip through channels.

88888888888

"What do you mean you don't have that much money!?" Ara exclaims at me.

I really don't. Auradon doesn't give that much allowance, and eventually they get that back since everyone spends it on concessions. Girls have it rough. Beauty supplies are expensive! It is greatly encouraged to get an after school job (if your not already a super rich heir). I have not even started looking for one. A job, that is. I don't plan on it either. They take too much time with far too little profit.

I shrug at Ara's exclamation.

"Hazel, I _need_ new clothes. Do you see my suite case, hmm? It's getting low. I have a rule. To never wear the same outfit twice in two weeks time." She explains.

I roll my eyes.

I ask, "Okay… how are we to do that with the money they give me? I can't buy a wardrobe with thirty-dollars a week!"

She chuckles. I look at her with my hands on my hips.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel…" she says slyly.

I raise my eyebrow.

She continues, "This is why I love you, Hazel. You can conjure and manipulate natural resources, right?"

"Y-Yes." I say hesitantly.

"Then why don't you make some of those resources and we sell them! That would give us a nice amount. We can split it fifty-fifty. Yes, you can trust me. I treat my special allies well." She says proudly.

I never thought about that. All this time I could've been… Oh well.

"O-Okay! What do I make?" I say. I am actually anxious to exercise my magic for my own benefit.

"Diamonds." She says.

"Diamonds?" I repeat.

"Yes. They are the most beautiful jewelry item today. They are on everyone's wish list. They are rare. They are expensive! You could make a few. Then we could sell them for more. I bet we could get a good offer." Ara says as she thinks.

"What kind? Do you want clear? Translucent? Pink? Blue? Yellow? What about weight?" I ask her.

"Well, I would like five radiant, large, clear, show stopping diamonds." Why would she ask me to create that? She has a specific number and everything. Wait… Aaaaaraaa!

"Alright, Ara, what's going on?" There has to be a catch.

She laughs nervously.

"I may have contacted a diamond dealer and said we have five radiant, large, clear, show stopping diamonds that he must see today and cannot wait 'til any other time. So you better give me five radiant, large, clear, _show stopping_ diamonds!" she says.

"You are a piece of work." I say.

She hums in agreement and allows me to work.

Oh well. A job is a job.

888888888888

The sun hides under the earth as we walk into the huge, luxurious diamond bussiness. I look to see many lone diamonds resting on lavish red pillows and protected by a thick glass casing.

To anyone else they all look like diamonds, but to me they all ha e different characteristics that make them stand out. Believe it or not like snow flakes, no two diamonds are the same. My eye catches some diamond jewelry as well. It can't be that hard for me to make something like this!

I am just terrible at designing. It even took me a couple tries to make the diamonds that Ara wanted. I literally had to look up a visual on Google and put my own spin on it the best way I could. Good thing no two diamonds are the same, so it's okay if one looks completely different from the other. We need money, so we took the fails with us too. What? Diamonds are diamonds?

"Welcome!" the dealer says.

He walks over to his private office and takes a seat behind his desk.

He appears to be a man in his mid forties. He wears a bussiness man's smile as he looks at us. He wants to make sure we do not waste his time. He should be on his way home by now, but a couple of teenagers promised him some amazing diamonds. The second they prove to be false, he is out of here.

"Alright girls. Where are the diamonds? I must inspect them first to come up with a price for you." He says while going to the counter. Be brings out his monocular loupe ready to begin.

With a shakey hand, I bring forth the zip lock bag full of diamonds from my pocket. I place then on the counter. He crouches down and brings out his weight calculator (carat scale).

I am as nervous as a baker in a baking contest. I worked hard on those. I hope they are worth the best.

I had made large, pre-cut diamonds. Hopefully that will increase the price. I also made sure they were polished to perfection.

So when the dealer's eyes widen. My heart swells with pride.

He begins he inspection. He takes a look at one through the loupe and hums in approval. Next he weighs the diamond. It is an impressive four carats. It is radiant and clear. This diamond is so promising this could be fake! There is only one more test.

He took the diamond and brought out a glass cup. He attempts to cut the glass with the diamond. He cuts straight down the middle.

Nothing happens. Typical. I am dissatisfied. I don't understand this. I made them myself! Did I confuse the elements or something? Now I feel the pain of shame and dissapointment. Nothing can erase this feeling.

He puts the cup down. "Well sorry girls, I guess your diamond is-"

The cups splits in half.

Nothing can erase this feeling exept for that.

"Never mind what I was about to say." He says nervously.

"I will buy all of your diamonds. Even the ones that are less clear. These have to be the largest, clearest, and most perfectly cut diamonds I have ever seen! You girls were not lying after all!" He says.

"Thank you." I say. I am glad I did not stutter in front of a bussiness man. Show no weaknesses!

Ara smiles proudly. "So what are we talking about in means of money?"

He laughs, "Of course. You came to the right company. We love diamonds like these. Now, we buy by weight and brilliance and cut. Your biggest and most wonderful diamond is four carats and cut at all the right angles to enhance appearance. Who ever designed this is a masterful worker. It is worth sixty-thousand dollars alone."

He called me a masterful worker- wait, what did he just say sixty-thousand dollars!?

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Did you just say… **sixty-thousand dollars**!?" Ara says trying to wrap her head around it also.

I just stare slack jawed. I have no thoughts, just none. That alone is enough to get whatever our young hearts desire and more. Three-thousand of that is _mine_!

"Oh, and I am not even finished yet. Welcome to the diamond industry, girls." He says while reclining in his chair.

* * *

There is a other one like DJ Khalid! What do you guys think?

I made Hazel take over in this chapter to get a different view point, and you guys could get to know her better. Also it seems like Hazel doesn't need Ara and the boys to get into trouble all the time. Not to mention it seems like Hazel may have an enemy of her son now. I am not sure.

Evie has questions for Mal.

Let me know if you want to see Hazel's point of view in the next chapter by pm or comment and I will connect with you!

Also, tell me what you think in general. If you haven't yet, follow, fav, and have a wicked day!

SuperNova out⭐


	12. Goddess

Hazel and I are currently at the Mall. I am buying clothes without a care in the world. I mean jeans, blouses, tights, shoes, you name It!

Yeah I couldn't wait. I needed a new set of clothing for next week. Tomorrow is going to be Friday then the weekend then, BOOM! There it is. Just because Auradon prep has turned their back on me doesn't mean I have to look like it did!

I have a whole two arms full of clothes. I see Hazel with the same so I ask her, "Oh. Are those your clothes?"

"No," she says with halved eyes, "They are all yours."

She slaps them in the cashiers counter. The cashiers looks at them surprised. Then he looks irritated because of the amount.

Hazel is not getting anything? It is odd. Even though I am a villain, I don't believe it's right for Hazel to get absolutely nothing. Heck, without her I would still be broke!

I slap the other half of my things on the counter. The cashier is furious.

"Okay, Hazel, you need to buy something." I plainly say.

"What if I don't want to buy anything?" She says stubbornly.

"Then I will buy it for you." I state. "If your gonna roll with me, You cannot be looking like you came from Big Bang Theory! No one can do that but Chester and get away with it."

She looks at me with silent anger.

"Perfect, the first thing I want you to get is your hair styled and trimmed. Then we will buy you a new wardrobe, and burn the old one. Also, have you considered wearing jewelry? I mean you are the Queen of Diamonds." I say.

"I kind of like my current wardrobe." She says. "Wait- Queen of D- !?"

"That's great! No one else does though! That's why we have to work on that. I am not trying to change your personality. I am trying to bring it out!" I say. Yeah. Bring it out. That sounds convincing.

Hazel looks at me questionably when I walk into a high-end clothing store.

It is nearly empty, why? Because no one can afford it! Only the ones with a well paying business or have their own kingdom come in here. That's why I smirk at the people who look at us funny.

I wave at them, and go straight to a worker in a sharp looking suite. Now that's how you know it's high class. Even the workers are in their best clothing.

"Yeah, hi. Me and my friend are looking for clothes in her size. Would you mind assisting us?" I

say.

He raises his eyebrow at us. "Before I answer, can you two afford any of this?"

I hold my chest and gasp in an insulted manor.

"Do you not know who she is?! No, no. Do you not know who we are!?"

"I-I do not-" he stutters at my showy display of confidence.

"This Hazel. She collects the rarest and most precious gems and sells them for profit. And, I, am the wondrous Ara'Levina. My magic is known all over Auradon. I am also a pretty good business woman. Where is your manager!? Discriminating based on appearance! How dare you insult us! I will have you fired!" I say with passion. The look on his face is priceless! I am loud on purpose to get as much attention as possible.

Hazel looks at me impressed as she changes her posture.

He blanches, "Sorry! I did not mean to insult you fine young ladies! Come, her size is over here."

88888888888

"Well, we spent over three thousand dollars in clothing." I say to myself. It is good to keep track of your money even when you have much.

We are in the salon. It is in the Mall. It's just in another part. Our time is becoming short. The mall closes at nine and it is currently six 'O clock. So we have time. I basically drag Hazel in here to get her hair styled against her will. I just go for a touch up.

The stylists keep talking about how they love our hair. After they trim it, I believe they begin to play with it. I don't mind the combing feels nice. It's been a while since I have gotten pampered. It reminds me of the Tremaines. They argue about my hair color just like them.

In the other hand, finally pay attention to Hazel's hair. The man who styles it used hair sprays and light oils to moisturize it. When he does this, her hair looks like it is made out of Rubies! I already know Hazel's hair was magnificent on it's own, but, wow! The stylist creates layers and formats her hair.

"You have wonderful hair." The stylist tells her. His voice is laced in a strong Italian accent.

She smiles at him.

He puts her hair into a neat bun when he is finished with the cutting. Then he tightly wraps a silk cloth on her head to cover her hair.

"Umm, sir, I can't feel my forehead." She says.

"This is to protect you hair while you sleep. Come back early tomorrow so you can wear the style without it being destroyed while you sleep." He says attempting humor.

"Oh, okay, we will." Hazel says.

When it is time I begrudgingly leave. That brushing was awesome! I feel like a new woman! I have to go back there because they do make-up also. I need a good make-up style for Hazel. I will put that on my to-do list for tomorrow.

It is now seven O'clock and our curfew is at eight. Not to mention the Mall is closing and we are going to be late for dinner. I call an Uber to pick us up (and all of our stuff up). The driver was a dark skinned guy. He mainly cracked jokes on how our clothes are going to break his trunk soon. So, yeah, it was a nice ride. He even helped us carry our stuff in our dorm when we arrived.

I pay him extra as a tip and collapse on my bed.

"Ara, we still have to make it to dinner, and explain to Fairy Godmother why we are late." Hazel says.

I groan long and hard. There is no way I am talking to that old fairy! You know what? Forget it. I pull out my phone (Yes I bought an iPhone x at the Apple store in the Mall. Why not?), and call the Uber guy back.

"What are you doing now?!" Hazel asks.

"Nope, we're not going. I am asking him to get us some Subway." I say blandly.

"Okay." She says in agreement.

She sits down and opens her book while I make arrangements.

88888888888

"You spent three thousand eight hundred dollars in one night!?" I exclaim.

I wake up in the early morning. That is at least six thirty. I see one of the receipts laying around and my eyes nearly broke at the price. Then I look at another, and another…

I glare a hole through her. We may have one hundred-thirty-five thousand each from the diamond deal, but it is not wise to squander our money like this! I am going to put it on my to-do list to get Ara her own bank account. Mostly so I won't have to worry about her dipping into my half.

I drop our current conversation saying, "They have to finish my hair remember?"

Ara nods. She walks into the bathroom to get herself together so we could leave early.

I had already showered, so I hesitantly clothe myself in one of my new outfits and put on the shoes. It is a white open sleeve shirt dress. It is decorated with red roses and royal blue roses that really bring out my eyes. I will say that. Under that are these golden gladiator sandals. The straps look like they were made for a Greek goddess from the way they wrap themselves up to my mid-thigh. I wrap my elegant, white, long, chiffon scarf around my neck then admire my work. My hair is to be finished, so I will keep it wrapped up. Ara did insist that I buy a few jewelry items. Go big or go home I guess. I put three golden bangles on each arm. Liking the result, I put some dangling gold earrings in my ears. They are shaped like leaves.

I smile to myself.

Ara looks at me and nods in approval.

"Now, you look like an ally of mine. Let's get that hair done."

Then Ara grabs a celery stick and I grab a banana and we move out.

88888888

The stylist finished right on time for us to hustle back to school.

They put flattering make-up on me. Mostly just mascara, dark grey eye shadow, black eye liner, a touch of gold glitter on my cheeks, and red lip gloss.

He had put my hair in a long haircut with layers. He had curled my edges to give mine a wavy look. Has my hair always been this red?

Maybe it was just dry? Never mind that, I can't do this! My bullies will eat me alive if they see me like this. Everyone is bound to look at me. Yet, I want everyone to take me seriously. I am so torn. I am struggling not to put these earrings and bracelets into the safety of my pockets and pretend this never happened.

"Having cold feet?" Ara says.

I timidly nod.

"Have some confidence in yourself. Stand straight. The Queen of Diamonds is not afraid of anything! She is stronger than a hundred men! If anyone provokes you use your powers secretly. You know. Give them a little bad luck." She says while nudging my side.

Oh I can definitely do that! Why didn't I think of that before?

I nod.

"Okay, Ara, I am ready." I say with confidence.

"Awesome, and try not to stutter Diamond." She says.

"Diamond?" I say. Why am I getting all of these names all of a sudden?

"It sounds cool in public." She says while we walk.

As we walk in the building, eyes turn to us in disbelief. That fast? I would at least have them about three minutes. Oh, right. I am with Ara. They probably were worried for their safety then saw me right beside her.

"Who is that?" one girl says.

"That's Ara." Replies a random guy.

"I mean the girl who is with Ara." The other girl says.

"Oh, isn't that the stutter girl?" He says in awe.

They look at me in a surprised manor.

I try not to look at all the people who look at me. I just keep following Ara until she stops on a dime. She checks her gold Rolex, wait, Rolex!?

The Rolex appears to be played in fourteen karat gold! The red-faced Rolex looks magnificent. Little diamonds line the outside to give the watch a sense of class. How much money did she spend!?

"We still have enough time to make breakfast. Come on lets show off." She says conceitedly.

She straightens her fitted black short dress. Her dress has a golden Chinese dragon design. The Dragon is holographic, so it really brings out her cape. She checks her black and gold cape for dust bunnies. Her blood, red tights are wrinkle-less. Her black and gold boots are as polished as ever. No weird hat today. Thank you.

She walks off to the cafeteria and I follow with my head high. Oh, what the heck. I pull out some large gold sunglasses and wear them on my head. I might as well.

888888888888

We walk in the cafeteria and (let's just say) bring it on Auradon.

I can feel Hazel's confidence rising. It is proving true by the way she is carrying herself. Her back is straight. She is wearing a slight smile. Her sunglasses shine on her head (nice touch). Her eyes look pretty much the same. They pierce through souls, but who said that wasn't a good thing?

If she can take on the day, then, I can to. Like I said, bring it on Auradon.

" Whoa, cool, outfit Ara." Says Triple G. Then be looks at Hazel. "Hey who's that?"

Hazel and I look at him in disbelief. Okay I understand everyone else, but he should know who she is. Maybe he's joking?

He still waits for an answer.

Nope he's not joking.

That is until Chester flies by and lands on G's shoulder.

"Hey, Ara. Hey, Hazel. Nice outfits. Although I loved Ara's outfit with that sweet hat!" he says longingly.

Is it wrong to wish that Chester was my brother instead? Anyone?

George walks to find us a seat and I follow him. I sit and look around to wherever some apples could be.

Aha. I spot them on the right side of the line where other fruits were being displayed. I am going for it this time. I want my breakfast apple, and I'm going to get it.

"Guys, c'mon, we're going to the line." I say.

"You are going to get your own this time?" George says impressed. I am impressed that he spoke. He is selectively mute, you know. That is fancy for he only talks when he wants to. Also when it's completely and utterly necessary.

"Yep." I say proudly. "I can't be stuck in this bubble of insecurity forever. Then I would never get anything done!"

"True." Triple G says. "Well, I could go for a waffle. How about you guys?"

We begin walking and Hazel says, " I believe I will have the same, b-but only if they have the strawberry syrup."

So much for not stuttering. I won't bother her about it though.

George hums in agreement while Chester and Triple G sigh at the thought. Hazel claps her hands together and smiles. Yuck!

"How do you guys like this greasy, sweet garbage!" When we get to the food area, I don't pay much attention to the other students. They are shocked to see me there.

"Come _on ,Ara,_ just try it. Eat something other than apples. I have seen you nearly live of those things your whole life!" Triple G says.

I give him a deadly glare, but it won't work. He already knows how I am. Fine. I will try some thing _different._ Against my will of course.

I look to the pancakes and sausage corndogs and crepes and chocolate covered waffles.

I look at him with a pleading face.

"Please don't make me eat this…" I say pretty much pleading with him.

"Stop being extra."

"You're being extra."

"Just pick something!"

"Fine!" I say easily.

I go for the fruit cup. That's good for me.

"I envy your healthy diet." He says and goes to get food for himself. The others do the same.

But it still has _aaapples in iiiit_. Ha! Sucker!

I shake my head at him. I also wait for them to get their food. I decide to open and pick into my fruit cup.

Ooh. It comes with a foldable spoon! How convienient.

I see movements in the corner of my eye. I look up. Interesting. It was a small group of AK's trying to approach me. They were pretty much creeping up to me before they had been spotted. When that happens they freeze.

I look to them expectantly. When nothing happens I say, "What?"

The girls look at each other.

"Well, we just wanted to say… that was a pretty cool show you put on the other day." One says. Most likely the most out going of the group.

The other two nod.

Chester appears on my shoulder.

"Is that your cat?" The other asks. Oh, wait I recognize her. She's that Jane character; Carlos' girlfriend.

That makes sense. These are the AKs Mal talks with. I will keep my guard on high just in case.

"No, no, no. Chester is his own cat." I say as Chester speaks.

"Chester Cat, son of the one and only Cheshire Cat. The pleasure is all mine." He adjusts his bow tie while speaking.

"A talking cat…" The girl from before says. "I am not as surprised as I should be."

"Same. Now, what are your names. Except for you. I know you're Jane." She looks at me surprised.

Jane says, "Wow, well, this is Audrey, Lonnie, Ally, and Jordan."

They shyly waved and I just threw up some deuces. That was when my allies came.

"I'm pretty sure you know us, but a _proper_ introduction is over due. I'm Ara. I'm in charge. I'm the brains. I'm the awesomest. I'm the best. That's that."

"You forgot conceited." Triple G says behind me. George, Chester, and Hazel were fighting to keep their giggles inside.

Turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Trip G. He's the _mouth._ " He rolls his eyes and allows me to continue.

"This is George. He doesn't say much, but is full of… um personality?" George blinks when I say that.

Nailed it.

"This is, Hazel. She is my wing-woman." I say.

"What?" she says out of concern for my wording. "Does that even exist?"

"Of course it does." I reply. "And Chester may be _a liiiiittle_ smarter than me."

"I'm not responding! It's a trap! If I agree then you will say I am bragging. If I disagree, then, you will say I'm calling you a liar!" He explains.

I smile, "I told ya he's smart. He'll be a great husband; you'll see."

Hazel says, "Now, I am going to pretend those descriptions were accurate."

I shrug at her playfully. What can I say? I am kinda in a good mood today.

"Now that we've been introduced-" Jordan says before she was cut off by Jane.

"We would like to ask you if you wanted to sit with us. At lunch, maybe?" she asks.

The boys look at me questionably, but excited while Hazel looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hmm, let me think for a second. (One second later). Yes" I say without much of a second thought. I am pretty sure my decision will make sense later. All I know is I would like to see Evie at least once today.

Hazel looks at me angry eyes. The AK's on the other hand, look looked very much pleased.

"Good. We sit at that table over there. It would be totes awesome if you could make it!" Audrey says to me.

There is a catch though.

"Ah, ah, ah, only if my friends can come too. We stay together." I know what it's like to be thrown to the side for someone better. Obviously that happened before my powers awakened. No one in there right mind would dis me now. Even if they did not like me they wouldn't say a thing about it, unless you're Mal. (Eww)

They look at each other. They all shrug and nod.

"I don't see why not." Audrey says.

"Awesome sauce. We will be there." With that I take my leave.

Hazel walks up to me and says, "You actually accepted!? Sitting. At the table. Where Mal. And all her friends are? How can you possibly think that's a good idea!?" she uses wild hand gestures to get her point across. What I end up noticing is her eyes glowing a really light blue ( which is odd because of how dark of a blue Hazel's eyes are) and her bangles vibrating on her arms.

"Okay. Before I answer calm down." I say pointing out her bangles. "Why are you so freaked out about it? Usually I am the one worrying about Mal and her crew."

We sit down at another table. I laugh inside, because this table was not empty before. When some students saw us coming, they abandoned ship. How convenient.

"I-I-I-it's nothing. I am just worried this will be a disaster. You are aware that Doug will be there? Aren't you?" she looks at me deeply. She waits for my reply.

I lean on my elbows and rest my head on my fists.

Doug, huh. I can handle him, but I will have to be _extremely_ careful. From what I have seen so far, he is the type of person to blow things out of proportion fast when he is scared. Don't get me wrong, I am sure he is a great friend. That's the problem. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust me because he is such a great friend.

Well, it is best if I try to befriend the Auradonians as soon as possible. Besides I want to see how my _old friends_ are. I evil smile at the thought.

"Doug? The more the merrier!" I grin at her. "Number one rule of being a LeGume, never pass up an opportunity to show off."

She takes a deep breath, "Fine, be a _Gaston_. I don't want to go."

"Excellent! I will meet you there!" I say not hearing (or really caring about that last part).

I finish my fruit cup and head to class.

Hazel looks unsure, maybe even scared

"Come, lets go to class." She says to Chester and the boys.

They follow and begin talking (George not really). They are in their own world, and Hazel is in her own.

Because of this, she was not aware of the pair of eyes that were watching her.

That is until she hears her nickname.

8888888888888

A tad bit earlier

8888888888888

Mal and Evie enter the cafeteria ready to meet up with their friends and eat like usual. It's just that Mal's head has been in the clouds this morning. Unlike usual. Her mind kept going from her school priorities, her friends, her _best_ friend, her boyfriend, what ever is going on with her, what she actually wants to eat, and… Stutter Butter. Mal feels the tingling feeling travel under her skin.

Whether she admits it or not, she likes the feeling. Mal likes the thought of making her smile again. Mal can't wait 'til she gets hurt, so she can take care of her again. Mal wants to keep her close. Mal wants her fingers playing with her hair again. Mal Also admitted this is kinda interesting because she is with Ben. But what goes on in her mind stays in her mind. That's how she sees it. Thank bippidy that Ben can't read minds!

Mal really wants her to touch her again. It's like Hazel is a new food, and Mal craves more. She just needs one more touch then no more. That one touch was so powerful, that Mal's legs nearly became jell-o. She had to make her shaky legs stand. It's funny. She had to fight her body to stand, but she didn't have to fight her body to rest her head in Hazel's hand. It felt so nice. Her hand felt so warm and tender. Kind and soft. Safe; cuddly even. She felt just like a child with her plush teddy bear. There was something to the heat of her body. It was different. It was so soothing. It took all of her stress away within those twenty seconds she got to rest there. It nearly put Mal To sleep. To bad it was so short lived.

Mal did not even realize when she made it to the lunch line. She was just subconsciously following Evie she guesses. Mal gets an omelet and strawberry milk without much thought. She follows Evie again as if it's uniform.

Evie comes out of her world and wonders what on earth is wrong with her best friend. Mal was not talkative that morning, and her attentiveness dwindled since last night. Evie has a theory, but she won't ask now. It is not a good time. She allows Mal to sit and eat with her friends in silence.

The thing is Audrey, Jane, Ally, and Jordan were not there yet. Odd.

Mal begins to scan the cafeteria for them. She turns her head until she sees Jane's outfit sticking out from the crowd. Good. When Mal sees her, She sees everyone else… and more?

She sees them talking with Ara. Most likely to congratulate her on that _amazing_ performance. Mal feels her eyes roll. Then Ara's friends greet them. Mal sees Triple G, George, the cat from the magic show, and… wait. Wow. Is that? Oh my- is that Stutter Butter?!

Mal is studying the ancient Greeks in her world history class, so she knows a goddess when she sees one. Her open sleeved white shirt dress bring out her eyes and hair wonderfully due to the red and blue roses. Her hair is radiant, styled, and magnificent. Her golden sandal straps creep up her they and disappear under her dress. She wears dangling bracelets, earrings, and her make up is- just wow.

She seems more sure of herself now. She doesn't seem so why anymore. Which is good, but bad to Mal. She likes the shy cute Stutter Butter. She would hate if Ara turned her into, well, an Ara. But if her Stutter Butter is happy-

Wait. HER STUTTER BUTTER?!

Mal viciously shakes her head and turns away quickly. She bites her lip and thinks.

'My St- where did that even come from? I am with Ben and I need to act like it. Is she the reason why I can't focus?' Mal asks herself.

Mal sneaks another peak. And another. And another. Time passes quickly for Mal as she can't escape her mind. Not until she is away from her it seems. She sneaks another.

'Ughhh! Okay, no more looks! No more looks… after this last one.'

She looks when Hazel and her friends where sitting at their table; eating and talking. She searches while she watches Ara ramble about something. While she stretches Mal finds her eyes roaming around the girl's body. Mainly because she stretches her back. When she does this, she bends backward, arching her back to get a quality stretch out of it.

Mal can perfectly see every curve on her body. It is easy. Her dress enhances them. From her chest to her hips. Her dress even rose higher than intended also. Mal did not waste the opportunity to get a glimpse at more of her slender legs. All of those things coupled with her mouth being slightly parted made Mal's body catch on emotional fire!

Mal turned her head even quicker. She puts her head in her hands. To hide her blush and to groan.

"This is going to be a long day." She says.

Carlos asks, "Why do you say that?"

She looks at him. Mostly thinking of a good way to lie to him without suspicions arising.

"I just lost some sleep last night. No big deal." Mal replies.

The girls had returned from talking with Ara and are enjoying their breakfast.

"Don't we have some interesting news." Jordan says thankfully ruining Mal's train of thought.

"What?" Jay asks already finishing his breakfast.

Mal drinks her milk wondering were this is going.

"Ara and her friends accepted. They are sitting with us at lunch!" Jane says.

Mal spits her milk on her unlucky person across from her. Unfortunately, it was Carlos.

Everyone looks at them with shock. Jay falls out of his seat in laughter while Jane tries to clean him off with napkins. Mal looks at him shocked as well. She is surprised at her own actions. It just caught her by surprise.

Evie hand her a napkin also. She gives Mal a half smile.

"Sorry, Carlos. That just… caught me off guard. So not only Ara is sitting here, but her brother, George, Chester, and _Hazel_ will be there." Mal says. She says Hazel cautiously, but no one pays any mind to it. They did think it was odd that she was more worried about another girl than Ara, though.

To, Mal, this was a set up. First she has to deal with Ara for the whole lunch period, then Hazel will be there too!? She didn't know if she could even handle Hazel right now. Mal is still scolding herself because of how she looked at her friend. Just friend.

Of course Jay is the straight shooter. So he is not afraid to ask, "Why are you so put off by Hazel? Speaking of who is Hazel?"

Carlos shrugs clueless, but Jane speaks up in his behalf.

"She is one of Ara's friends now. She used to not talk to anyone and go off on her own a lot. She talked to Chester many times though. I've never had the pleasure of speaking to her one-in-one." Jane explains.

"Mal has." Evie says. Mal sees what she is doing. She will not let Evie rat her out. Even if these are their closest friends and Ben is not here right now.

"Yeah, only a couple times. She is not too talkative." Mal says. "Nothing much."

"Mal has a nickname for her." Evie says.

"She does?" Audrey says genuinely curious now.

"It's no big deal." Mal fight the what that is attempting to rush to her face.

Evie continues, "What was it? Honey Butter?"

Mal glares at her. She folds her arms, because she knows this is going to be torture.

"Butter Biscuit? Butter cake? It was something before Butter." She says.

"Eeeviiee!" Mal sneers lowly.

"Is it Lovey Butter?" Evie says with a teasing face.

"Oh! For the love of Auradon! It's Stutter Butter!" Not only did Mal shut Evie up, but she got the attention of someone leaving the cafeteria. A goddess in Mal's description.

When she turns her head to the only person who knows that name, Mal can pretty much feel Hazel's eyes on her. From the way Mal is sitting, Hazel is far behind her. But when Mal turns around, she meets nothing but royal blue orbs looking back at her. Even though they are far it is like they are close. Even though there are many different people, it felt like it was only them.

Hazel heard her? From this far away? Well Mal did yell… She wonders how many others heard her, but this is not the time.

Hazel gives a timid wave. Then gives Mal a smile. At least it was larger than the others. She stares for a moment longer. Then her face goes back to unwavering, steady look. Why are you so serious? Then she leaves, her and the boys, without a second thought.

"That was Stutter Butter?" Jay asks. Apparently he followed Mal's gaze. "No, that was a smoking hot señorita! Is she single?"

Mal have him a glare that could've killed twenty people. Jay raised his hands in surrender. Thankfully for him the bell rang. That bell signified it was time to leave. So leave they did.

Mal left sooner than the others. Mainly to avoid questioning from Evie making her life hard at breakfast. At least at class she could focus on her work more. No distractions.

888888888888

I was wrong. Very wrong!

My friends and I broke off to our different classes for today. I went to English three. Pretty good. I went to algebra two. I kinda sucked, but I will get it.

My teacher doesn't think so. He took it upon himself to assign a fellow classmate as my tutor. Great.

Anyway, here I am, sitting in history class. My teacher is droning on about Greece, but his voice is so monotone! Hazel's voice is monotone, but there is a certain type of humanity to it. This teacher is like a living robot! Heck, I could get more entertainment from a Clear Eyes commercial!

"Mal!"

I jump from my name being called in such a rude manor.

I give my teacher a fake smile as he looks at me with irritation.

"Mal are you paying attention? I don't want to repeat myself. I am pairing you all up for a group project. Now pay attention so you will know who your partner is!" He scolds.

"Yes, sir." I grumble.

Sometimes I hate being honorable when I don't want to. But this is Auradon. My home.

The teacher walks by and passes out papers to half of the students. Those papers were the assignments. Then he passes out to the other half, and those are some name cards.

I pick up my assignment and read it over. It reads, "Research the Greek goddess, Aphrodite. The paper must include cited updated sources. Make sure it is not from **Wikipedia!** Must include visual aid of some sort (PowerPoint, picture, video, etc). Remember to indent after each paragraph. Turn it in by September 20th."

Oh, that's in two weeks. I am pretty sure I can get something done by then. What will I do though? Especially for that visual aid?

"Alright, class. Some of you have the assignment, and some of you have your partner's names. To the kids who have the names, find your partners. You are to sit with them in class until the deadline for the project is met.

Well, I have the work, so my partner should be coming to me? I guess I should just look this over until they get here. One thing I hope is that I don't get paired with Chad! Whoever gets stuck with him they know they are going to be doing _all_ the work. It would be nice if I was paired with Evie, but that is unlikely. The teacher knows we are best friends and that would be to easy. Evie would keep mind in check also. Wait were is my partner?

"H-hello."

Oh no. I know that voice from anywhere.

"Um, good morning Hazel." I say as my heartbeat quickens immediately. I hope she is not here to talk about how I was looking at her this morning!

"I was passing by and saw your assignment has my initials on it. I also have a name card with an M that is purple. I asked the teacher about it and said to check your paper…" she slowly explains.

I look at my paper also and discover that there is a purple M and a red H.W.

Of course. Why couldn't it just be Evie. Another thing. How could I not have known she was in my class!? I guess I have never truly paid attention until now.

" I guess we're partner's, then?" I say trying to cover whatever is up with me right now.

She smiles and gestures to the (now) empty desk beside me, "Um, may I?"

She pushes our desks together as everyone else does and sits. As she does this, I get a whiff of her scent. She smells like strawberries!

Mal what are you doing!? Get a hold of yourself! A year away from the isle and you haven't changed at all have you? Let me AT least try to survive these next two weeks with dignity and soundness of mind! I can't let her get to me like this. The problem is, she is not even trying…

"Alright. Because I am a good teacher, (that's arguable) I will allow you guys to work on your projects after you get finished with your classwork." He says.

Everyone groans because they know they are not going to finish the class work they _already have_ before the bell rings. I swear I saw Chad kick his feet a bit. Big baby.

Then, I see Hazel pull out her Mac book pro and begin to get to work. Wait what is she doing?

"Hazel, what are you doing? We need to finish this first." I say.

"I _am_ finished." She says as she smirks at me.

"Get your work done. I got this for now." She says soothingly. Almost like a mother explaining things to her child.

At least I got a good partner. Actually I couldn't ask for better.

"Agh." Hazel says in an undertone.

I look at her questionably. She is trying to reach something. Oh. She dropped her pencil, and the way our desks are together, Hazel is trapped inside of her's.

"I could get it." I volunteer.

"N-no, no. It's okay. I don't want to distract you from your work." She says and continues trying to reach the pencil.

" Nah." I walk over and get it for her anyway.

She looks at me with a "really" face. I shrug and hand it over.

When I do our fingers brush together. That electricity I felt almost made me drop it again. Thankfully it was in her hands by then.

She inspects her hands then says, "Thank you, Mal." Then she gives a smile that can out shine the sun. Hey and no stutter this time!

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

Actually, I found myself disappointed when I had to leave. "Well, see you at lunch." I say happily. Well, I never thought I would be exited for today's lunch!

If only she looked as happy as I did, but she looks the exact opposite. What's the matter? Does she have someone else she would rather sit with? Does she have something else she would rather be doing?

" I was thinking that I could work on the project more. I was going to eat outside and work." She says while looking to the floor.

"But, Hazel, I don't feel comfortable letting you do that. This is both of our project and we will work on it together. Besides, it's due in two weeks. We have plenty of time to get it done." I say grabbing her hand gently.

Her eyes become a very light blue as red coats her face. Wow, I guess her eyes do change colors. Those sharp beautiful eyes. I am assuming they change between blues a lot, but no other colors? It seems her main eye color is royal blue though.

That is when I realize she was talking the entire time and I was thinking about her eyes! Oh, well.

"-I just don't know about sitting with your f-friends, Mal. It doesn't help that I-I am not good with people either. I-I-just don't kn-kn-know." She says sadly.

I hold her hand in both of my hands this time.

"Hey, Stutter Butter. It's okay. You don't _have_ to sit with us if you don't want to. I was just looking forward to sitting with you. I am not going to force you to. This is your choice." I say. I hope I am as comforting as I think I am.

She smiles at me. There is that smile.

"Alright. I guess I could do it. Just this once." She says.

I smile back, but I remember that I still had her hand. I release it and instantly apologize.

"I'm, sorry." I say mentally berating myself.

"It's okay, Mal."

That's when the bell rings signifying the end of our history class.

"Bye, Mal." She says.

"Bye, Stutter Butter." I say as she walks away.

At least I am more awake.

8888888888888

"I got it! I finally know what to give Ara! I can't wait! I am nervous and scared at the same time. What if she won't like it? What if she had a million of these by now? To late now. I can only hope." Evie thinks aloud.

"Ok Evie. Get out of your head. You got this! Even if she hates it, I will have more chances. I think it works that way with Ara. Does it? No. Think positive."

After history class, it is time for anatomy. After anatomy, she is ready for lunch. Well, not _ready_ , ready. Ara and the gang are going to be at their table and she doesn't even know if she will like her small gift.

She walks to the cafeteria completely consumed by her thoughts. She checks if she has the cooling lunch bag in her hand for the hundredth time today. She takes a deep breath and gets her food and walks to her table.

Soon the table fills up, but not with the new kids. Where are they? Evie looks around for any sign of them. So far she gets nothing.

"Well… were are they? I kinda hope they didn't show us up." Jordan says.

"Who?" Doug asks.

" Doug. Were you here when Ara agreed to come sit with us?" Audrey asks.

"What? You invited her here? Why!?" He asks angrily.

"Because we are being nice, Doug. This whole separation doesn't sit well with me. If she was going to do something, wouldn't she have done it…earlier?" Jane asks.

"But the king said-"

"The king said what?" Ben asks cutting off Doug.

"Oh, Ben, they invited the VK's to sit here!" Doug says angrily.

Ben thinks about it. His parents made it pretty clear what they are to do, but…

Based on their quarreling, they are not sure if their decisions as much as he isn't sure of his. Not to mention everything they said or expected was completely wrong. He is not saying that she is still not trying to destroy the place. But then again…

"She is? Awesome. I guess I will be joining also!" Ben says. Everyone cheers in agreement.

Doug looks at him with an unknown face.

"What has gotten into you people?" he grumbles going back to his food.

88888888888

Ten minutes later they arrive. About time.

"Ara!" Evie calls. Evie's full attention goes to her as soon as she arrives.

It made Doug confused. They were just having a full conversation.

"Well, there's the party." Freddie says.

"Indeed, dear Freddie, and hello to you too, princess. We bring gifts of peace." Ara says holding up some deuces again.

"What might that be?" Doug questions. Evie glares a hole through him and he looks at her with a questioning (possibly apologetic) look.

Ara smirks and snaps her fingers, and twenty pizza boxes appear in the middle of the table.

"Whoa!" Carlos says.

"I told you magic lady was awesome." Dude says.

George held out a bone for Dude to take. Dude took it happily and began working on the poor bone.

"Yeah, we brought pizzas." Ara says.

Triple G and George hold their own proudly (believe it or not they can destroy a whole box).

Chester rests on Ara's shoulder while Hazel stands a bit behind Ara. Her body to the left, but she faces them. With her neutral eyes, it almost looks like she's posing for a magazine. Or is that just what Mal sees?

"Wait… _she's_ one of Ara's friends?" Ben asks Lonnie.

She nods and says, "Yeah. She is with her all the time. I am surprised you just now noticed her."

They take their seats.

Hazel stares at Ben wide-eyed. For one, Ben is not good at hiding his emotions, so he is openly glaring at her from across the table. Two because she is sitting by Mal. Mal pushed Carlos out of his seat and gave it to Hazel.

Hazel looked at Carlos with surprise before hurriedly sitting. Carlos had finally crawled to another open seat. Of course he was mumbling in pain the whole time. Everyone looking at him awkwardly as a result.

'Why didn't she do that to me?' Ben asks himself. 'It still wouldn't be nice, but am her boyfriend! Come on, Ben. It might not even be that. Be hospitable. She's Ara's friend. By how she treated Doug, I know what to expect if I give her friend a hard time.'

Hazel smiles and her eyes light up as she chooses a slice that meets her standards.

"You must like pizza. Don't you?" Mal asks her. When she does some of the others (Ben included) look to her.

It causes her to go into her shell a bit, but she answers.

"I-u-yes. I-it's one of my favorites. Uhm food, that is. Well, that and _chocolate_." She melts when she says chocolate. She melted in a way that Mal found it to be absolutely adorable.

Ben said nothing as he continued to watch them interact.

"What's chocolate?" Ara asks in genuine curiosity.

The whole table has a heart attack.

'Was it something I said?' Ara asks herself.

"You've never tried chocolates!?" Ally says.

"Oh my bippidy!"Audrey exclaims.

Ara's face is blank while everyone else shares their opinions.

"Everyone, chill." Freddie says. "It's no surprise to me. Ara doesn't even like sweets."

"Doesn't like… sweets." Evie says under her breath. She looks at the floor. If her hopes where visible, she would see them in shards down there.

Doug was about to ask about it… but, to his great displeasure, Ara beat him to it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ara asks. Of course she would see her. She sits right in front of her. Evie can only imagine the face of disappointment she was making right now.

Doug is glaring at Ara. 'Why do _you_ care?' He asks her in his mind.

"Oh, it's nothing." Evie says trying to get out of it.

Ara looks at her with halved eyes. She's not buying it.

"Excuse me for a minute." Evie says as she leaves. When she speaks, her voice cracks. That really threw up a red flag in Ara's mind.

Ara sighs and bolts after her.

That leaves everyone silent for a few seconds due to the awkward exits.

"So," Ben says getting Hazel's attention, "These pizzas and you guy's outfits look like they cost a great deal of money. Where did you get them?"

The look on Ben's face tells her that he is not genuine. He is either trying to find something on her, or accuse them of stealing. Hazel's eyes squint as she looks at him.

"Ooh. This is gonna be good!" Freddie says seeing the look in Hazel's eyes.

88888888888

Evie rushes to the nearest trash can. She freezes. She struggles with herself a bit. Then, she decides it's for the best. She did work hard on it, but what's the point if She wouldn't even like it? She didn't even know why she felt so heart broken about it. There will be other times. There will as long as she rids of this.

She opens the lunch bag and gets ready to tip it over into the trash.

"Evie!" Ara calls slightly winded. "Evie, why did you run off like that?"

"I-I-I was," Evie begins to try and think of a good lie, but couldn't once she saw Ara's face. There was true concern in her eyes.

Evie decides to just tell the truth.

"For the past week, I have been trying to get you the perfect gift. It was _so_ hard because you are so _you_! After the magic show you did, I wanted to give this to you. To let you know how proud I was of you. To keep being good, but you don't even like sweet things so I-"

Ara asks her, "What is it?"

"Huh?" she asks.

"Me not liking it depends on what it is, Evie." There is a calm to her voice that allows Evie to change her mind and hand her over the lunch bag. Hopefully she won't regret it.

Ara opens the lunch bag and finds a brown paper bag inside. She shrugs and looks inside it to find a popsicle stick poking out at her. She looks at it quizzically. Then she grabs it. Then she pulls it out.

It is an apple. The apple is dipped in something that is golden in color. It looks like orange sugary ooze almost. It so happens to be shaped like a skeleton face on one side of it.

Ara is blank. Her mouth opens slightly as she admired the coated fruit on all sides. She barely knows how to hold the stick.

"What is it? Is it a new type of apple? Is it a poison apple. It won't kill me will it?" Ara says attempting at humor.

"No, silly, it's a, um, caramel apple. An apple dipped in caramel. I decorated it, and made it look like a poison apple. I thought that you would like it." Evie says shyly.

Ara bites it and says, "I do. I-I really do!"

As Ara chews, her eyes light up more and more.

"Wow! This has a kick to it!" she says as she hurriedly takes another bite.

Evie feels relieved. Actually a better word to describe it is ecstatic. This has to be a lie.

"Wait? Y-you like it?!" Evie asks happily.

"Yeah! My first gift…" Ad's examines it with the happiest face Evie has ever seen Ara make. Nothing matches the beauty of a smile that radiant. It makes Evie feel good, and a bit flattered.

She turns the apple to the side she did not bite and walks over to Evie. She puts her arm around Evie's neck. Evie is surprised until she sees the phone pointed to them.

"First gift ever selfie!" Ara says and takes the picture.

After the picture is taken, her arms moves down to Evie's waist as she shows Evie the picture.

"It looks good!" Evie says. "We don't need filters for a picture like this."

"Yeah. You look the best, though." Ara says.

Evie gasps playfully holding her chest, "A complement from the daughter of Gaston!? This is a once in a lifetime event."

Ara speaks without thinking, and it comes out like this, "Well, as long as I am around, you will ways know that _you're the_ fairest of them all."

'Wait, what did I just say!? Abort! Abort!' she thinks frantically.

Evie looks at her in shock, then flushed badly, and looks to the ground shyly.

"I-I-I-I mean- what I meant to say-! W-w-" Ara releases a breath. "Sorry. You can pretend you didn't hear that. I spoke without thinking…"

Evie looks up at Ara. With Ara's arm still wrapped around her waist they are so close.

"Ara, it's really okay. Thank you, actually. No one has ever told me that before. I appreciate that." She smiles at Ara, and Ara returns it.

Ara's smile drops as she thinks for a minute. She seems to be wrestling with herself over something.

Evie is just flustered from still being in the girl's arms. Evie is wondering what to make of this situation. It is the oddest thing. She feels flustered and warm and tingly, but she also feels…comfortable?

"Thank you, princess." Ara fights herself one last time, but she eventually gives in. After Ara says this, she quickly goes in for a kiss on the cheek.

Too bad when Ara said Evie's nickname, Evie faced her. That resulted in a quick kiss on the lips! Both of their eyes widen when they realize what just took place.

'Oops.' Ara thinks to herself.

* * *

Well, I lied. I said I would update later, but I got done sooner than expected! I can't hold on to chapter that I have already completed. It's a curse really.

As usual tell me what you guys think! I've been getting many faces and follows so if you haven't yet, then join the party!

We have a very interesting chapter after this, but do not get mad at me because of the cliff hanger. It's just business.

Also, don't be afraid to comment or pm me! Enjoy the summer.

SuperNova out⭐


	13. Classic Auradonians

"What do you mean, King Ben?" Hazel asks calmly. Don't get her wrong she felt quite challenged, but she refuses to lash out. Not at the King of Auradon. Hazel is not like Ara. She has another method of getting her point across.

"They look expensive. Where did Ara get them? The same with your clothing-" Ben says, but Hazel cuts him off.

She lifts her hand as she always does, and somehow it stops everyone's sentences in their tracks!

She grabs her white and gold hand bag. Then she pulls put a ton of receipts and smacks them on the lunch table in front of Ben. His facial expression doesn't even begin to cover how surprised he is.

"They should answer your questions. These are the stores we went to, the things we bought, and the times. Yes, we bought everything, so you don't have to worry. I have earned a job that pays a great deal of money. Consider me lucky. I work with expensive gem stones at the company downtown. Since I have told you my whole life story, I would like to eat without being interrogated, please." Hazel leaves him shocked and with a ball of receipts. She sips her lemonade like nothing happened. That is how Hazel solves her problems.

Ben is dumbfounded. He is also surprised at how fast he got showed up. Maybe she has been taking lessons from Ara?

Hazel doesn't even meet eyes with him as if he was boring. He was about to ask something else, but Doug asks a question instead.

"So, what made you want to hang out with Ara? Has she taught you any evil schemes yet?" he says almost teasingly.

Hazel chuckles to herself a bit. She knows where this is going, but she has a way of handling this also.

George looks almost upset by Doug's statement, but Hazel smiles at George. When she did that, George knew she would handle it.

"No, but you should know that I am aware of what your getting at. The only thing Ara has taught me, is to take care of myself no matter what anyone else says and to open up. Pretty much; to be myself and live life to the full. To stop wishing I was someone else, but to use what I've been born with to make a name for myself in this world. To reach to be the best. If that is an evil scheme, then yes, she has taught me plenty." She says as she brings the cup back to her mouth.

Now it's Doug's turn to be dumbfounded. She completely deflected his comment and replied with something so heart felt that it made him feel bad for even trying to insult Ara. He's supposed to be the smart one. Who do Ara and her friends think they are?!

"I like this girl. She is good at breaking faces!" Freddie says very much impressed.

"You have no idea." Triple G says not worried at all.

Hazel tips her cup up to her in recognition and Freddie does the same. Mal gives Hazel an under the table low-five so Ben won't be upset. The two snicker at their childish antics, that makes Chester tilt his head in confusion.

Mal is impressed at Hazel. All of that and not one single stutter! She sounded very mature; elegant even.

"How about a real conversation. I love your hair! How is it so vibrant? Did you dye it?" Audrey asks. The fashionista was buzzing about her hair. She so happened to be sitting on the left hand side of Hazel.

"Please, one question at a time. But I went to the salon in the mall named Enchanted the other day. They restored the healthy shine of it by moisturization and cut it a little. Other than that, nothing else happened to it." Hazel says.

"Are you telling me that you were born with this hair color?" she asks.

Hazel nods in response to her question. "If you don't believe me, feel free to pluck a hair out of my arm. I can assure you they are the same color also." She says teasingly.

Audrey laughs a bit and says," I think I will pass, but may I touch your hair?"

Hazel saw no problem with it at all. It's not like she has a pair of scissors in the other hand. So, Hazel did not really mind. Actually she was just surprised that things were going this well so far.

"Sure. I don't mind." She says and Audrey waist no time. She steadily runs her fingers through the ruby tresses slower than a heart's beat.

"I wish my hair texture was like yours. It's very silky and warm. It is so vibrant too! It's like it's made out of red pixie dust, or something!" Audrey says as she rubs her hands through her hair instead of stroking her fingers through it.

Hazel leans on her elbows as she lets Audrey do her thing. Hazel reacts to the touches with sighing and small hums that Audrey can hear. It is enough to bring some color to Audrey's face.

Mal has had enough of this. Mal can hear Hazel as much as Audrey can. Mal _is_ sitting on the right side of her! She looks at everyone else and sees that they are now in different conversations with the other kids. So, she is the only one that sees this?

She looks at how Audrey rubs her hand through her hair. She said she wanted to 'touch' it. What is that then!? That is more than touching it!

This makes Mal burn, but considering her past with Audrey, a smoother approach may be what she needs.

Mal decides to take the Auradonian route to solve her problem; to ask for a turn. Simple.

Mal asks, "Hey, Hazel, I never got to touch your hair before. Can I touch it, now? If you don't mind, Audrey?"

Audrey, being the Auradonian she is, unwillingly took her hand away from Hazel's hair with a pout. Thankfully, It did not take long for Audrey to get caught up in another conversation (being the type of person she is).

Hazel turns to Mal and says, "Your turn? I didn't know you actually paid much mind to my hair."

"I know you don't read minds, but, I do love what you've done with your hair. Your hair is- it's stunning Hazel." Mal says as she begins to go through her hair slowly as if to savor the moment.

Hazel smiles at her as she does this. Their eyes meet each other's for a moment, then Hazel folds her arms on the table and rests on them. Mal keeps consistent as her fingers go through her hair.

Chester chuckles to himself. 'You just get all the girls, don't you, Hazel? The sad part is, you are completely oblivious!'

Ben is pretty furious at this point. There was not one time where Mal played with his hair like that. Granted, Hazel does have amazing hair, but still. Maybe it's just the way Mal is touching her hair. She is rubbing her scalp more than touching her hair. Then, her hand would travel down to the girl's cheek and her hand would go back up to her face. Hazel didn't even seem to care. Ben was going insane at this point. Some how he manages to keep his silence.

"Audrey's right, Stutter Butter, your hair is warm." Mal says as she continues her voyage through her hair.

Hazel shrugs. She was enjoying this. Is this what Chester feels when she pets him? All she knows is that she loves this.

Ara and Evie finally return looking like they had witnessed a killing.

George and G look at each other in a concerned manor. "Are you alright, Ara?"

Ara snapped out of her mind at her brother's call. "What?"

"Are you alright? You look kind of off." He responds.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Look at the gift I got from Evie. It's a caramel apple. They are really good too!" Ara brags (to get her mind off of what had happened). For Evie it was not that easy.

"Anyone who gets you to eat something sweet earns my respect." Triple G says.

George smiles as he finishes his box. He gives a thumbs up.

"Well done, indeed. Not too syrupy and not too natural. A perfect combination of Ara's favorites, I believe. Now what's in it for you?" Chester asks as he glides to Evie's shoulder. He sports a grin as he does this.

"Um. Thanks? What do you mean what's in it for me?" she says not used to a cat just flying on her shoulder.

"I know you are her official guardian and all, but the last time I checked giving gifts was not in the job description." Chester says then begins to lick his right paw.

"I am supposed to show hospitality and be a good example. So giving gifts is appropriate!" Evie says becoming slightly offended.

"-But why a gift like that? Those decorations. That takes so much of your time and energy to make. Why get so upset that you want to leave and rid of it instead of getting something else?" Chester presses.

She glances at Doug who sits a bit out of the way from her, across from Ben.

She whispers, " How do you-what are you getting at, cat?

He smirks and says, "So, what are your intentions with my friend?"

"E-Excuse me!?" Evie's completely caught by surprise.

"Shh! You don't want her to hear, now, do you? How attracted are you to her? Sexually, emotionally, or both?" Chester asks in a whisper.

"What- no- I-!" Evie blushes badly due to Chester's prying. "Chester, can we _please_ talk about this later? In an area less…populated?"

"Hmm. I guess your right. Meet me at my quarters; room 463 at five. There we will have solitude so we can get to the bottom of this. Agreed." He says and cleans the other paw.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Evie says.

"It would be nice, healthy, to have someone to talk to. You can't talk to Mal. Do you think she will support her best friend being attracted to her enemy? You definitely can't talk to Doug. Ben doesn't seem like he could keep a secret like this. Same with your other friends."

"How do you know I can trust you?" Evie asks.

"Excellent question, but I should not be your concern. I am Ara's friend so if something were to happen, it would hurt her also, and I wouldn't want that to happen. It would hurt her because she cares for you. She just doesn't know how to deal with it." Chester explains.

"Cares for me? What do you mean?" Evie asks.

"I would love to explain now, but our time is almost up. Three, two, one." The lunch bell rings signaling the end of the group's time together.

Evie was shocked at Chester's timing. She looks at her shoulder to see him gone. Mysterious cat.

"I can't believe it. We survived!" Triple G says while he high-fives George.

When Mal hears the bell, she reluctantly releases Hazel's hair. Hazel smiles at her when she does.

"Why the long face?" she asks Mal.

"Well, I didn't exactly want to stop." Mal glides her fingers throughout her hair one last time.

"Really?" she asks. Why would she care so much about that?

Against all of Hazel's better judgment she says, "I will let you do it again tomorrow. When we meet to work on our project together. If that would make you feel better."

Hazel takes a red pen out of her bag and takes Mal's hand. Mal blushes furiously, but Hazel pays no mind as she scribbles her number on Mal's palm.

"Be still." Hazel says while smiling at Mal's behavior.

"It tickles!" she says while twitching.

When Hazel finishes she says, "There. Text me and I will save your number. I will pick a location for us to study and send it to you. Then you can touch me all you like."

They both blush terribly at her mistake. Hazel hurries to correct it. Goodness!

"T-Touch me-my hair! Touch my-hair all you like…" she stutters.

"O-ok. Thanks, Stutter Butter." Mal says as a good bye. She is impressed that she is able to speak at all after that.

"Your welcome, Mal." She replied as she hurriedly heads off to meet with Ara.

Hazel and Ara and the boys rid of the pizza boxes, then gather together.

"Well, that wasn't a complete disaster." Hazel says.

"Agreed. It was pretty fun" Ara says.

"I say it was." Jane says.

"Yeah, it went better than expected." Lonnie says.

" Well, I think it's about time that I say that maybe your not that bad after all." Carlos says to Ara.

Ara laughs a bit "Don't get to ahead of yourself, Carlos. That reminds me. Here."

She snaps. A box appears in her hand and tosses it at him. He barely catches the box in time. He considers this being a trap as he states at the box. It's a shoe box?

"Go on." Ara says.

He hesitantly opens it to find something very unexpected. It is a pair of shoes, but not any pair of shoes. It is a pair of Nike SB dog walkers! [AN: To get a clear picture, I suggest looking them up. They are not easy to describe!]

Part of the shoe is green like grass, the top is brown and furry, it has Dalmatian spots, a red Nike check mark, and one shoe comes with a dog tag that says "Dude" on it.

Carl's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Are these real?!"

"Yeah, they are authentic and very…well interesting. You were the first one I thought of when I saw them. So I bought them. I was going to prank you with them, but Evie made me realize gifts are cool…so go crazy." Ara says basically shooing him away.

But instead he gives her a back breaking hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Not only has Ara been robbed of the air that was in her lungs, but she has no idea how to respond to all of 'this'.

"Line!?" Ara says to anyone who would answer her.

"The proper thing to say is 'Your welcome'." Hazel giggles while watching Ara squirm like a fish oit of water.

"Gah! Your welcome, Carlos." Ara says while using the last bit of her free arm to pat Carlos on the back. "Oh! Bones cracking! Ribs (gasps for breath) crumbling!"

"I think that's enough, Carlos…" Jay says having pity on Ara.

"Oh sorry." Carlos quickly let her go, and Ara happily fell to the ground.

Hazel caught her and lifted back up. "Thank you for having my back, Hazel." Ara says to her.

"Where were you two? This is why y'all don't get gifts." Ara says to the boys.

They just have halved eyes and swallow.

When everyone is ready to leave, they notice that someone is missing from the group. A very important someone.

Ara is somehow already near the exit when everyone turns around. She waves and winks at Evie before she heads off to her class. Leaving Evie to blush terribly.

"Show off." Triple G says.

888888888888

Five came so fast as soon as school ended, and Evie considered if she was going to even meet with the feline. Especially when she will be talking about one of her most personal thoughts, but in all she went. She went just to get his opinion. Chester seems pretty wise, so he will have to act as her psychiatrist for now. Only until she works up the nerve to tell someone like Mal. Hopefully that wouldn't be a mistake.

She goes to the boy's hall and eventually finds room 463 on the left side of the third floor.

'I bet this room is pretty nice. It's on the third floor.' She thinks as she knocks.

She hopes she has the right door, but all of her inner trouble was put to rest when he came out of a small door at the base of the real door. She is guessing it is a dog door (works the same for cats). Instead of having a flap, it is an actual wooden door with gliding hinges. Evie was impressed.

"So you came." He says.

"I am here." She replies.

"Well, do come in. The door is already open." He walks inside his cat door.

Evie takes a deep breath and twists the knob. No going back now.

88888888888

When she enters the room, I see her scanning the area with her eyes. I can see her eyes look over my collection of books, gadgets, collectables, and video games. What? Even I like a bit of Mario every now and then.

I have a nice amount of bean bag chairs due to me being a _feline_. I should be glad I have these for guests. If it where up to them (Auradon in general) my room would be a cat palace, because they would think it's cute!

I don't want a cat room! I want a room the same as everyone else's. All of that aside.

"Please, sit anywhere you feel comfortable." I say.

She seems tense. Maybe as we talk more she will loosen up.

She sits on my bed and looks at me nervously; like she has gotten in trouble.

"Relax. I am not going to scold you. I am a guy you can talk to." I explain so hopefully she can be less tense. "Now, about Ara. I can tell she cares for you by the way she is willing to spend time with you. She does this with no one else, but you and quite possibly Dizzy. If you were to ask her to drop everything and go do anything with you she would."

She thinks about It. She can't deny it because she knows it's true. The only problem is that she has not had the courage to ask Ara to do anything of the like. That is where I step in.

"How do we know that? How do we know for a fact that she feels this way?" Evie asks. She sounds as if she is scared to hear the answer.

I, on the other hand, have a different question.

"The real question is, does she feel the way you feel?" I ask. I give her some time to think. Her face is laced with confusion. Eventually she gives in and asks.

"What do you… mean, Chester?" She is completely confused. It is not unexpected. These kind of problems are not easy to figure out, but with a mind such as mine, we should be able to come to some sort of solution.

"I mean, well…how do I pit this." I ponder over my words carefully before speaking. It was a useful tip I learned from Hazel. "Your story is a classic Auradon story. Villain kids that turned good over a period of a _week_? In Auradon a week is a big thing. Much can get done in a week. Some people, on the other hand, need _more_ that a week. It doesn't mean they are bad people. It means what ever has been instilled in them runs deep, and they need time to heal." I say as I clasp my paws together as a form of rest.

"What are you trying to say?" Evie says possibly even more confused than before.

Now that I've gotten that covered, I get straight to the point. "You, Mal, Jay, and Carlos fall under that one week category. Ara, Hazel, George, and G do not. In the past week they have done nothing, but get in trouble. Well, most of that was Triple G's fault with George. Ara speaks for herself. I am afraid to mention Mal and Hazel…"

"What about Mal and Hazel?" Evie asks.

"I have a feeling you will find out soon. With that aside, we can plainly see that Ara has barely warmed up to this place at all, but you all seemed to warm up in a day? Maybe two? Then, still had time to try out for cheerleading! It was still the beginning of the year!" I explain in depth. Hopefully she would get my point.

"Okay, okay, but what about how she feels. You know… how does she feel about me?" She says that last part quietly. She is scared to hear the answer, I assume.

There is something else. An emotion in her eyes. Oh, my.

Wow, already? I guess she is in the classic Auradonian category. Now, I must tread lightly. I don't want to upset the girl. This is a very delicate conversation, now.

"Hmm." I start. "This is why I have told you all of this. You are in that classic category. Believe it or not, this is the last of Friday. After tomorrow this week will be over. I dare say that you have already _fallen_ in love with her. Have you not?"

Evie completely freezes. She had not thought her feeling where that deep at all. She didn't know What to say. Except for one thing.

"Yes, yes I have." Evie confesses. There is no point in hiding now. She might as well tell the whole truth. I would figure out if she was lying, and she knows this.

"I don't really know why, but I just do. Maybe it will come to me later, but for now, my mind is everywhere. I'm sorry for that." She explains.

"It's alright. I saw you guy's kiss by the way." I say completely catching her off guard.

She looks super red from embarrassment. I hold my urge to laugh and just grin instead.

"That was super awkward wasn't it?" I ask her.

"Yeah it was. She said it was an accident. I kinda wish it wasn't though."

"How amazing was It?"

"Chester!"

"Ok, fine! I will say this one last thing. If you want Ara to change, or maybe return your love, she needs to be shown love. She needs to feel like she is cared for. She needs someone willing to take care of her if need be. She needs someone to tell her how beautiful she really is, and not just about her looks. On the inside."

"Your not implying that someone would be me, right?" Evie asks with a touch of fear.

"If you love her as much as you say you do, you would do it whether I imply it or not. Because it is out of love you would do these things."

88888888888

Belle looks through the government records of all the citizens located in Auradon and surrounding areas. She is hoping to find an Ara'Levina in any of these. She comes up flat every time. She is beginning to run out of ideas. They have virtually nothing recorded on the isle (save for her existence). Now this? She's getting absolutely nowhere.

"I guess there is not much I can do. I could just assume that Gaston is her father, I suppose." She says to herself.

Ben and Adam are out spending some much needed father son time. After this week, some time was much needed for the two of them. While they are out, Belle is free to research on her own without certain opinions. Unfortunately, she has found nothing so far.

Why couldn't Ben choose someone…else? Someone who is less illusive? Someone who is easier to put up with? Someone who is less _dangerous_?

Well, this is the last resort, but it has to be done if she wants to have a complete rest tonight. She will have to keep pretending Ara is Gaston's daughter and keep pretending like the arrangements are working for her or she will have to talk to her herself. Adam won't like that. Not at all.

She would have to think about that through. If she goes to Ara alone, then she would put herself in danger and worry Adam. To be honest, she is not as concerned about worrying Adam than putting herself in danger. She could talk to Ara armed, but that might not end well. If she scares her then…

What if she goes with armed guards? Wait, no, they might agitate her. They may make her nervous then we have either another storm, or a funeral to plan. She is not considering bringing Adam. That can go nowhere, but bad. It seems the best thing to do is to speak with her directly and alone.

If it has to be done, it has to be done. She has no other resources to lean on. She must speak with Ara. She may even sit in when Ben and Evie talk. So far Evie knows more about Ara than she does. She also works up the courage to talk to her. She said that Ara wasn't that bad, so…

She guesses she will just have to wait and see.

88888888888

" _There you go. That's my big girl. That's It. You did it!" a woman's voice says. It sounds so warm and gentle. I don't think I have had anyone else talk to me like that before._

" _You are holding your own bottle! Good for you!" she says while looking at me._

 _I just look around the room carelessly drinking. I don't really have any meaningful thoughts, but all I know is I am happy and I feel safe. I just take in the scenery. Until I see her braid fall into the play pin._

 _My pupils grow wide. Ooh that looks fun! Can I play with it? Can I eat it? I wonder what it taste like? Well, only one way to find out._

 _The bottle falls out of my mouth as I look at the braid. It is long so I can reach it. The only thing that_ _ **really**_ _provokes me are those sparkly things on her braid. Ooh, I'm gunna get 'em!_

 _I quickly roll to the other side of the pin, so I can do one thing. I sit up the best I can while the woman looks at me with adoration- until I do this-_

 _CHOMP_

 _The bottom of the braid is now in my mouth. Ha, Ha success! I cheer in glee, but my sounds are muffled by the hair in my mouth. I kick happily._

" _Ahhh! Gross!" she says as she fishes her hair from my mouth._

 _Ooh something is still in my mouth! Something super cold too! It feels nice. It's mine!_

 _I swish it around in my mouth enjoying the feeling. I wanted to swallow it, but I got busted. I see her looking at me with irritation. I just look back at her blankly._

" _Levina. Spit it out."_

 _I keep looking at her blankly._

 _She sighs, "Open your mouth." She tries to pry my mouth open, but I am not budging._

 _No it's mine!_

" _Araaa." She says getting exhausted with my antics._

 _She thinks for a moment. She grads something behind me. She holds it up. Ooh it's my bottle. I forgot how hungry I was!_

 _My pupils grow wide once more as I reach for the ba ba. I open my mouth for my ba ba, but when I do so, some fingers jet into my mouth and remove the shiny thing!_

 _Hey…that was mine…_

 _I am now upset. I am sad. She took it from me. It was mine…_

 _My bottom lip begins to quiver and I begin to cry. Large tears roll down my cheeks as I do. The woman allowed me to cry for a bit longer. After that she picks me up and pats me on the back repeatedly._

" _Ahh. It's okay, but that was a no, no. I can't let you eat that." She says looking at me with a face I do not like. Is she mad at me?_

 _I burry my head in her neck as forgiveness._

" _Aww, I can never stay mad at you. Can I?"_

 _She takes me to her bed and swaddles me in a purple blanket with sparkly colors. I wonder what it taste like._

 _She picks me up and walks to the window. I look out to see water falling from the sky! There is so much going on out there that I can't focus on one thing! Wow!_

" _Look, Levina. You did that. You made it rain. Your magic is awake in you early I see. It might be a while before we visit Auradon together."_

 _She says. I look at her, but I do not have the slightest clue of what she is talking about._

" _You are going to be very strong when you grow up. Very beautiful too. I love you very much, Ara'Levina. Always remember that." She holds me up to meet her eyes. I stare into them._

 _ **She has eyes like mine!**_

" _Your majesty! The crowds are waiting for you!" someone else says._

" _Oh! Coming!" she says as she holds me in her arms again._

" _Now, listen to me, Levina. I am going to leave you with the maids and your cousins, and so help me, if you give them any trouble-" She stops when she sees the look in my eyes._

" _Mommy has to leave. It is important. I will be right back."_

 _The maid has come to take me away from her. When that happens, I feel like I am fading away. No I don't want to go! Wait!_

 _As she walks away things fade to black._

I sit up abruptly. Breathing hard with ragged breaths. I look at the time. It is apparently five-forty five in the morning. I rub my eyes roughly and try to calm my breathing. What was that? That was a dream, right?

But if It was a dream, why did it feel so real? I bring my knees to my chest and hug them. I try to calm my breath and think about something else, but that is all I can think about!

I look over to where Hazel's bed is. It is on the opposite side of the room. I see her sleeping. Her hair wrapped in a cloth to prevent sleep damage. Who am I to judge? My hair is just in a simple fish tail braid for the night though. I rest my aching head in my knees. I can feel my bangs tickle my leg when I do this. The sun has barely risen, but I might as well get up anyway. It's not like I will be sleeping with my heart pounding like this.

I get out of bed and get myself ready for the day. It's Saturday so nothing much should be satisfactory. I redo my fish tail braid and use a small rubber band to tie it at the bottom. I wear a red long sleeved shirt with yellow sequins that form many types of flowers on the shirt. I also wear a pair of black, skin tight jeans, and brown boots today. They have golden buckles! Love it!

I leave my black and gold holographic cape in the closet. I just don't feel like I need it today. I still make sure it hasn't picked up any bunnies of dust lately. That I do make sure of.

After I complete my make-up routine, I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. By then I see Hazel awake. I look to the clock and see it's six thirty-five. Hasn't she ever heard of sleeping in!?

"Aren't You up early." Hazel says to me. Her voice is still raspy from awakening.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream. I was just going to go take a walk." I say.

"In the rain?" she asks.

Is it raining? I properly look out the window to see it is raining. Not only that. Pouring! I could sit outside at least? I will find a nice covered spot.

"I forgot to whom I was talking to." She says while walking into the bathroom. "Enjoy Your thinking time."

She says while closing the door.

888888888

I find an open gazebo outside while I was wondering around. I didn't even feel like using my powers to repel the rain. Sometimes I welcome getting wet. When I am in my outdoor clothing like these, I really don't mind it. This brings me back to my childhood in the isle.

I used to play rough. I used to tackle. I used to wrestle. I used to win too! Why? Well, what do you expect from me growing up with three brothers? J.R., or Gaston Jr. is the oldest. He used to always make sure I was on his team. He would make sure I was included. I would use the bit of magic I had to make fires. We would sit around them with dad, and he would tell us scary stories and his manly hunting tales. He would also tell us all the things he planned on doing after he escaped from the isle. We would all day dream. It was our version of fun back then.

That was until my training intensified. Maleficent suggested, no, forced me to change my behavior and take things more seriously. Every thing more seriously! When that happened, time with my family was harder and harder to get. Things continued to change after that, but as I stare into the rain, my mind encourages me to think of the good times.

I lean on the wooden rails and fall deep into my thoughts.

"Is this spot taken?" I hear someone say. Is that who I think it is?

"Ben?" I say surprised. I turn around as confused as ever. It is him. Why is he here; with me? Didn't his parents tell him to stay away? What happened to that?

"Why are you here? Didn't you make an entire speech about staying away from me earlier this week?" I snap at him.

He must have seen how confused and defensive I was becoming. He says, "Calm down. I am not here from my parents and I am not here to get any answers. Not yet at least."

I scoff.

"I swear! I usually come here anyway to clear my head. I am actually surprised to see you're here!" He defends himself quickly.

I guess that's legit reasoning. "You are still supposed to stay away, or am I mistaken." I say this bitterly and cut my eyes at him.

He takes a deep breath and says, "My parents encourage me to make that speech. If it were up to me, we would have met properly a long time ago. Now, I have no idea what to think of my parents. My mom is saying one thing, while my dad is saying another. My dad is so… emotional about this. Then there is Mal. Did I mention this entire thing is all about you?"

I turn to him for the first time, and I smirk at him.

"You really know how to shake up a place." He says with humor.

"I consider it a gift." I reply.

So his parents were behind that. Go figure. I should've seen that coming. Now it looks like King-y boy is having some doubts about who to listen to.

"You're the King." I say staring in to the rain.

"Yes, yes I am." He says looking off into the same distance.

The light sound of thunder echoes and rain pours.

I go back to leaning on the rails. I am so scatter brained this morning that I am not even bothered by his presence like I normally would be. Apparently he picks up on that, and he joins me in leaning on the railing. Again, I am not bothered by this. My thoughts went back to the dream I had. Only to be interrupted.

"I see you're pretty distant, today. If I may ask, what's on your mind?" he asks.

That question tears my mind from space and I look at him. Should I tell him? I don't see where it can really do any harm. I mean, it's just a dream. Besides, if I tell the boys they would be nothing but confused, or they'll think I'm crazy. Hazel might understand, but it is hard to say. There is no telling if Ben would understand either, But he's Ben for crying out loud. He should have an interesting opinion. I will tell him. Why not?

"I had a dream last night." I start. "I believe I saw my mother."

That got his full attention.

"Really?" he says listening closely.

"Yeah. I don't remember the whole thing. I had a bottle and a purple blanket. I am certain that the blanket had my name on it. I didn't understand it then-"

"Because you were a baby." Ben finished.

I nod. "Exactly. I bit her hair and pulled of a beret of some sort with my…gums. I don't think I had teeth then either." I say while I think.

He chuckles a bit while he continues to listen. "What did it taste like?"

"Cold, very cold." I say chuckling. "I saw the rain falling outside. Then she held me up, and when she held me up, I saw her eyes looked just like mine."

"Then what happened?" he asks completely sucked in.

"She had to leave. I didn't want her to leave, but she left. When she left I woke up. Ironically it's raining in real life." I reply.

"Wow, you don't think it could be a memory, do you?"

"It would make sense if it was. Everything felt so real. I felt real. I felt like I was actually living this. I don't remember much, but I do know that-" I cut myself off. I am carried into my mind for a moment. Carried into that familiar feeling of loneliness.

"Know what?" he asks me.

I swallow and say, "That I miss her. I miss her so much."

Ben looks out to the rain for a moment. He opens his mouth then closes it. Then he repeats the process for at least two minutes.

"Yes, Ben." I say without needing to look at him.

"Would you like to play a game?" He finally asks.

"A game? You want to play a game with me? Even worse; in the rain?" Has he completely lost his mind!? Did he forget who I am!? I guess not because he looks at me with a stupid playful grin.

"Yeah! It would help clear both of our minds." he says.

"(Sigh) Fine, but only to get these thoughts out of my head. What game are we playing?" I ask out of curiosity.

**ten minutes later**

"Boom ball!?" I ask full of concern. "What in the wicked world is boom ball!?"

We have left the gazebo to play Ben's game. For this game, he insisted that we go into an open area. No use of arguing. I don't even know what we're playing!

We have barely been in the rain for three minutes, and I already feel _at least_ half way soaked. Ben looks like a wet dog. It is pretty ironic considering his heritage…

Good thing he is just in a t-shirt and jeans and a basic pair of kicks.

"It's the game we are playing." He holds up a blue kick ball and says, "The rules are simple. The ball is a bomb. All we have to do is not let the ball touch the ground. If it does, you blow up! Hence the name; boom ball."

"That's it? Wait, why didn't you just name it bomb ball?" I say. That would sound better in my opinion.

"We can talk about names later, but for now, you need to know that there are other things that apply. For example, if I throw the ball to you and you miss; or it touches the ground, you lose a point while I gain a point."

"That sounds harsh. What if you make a bad throw?" I ask.

"Then… oh snap! There are no bad throws in boom ball!" He says while laughing a bit.

"What if it flies out of range?" I ask.

"Well, If it flies out of range, or we don't think we could catch it, we have to run from it. Whoever is closest to it explodes whether it's my ball or your ball."

"What if it lands in a tree?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"Then it's still playable. As long as it does not touch the ground. There are no other rules against anything else." He says. "So what do you think? Sound fun?"

"It sounds like you made it up." I say.

"Yeah. I did. I just didn't have anyone to test it out on. Every time I ask Mal, she would run like I had a real bomb." He says scratching the back of his head.

I have one more question before I agree to this nonsense. "I can see why. Okay, let me get this right. This whole game is about throwing bombs at each other…"

"Yeah." He says.

"Running for our lives…"

"Uh-huh." He agrees.

"And blasting each other to a crisp for our own selfish gain?" I ask him.

"Well… when you put it that way-" He says actually thinking about it, but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you start with that? I'm in." I say. Hopefully I will not regret this.

"Here. You start us off." He says holding out the ball for me to take.

I took it. The ball feels foreign in my grasp. It has an interesting texture. The kick ball is slightly grip-like. It is also smooth in some way. It smells like fresh rubber. It is a clean ball. Too bad it's going to get ruined in this rainy outdoors.

Ok here we go.

I prepare to throw the ball as hard as I can, but something stops me. I throw it at him lightly and in close proximity.

"C'mon. I know you can do better than that!" he says in disappointment.

I know I could do better than that too! But still…

"Oh, yeah. I _know_ could, but if you get a boo boo, I do not want your over protective parents knocking at my door!" I say rebelliously.

"Ara, don't baby me! I get enough of that from my parents." He smirks before he says this, "Besides, I didn't think that Ara'Levina LeGume, the daughter of Gaston, would give such weak throws."

He throws the ball back to me.

I catch it blankly.

He just did not. Alright. If that's how he wants it…

I step back a bit while nibbling on my cheek. I put the ball on the ground. I back up more. Then I jog a couple times and give the ball a kick.

The ball begins to make a beautiful arch in the air. It is hard to look at it because of rain drops falling in our face.

"Oh no." Ben says as he begins chasing the ball.

On the bright side, it is catchable. So he bolts after it. By some type of miracle, he is able to position himself correctly so he can catch it.

"Ha! Got it!" he says triumphantly. He hold up the ball in victory.

"Oh, yeah? Well next time you might not be so lucky, Baby Ben!" I say confidently.

He gives the ball his best throw. "Spoken like a true villain!"

I chase after the ball and say, "Thanks!"

I jump, twist in the air and catch it. I land in a crouching stance with one leg bent and the other behind me as if I was attempting a half split.

I guess my kung fu training would be beneficial in this case wouldn't it? Might as well use it.

I drop the ball and kick it back to him before it touches the soggy ground. He narrowly drops it due to the rain making his hands slippery. Once he has a firm grip he throws it. Too far.

"Darn it!" I blast after that ball. I can still get it. I still have time before it hits the ground.

I run through puddles as I was trained to do so. I slide on the wet grass like I played baseball, and the ball bounces off my leg. I possess it before it touches the ground.

"Yes!" I exclaim. I hold the ball up. I pay no mind to my entire back being on the wet ground. I am really soaked now, but I don't mind it. Surprisingly I am having fun; the most fun I have had in years!

I jump up off the ground to see Ben running towards me.

"Now _that_ is how you play boom ball! You are going to be on my team when I introduce this to everyone else."

"Won't that be unfair to the others?" I say placing my hand on my hip.

"Well, look who's talking." He says playfully.

I waltz over to him and say, "Keep it up and you'll be exploding." I hold the kick ball between us, then hand it to him.

"So I take it you're ready for another round?" He asks.

I think for a moment.

"Does this answer your question?" I kick the ball as hard as I can. If we were playing kick ball, that would be a home run! Wait…

We both run for our lives. As soon as that ball touches the ground one of us is going to loose. I am not being blown up by my own ball! Talk about embarrassment!

Unfortunately as soon as we start running, we trip over each other. Classic. Now not only did I blow up by my own ball, but I blew up _with_ Ben from tripping on him. In all, I guess we are tied.

I fall out on my back. I open my eyes to see the sky and raindrops falling all over me.

"Ben?" I call as I sit up. Now I know for sure that I am wet. Now that I look at myself closely, I am covered in mud.

"Mhm!" I hear as I gather rain water in my hands.

I look beside me to see Ben on the ground also. The only problem is that he is face down on the ground instead of face up like me. Wait that means his face is-

He looks up at me with a muddy-grass covered face.

I laugh at first sight. I laugh so hard that I spill some of the rain water I gathered in my hands. I laugh so hard that I drop the water and use my hands to keep myself from falling back on the ground. At this point I am shaking with laughter.

"Hey! It's not that fu- plegh!" While he was talking, some stray mud made its way into his mouth. Now he is repeatedly wiping his face and spitting everywhere.

I don't even care if I get spat on or not. This is too funny. I never laughed this hard in my life! I am laughing so hard that it's starting to hurt.

"Ah! The pa-a-a-ain! H-ha ha! Ple-please- B-hahaha!"

He gets most of the mud off of his while I calm myself. I look around to see that we ended up in the same area that the outdoor activities we're held. My laugh finally fades into a chuckle as I move my wet bangs out of my eyes.

Ooh, I have an idea!

"C'mon Ben!" I say as I stand and run off.

"Pleh! Coming! Slow down a bit!" He tries his best to get up and sprint after me.

I run all the way to the fountain. The same fountain where I had my magic show. The same fountain that is now overflowing with glowing water, surrounded with plants, and is looking brand new.

"Hey! It's the old fountain. I never got to say this but I like what you've done with th-" He would have finished his sentence. If I hadn't used my powers to spray water on his face.

I manipulate the cleaner waters from the fountain to spray his face off. It's working too!

He is now spitting again and trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm. One more should do it." I say as I spray him once again.

"Okay! I get it, Ara quit it!" He says while I keep spraying him.

"You know magic is illegal right? Stop that!" He continues.

"I am a special case. Asking me not to use magic is like asking me not to breath. As long as I live, it lives in me." I say as I gather fountain water in my hands. I gladly wash my face off with it.

"Well, I guess I can make an exception this once." He looks in my direction to find I am not there. He looks around to find me.

I appear behind him. Shh! Don't tell him!

Turn invisible again. I sneak up behind him. Time to pounce. I run to him ready to scare the wits out of him.

He smirks and grabs a pebble.

He going to do with that? Try to hit me with it?

He throws it into the air. I watch it until it comes all the way back down to the ground. What was that supposed to do? Oh well back to my-

Wait where did he go…?

I turn back to normal wondering what went wrong in my plan. Lets see, I turned invisible. He was in my sight.

Okay, there is not much in thus plan but it should've went better than this. Where is he-

All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground!

"Ahh!" I scream as we are reunited with the muddled ground.

He pins me to the ground while he is laughing hysterically.

Oh, I get it. The pebble was a distraction. Got it. I guess I underestimated him. I will never tell him that!

He is really getting a kick out of this. Isn't he?

"Yeah, yeah funny." I say. I open my eyes to see a very annoying view. Ben over me laughing. And laughing. And laughing. And laughing…

I fold my arms and chill on the ground until he finishes. While he is "throwing down", I access our current position. Someone can easily get the wrong idea just by seeing this. I probably should tell him to move. The last thing I need is more trouble.

"Ben? Ben?" I call while I poke him in the chest.

In the corner of my eye see a flash of purple I think? It could just be lightning? I am not sure. I look to my left and… it's gone. Nothing. Maybe it was just me?

"Yeah?" Ben says.

"I would love to get out of the mud, now." I say to him.

"Oh, sorry." He says and he reaches a hand out for me to take.

Oh no you don't! I still have my dignity to keep!

I back bend from the ground and kick over. There we go.

Ben looks at me surprised, Then that surprise changes to his head shaking.

"I should have expected that." He says.

"Yes, you should have." I say standing tall with my hands on my hips and…covered in mud.

"We should get cleaned up." I say looking down at my very much ruined out fit.

"Yeah." He says giving himself a look. "Let's head back." He says as we start to walk.

"I think I'm going to take a warm bath when I go in. Are you cold or anything? I know I am and wet." Ben says shivering a bit.

Now we are walking up the stairs to enter Auradon prep. Unfortunately more people are awake by now. That means many people are looking at us. Mostly because we are completely wet and covered in mud, I am sure. Other than that, it is probably because we are in each other's company at all.

Ben waves at everyone while I have a nervous smile. We walk into the halls and I start to feel the breeze he was talking about.

Ben starts, "Maybe if we run, we can get to our rooms before anyone important finds-"

"Oh, my!" Queen Belle says as she sees us. At this point, I go back to nervous smiling.

"You know what? Scratch that." Ben says seeing he is already doomed.

"You two have some explaining to do!" She says as she point behind us.

We both turn to see that we tracked mud from the bottom of the steps, to where we are now in the hallway!

We both look at each other with "Oh crap" faces.

Dang it!

* * *

Alright guys there was another! There were so many important events that happened in this chapter that I just couldn't help but to write over 8,000 words. Whew that's a lot!

As always, I love you guys support. Comment or pm me anytime. Don't be afraid to ask me questions either. I don't bite… much.

Follow and fave if you haven't already!

SuperNova out⭐


	14. Magic

"What do you think, Chester? Is this outfit the one?" I ask him.

I try to find a decent outfit to change into. Chester paid me a visit a little earlier and offered to help. I mean, I could find outfits myself. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate his opinion.

"That one is much too _ostentatious_ for a study date. I guess that also depends on where you are going to study." He says.

Study- date!? Nope, nope, Hazel. Don't even think about going there! Knowing Chester, he is probably trying to get into your head! You are just going to work on a project then nothing more. I better not mess this up!

I sigh and Chester picks up on my stress immediately.

"Don't worry, Hazel. You are just going to study. We both know that you have liked her for a _while_ , and now you finally get to spend some time with her. That's great, but do not loose sight of your goal. You are going to go study at a coffee shop, right?" He asks me.

"Umm, yes." I reply still in thought.

"Then dress like you are going to study at a coffee shop." He says. "Bring out that sleeveless blue blouse."

I do and hold it up. The ruffles form a v-neck collar. It is to be buttoned and needs to be ironed a bit.

"Hmm." He hums as he begins walking through my closet. "These." He says while gliding back to be.

He holds a pair of fitting white jeans.

He goes to my vanity mirror and rummaged through the doors taking out a variety of jewelry pieces. What catches my eye is a pair of dreamcatcher shaped earrings. The dreamcatcher is gold, but the threads and feathers are red and blue.

He settled on those and a different design of bangles this time. He set out seven bangles and one gold bracelet. I guess it was up to me to mix and match them.

"That should do it." He says as he looks over his work.

I look at the full ensemble he set out. It looks nice! This is why I don't mind having Chester's help.

I choose a pair of ankle-high, golden strapped, sandals as my shoe choice.

Once I get my clothing on, I look at myself in the full body mirror (that Ara invested in).

I like it! Very sophisticated, yet charming. I guess that is appropriate attire for my outing.

"Okay, Chess. I'm off!" I say as I head out.

"Stay safe!" he calls.

I rush out side the door in a hurry. I wouldn't want to be late.

888888888

I head down the hallway while I type out a text to Mal. I send her the location and the time to meet up. Hmm. Maybe I should just take her with me in my car? It may even save time.

Never mind all that then. I will just walk to her room. Then from there we both can decide what to do.

I pass by Evie on my way there.

"Good morning, Evie." I wave at her.

"Morning, Hazel. Have you seen Ara today by any chance?" she asks.

"Yes. We are roommates after all, but she left out at about five to clear her head." I tell her. "Is Mal still in the dorm room?"

"Yeah, she is. Be careful, though. Her mood is not completely right. I keep asking her what's wrong, but she's not telling me right now." Evie tells me with her voice laced with aggravation.

"Hmm, well alright. I will ask her if she still wants to work on our project." I tell her while heading on my way.

"Alright." She says as she goes on her's. "By the way, I love the shirt!"

I laugh and wave bye. I feel like I am in a pretty good mood today. It's a rainy day, but it's a calm rain. Perfect for staying in. Prefect for staying in bed. Perfect for a Netflix night. Perfect for cuddling with the one you love. Perfect for sharing their warmth under a blanket together. Perfect for rubbing your fingers through their hair. Perfect for maybe, just maybe getting a kiss out of it?

'What am I-? We are just going to study! We are just going to study! We are just going to study! WE ARE JUST GOING TO STUDY!' I mentally scream at myself.

What is wrong with me? This is starting to get a bit out of hand. I had been craving more and more of her touch ever since the other day.

When she gave me my pencil, I felt a spark that jolted my hand. It happened when our hands made contact. It happened so fast. When she touched my hair, it felt so nice. She did it with such care. When Audrey touched my hair it mostly tickled, but when Mal touched it-

Let's just say, the reason I put my head down was to hide most of the blood that rushed to my head. Why can't we just be normal friends without my feelings getting in the way some how and making things super awkward!

I take a deep breath. Well let's see how this outing goes.

Before I could get myself out of my head, someone roughly pushes me into the lockers. I repeatedly blink until my vision clears and what I see scares me to death.

"Look who's finally alone."

Unfortunately I know him. He is Duke, Duke Weselton. Him and his goons are one of the reasons I am so miserable at this school. One of the _huge_ reasons I am so miserable at school.

" Yeah, finally she's not hanging around that storm witch and her gangster friends." One of his friends say. He pins my left arm to the lockers and another guys pins my right.

Oh no. What am I going to do? If I don't do something I am going to get beaten to a pulp. Even worse I am going to miss studying with Mal! Maybe I could call for help? No, there is not enough time. If I call for help now it's just going to make them stomp me faster. I don't see a teacher walking around either. Curse it being the weekend! What to do? What to do?

"Remember what I said would happen if I saw you again?" he says with dark hunger as he completely invades my personal space.

I glare at him and look the other way.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." He continues.

There are five of them. There is one girl in his group and she says, "Are you sure she would let us play with her like that? I have been waiting to see how good she is in bed, but she looks a bit rebellious."

"Nah, she just thinks she is from hanging around those new villains. She is completely submissive. Whatch this." Then he slaps me. Hard.

I look up slowly only to get slapped again. A sound of pain leaves my lips each time. I look down and close my eyes to keep them from slapping me again. I try to gather my thoughts, but I am so dizzy. I just want to sleep. My head hurts. My back hurts. My arms hurt.

To my great displeasure he kicks my shin. I hiss in my pain, but at least I am more awake now. Tears begin to stream down my face.

'Come on, Hazel. Stay strong. If I don't do anything, I am going to get raped by these guys! I have got to think, but I am so scared. What would Ara do? What did she say?!'

"See? Who's dorm should we take her to?" Duke says.

Oh, no. I better hurry up and remember or I am dead! What did she say?! I have a feeling my head is not feeling it's best with all that's going down right now. Especially when they knocked my head into the lockers, but I rack my brain anyway. I need to remember what Ara said to do to these guys! That is until a voice I knew very well steps in.

"Sorry guys, but she's going to mine."

They look up to see who said that. It turned out to be no one other than Mal.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Miss I want to be good. Where is your spell book? Oh, wait! It's in a museum! Get lost! We're busy here." Duke says.

Mal glares at him with glowing eyes of pure hate.

"Dude, you know she can turn into a dragon, right?" his friend says obviously scared.

"She can?" he asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Don't you remember Cotillion?" The other one says.

"Well she wouldn't dare. Unless she wants to be known as the girl who hurt a poor defenseless Auradonian boy. I was just talking to my old friend Hazel, when she pounced on me! Oh! That dastardly daughter of Maleficent!" he practices out loud.

Mal growls at them. Then she says, "Please just leave her alone! Hazel doesn't deserve this! Please!"

Oh Mal. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. The more I try, I just can't get anything right when it comes to this stuff. I just look at the ground in shame.

"Yeah? Well I don't think so. I am taking her to my dorm to have some 'fun' with her if you know what I mean." He says as he looks at me with eyes of lust.

I glare at him. I am completely disgusted. At this time I wish looks could kill.

"C'mon guys." He says.

Before they could grab me, Mal says, "No! Take me!"

What?

"What?" he says making sure he heard correctly.

"Please. Leave Hazel alone and take me instead." She says boldly.

Mal no…

"What an offer. What do you guys think about it? I would mind having a villain. Might even be more exciting!" He asks.

They either shrug or not excitedly.

Mal on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick, she had something else in her eyes though. What was it? What ever it was it looked like she was not going to change her mind. She is going to let them do that to her to save me? I felt heart pound and my stomach drop at the same time.

They drop me. I fall to my knees and hands, but I am not even concerned with myself right now.

They grab Mal instead, and begin leading her off.

"No, no! Mal! Don't do this! Please don't! Please…" I call to her.

"It's okay, Hazel." She says calmly.

They push her forward. "Less talking, more moving. I can't wait!"

I close my eyes. Not to Mal. I can't let this happen to Mal. What kind of a friend am I? A wimp. Tears stream heavily down my face as I cry. I feel weak. I feel sick. This all my fault! I feel so heavy I don't think I could get up for hours.

"Aww, she's crying over you. She must really care a lot about you, huh? Hmm, I can see why she rejected me now." Duke says as he walks.

Mal forcefully stops walking. The other two guys that were holding her nearly trip over their own feet.

"So are you telling me that you have bullied her all this time just because she didn't want you!?" Mal says enraged.

"Ever since you came along that's all she ever talked about! Mal this! Mal that! Wow have you seen the new villain kids!? It drove me _crazy_! After that I decided to make her and that egotistic cat's life here harder than ever!" he monologues.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the villain here." Mal says.

"Trying to be smart with me? I have waited a long time to get my revenge on you! Hold her still boys!" He says as he readies his fist.

Two of them grab each one of Mal's arm before she could really do anything about it.

He raises his fist deciding were to strike her. Deciding how many times to strike her.

Mal looks at him in fear, but she is determined to not let him get to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

For me this is all moving in slow motion. What do I do? He is going to hit Mal! What do I do?! This-this is all my fault! Maybe I am cursed. Maybe I am just a bad omen; like bad luck. Bad…luck. Bad luck! Ara said to give them some bad luck! How? With my powers! Yes, but this situation has gotten so out of hand that it doesn't call for bad luck. I need to go all out.

Oh! I'll give them some bad luck alright! You can do whatever you want to do with me, but when they messed with Mal, that's when they made their mistake. I let my emotions take over for the first time in years.

When I open my eyes I can feel them glow. They glow with burning rage. They glow do much that it appear that light is spilling from my eyes. I can feel my blood pressure rise. I can feel my magic react to my vengeful emotions. I allow my magic to take over.

The ground begins to shake.

They look around quickly and frantically. They can barely stand on their own feet. Two of them give in to falling on the ground. Even Mal seems scared at this point, but she is not the one that needs to worry.

"Hey!" I say with more conviction than I've had in my whole life.

My body is radiant with a glowing aura. My hair has turned I to flames. Every strand seems to have turned into the sun's rays. My eyes glow so bright I can swear that my eyes are on fire. I wouldn't blame them if they were. They are still spilling their access aura, if not more than before as I call on more of my magic.

Without thinking I slowly walk to them, but they step back with every step I take. Mal stays were she is. It is like she is mesmerized, or scared as she looks at me wide-eyed. She could be frozen with fear. It is very much expected if she is.

As I walk the aura seems to look like a flame. A flame with a variety of colors. A transcendent flame. I am ablaze with this transcendent flame. Where I walk the ground burns with flames of many colors. Even my steps catch fire.

"Y-you're a sorceress too!?" He says. That's all he can say.

"Surprise." I say as I walk to him with my blazing temper.

"Wait! We didn't mean it. They were just jokes! Right guys…guys?" He turned around to see his friends sprinting in a screaming panic.

At that moment…

"Ahh!" he tries to run, but when he does a large vine erupts from the ground.

It binds him in its grip. It threatens to break his ribs with the strength it squeezes his body with.

The vine is covered in thorns that pierce through his clothing and into his skin. Small drops of blood eventually drop onto the floor, but I pay no mind to that. I want him to pay. I want him to feel what I've felt for years. I am sick of being scared. I am _tired_ of being tired. I want him to cry. I want him to beg for mercy. Just like I had been doing at his feet.

"You wanna slap me NOW!? COME ON! **TRY** ME!" My whole body catches fire with my aura when I challenge him. It flickers feircly. Thank fully it did not burn off my clothing. I guess my powers burn what they want?

The ground begins to rumble and quake. My bangles glow and clatter together wildly on my arm.

He struggles in the vines. Only to find that the more he struggles, the deeper the thorns dig themselves into his skin. He lets out a pained scream. At that moment, it was music to my ears.

Things begin to fall off of the walls due to the ground shifting the way it was. Mal, who had been standing a little out of the way, runs up to me and says, "Hazel! Stop!"

"Stay back, Mal!" I shout at her. This is between me and him.

I begin to hear the snapping of his bones, and he makes a sound of utter agony.

"Hazel! Stop, please! Look at what your doing!" Mal screams at me.

Wait, what am I doing?

That's when I look around and see decorations falling off of the walls. I see his blood making small pools on the floor. The floor has cracks in the tile. There is soot on the ground where I stood.

What am I doing!?

I fall to my knees again. My eyes no longer glow, the aura no longer surrounds my body, My hair is no longer on fire, and my mind is absolutely blank now. I finally got a grip so the ground stops shaking, the vine returns back to the ground, and Duke is dropped.

He holds his arm that is twisted in a grotesque angle. Blood spots stain his clothing. He looks at me in terror. He runs, or limps away as fast as he can. When I don't see him any more, I turn to Mal.

The look on her face is nearly unreadable.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just keep disappointing you, don't I? Maybe I don't deserve you. You would do better staying with Ben.

We keep staring at one another. It feels like forever, but in reality, it had just been three seconds. Mostly because all of my emotional and physical fatigue hit me at once. On top of that I have never used that much magic before. No wonder my arms become weak. Then my body becomes weak. My arms quiver ready to give out.

Mal sees this and she scrambles to my aid. She gets on her knees to support me. Luckily, my body gives out when her arms are there to catch me. I look up and see her face. My eyes become harder and harder to keep open. They become heavier and heavier to lift.

"I'm sorry." I say while my eyes finally close.

"For what?" she says quietly.

"I-the-stu-study…with you." I say slowly falling asleep. I feel absolutely drained, and Mal's arms feel so nice and warm and comfortable. "I-wanted…"

I hear Mal call my name a couple more times. That's when the world fades away.

88888888888

I can feel when I am awake. Everyone else can feel when they wake up also. I finally feel like I have returned from the fantasy land of dreams. One bright side to dreaming, is not being able to feel pain.

Now that I am awake, that pain came to me like an ocean's wave. I feel my throbbing head. My leg aches. My wrist are sore to the bone. My face, well, it doesn't feel great. I have been through worse when it came to beatings. At least no black eyes. That is one good thing I can take away from this. On the bright side, my type of magic allows me to heal faster than others. I should be better in the next couple of minutes. Actually I feel much better now, but still terrible.

My memories come back to me right after the pain hits. Even though Duke sucks as a human being, I hope he is well. We used to be friends in middle school, and now I hurt him pretty badly now that I am thinking. I am pretty sure I broke his arm. Now I really do belong with Ara and her friends. Now I really am a villain.

Now that I think about it, where am I? I feel like I am in a bed, but I don't know who's. Wasn't Mal calling out to me earlier? She was! Was she in trouble? Is she in trouble! Where did she go? Where am I? This doesn't feel like my room. There is not enough sun light!

All of these thoughts make my eyes snap open. I sit up abruptly only to regret it. Ow, my head feels awful. At least when I get to look around, there is no danger here.

My eyes adjust to see I am in Mal's room?

"Hey! Take it easy!" She says. She returns my body to the comfort of the bed against my will.

"Mal I-" I try to say only to be cut off.

"No. After all you've been through you need a good rest." She says as she adjusts the blankets.

Wait. So this means that she knows about me, right? I never had the intention of telling her. I never had the intention of telling anyone actually! With that comes an array of problems I do not need. I would be just like Ara. Restricted, watched, put in my own classroom, ran away from. I can't live like that! That is why I admire Ara so much. She is so strong and confident. I wonder if she ever feels like me at times. Scared and lonely.

"So, you know, huh?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"About your magic?" Mal asks me. I feel the bed shift as she sits beside me.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If you are scared of me, you have a right to be." I say in a melancholy manor.

I stare at the ceiling waiting for her response. I would be okay if she kept quiet also, but just in case I waited.

"I-I'm _not_ scared of you, Hazel. I don't think I could ever be scared of you. You are my shy and sweet Stutter Butter, and no one can change my opinion of you. Including yourself." She says with conviction.

That's not what I expected at all. I sit up out of shock. I am not in a lot of pain anymore. I love and hate my magic.

But Mal really thinks that? "Really. Y-you think so? B-b-but I caused a fore-shock, caught fire, bound a guy with a large vine that was _covered_ with thorns, and then broke his arm!"

"That does sound like a lot of reasons to go running for the hills, but when I consider that you did all of that to save me, I am glad you are my friend. Actually, that was pretty wicked." She says as she smiles at me.

"One thing for sure. I felt pretty wicked. On the bright side, I won't have to worry about him for a while." I say with relief.

"Yeah!" Mal says.

"Don't tell anyone. Please. I like being treated like I am normal." I say. I trust Mal enough to know she won't tell, but I still have to tell her not to. She doesn't read minds.

"I won't. To be honest, Hazel, I'm not surprised. A person as beautiful as you _can't_ be normal." She says without much thought.

I look at her with shock. She thinks I am beautiful?

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask with absolute disbelief.

Mal flushes and says, "Well, I mean-yes you are beautiful, pretty…I guess. No! Not I guess! I _know_ you are attractive. I-"

"Attractive?" I ask truly confused (and shocked).

Is this one of my weird romantic dreams again? Wait, no. I am in pain. I am never in pain in my dreams. This is real? Mal just said that I am beautiful and attractive in real life? I have to make this moment last. I just have to.

"What about me is attractive, Mal?" I sit up against the head board when I ask this.

Mal freezes for a minutely. Then all her blood rushes to her face. I didn't want to embarrass her. I just really want to know.

"Of course I said you are beautiful, right. You would probably want me to give details?" She asks.

I nod my head and wait for her response.

"Well I-I-I love your hair. It's- when I said it was stunning; I meant that. I love your eyes. They change between shades of blue and they are just- wow. Your skin is so soft and warm. Now I think I know why." She says as she laces our fingers together.

If my heart keeps beating this fast, I am afraid it might jump out of my chest!

She shifts herself closer to me. Our fingers are still linked. She looks at me. I can't meet them though. I cannot meet her eyes.

I think it's a mixture between flattery and nervous energy. I look at the bed sheets. I find them easier to look at.

Unfortunately for me, Mal uses her other hand to cup my cheek. It is impossible to look away now! My heart is beating so fast I don't think my body can keep up. And she looks even better up close!

She practically forces me to look into her grey-green eyes. The moment I meet them, I get lost in them. My other hand some how lands on her upper thigh. She gasps at the contact.

Seeing her react to me like that made my body burn. I felt pretty fatigued already from earlier now this? Honestly this is a different type of fatigue. This is taxing on my body, but I am wide awake. I am noticing small things that I did not notice before. Like how her purple hair doesn't only go with her ensemble, but it goes well with her fair skin. How she has this gold ring outside of the pupil of her eye. How close she has gotten in the past ten seconds. How she stares at me like my eyes are as alluring as her's.

My eyes close enjoying her closeness. In reality I probably got overwhelmed and locked up in my emotions again. I do know that Mal is very close, though. I refuse to open my eyes to see for a fact, because if I do, I might panic. So I keep my eyes closed and focus on my breathing.

She removes her hand, and I feel a finger circle around my cheek. It kind of hurts because of the slaps I had received earlier. It's not really a big deal though. It's just minor irritation.

"I am sorry I hadn't gotten there sooner, Butter. I should've known something was up when you didn't show up on time. Then I heard you scream. I'm sorry I wasn't much help." She murmurs. At this proximity I can hear her loud and clear. She feels bad about what happened.

"No. You were. You stood up to five violent idiots, then was willing to let them do that to you in my place! I-I will never be enough for you, Mal." I whisper that last part, but I had forgotten about how close she really was. My eyes were still closed, so that explains much.

Let me clarify. She is so close that I can feel her breath on my face. The odd thing is, she seems comfortable here. Like she never wants to move. I don't either, but I know it's coming. We can't stay here forever. That doesn't stop me from enjoying this moment with her. Back on track. When I say that last part, Mal heard it.

"What do you mean you will never be enough?" Mal says questionably.

Oh no. This is what happens when I start to get comfortable! Should I tell her? No! What am I thinking!? She is with Ben! She is never going to leave him for me. Wait, what!? Why would I even think about her leaving him for me!? Bottom line I have to fix this and Mal wants an answer.

"I-I-I-I will n-n-ever be a good enough friend in return f-f-for you M-M-Mal." Other than my horrible stuttering episode and my intense quickening heart beat, that was actually very convincing.

I open my eyes to see if I had convinced her or not. Wow we are very close aren't we? I mean, I am a few inches from her face. A few inches from her seductive eyes. A few inches from her beautiful li-

Oh! Not again! I need to control my thoughts. Badly!

Mal's eyes shifted a little. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh. Well, Hazel, by the way you saved me today, it already proved to be more than enough." Mal says lacing her hand in mine once again.

I get curious and take my eyes off of Mal for once. My eyes go to my legs under the blankets. I feel something else there also. Wait, when did Mal get under the blankets with me?! When did her legs wrap themselves around mine?! Or mine wrap themselves around her's?! I am very sure mine wrapped around her's because I can be a complete weirdo sometimes.

Either way this is getting a bit too intimate. I can't believe that Mal seems to not have a problem with it! She probably doesn't realize the position we are in! I am taking advantage of her!

I separate myself from her. I scoot all the way to the other side of the bed as quickly as I scrambled to the lockers when we first met. Obviously it was taxing to my body, but it proved to be necessary.

"Hazel?" Mal asks. There was a small bit of pain in her eyes, but before I got to question her about it the door opened to reveal Evie.

"Hey guys. How is the studying going?" She says.

"Umm." Mal says redirecting her thoughts. "Studying might need to be postponed for today. Hazel got into a fight with her bullies today."

"Really!? I'm so sorry to hear that, Hazel. Are You okay?" Evie asks.

"Actually, she was pretty wicked today. There were five of them. She all had them running." Mal proudly explains to Evie.

"Wow, you did that?" Evie asks impressed.

"Yes. I did." I say feeling proud of myself for once.

Evie continues, "Did you guys notice that quake that came by? It knocked over some stuff, but it was nothing major. A guy came out screaming about fire witches or whatever. Everyone just thought he was crazy and took him to the hospital."

Mal and a smirk at each other and laugh.

Evie look at us with concern. Then rolls her eyes.

"So, Hazel, are you feeling okay after that fight? Does it hurt?"

"It's okay, Mal. I can take the pain." I say as I make my way out of the bed not noticing the blood that was rushing to Mal's head from my statement. Was it something I said?

"The reason I came is to tell you that Belle wants us." Evie says.

"M-me?" I ask.

"Pretty much all of us. I think Adam will be their too." Evie says.

"Is Ara coming?" I asks cautiously.

"Yes. Actually she is the reason you are coming." Evie explains. Mal finally stands and adjusts her out fit.

So Ara, Adam, Belle, Ben, and Mal with be in the same room together!? This is going to be nothing short of a disaster. I will have to make sure that I am at her side.

"Hmm, I guess that means I must be taking my leave, then. Ara will need my support. Bye, Evie. By, Mal." I say and leave abruptly.

I did not have time to see Mal's sad expression as I left.

888888888

We all walk to Ben's office. Well, lead here. I don't exactly where Ben's office is because I never cared to come here. People like Mal and Evie walk ahead of all of us. Apparently they know where they are going.

Hazel walks beside me with her head higher and her back straight. She seems comfortable for once. That is what I like to see. Power. I wonder if she had something to do with that earth quake Ben and I felt while we were scrubbing floors? Yes, Belle made us clean the floors.

George walks beside me while Triple G walks a bit in front.

"Where are we going, Ara?" George asks me.

"Ben's office. I assume they want to speak to us, and everyone else." I say.

Chester appears on my shoulder and says, "They want to speak with you in a way that won't get themselves killed. They feel like if you have friends, or people you know in general, you won't try anything rash. Unfortunately for you, You have to be on your best behavior if you want to win them over."

"It's a _trap_." Hazel says in a sing-song voice.

I see Mal sneaking glances over here from a distance. What is she looking at? No, who is she looking at?

"Could be. That means you have to keep it together, sis." Triple G says.

"I'll try my best." I say snapping out of my reverie.

With that we finally arrive.

I remember that I am still covered in dried mud (dirt).

"Hazel!" I frantically whisper to her. I motion to my outfit. Then made a face.

She nods immediately then literally works her magic. She dissipates all of the soil from my clothing; leaving just my clean clothes. She is such a life savor!

She does the same to my hair. I quickly let it down from my braid.

Due to the previous moisture coupled with the braid, it made it wavy. I like it! I might wear it like this tomorrow also.

Back to the real world.

When we enter I feel the heated look from Adam already. That doesn't stop my smirk, though. I just strut in the room like usual and take my place before them. So do my friends.

Mal and her friends do the same, then they bow.

I don't! I look at my allies in a way that said 'Don't even think about it'. They don't either. When I am done with this place _I_ will be queen! Why would I show respect to the family that resurrected my father to a life as horrible as the isle. He wasn't even _that_ bad! There were villains much worse than him! I could understand Maleficent! Hades! I mean, Chernabog for crying out loud!

Adam's glare intensifies at the sigh of disrespect.

Belle seems to have expected it.

Ben looks like Ben. He seems pretty happy to see me actually. I wonder if he considers me to be a friend by now. If he does, then bonus points!

Ben walk up to me and says, "Welcome Ara to my office!" Thankfully he changed out of his muddy clothing into something more regal.

"Please don't say it like that. It makes it sound lame." I reply.

"Umm, okay, your right. I know you like to get straight to the point, so basically I want to talk to you. You know see how your liking it so far." He says.

"So why are they here? Oh, wait so can interrogate me with prying questions? Heaven forbid I get angry. Then they will have a reason to send me back faster!" I say with aggravation not really caring if they hear or not.

"It's okay Ara. You can trust us-"

"No I can't! The only one I trust in here is you and my allies." I reply.

"Ara It's just- wait, you trust me?" He asks me with surprise.

"Duh, don't you trust me?" I asks him. I mean, it's perfectly understandable if he doesn't rust me. Heck, I don't even trust myself!

"I see your point. Don't worry. I got your back." He says smiling.

I return it with a smirk. He thrusts his hand out so I could shake it. I roll my eyes and shake it.

I feel Mal glare at us from here. What is her problem? Beats me. I have my own to deal with right now.

Adam raises his eyebrow at our friendly interactions. He looks like he wants to question it, badly. Hopefully I won't walk out of here in more than one piece. 'Cause That would suck! I was having a good Saturday too…

"Okay, Ara, as King of Auradon I have to check on you every now and then. I need to make sure you are taking well to Auradon, so there will be no… surprises." He says.

I nod and wait for him to speak again.

"I brought them, the fellow students you met, from lunch as witnesses of your good deeds so far." Ben says as he motions to the four and the rest of the people at lunch that I don't feel like naming.

"I have good deeds?" I ask plainly.

"Uh, I thought this was about us too…" says Triple G.

"Yes, of course it is." Ben says apologetically.

"Everything's mostly about Ara." George says to him.

"You forget, Ara _is_ the main character of this story." Chester says.

"Why can't I be the main character!?" Triple G says.

"Because there is absolutely _nothing_ about you that is interesting what so ever." George says.

Ooh roast! I am so proud of him!

"Ha! Shots fired!" Jay says laughing a bit.

"Why was I even called here?" Hazel asks herself.

"You are an important character as well." Chester says.

"Character?" Hazel asks. "Wait. We're in a story?!"

"Sounds a bit farfetched doesn't it?" Carlos says.

"I know right." Hazel replies.

"Guys! Can the King speak!? For evil's sake!" I say to them.

"Um, thank you, Ara. Okay you _all._ " He says putting emphasis on 'all' this time.

"Ara is the kingdom's biggest concern because of her powers. Now, everyone will be free to go once I ask these questions. I promise it won't take too long. That is, if you guys don't make it long." He says mostly looking at my allies.

Hazel, George, and Triple G look at him with bored expressions.

"Okay. When you first arrived in Auradon, how did you feel?" he asks.

I recall my thoughts. They are still fresh in my mind. What? It only happened six days ago!

"I felt angry, scared, and even lonely at one time."

Hazel looks at me surprised. I just shrug at her. Then, I wait for Ben's next question.

"Okay. What is one of your best memories of this week?" he asks.

"Hmm, it has to be between Evie's gift or Hazel and I spending it up in the mall!" I remember those times happily.

Ben sees this and smiles

Dude disagrees, "But that magic show, though."

Everyone begins to opinionate about that. It was cool, I guess, but I didn't think it was all that. I just laugh at that. They really liked that show, didn't they?

"Yes, that _illegal_ magic show that everyone seems to be talking about these days-"

"Was awesome." Chester finishes.

"Yeah, I agree with the cat." Dude says. Carlos tries to shoosh him, but it's not working.

"And I agree with the dog." I say rebelliously. " I have a quick question. If magic is illegal, why did you bring me here?"

"We brought you here so you can change and stop using-" He replies, but I cut him off. I am just so tired of people talking about my magic! They have been getting on my nerves about it all week.

Not only that, but this is Ben's meeting and that Beast is taking over again! Then Belle will jump in and Ben will be a bystander in his own evaluation. Next thing we know, we will be right back in that gazebo talking about our problems like two single moms! This, Ben, is how you get people to stop underestimating your abilities. I am going to put him in his place.

"I'm sorry, but that's where your wrong. People like me can't be taught not to _use_ magic. Let me ask you something. Do you, former king, stop a dragon from breathing it's flames? Do you tell Zeus to stop delivering his lighting to us? Do you stop the fairies from changing the seasons?" I don't give him time to answer. I don't really even care if he does. I'm goin' in.

I walk up to him and I fearlessly continue, "If that is the case, why do you ask me to stop using magic? This is why I could use it on the isle; I'll tell you. It's because the magic was born _in_ me. I don't use a book. I don't need a wand. I breath magic. I sneeze magic. It is me. So, if magic is illegal. _Why_ did you bring me here?"

The former King, whom is basically burning with rage at this very moment, replies, "It was not me who brought _the likes_ of _you_ here! It was my son! If it were up to me, you would be gone a long time ago at the snap of my fingers!" He says through gritted teeth.

"If that's the case, shouldn't I be talking to him instead of waiting my time on you." I say as I walk back to Ben. "If I recall you are the one who resurrected my father."

Yeah, I might have made him a little mad with that last comment. Sorry! But the truth hurts!

888888888888

While questioning, Ara everyone was pretty much quiet. Who would say anything after Ara layer that sheet of ice on Adam like that!? Chester loved every minute of it. He admired Ara with a passion, now. She just has a way with standing up to injustice.

That is pretty odd considering she is a villain.

"Okay, Ara, last question. Who is the newest friend you have made so far?" he asks her.

"Do I have to use the word "friend"?" I ask.

"Yes" He says plainly.

"Fine. I have to say… it's you. You helped me get out of my head earlier, and I can't forget that you taught me that dumb (but pretty fun) game." I say while smirking and folding my arms.

"Yeah, right. You have to admit that game was fun!" he says.

"Fine, I guess it was, but I am blaming you for getting me in trouble!" I reply

"What? What happened to staying away from her, Ben? She could have killed you!" says his seething father.

"But I didn't." Ara says.

" _But_ she didn't." Ben repeats.

"But she could have!" Adam says

"But I don't want to do that." Ara says.

"See she doesn't want to do that." Ben repeats.

Adam is seething.

"Ben, why are you taking up for her? By the way she was talking back earlier, I think she can handle herself." Mal says angrily.

"Okay, now what's wrong with _you_?" he asks already annoyed by his father's behavior.

"What do you mean? _Nothing's wrong with me_." She says with her voice laced in sarcasm.

"No, nope. Since everyone seems to want to say something. Let's just get it off our chest. Be my guest!" He says. You could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I think that we should-" Belle tries, but she was cut off by an angered Mal.

"Fine, I will get it off my chest! I am not happy with you!" she says.

"About…" he trails off hoping she will finish.

"Well, since you seem to not know. I found Ara pinned under _your_ body earlier. Care to explain that?" Mal says furiously. "Oh, and Ara feel free to pitch in! This whole thing is about you right?!"

"Oh snap!" Dude says.

Jay swallows wrong and starts to choke.

Everyone else collectively gasps. Especially his parents! Belle looked as though she could have a heart attack.

"Good, Lort!" Triple G says. "Ara what the heck!?"

Even George looked to her with concern.

"Yeah, (she smacks her lips) it's not as bad as it seems." She replied.

"She's right that is a big misunderstanding. We were just playing a game. Like a regular game with points, and with a score, and with balls-"

George interrupts, "Wait, did he just say with - _balls?"_

Ara looks at him wide eyed while Chester makes a perfect 'o' with his mouth. Triple G was trying so hard to hold on his laughter. Hazel covers her mouth with her hand. Jay and Carlos are giggling quietly the best way they can. Mal looks off into the distance while Freddie laughs aloud. The rest of The AK's look lost.

Keep being innocent AKs. Keep being innocent.

Jay replies teary eyed from laughter, "So, Ben was playing a game- with Ara- that includes _balls_." He says laughing quietly at the end. There was a lot of concealed laughter erupting after that.

"Yes, I was…wait no! Not those kind of-!" he rubs his hand through his hair. "Look, Mal. That is not what happened. It was all innocent!"

"Word." Ara says in agreement.

"Please, nothing is innocent with her around!" Mal says accusingly.

Chester teleports to Hazel's shoulder. Then Ara walks up to Mal. She wears that familiar smirk on her face as she does.

"Mal. I thought by now we would let bygones be bygones. Still holding grudges, I see? That is not the Auradon way." Ara says to a seething Mal.

"What would you know about the Auradon way?"

"He-ha! Good come back! You have been observing from the best! Of course by best, I mean me."

"There she goes." Hazel says. "Here comes the disaster."

"What's wrong, babe? Still mad since kindergarten?" she says using her seductive voice.

"Aaaand here we go…" Triple G says.

" _Don't call me that."_ Mal says with a deadly glare.

"You used to love when I called you that. You always used to blush just the cutest. Actually I think you still do. Rrrrrrrr." She says then rolls her r's with her tongue.

"Why you-" Mal begins thankfully Evie interrupts.

"Can we get back on topic please!?" Evie says highly agitated.

"It would be much appreciated." Hazel says with her hands over her face.

"Oh, that's right." Ara says getting back on track. "I'm innocent, I tell you!"

Ben shakes his head at her usual antics. Mal glares at him for treating the matter so lightly. Ben doesn't even want to look at his parents right now. He knows he is going to hear it.

"Mal we will continue this talk in _private_. Ara, your evaluation is over. I will see you outside tomorrow?" Ben says.

"I can check my schedule. If nothing comes up, then so far it's a yes." She says casually.

His father is disgusted by how his son is casually talking to this daughter of Gaston. She could be well on her way to being the worst villain there ever was! Here is talking to her! Playing games with her!

"Cool, then you all are dismissed." He says.

When everyone dispersed, he turns around to his mother and father.

He stands before them for a minute. Belle is still trying to gather her thoughts from all the chaos that just took place. They are a…unique batch of kids, aren't they?

Adam on the other hands was angered. No he was indignant! He glares at Ben, but what Ben does next surprised Adam and Belle.

"Mother, Father." Then he walks off without another word.

* * *

That was a crazy chapter wasn't it!

20 follows and faves is a big mile stone for me. It's not a lot, _a lot_ , but it's still awesome! Follow, Face and join the club if you haven't already! Comment and I will get back with you!

SuperNova out


	15. Bored

"What was that?" Ben asks flatly.

"What do you mean 'what was that?'" Mal replies.

After Ben let Ara leave after his evaluation, he brings Mal to his room for a quick… chat. It's more of a scolding, but still.

He folds his arms as he looks at her. "I mean, what was that at the evaluation? I know you got jealous, but couldn't that have waited until it was over?"

"You're the one who said to let it out! If anything that's your fault!" Mal replies angrily.

"I said that because I knew you were going to be making annoying comments the entire evaluation if you didn't get it out from the start!" Ben replies pretty heated now.

"So, my comments are annoying to You, now?"

"Your comments weren't even in line with what was going on! I was trying to handle business and you were determined to start something! I understand Ara, but you? You should know better." Ben says full of disappointment.

Mal was about to say something, but she decides to keep her mouth shut. That it won't be the best idea. That is what's different between her and Ara. Ara would've wrote a whole book about what she thinks and read it without any fear no matter the consequences. Mal, on the other hand, changes her mind. Mal is so concerned about Ara. She hasn't tried one thing. Not one! She _has_ to be up to something, and now Mal saw her under her boyfriend! It doesn't help that he is taking it so lightly either. What is she _planning!?_

She takes a deep breath and hurries out of the door not caring if she left it open or closed.

She left it open. Ben goes over to close the door. He does it with a heavy heart and a heavy mind.

"(sigh) Hopefully some day she will understand." He says as he heads back to his office to finish up on his work. It is late evening after all.

8888888888

The next day was beautiful and sunny. There is a slight breeze in the air. The smell of sweet grass fills the area. It is truly serene.

Unfortunately, the serenity is constantly ruined by the sound of everyone playing boom ball in the distance.

I sigh and try to concentrate on my book. It has proven to be troublesome due to the noise level out here. I sigh. I guess I will be reading this when I get back to my room then. Maybe just one more page.

Chester and Dude chill with me while they talk about… animal stuff.

"Dude, out of curiosity, how do you keep your claws so sturdy and glossy? I find it odd that mine aren't as shiny as yours." He asks.

Dude replies, "It's all in the diet, I guess. Carlos has me eating Blue Buffalo now instead of other food brands. I heard it's good stuff."

"Interesting…" he says in deep thought.

At this point, I am highly annoyed at the lack of peace and quiet in an area.

"Ugh!" I exhale. I put my head in the book and wallow in my misery.

"Something wrong, Hazel?" Chester asks as he stretches himself out on the grass.

"I can't possibly read with all of _this_! I don't have anything else to do either. Ara's playing, G is playing, George is helping Audrey with cheer leading. Even Evie is trying to play Ben's game! Everyone is busy!" I say in aggravation.

"You could always join them!" Dude says.

"Thanks, Dude, but that game has a bit too much action in it for me." I reply and scratch him on the head.

"What she means is too much exercise." Chester whispers.

"I heard that." I say insulted.

Chester shrugs. Then a grin crawls up his face.

"Well, one person isn't here. Why don't you go check on her?" He says slyly.

I know exactly whom he is referring to. Mal. He wants me to go check on Mal. It does tug at my mind a bit, and she isn't out. Maybe I could go check on her. Just quickly. Just to make sure she is okay. Or, maybe it's one of Chester's traps! But- just in case… really quick.

" I guess… I suppose. I will put my book away and see if she is around." I say as I close my book and head to my room.

I don't see the smirking Cheshire behind me.

888888888

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dude asks.

Chester chuckles to himself as he watches her leave.

"Alright. I will enlighten you, but only if you don't tell anyone. You got that, dog?" Chester says to him.

"Ooh, it's a promise!" he replies.

"Alright, Hazel has a thing for Mal." Chester says while walking in the direction Hazel went.

"No!" He says in disbelief.

"Shh! Yes, but Hazel is Hazel and she just won't make a move. She's in her feelings as you hipsters say in this day in age. I just need to give her a _little_ push so she can become more _comfortable_." He says as they enter the school. Thankfully, there are now built in dog doors everywhere. It serves Chester some good too!

"And we are going to help give her that push. Come my K9 companion! Swiftly!" Chester calls as he sprints in the direction of Mal's room.

"Ooh! This feels so secret agent-y!" Dude says.

"Agreed." Chester concurs.

They finally reach Mal's door. Chester puts his ear up to it and listens. He hears nothing.

"Dude. Listen in and see if Mal is inside." Chester says.

Dogs have advanced hearing, so Dude should know (by smell or hearing) if anyone is here.

He listens. After five seconds of listening, he says, "All clear."

"Fantastic." Chester says as he fetches a screw driver from the near by Janitor's closet. He holds it with his tail.

"Hold this." He tells Dude.

Dude grabs it with his mouth as if it were a stick.

Chester steps back a few good steps. He takes a deep breath in. Then out. He runs until he has nearly made contact with the door, but before he could slam his head against the door, he evaporates and usea his momentum to slip under the door.

"Whoa." Dude says in awe. Unfortunately, when he opens his mouth, the screw driver falls out and is audible as it hits the ground.

Cling, cling!

"Sorry!" Dude whispers.

Chester rolls his eyes as he reappears on the inside of the room. He looks around. Dude was right. No one is here. Good.

But there is an open laptop, some library books, and a pen all on her bed. She may not be here now, but that doesn't mean she's not coming back.

Chester thinks, then, he opens the door from the inside. How? He floats up to the door knob, gets a grip with both paws, then twists his whole body to twist the knob.

Dude excitedly wonders in the room. Chester gently closed the door then says, "We do not have much time before she returns. It appears she left temporarily by the looks of her bed."

"So what do we do?" Dude asks.

Chester sits and rubs his law on his furry chin. "We must allow them to be alone without interruption. But every time they get a chance, Evie interrupts or Hazel finds a way out of it."

"So we need to find a way for Evie to be distracted and for Mal and Hazel to be together? Maybe we should find someone for Evie to be occupied with then Hazel and Mal will be alone all day!" Dude says while tail wags happily.

"You… have just given me an enticing idea!" Chester says.

"Does that mean good?" he asks.

"Yes, you fantastic dog, you! I have the purrfect plan! Keep hold of that screw driver! Chester says as he opens the door and leaves."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dude follows.

8888888888

I walk back to my room after taking a short trip to the library. I went mainly to get a couple books on the assignment Hazel and I had to complete. We didn't get to study yesterday so, I covered for her. I worked a bit on the written part while she was sleeping and I am working again today. I guess this is my way of thanking her.

I think about her while I type this paper on my laptop. I can't stop thinking about her! She was incredible! She was glowing, literally! Her body radiated excess magic. Her hair burned and shined bright like the sun. Her jewelry glowing and clanging together as she called on her magic. She looked like a living aurora! I was hypnotized by her. I was spelled by her beauty, and her eyes. Oh! Her eyes! Her eyes where the brightest blue she had ever seen at that moment. Magic poured from her eyes as she glared at the dead men in front of her. The magic was blue just like her burning eyes. It was as if her eyes where crying blue flames. It was… wow.

I had never seen anything so beautiful and strong and powerful. To be completely honest, I really wanted to kiss her the other day. I, mean, like really bad, but Hazel…

She is so fragile, so delicate. I had to make sure she wanted it too. If not I could have totally ruined our friendship. She responded well at first. She didn't mind me touching her (which was surprising considering the kind of person she is). She closed her eyes and relaxed completely while I was doing these things. I even got to mingle our legs together and she didn't seem to notice, or care.

I stop working and take a breather. It is hard to type when you have all of this on your mind.

Now that I have stopped typing I can think. I mean, it's not like it's due by tomorrow. The only reason I am working on it this early is because Hazel wants it done that way and if Hazel want it like that then, so be it.

Back to my past thoughts…wait, no! That was the perfect time to go for a kiss! Ugh! I should have done it when she closed her eyes! She was responding well to all of my signals. _Then Evie walked in._

I sigh. Maybe it was for the best. I can't just go around kissing people when I have a **boyfriend!** When did I become so impulsive? I don't usually think like that. Did Ara put a love spell on me? Did, Hazel? It sounds possible, but Hazel would never. Ara would, but Hazel? I still must stand guard. Hazel is one of Ara's friends. That itself out a bad taste inn my mouth; just to think of her as Ara's.

Thinking of all of this physical contact makes me feel tingly all over. I really need to think of other things. When I let my mind wander elsewhere, my mind goes back to my argument(s) with Ben. I feel angered at him for the most part, but then I feel…

I'm not sure. Maybe betrayed? He completely chose Ara over me! Before Ara came, he would always consider my opinion. Then she was acting out and he did absolutely nothing about it. She burned on the former king! No she didn't burn on him, she had _burnt_ him.

I am surprised the evaluation was completed at all! Then Ben had gotten mad at me. I had a reason to be angry! How would he feel if he found me under someone else!?

Alright, now I am mad. Maybe I should just think happy thoughts. Mat he those thoughts of anger will vanish if I do. I might as well drown these thoughts out with my homework. Before I properly touch the key board, I hear something at the door.

Knock, knock, knock

Oh, who is that? It might be Evie. Is she done outside, already? Maybe Ben? If it's Ben, he better have come to apologize! If not then maybe it's Carlos, or Jay came for some reason. I don't think Audrey would come to my room for anything. Maybe Lonnie? Probably not Jordan-

Knock, knock, knock

Oh right!

I hurry to the door. I nearly trip over my own feet as I do, but I make it before the mysterious person leaves.

I open the door and whom I see there makes me smile immediately.

What should I say? How about- hello Hazel.

Nah too stuck up. What about-sup Hazel? No. Hate that.

"Hey, Hazel." I say. Yes, nailed it!

"Hello, Mal." She says in that beautiful tone of hers. Is it just me, or does it sound less monotone that before. Instead she just sounds calm.

Yeah, she seems more comfortable. Maybe after getting rid of that _weasel,_ she could live her life! I know that would make me more comfortable. That guy was nuts, but this beautiful angel saved me. No not angel. She looked more like a goddess. I wonder if Hazel is Aphrodite in disguise. She would make a wonderful goddess of love. A goddess of love and beauty and…pleasure…and passion.

"Mal? Are you okay?" She asks with concern.

"What?" I say clueless. I have no idea. I didn't even know she was talking! I must have gotten carried in my thoughts again. Stay focused Mal! Your embarrassing yourself!

"D-Did you hear anything I said?" She asks.

"Sorry… I've just been kinda… off after my argument with Ben." I say telling partially the truth.

"Oh, you had an argument with Ben? That explains it. I was saying that I came here to check on you, and I wanted to know if you were okay, because you weren't outside. Now I see. I could let you have your alone time." She says about to let me be.

"Wait! Actually some company would be nice. Only if you want to." I say. I open the door wider and step aside. Just in case she does want to join me.

She thinks about it. I see her beautiful eyes look in all directions before settling on me again. When they do, I smile. I have learned that is one of Hazel's many ways of saying yes.

"Alright come in-"

"But not in there."

"Wha-?" I asks questionably.

"I wanted to go to a coffee shop yesterday, but I didn't get to ask you. S-So I thinking w-w-we could g-go to the sushi r-restaurant d-down town? I-I mean, you don't h-have to if you don't- you know what I mean." She stutters, but I hear her loud and clear.

She wants me to go to a restaurant with her? The two of us. Alone. That sounds like a-

We are just friends! Of course she wouldn't think like that! Besides, Hazel is on a whole different level compared to me. I guess she is, what they call, out of my league. I had a better chance when she was just Stutter Butter. Now, she's Goddess Stutter Butter. I have a feeling that I like her. Really like her. Like, I've got it bad, like her! This is all so confusing because I like Ben, bit this might be a good time to get him out of my mind. I am tired of replaying our arguments over and over in my head. That and how lonely I am right now… and what is she wearing?

It is a white, ruched side, fitted shirt dress. The shirt dress is long sleeved with cuffs held together by chrome-golden colored buttons. Her white, translucent chiffon scarf sways behind her at the slightest breeze.

That was not my main focus. My main focus was that the shirt dress came to her mid-thigh and so did her sandals. I notice that those are the same gladiator sandals from the other day. She Is not wearing any stockings, tights, or pants under it either. On top of that, about three of her buttons are NOT buttoned at the top, so I get a nice sneak peak at her ample chest. She ties it all in with fourteen karat gold, dangling, glitter, twist earrings. She wears her usual make-up, but she wears a flattering red gloss that enhances her rather full lips.

Hold on, what am I doing?! Am I checking her out right now!? What kind of a friend am I!?

Another question. Is she trying to kill me!? I take every last bit of her in with my eyes. She just looks so-

She begins to blush heavily. She must have seen how I was looking at her! I need to tell her an answer and an explanation.

"Yes, I will go. I just need to put up my stuff. Also, sorry about staring, but the way you look today is really making it hard for me not to stare."

"What!? Were did that come from? I swear. I am going to kill Ara for rubbing off on me. The terrible part is that I really wanted to say it.

Her blush deepens at my… interesting comment. I have one more question, though.

"What about the project?" I ask. I don't think you can do school work at a sushi restaurant.

She looks behind me to see my scattered book and open computer. "I think you've earned a break." She says with a smile I have grown to love.

Is that the problem? Love? Nah, that can't possibly be it.

88888888888

We had just finished playing outside, and I have to say it was pretty cool.

Ben was showing us his game he made up and explained to rules to us, then put us into teams to see what we could do. We were pretty terrible at the beginning, but eventually we got the hang of it. I was still kind of terrible.

Unfortunately for others, Ben and Ara where on the same team. Thankfully I was on their team also. So we had a good chance at winning, so did the other team. Triple G was picking up fast. So were Jay and Carlos.

Audrey was working on her cheer routine that George was helping with. That's interesting, but oh well. Freddie, Lonnie, and Ally, were watching on the side lines. Any other time, I would have joined them, but not today. Today Ara is out and about, and it would be terrible to miss another opportunity to bond with her. It's not like I see her a lot during the week says, anyway. It doesn't help that I've been wanting to spend every hour of the day with her, lately.

Evie, you have to get yourself together, but how can I? Not with Ara around. Not while she is having that much fun. Not while her smile is brighter than the sun. Not while she is a beautiful as she is. Not while-

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouts at me.

I look up to find the kick ball heading straight for me as fast as a rocket. I was nowhere near ready. My body steels itself to the ground. This might hurt a bit. I cover my face with my hands.

To my surprise I get knocked to the ground. I did not have time to scream. It was completely out of nowhere. My face is still covered with my hands. Just to make sure I still have protection.

Whoever it was held their hand behind my head so I wouldn't get too hurt. They also managed to cushion my fall by letting themselves hit the ground instead. Does that mean I am on top of them? I should hurry, thank them, and get off before they become uncomfortable.

"Hey, Princess."

Oh no! Even worse!

I remove my hands, then, to see Ara smirking at me. That's when I freeze again. She protected me?

In the distance I heard, "Jay's out!" It sounded like Carlos who said that.

"Crap!" Jays says, but it all sounds foggy because of my focus being completely on the girl under me.

As for me and Ara we are still here frozen. Well I am. I don't even know what to say in this type of situation.

"Well… a thank you would be nice." She says as her smirk turns into more of a smile.

"Oh- right thank you, Ara." I say feeling completely heated inside.

Her expression changes to one of entertainment and mischief.

"Princess, as much as I am enjoying the feeling of your body on mine, I am afraid we have to get up now." She says teasingly.

I blush deep red. Why haven't I moved yet!?

I get up quickly, then help Ara to her feet.

"I-I-I- I am _so_ sorry, Ara I-" I stutter out of pure embarrassment and this warm feeling traveling about my body.

Ara smiles at me and says. "Evie it's really no problem. I just wanted to tease. I am going to go talk with the boys a bit okay?"

"O-Okay." I say pretty much melting. She is such a compassionate villain…

8888888888

Evie. Evie. I cannot place my thoughts on the girl. I am pretty sure she is a friend, but I don't feel very friend-ish around her. For example, when we accidentally kissed on Friday, it felt like an explosion of heat. It was amazing, well, in my opinion. It felt so nice that I wouldn't mind doing it again now that I think about it. Then when her body was against mine just now-

I shiver at the thought. I don't think it's right to think of her that way because she is a "friend" as everyone calls it. I don't know. I really don't know!

Chester materializes on my shoulder. Well that got those thoughts out of my head. Thanks, Chess.

"Greetings, Ara." He says.

"Hey, Chess. What's up?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to let you know that Hazel and Mal left to study. You have the room all to yourself." He Explains.

"Really?" Well there goes my plans to hang out with her in five minutes. Well, if it's for school, it's for school.

Maybe the boys could hang? I look over to them and they are having fun with Ben, Jay, and Carlos, but George is where Audrey is. I shake my head at _him_.

I guess I could do it solo, today?

"Hm, well, I will be in my room, Chess." I say. "I can use some down time."

"Alright. I am never too far away." He says with his grin.

I pay no mind to him and head back to my room. When I enter, I think to myself.

What am I going to do in here? Everyone else is busy. Interesting. There was a time when I loved to be alone. That was on the isle. I used to love my solitude, but now? So, Auradon has turned me into a people person, eh? I really don't mind it as long as I get the wand.

To be honest, I could have went for it a long time ago, but I want guaranteed success. I have confidence that my magic can do amazing things. I know my magic can do amazing things, but I have no idea of all my magic is capable of. Once I figure out at least the basics, then I will be ready. Right now, I can feel that I am not ready. There are many empty spaces in my magic that I need to refill (thank you barrier).

I can look over the plan. That is something I can do until Hazel returns. That or go to sleep. You can never have too much sleep. I choose the plan for now, then sleep.

Boom, boom

Scratch…scratchscratchscratchscratchscraaatch!

Or, not. What in the wicked world is that?!

I open the door and peak. What I see has me laughing a bit.

"Dude! Give it back! No!" Evie says while chasing Dude about the area.

It seems like Dude is running around with one of Evie's spools of thread. The spool is unraveling quickly. Green string is everywhere!

"He-ha, Dude!" I say pleasantly entertained.

"Magic lady!" he says as he drops the thread and comes to me.

I get on my hands and knees and go to work. I scratch him on the head, back, and behind the ears.

"Who's a little cutie! Yes, you are! Oh! You're a big baby!" I say while petting him. What? I got carried away.

When I saw Evie looking at me in awe, I nervously coughed.

"(Cough) Well, what brings you guys here?" I ask.

Evie smirks and says, "Dude, here, stole my thread while I was trying to work on a design for an outfit. He took it and ran all the way here."

"Dude! You little trouble maker!" I playfully scold him.

"Um, I'm sorry? Can you scratch me again?" he says. I roll my eyes as I comply.

"I didn't know you had such a way with animals." She says while bending down with me.

"Well, my dad always talked about how he wanted dogs. I thought having a dog would be pretty cool, but we don't have the luxury of owning dogs on the isle." I explain with slight disappointment.

Evie looks at me with light sadness, but I don't want to focus on that forever!

Hmm, I wonder if Evie has any plans today? The only way to find out is if I ask.

"Hey, Evie, do you want to go to the mall?"

888888888

Long story short, she accepted, but right now she is looking slack jawed at my car. Yeah, it's pretty impressive. It is a red and black Audi R8 V10 plus. It is polished to perfection and brand new. My new license is ready to roll also! I am so ready for this!

"Where did you get this!? How did you get this!? This is yours!? Wha!?"

I pull out the push button keys and the door unlocks automatically.

"Yeah, this is mine. I bought it from the Audi dealership a ways from here, actually. Oh, and I may have bribed the DMV with diamonds so they will give me my license early." I say casually.

"Wait you- Ara!" Evie says in a shocked manor.

I smile at her and open her door and wait for her to enter.

"Can you actually drive this thing?" She says apprehensively.

"Yeah, I've had practice (hot wiring random cars and taking them for a spin around town). Besides, what's fun without a bit of thrill? C'mon, princess. Be wicked again. Just for tonight." I say as I lean on the car.

"Tonight?" she asks as she smirks. She has a look in her eye that makes me want to lose all of my self control and reasoning.

Keep it together. You are doing good. Don't mess this up Ara.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were just making a pit stop, did you?" I say confidently.

She smiles at me and walks over to me.

"I guess." She says slowly.

"Well come on in." I hold the door open wider for her.

When she is inside, I close it, Then enter on my side. I begin to press the GPS coordinates for the mall into the touch screen tablet that's available inside.

Evie just looked thrilled at being inside of a car this high-class. I smile at her as the engine purrs. I put on my seat belt. Evie flushes as I put on her's also. I pull off and say, "If you like my car, then you would _really_ like Hazel's. I got jealous when _her_ car was delivered."

"Oh? What kind of car does she have?" Evie asks with genuine curiosity.

88888888888

"I still can't believe you have a Lamborghini!" Mal says as she inspects the inside for the sixth time.

I am amused at her behavior. Ever since we left the school, she has been going from topic to topic, but somehow she keeps going back to my car. I ordered it online sometime after making the diamond deal. I figured I wasn't going to spend much money on anything else. Ara already bought my _entire_ wardrobe, so why not? If I recall, she wanted me to look like one of her allies (show offs). So. When my eyes landed on the white, plated gold Lamborghini Aventador, I knew I _had_ to have it. So, I bought it. It's not like I won't make more diamonds. The funny thing is, I still have a over ten thousand left over. I found the car at a pretty good discount. Still expensive, but still.

"Yes, I know, Mal. This is the fifth time you've said that." I say as I park the car. We have arrived at the sushi restaurant. I am pretty hungry too. I look outside to see the sun setting.

That motivates me to grab my sunglasses out of the side door compartment. Mostly for Mal's sake. I am concerned about the setting sun burning her eyes to a crisp. Especially with them being such a light color.

"Here." I say to her as I hold out to her a pair of chrome purple mirror shades.

Mal grabs them questionably. She looks to me for an explanation.

"It's like SPF for your eyes. I would hate for your eyes to get sunburned." I explain.

"That can happen?" she asks.

"Yes." I say flatly.

She shrugs and puts them on.

"How do I look?" She says.

I look at all of her in detail. She wears the outfit that she first arrived to Auradon with. I remember that day clearly. I have always loved the way she dresses. I always loved the way she stood out. Beautiful, long, purple hair. I never had a problem with it, but now that I take into consideration how red _my_ hair really is- it's understandable…

That is besides the point. Maybe I should have given her green? I like the thought of that contrast. Purple is fine. It suits her.

"Hazel? What?" she asks curiously. A bit of pink creeping to her cheeks.

I guess I was staring to long. I will just give her a summery of my thoughts.

"You look like a movie star." I say wistfully.

She give me a large smile that lights up her entire being.

I smile back. After a few seconds I say, "C'mon, lets go in." I let the doors up. That is what you call, butterfly doors.

"O-Ok." Mal says as she steps out of the car.

"Who's Stutter Butter, now?" I say as I tease her.

Mal blushes and playfully pushes me. That causes me to push her back. We laugh and playfully push each other until we reach the doors. That's when we began to care about our image.

We head inside while the doors close themselves.

I open the door for Mal on the way in. She looks at me amused but confused.

"What? You are my guest. I will treat you as such." I explain as we continue inside.

"You don't have to do that, Hazel. I can hold my own." Mal replies.

I look at her for a few seconds. "Nah. When you're with me, you shall be treated well. Especially during outings such as this. Think of it as a… thank you for covering for me. Okay."

Mal rolls her eyes, but I know when that happened; she caved in.

"Fine, I guess." She says while I grin in victory.

When we enter the main part of the restraint Mal's eyes widen.

The restaurant is beautiful! The lighting is dim, but enough that you can move around. The reason it is so dim is because there are glow in the dark dragon and samurai decorations on the walls and floors. The decorations consist of the colors reds, purples, greens, and blues. There are lamps with Japanese writing on them hanging from the ceilings. There are lamps and maneki-nekos (lucky cats) on the tables. Even the seats (mostly booths) and the bar glow. They are a purple hue. It is very Aesthetic. Mal is impressed.

Mal says, "Wow, Hazel. How much are you even paying to be in here? You know you don't have to do all-"

I take a deep breath before raising my hand. "Mal. I got this. You can get whatever you want. There is nothing in this world a diamond can't buy."

I wave my hand and three diamonds appear in it. I put then in my bag while Mal looks absolutely baffled.

It takes a little time before Mal snaps back into reality, so I go ahead and get us a table for two by the glow in the dark dragon mural.

I just grab Mal's hand and guide her while I follow the escort. That means I did not see Mal's blushing face as I grab her hand.

Once we reach the table, I let Mal sit. Then, I take my seat across from her. "So, how are you enjoying this so far?"

Mal looks around and thinks for a moment. "It's unreal. Thank you." She says as she smiles at me, but I find it extremely difficult to meet her eyes.

"No problem. Not at all. A-Any time." I say feeling a familiar heat rise to my face.

Calm down. I am doing great so far. Okay, I got this.

I get out of my head to see Mal struggling with the black pair of chopsticks that were given. What was funny was that she was already irritated, and it hasn't even been a minute!

I pick mine up and hold then with grace and ease. I smirk at her. Maybe I did pick up a _tiny_ bit of gaudiness from Ara. But in this case, I can't believe it's working well for me! Mal likes the fancy restaurant. She loves the fancy car. Loving the sunglasses that she now wears on her head. I decide to help her out.

I do all of this without much though. I move and sit beside her temporarily. While I am there, I ignore Mal's shocked features and grab her hands.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" I ask.

Mal shakes her head to focus, then airily says, "Right."

I nod and grab her right hand with both of mine. After that, I use my left hand to introduce the chopsticks to her right hand.

At this point she tries to move her fingers. Maybe to find equilibrium on her own? That doesn't stop me on correcting her for being impatient.

I give her hand a firm tap and say, "No, no. Stop moving."

She looks at me surprised then a tad insulted. When I see her reaction, I smirk while I arrange her hands.

It did not take that long. It took at least a minute for Mal's hand to get comfortable and stop fighting the chopsticks.

"Open. Closed. Open. Closed." I say as I demonstrate how to operate them.

She looks to me, then her chopsticks, then my chop sticks as she tries to learn the motion. She was very slow at first, but after a little while, she began to get familiar with them.

I smile at her and give her a small round of applause. "Well done."

She smiles in return. "Thank you. Your too kind."

I can obviously tell there is a hint of sarcasm in there. I roll my eyes and look over her. Knowing her, She is most likely still mad about me tapping her hand. It's not my fault she is hideously impatient!

"Hazel? Is that you?" a man says.

I tear my eyes off of Mal for once and look to see who called my name. Oh! It's Kaito! He was one of my only friends when I was younger. I crept out of the orphanage (which was not hard) every once in a while to practice my magic when the near by park was empty. To my shock, he was in the middle of a heated game of hide in seek with his younger sister, Amaya, and saw me manipulate the sand in the sand box! He promised not to tell anyone and we were friends ever since. Too bad he's seven years older than I am so I never got to see him often. I was ten back then. Many things changed over the years, but our friendship didn't.

"What are you doing here!?" I say happily.

He laughs and says, "What are you doing here? Isn't this place expensive?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, funny." I say teasingly. "I _can_ afford it, thank you."

"Oh, wow, what do you do these days; career wise?" He asks.

"I make diamonds for a dealer and then I-I think he ships them off to Zales." I explain.

"Wow. I have always been a little jealous of your magic, but no matter. I own this restraint now!" He says proudly.

"No way!" I say happy for him and completely shocked. Go, Kaito!

"Yeah and I'll-" He starts.

"Don't you dare! I will pay full price like everyone else! I _want_ to support your business." I say. He always did like to give me special treatment, but today I will have none of it. None of it!

"But I don't want my sister from another mister paying full price like a stranger!" he says stubbornly.

We unblinkingly glare at each other. Mal is entertained by our interactions. She even sets her chop sticks aside to watch.

"Fine, I want to propose go my girlfriend, but I have no ring. If you create the perfect ring for her, then will you be satisfied with that instead of paying tonight." He proposed.

I take a deep breath. At least that is some sort of payment. "Fine. I will make your girlfriend the perfect ring."

He holds out his hand for a hand shake. I roll my eyes and take it. Only for him to take his other hand from behind his back with crossed fingers!

"There was fine print also!" he says as he grins.

" _Fine. Print._ " I say in comical disbelief.

"Yup! It came with free sushi for a year!" he exclaims proudly.

"Kaito!" I say playfully annoyed.

Mal laughs at our antics. I just put my head on the table and join in the laughter. Kaito smiles smugly.

"Fine, you got me. I give, and I will still make your ring." I reply with sass and defeat.

"Victory!" He brags.

I roll my eyes while he celebrates and Mal laughs.

"Oh, who's this?" He asks gesturing toward Mal.

"This is Mal, Mal this is Kaito. He is like a brother to me. A very, very, _very_ , stubborn and annoying brother!" I tell her.

"Oh! I'm so wounded!" he says mockingly.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito." She says.

"Nice to meet you as well." He says. "It's about time little Hazel got a girlfriend."

I blanch and Mal eyes widen, "K-Kaito! She's not- w-we're! S-she's not mine! We are just friends!"

He shakes his head. "I know what friends look like, and you two ain't it."

I take a breath in and let it out.

Ugh! Kaito! This is not happening! I forgot how embarrassing he could be! He really is like a big brother, isn't he? These are moments where I don't mind not having a real one!

"G-Get out of here and get me a real waiter!" I command him out of pure embarrassment.

"Yes, your majesty." He says teasingly.

I just rest my head on my fists to keep my blush out of sight.

Mal laughs and reaches across the table to pat me on the head.

Stupid Kaito!

8888888888

Evie disappeared after I told her that she could buy anything and everything she wanted virtually without a limit. I am okay with it. I just let her run wild among the hundreds of people here. I told her to meet me by the carousel in the food court when she was finished, and I haven't seen her since. Especially after I gave her my debit card…

Instead of waiting and being hideously bored, I go and look for the perfect gift for Evie! She gave me a gift that rocked, so I gave Carlos one. Despite the breaking of my bones from his hug, I felt really good. I will pay Evie back with a gift just as awesome.

I tried to look in clothing stores and found nothing that really suits her. Everything there she could pretty much buy herself. Same with the shoe stores. I know that she would never set foot in a gaming store. I can't buy her a car yet. Well, not one that I would want her to have. Hazel and I have to get to work on those new line of gems soon. My spending money is getting a little tight.

I glance at a store while I am walking. I keep walking past it, but, then…wait a minute.

It's a jewelry store, and they sell more than just rings. Maybe I can find her something in here? Knowing Evie, she would never step foot in here because she would think she is taking advantage of my kindness. So…

I take a look around. What would Evie like?

I look at necklaces, watches, ankles, rings, earrings, and decorations. None of these scream _Evie_ to me. I look on the right hand side of the store where I see head pieces? Maybe..?

I browse That area and picture each one of them on Evie's head. Almost there. I am so close I can feel it. Come on. Which one of these is meant for Evie? Which one is meant for my princess? Then I see it. Resting regally and shiny inside of its glass casing.

It's incredible! It's… it's… thirteen thousand dollars…

I think I have a diamond and some cash on me, but after that, Hazel and I need to get to work! I-I will buy it for Evie. I will buy it for my princess.

"Excuse me!" I say as I point to it, "I would like this one!"

888888888

I walk in the direction of the carousel, and boy, do I wear a huge grin right now. I have the perfect gift, and when I say perfect, I mean it. I won't show her now. When would a good time be? Tomorrow? No, I personally can't wait that long.

Maybe tonight? Yeah, tonight. Before she goes to her own dorm! Perfect! I grin again. Energy has me bouncing in place with barely any control. Electricity flickers about my hair in excitement.

Ok, ok, I am calm! I don't want anything to happen to it. Especially after I spent a whopping thirteen thousand dollars on it! When I finally get to the carousel, I see Evie sitting at one of the tables with her bags. She doesn't have as Many bags as I expected, but as long as she's happy with it. That's all I care about.

When she sees me, she smiles brightly. I retrieve my debit card from her and make sure I hold my small bag behind my back. It must stay a surprise!

"I didn't spend too much did I? I would hate for you to be mad at me, Ara." She asks.

"No. Actually you surprised me with how little you spent. It's still a lot, but it's not what I expected." I reply with humour.

She laughs and says, "Sorry. I can walk in a mall _all_ day and talk about what I want and what I wish I had. I was not expecting a chance to get everything I wanted! What I am trying to say is, thank you Ara. I had the best time."

Don't wrap it up just yet, Evie.

"Alright, are you ready to go back? It's 7:10 and curfew is at 8. I can pick you something up since we would be late for dinner." I offer.

"Ara, how much are you going to spend me?" She asks humbly.

"As much as I need to. Everyone knows that princesses are not cheap. Good thing I have expensive taste." I reply.

Evie blushes and I walk her to the car. I take her bags and place then carefully in the trunk. My bag, however, I sneak under my seat while Evie wasn't looking. I make sure it is properly tucked under before I hurriedly sit to avoid suspicion. Humorously, my action to avoid suspicion, _drew_ suspicion.

She enters the car and asks, "Are you alright, Ara? You look frazzled."

"Yep, yep. Never better. I'm just super hangry from searching for presents-I mean, prices! Good prices; Good deals!" Wow, that didn't sound suspicious at _all._

"Oookayy. Maybe you will feel better after you eat and rest up a bit. You think so?" she asks concerned for me. I wouldn't blame her.

I start the engine and begin to pull off.

"Yeah." I say. I would have said more if my mind wasn't in space.

I just can't wait to give her the gift I got for her, but everything comes at it's own time. I am going to stop and get something quick, then I will give it to her. Deep breath in, out, in. Ease my foot off of the has a pedal. Getting pulled over is not going to help me at this point. I finally relax.

Until we make it back to Auradon prep.

I pull into the parking lot at high speed, and nearly run over a couple of people. What? They shouldn't be out anyway!

"Ara! Slow down!" Evie laughs.

By then we are already in a parking space. I hurriedly put the car in park. After that, I quickly grab her bags from out of the trunk.

"I can help you carry them, you know." She says.

"Fine." I say. I also make sure to grab my bag from under the seat. I grin at the bag and follow Evie inside.

We walk through the familiar large doors to the school to smell dinner in the distance, students heading to bed, or students chilling and enjoying the last bit of their weekend.

The weekend was nice wasn't it? This must be the reason Auradonians like them so much. Because they are pretty enjoyable, and they go to darn fast!

I follow Evie to her dorm. When she arrives, she places her bags on the floor and pulls out her room key. She swipes the key through the door and it opens.

"Alright, come in." She says.

I walk in and place the bags (save for mine) down by the closet.

"There we go." I say confidently.

She smiles and says, "Thank You, again, Ara. Tonight has been great."

"You might not want to say that _juuust_ yet." I say as I hold up my bag.

I hand her the bag with the packaged box inside. She looks at me questionably. It reads 'Lang Antique and Estate jewelry' on the box it was packaged in.

"W-what's this?" Evie asks.

"Just open it." I respond calmly.

She looks at me then takes of the wrapping paper. Under the wrapping paper, there is a red-luxury case. She looks at me again.

I gesture for her to keep going. I guess she thought the case was the present itself, nah. She opens the case and what is inside nearly causes her to drop the whole thing.

Inside sits an elegant large tiara dipped in fourteen karat gold. It is covered in small rubies and diamonds about the surface. The tiara itself looks like a collection of vines swirled together. The most distinctive part of the headpiece is the ruby apple in the center. It is so clear, that Evie can see her reflection it. That shows that the ruby is real. The whole thing is real. This is real gold. These are real diamonds.

Next a card catches Evie's eye. She picks it up with a shaking hand and reads it.

'You will always be my princess- Ara.'

Evie looks up at me with tearful eyes. What's the matter? I wanted to make her happy, not cry. Maybe she didn't like it after all.

"I love it." She whispers.

"W-what?" I ask as I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said, I love it. I absolutely; one hundred percent, love this. No one has ever-. I am not even a real princess here." She says while whipping the tears off her face.

I smile and take the case out of her unstable hands and put it on the dresser. Then, I take the tiara and delicately place it on her head.

She looks at me with shock in her eyes as I say, "To me you are."

I smile as I look at her. Yes. Now that is the perfect gift for Evie. I give myself mental applause. I look at how it goes perfectly with her clothes. I do hope she wears it tomorrow around the school. That would be-

When Evie's lips met mine, all of my thoughts went out the window.

My eyes widen in shock as her arms wrap themselves around my waist.

Wow. I did not see that coming…

* * *

Whoa what an ending, right? Sorry about the cliff hanger again, but oh well.

What do you guys think about Ara's gift?

Chester and Dude are the purrfect match making team.

Doug is going to be furious!

Mal and Hazel are out living it up!

Boom ball is the game of the future.

Anyway until the next chapter

SuperNova out⭐


	16. Magic Car Ride?

After Mal and I had left the sushi restaurant, I begin to drive back. I am happy. She is happy. There are all good vibes here. I am glad. This night is turning out to be better than I thought it would be.

I thought I would be more stiff and awkward, but no. I actually find that I am better at everything outside of school grounds. There are no rules. No one is judging me all of the time. I have plenty of money! That's not a worry for once in my life.

I am happy. This is the happiest I have been in a long time. I even had gotten to run into my brother from another mother, Kaito. Speaking of; I have to make his ring. I can make time for it.

"Butter?" Mal says breaking the silence.

"Yes." I ask. I am mostly trying to concentrate on the dark road ahead. It is around ten-thirty pm and curfew is at eight, so we are in no rush when we are already late.

I, honestly, don't want tonight to end this fast. I know it's selfish, but I want Mal all to myself. I feel completely comfortable around her. She is an amazing person. She is beautiful and she makes me feel important. She makes me feel irreplaceable. I love that.

But when we go back to Auradon prep…

"Sorry to go back to your car again, but how fast can this thing go? It should go pretty fast. It is a super car." She asks.

"It should go pretty fast. As you can see, it is built for speed and style. It is very aerodynamic. That allows it to pick up speed faster than other cars." Wait, why does she want to know this? "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I mean. I just wanted to _see_ how fast it could go." Mal replies.

"I am not following…" I say confused.

"Stutter Butter, I want you to floor it." She says calmly.

"You want me to _what!_?" I ask her in pure shock. "Mal, have you lost your mind! Getting arrested is not apart of the date!"

Mal blinks a couple times before she speaks. "Date?"

My eyes widen. Now I really need to concentrate on the road.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean that. I meant outing…" I say a nervous wreck. That Is one thing about being out with Mal. I have idea how to control my mouth.

"Well, we could just call it a date if you want. It sounds better than 'outing' to me." She says as she fidgets a bit.

"You _want_ to call this a date?" I ask. Why on earth? Never mind. I will just wait for her Mal style explanation.

"Yeah. Why not? It's not like it's a romantic one or anything." Mal replies.

So, she wants me to call it a date, but not a romantic one? Is there a such thing as a non-romantic date? I will have to do my research on that one. For now, I just hope that the dark night hides color rising to my cheeks.

"We can call it that, but I am NOT speeding, Mal."

"Come on, Butter, please! Only for a little?" she pleas.

I gasp dramatically and say, "The kings girlfriend, future queen of Auradon is asking me to speed!? Bad girl, Mal. Bad girl."

Mal went silent. That is odd. Usually she has some sort of quick come back and/or sassy gesture. I quickly glance off of the road to look at her. Her gaze is down cast and her demeanor is just, off.

It must have been something I had said. Whatever it was, I can't end it like this.

I pull over into a grocery store parking lot as soon as possible. There is no way I can think straight with Mal like this. Something has to be going on with her, and I can't stand the thought of it being my fault.

She looks at me questionably as I pull over. I look back at her and say, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. It's just a thing with me. That's all. Ignore it. We can keep going now." She says shrugging it off.

"I have time." I say as I turn off the car and lean back into my seat.

"No, really, I am okay." Mal responds, but I am not buying it.

"It was that statement I made wasn't it? About you being the future queen?" I ask.

I see her eyes shift again. It's amazing how I can read her easier now than before. I can tell when she is really upset, even in the dark of night.

"Mal?" I ask because of her lack of response.

She has completely turned away from me. She is now gazing out of the window looking at the stars. She's ignoring me, but I don't give up that easily.

Without much thought, I scoot over to her. I make myself at home in her seat. I can feel Mal bristle. I am pretty sure it's because I came into her seat uninvited, and her back is turned so she can't get the best view of what's going on.

I take her into my arms as I hug her from behind. I can feel Mal gasp as I pull her in.

"Stutter-! What are you doing!?" She asks sounding mind of panicked.

The way I am right now; I am not even worried. I just pull her closer into me and admire how well the curves of her body fit mine.

"Hugging you." It surprised me that I could even respond at that moment.

Mal turns her face to try and meet my eyes. She looks at me questionably. Then she looks at the way our bodies are fitted together. I swear I could see some red on her face. I am probably the same. I have no idea what's going on with me right now. I feel bolder. I don't want Mal to be upset.

Eventually, I feel Mal relax into me. One of her hands land on top of mine. I shiver at her touch. I wonder if she felt that (how close we are at the moment). Since Mal relaxed into me, I am allowed to relax into her. I rest my head on her shoulder, and Mal doesn't seem to have a problem with it. She continues to gaze out of the window. Her eyes land on anything that moves or catches her interest.

"Whatever you are going through, just know that I will be right there for you. All right? No matter what happens. I will never turn my back on you." I mumble, but even when I mumble, you can hear the conviction in my tired voice.

"Do you really mean that?" She says with a wavering voice. "You care that much?" she asks while looking at the sprinkles of rain that begin to decorate my windows.

I read in between all of the lines. The question she asked had multiple levels and could have multiple meanings. It can be taken different ways. For once I want to tell her what I am really thinking. How I really feel. It's not like I will be getting another chance any time soon.

I let out something close to a chuckle, but before she could question it, I say, "You have no idea how much I care about you, my dragon."

After a few seconds, Mal turns to me in surprise. I close my eyes as hair swipes across my face allowing me to take in more of her refreshing scent. She looks at me with those beautiful grey-green eyes that reflect the world around her.

I stare back. I want her to know that I meant every word of it. I want her to know that I would never bail on her no matter how shy and insecure I am. I want her to know that I am a person she can confide in. I want her to know what I said was the truth.

We look each other in the eyes for a bit longer. As much as I enjoy staring into her magical pools, I don't want us to get too carried away. Mal is very emotional right now, and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of the emotional girl.

So, I smile at her kindly and redirect my gaze to the once star lit sky. Rain clouds have moved in and had began to give my car a shower. The sounds of the rain are amazing as the water bounces off of the coupe. I would hate to be caught in that without an umbrella.

Mal follows my gaze as well. I lean on her shoulder as I did before. Mal seems comfortable while I am tired. Mal's body heat is so comforting. I reminds me of when I fell into her arms after Duke attacked me. They were so soft. The sounds of the rain is aesthetic. I feel my eyes becoming heavy again, and my vision crossing.

I see a few stars shine through an opening in the clouds. I try to get a good view while I can before they are covered by clouds, or before my eyes close…

"Beautiful aren't they?" I say trying to hold a conversation. I hold open one eye unable to keep the other from closing.

"Yeah, I have seen something that is way more beautiful." She replied.

"You think so?" I say as it becomes harder to fight my eyes. "Maybe someday I could…see it too."

"All you have to do is look in the mirror, Butter." She says.

I still manage to keep one eye open and able to smile. She smirks at me in return. She smirks at me until my eye closes and I finally fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my dragon."

"Wicked dreams Stutter Butter."

8888888888

 _Here I am playing with my all time favorite toy. A really big block made out of squishy stuff! I like these blocks better than the hard ones. The hard ones give me ouchies!_

 _I love my room! I love my toys! The big teddy bears scare me, but my mommy says that they just want to be my friend! So, I love them now! I find something on the floor that looks shiny (a penny). It looks so pretty!_

 _I wonder what it's for? Maybe it's for eating? Maybe, it's a toy? Ooh, ooh! Maybe it's for throwing!_

 _I look across the room to this maid I absolutely hate. I throw it across the room and it hits her on the neck. Nice shot!_

" _Princess Gardenia! Please stop throwing things! That is very un lady like of you!" She says frustratedly. "Hmph, babies…"_

 _I look at her blankly._

" _Ugh! Why am I talking to a brainless baby?" she says disgusted._

 _Hey!_

" _Ugh, I hate children." She says._

 _I look at her angrily._

" _You don't even know what I am saying do you?" She says to me._

" _Bababab!" I say angrily._

 _Great! Still can't talk! It is so frustrating. Knowing what people are saying, but I can't respond. This lady is such a meanie! Stinky meanie!_

" _Well listen to you. Like You actually know what your talking about." She says humorously. "Everyone talks about how gifted You and your sister are. You know that?"_

 _She picks me up by collar temporarily choking me and nearly tosses me into my play pin._

 _I am scared. I did not like the feeling of going air borne. I land on my back as she towers over me outside of the play pin. My lip trembles as she towers over me in fright._

 _Where is mom!? Why am I stuck with this scary meanie!?_

" _What's wrong, princess? Wow, I quake with fear under the mighty future queen." She says with a voice laced with sarcasm._

 _I look at her fearful. Why is she being so mean? What did I do to Her?_

" _Sometime soon I will be rid of you both. I refuse for another witch to be over this kingdom." She tells me with a dark glint in here eyes._

 _ **What?**_

" _Hello! Sorry I am late!" the other maid says in a sing-song voice._

 _She is carrying another baby! One with pretty blue eyes and dark, dark, dark, dark, hair. Oh, I know her! I love her too! She really gets me!_

 _She looks at me and smiles. Naturally I smile back._

" _I had to retrieve princess Levina from her room. Isn't she the cutest." She says._

" _Yes, they are very cute…" says Meanie._

 _Levina and I look at her with angry faces._

 _I am glad that I am not the only one that doesn't like that mean woman! The woman with angry brown eyes and Brown hair and, and, and, an evil mole!_

 _Then Levina smirks at me. That means she has something under her sleeve. I am so in!_

 _We will get her. No one talks our my mom and gets away with it._

88888888888

"Butter. Butter. Stutter Butter?" I hear Mal's voice constantly.

I hear Mal's voice. Why is she trying to wake me up? It feels nice here. It feels soft and warm. I don't want to get up! This is the best sleep I've had in forever! That's funny, when did Mal get into my room?

"Stutter Butter." She calls gently.

I begin really to wake up. The first thing I notice is a shower fresh smell which is odd. Usually my items smell fruity or floral. It's just my personal preference.

Another thing is that I don't remember my bed moving. My bed also oddly feels like leather in some places.

Wait. Mal is calling me. My room has a different smell. My bed is moving. My bed is made out of leather.

Oh no!

I sit up as quickly as possible. My fears were confirmed. I had fallen asleep on Mal for, appearently, the whole night. It's not even raining anymore. I can't believe I did that! Even worse. We have school today! What time is it?!

I hurriedly scoot back into my seat preparing to drive.

"Wait, no good morning?" Mal asks casually.

What? How could she be so calm at a time like this?! Not to mention I might hear it from Ara for not returning last night. Then I have to tell her that I was hanging out with her enemy. How am I going to deal with that? I better prepare for it.

"G-Good morning Mal." I say flustered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I did. You are very warm. I didn't even need a blanket." She replies.

"Aren't you bothered that we spent the whole night in a car?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "No, not really. I actually had a better sleep in this car than my own bed."

I smile and start the car. When I start the car, I see the time on the screen. It reads six-thirty one.

Dang it! How are we going to make it to school on time! We need time to drive back, with time to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, or make it to class on time period! We would never make it there on time with everyone trying to get to work or school this time of morning!

I put my head on the steering wheel and groan.

"Is something wrong?" Mal asks me.

I look at her sadly and say, "I do not see a way for us to make it back on time. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have fallen asleep…"

"It's okay. You were tired. It's just one day late. No big deal. Besides, I would rather you drive rested than drive drowsy." She explains. She touches my arm as a form of comfort.

"Hey. Do you remember when you said you would be there for me?" she asks.

I nod.

"Well, I am here for you too, okay. I am not angry because you fell asleep and slept late. If that was the case, I would be mad at myself also." She continues with a smile.

I look at her with admiration. My head is tilted in her direction. That was what I needed to raise my head back up.

Surprisingly that makes me feel better. It gets me thinking on the fastest routes to get to school before eight, but none of the route would do it. The fastest route would cause us to be two minutes late upon arrival. That won't do. If only I could speed in this case. We would make it to school with fifteen minutes to spare.

Wait… speed… hmm…

Ooh. I have an idea.

"Mal, I have an idea, but you will have to trust me on this. Alright?" I say with determination.

She looks at me for a bit. I look back at her. She is confused. That much I can tell.

"Alright?" I repeat hoping to hear her voice chime in.

"Alright." She confirms.

I smirk and say, "You might want to make sure that seatbelt is secure."

She does as I pull off. The clock starts now.

When I hit the main road again I drive at the normal pace. Until I speed up. Then I speed up again. Then again. Then again.

Right now I am going every bit of seventy and it is not an interstate! I need more speed, though. It is becoming quite the challenge to maneuver through cars.

"Stutter Butter, this is kinda fast!" She calls over the roaring engine. This even sounds like a race car!

"I know! You wanted me to speed right?!" I ask.

"Who said I was complaining?!" She says with her eyes full of thrill.

"If you like that watch this!" I say as I prepare for the next phase of my plan.

I close my eyes. Yes, I know it is dangerous to do that on the road. I connect with my mental powers. Literally. I call on my magic using my mind. I visualize a road taking me off of the ground and into the sky. Alright. Now I just live it.

My mental powers create a new road. I have no idea what it is made out of! It appears to be a holographic and translucent solid that I can drive on. Hey beggars can't be choosers. Besides, it is very easy on the eyes.

I drive on the translucent road that kept gradually rising up like a steep hill. We keep rising until we are above the city.

Now this is cool. Like I said earlier. I love and hate my magic. At this rate, we will make it to school in five minutes and Auradon prep is a straight shot in the air!

Now I can slow down to regular speed. At least I know this baby can go pretty fast.

"W-What how are you!? I-I don't even." She looks at me and I see her stare at me in awe.

"Yeah. I found a short cut. We will be there in five minutes." I say proudly. That should give us forty-five minutes to freshen up, and be _on time_! Now I can live with those numbers!

I look out of my rear view mirror to find that the road I make disappears when I pass it up. That was a concern of mine. Now I won't have to worry about people following me up here!

"Mal?" I call her in a playful manor.

"Yeah?" she says apprehensively.

Unfortunately for her I start to sing.

(A Whole New World by Brad Cane and Lea Salvona. I prefer the classics.)

 _I sing, "I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering splendid.  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?"_

" _ **Hazel, what are you doing?" She asks in embarrassment.**_

 _I continue, "I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under.  
On a magic… caaar ride!"_

 _ **Mal rolls her eyes at my change of words. Hey "car" sounds enough like "carpet". It's fine!**_

" _ **Oh, Hazel please don't." she begs.**_

" _ **C'mon, Mal you've got the next part!" I say excitedly.**_

 _ **She puts one of her hands over face as I continue.**_

" _A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no.  
Or where to go!  
Or say we're only dreaming." I say encouraging her to take to the next part._

 _To my great surprise I hear her a melodic voice from the seat beside me._

" _A whole new world!" She sings, "A dazzling place I never knew.  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear.  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

" _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" I sing as back up. I speed up the car._

 _By now I know what I am doing. So I begin to drive in circles and make hills for us to ride on. I even make deep turns for us as I speed through my sky road. (If you can imagine how a rollercoaster would be, that would be the way to do it.)_

" _Unbelievable sights.  
Indescribable feeling.  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky!" She sings. I can tell she is getting more into it as she gazes out of the window. She looks at all of the clouds we are above of._

 _You know what? This is too peaceful._

 _I make the road a downward drop and we go faster very second._

" _A whole new world." She clutches her seat as we drop._

" _(Don't you dare close your eyes)." I sing as back up.  
_

" _A hundred thousand things to see."_

" _(Hold your breath, it gets better)."_

 _The road ends as a ramp, and we fly delicately through the air. Don't worry. We are smoothly caught by a new road. Our current speed allows us to do a couple of loopty-loops and dips.  
_

" _I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.  
I can't go back to where I used to be." We both harmonize._

" _A whole new world." She brightly smiles at me._

" _(Every turn a surprise)." I sing in reply._

" _With new horizons to pursue."_

" _(Every moment, red-letter)."_

 _We both harmonize again. "I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you."_

 _That's when I notice Auradon prep coming into view. Like my heart, the road descends at the sight of our destination. I lessen the speed of the vehicle so we can have a safe trip down._

" _A whole new world."_

" _(A whole new world)."_

 _The people down below are becoming more visible. They become more and more visible until we touch down on the parking lot.  
_

 _That's where we'll be_

" _(That's where we'll be)." I sing sadly as I park.  
_

" _A thrilling chase.  
A wondrous place.  
For you and me." We harmonize for one last time._

We end the song as we deeply look into each other's eyes.

I don't know what's happening. One of Mal's hands took my right hand off of the steering wheel and laces it with her's. I just watch her hand have it's a way with my hand. Then, I look up to find Mal still watching me. She's looking for something, maybe?

I don't know who moved forward first. Someone was getting closer or someone was moving in.

Is-Is she trying to kiss me? Either that or there is something on my face. I lean in also out of curiosity. I can feel my heart pound from excitement and uncertainty.

We are so close. I am so close that we are inches away. We are do close that her nose is so close to touching mine. So close that her lips are almost touching mine.

She pauses; looking into my eyes for a moment. She searches again. What are you looking for? I try to hold gazes with her, but my eyes end up going down to her lips.

I can feel Mal's breathing on my face. How do we keep getting this close to each other?

That is until I hear the voices of some student walking past my car to school.

What are we doing!?

I back up immediately, and look around. Once Mal snaps back into reality, she follows my gaze.

My breathing is still uneven from whatever that was. What is wrong with me? Did I forget where I was? Things are different now. I must remember my place.

"W-W-We should go in." I stutter. I have been doing well with my stuttering too. Well, I'm back.

"(Sigh) Yeah, I will see you later?" she asks.

I think for a bit. "That depends on what your group will be doing. I will be with mine, but we do have hi-history together."

She looks down at the floor. Probably thinking. It looks too sad for me, so I exited the car and open her door for her. I wait for her to step out instead of focusing on my feelings. I also retrieve the purple sunglasses that fell off while she was sleeping and put them on her head.

She looks at me shocked as ever and I say, "This doesn't have to be the last time we have an outing you know? We can do it again."

"You mean, a second date?" Mal says in a teasing way.

I feel the rush of blood rise to my cheeks at the mention of that word. I did agree to call it that. A yes is a yes.

"Y-Yes there c-could b-b-be a-a second d-d-dd-d-d-… do I have to call it that?!" This is killing me! I can't even _say_ the word "date" when it refers to Mal!

"Yes, you said we were, remember." Mal says genuinely enjoying my flustered state.

"Fine…-Yes there c-could b-b-be a-a second d-d-dd-d-d-dddate." I say forcing the word out.

"That's better. Not to mention we still have a project to work on, so we will have plenty of time to hang out." She says.

I nod. She has no idea how much I look forward to that time. She doesn't know how much effort it took me to say date! Wait, how did no one see a car descending from the sky?! Are teenagers really this dense!?

Then she does something unexpected. She kisses me on the cheek and says, "Thanks for the first date, Stutter Butter. It really was magical." Then she leaves.

She leaves me frozen. Staring into the distance. My brain is still trying to wrap itself around what just happened. When it does I look to where she headed off to. She's gone, but I can still feel her lips on my skin. My body feels like it got hotter by one-hundred degrees!

I ball my hands into fists and rest them on my chests. I allow myself to melt at the thought of getting a kiss on the cheek by Mal, herself. Wow.

Then, I stand up straight. Hands to my side. Melting time is over. Time to tackle this day.

I walk into the school and head straight to my dorm. I still need to get myself together.

888888888888

"So you were out all night with Mal?" Ara asks me slowly from across our table.

I finally caught up with Ara after I hustled this morning. I made sure I was done in time for breakfast because I do not intend on going to class hungry. I settle with cereal. It is easier to eat fast.

I also changed into something simple. I wear a plain, white, turtle neck, shirt. I also have on galaxy leggings. Thankfully, I have my white and gold bag to bold my extra stuff in like my phone for example. I wear my same shoes and jewelry from yesterday. May hair is down. That is becoming a normal style for me these days. I did manage to put on a gold and pearled leaf, wreath, headpiece. What? I love Greek style!

"Um, yes. We lost track of time." I say. I am not sure if Ara will jump across the table and choke me or not.

I don't expect her to take the situation easy, though. One things for sure, she seems a bit off. Most times she is loud, proud, and a tiny bit boisterous, but today she is quiet, calculating, and out of the way.

She wears a beige long sleeved shirt with shining golden buttons. The pockets are decorated with gold zippers and buttons also. Her skirt ends above her knees. It has gold fringes and splatters of gold glitter about the surface. She is back to wearing her usual black and gold boots today; another thing. Her cloak is back were it belongs; covering her shoulders.

For once I actually recognize what the boys are wearing. It's not that they dress terrible. I guess I just never gave them that much of my attention before.

George is wearing a purple polo that is aquatic blue on the inside (you could tell by his color being flipped) with black stripes on the sleeves. Be also wears a red bandanna around his neck. Matching red bandanna Nike shoes (feel free to look them up. They actually exist). Lastly a pair of black baggy jeans that are lighter around the knees.

George is a very sturdy guy. No, he is not fat. I believe the correct wording for him is husky. If he were to go toe-to-toe with someone my money would go on him because of how big he is. Again, no, not big as in fat. Big as in muscular, but his body is just larger than most, so it is understandable if he is mistaken for being a little chubby. Just don't make him mad. That is one easy way to end up sailing through the air. That's why Ara is not surprised when George asks for her left over bacon and eggs.

She just scoots the plate over to him with the dullest face. She just blinks as it disappears as if he uses magic.

Triple G, or Gaston the third however you like to call him, has a different style. He wears a black shirt. On the black shirt is a lion wearing a red and golden crown. Over that shirt, is a black and red double layer, stand collar, hooded jacket. He wears black pants also, but these are a completely different style. They are hip hop styled jeans decorated with golden chains and zippers. They are tighter around the legs, so they can show off the metallic gold Nike high tops he is wearing. Where as George's black hair is wild, Triple G's chestnut-brown hair is in a fohawk, but George with always be taller than him.

Don't underestimate him, though. I am very sure you can still get lit by Triple G just as much as George. Triple G has more of a muscular build. He is faster than George also. It is not surprising when considering his father. Triple G is not _as_ big as Gaston was. I am pretty sure he will get there with time, but If I were to start working out, he would be my number one choice as a coach!

You know what? The actually have a great sense of style for some complete goof balls.

"Alright, so, you where out with Mal," She says as an attempt to get a full understanding. "all night and you claim you lost track of time?"

I sigh. I know I am going to have to spill it now. I can't lie either. Not only is Ara hard to lie to, but the boys are also. My chances of getting away with this are slim to none.

"Okay. M-Mal and I went to a sushi restaurant down town. I took her there a-as a thanks for covering for m-me a couple days ago. I-I-I also took her there because-because she stood up for me due to some bullies that messed with me a c-c-couple days ago." I feels myself getting emotional again. Reliving the fear. Reliving the pain from being thrown against the lockers. The pain of the slapping and the kicking.

"Please, don't be mad at me Ara." I say sadly.

Ara does not respond. She just nods. What is wrong with her today?

My lips quivers like a young child. I speak with a quivering voice and a humble attitude. I don't want her to be angry with me. I don't know why, but I can't stand the thought of it. "Ara please understand. If she were not there. If I didn't feel like I had to protect her…the worst could have happened. I-"

That triggered Ara's full attention. She was listening at first, but you could tell she was multitasking in her busy mind.

"What do you mean by 'the worst'.?" She asks as George and Triple G make there way over to comfort me.

Triple G pats me on the back as of I am an infant. George demands my attention as he sits beside me. Ara watches with her oddly calculating eyes.

"They-They they t-tried to…" I can't even say it right now. I am too emotional. I believe my emotions have finally caught up to me. As much as it is annoying, I know it must come out.

Good thing I wear water proof make-up.

"Are your bullies girls or boys?" Geo asks me as if he is a doctor coming up with a diagnosis.

"T-T-There were five. One was a girl. I-I am not sure if they are my B-Bullies any more, though." I explain to him.

He hums when he understands. He gives me a large bear hug which I greatly appreciate. That is when I allow the tears to fall from my eyes onto his shirt. He turns to Ara with his own fire in his amber eyes.

"They tried to rape her, Ara." He states.

Ara's reaction was immediate. Not something that I would expect from anyone. Ok would at least expect them to be in shock first. Not Ara.

" **What!?"** She throws her fists to the table as she blared in surprise and pure furry. Thunder and lightning follow with an. Immediately darkened sky.

 **BOOM! CRASH! POW! POW!**

The storm rages outside feeding off of Ara's detest for my situation.

"Oops." She says.

"Well…" Triple G says while getting a view lf outside from the windows.

I sit up and blot my face with a napkin as we watch the lightening show outside. We are not the only ones. The other people who are watching are either watching in fear from the inside, or getting completely soaked because they are caught outside.

" I am _okay,_ Ara. Nothing happened. I defended myself just like you told me to." I say hoping to cheer her up.

Her eyes lighten the slightest, bit at least they are better than before. That has to count for something.

Ben rushed over at the sound of the storm. Who knows were he came from. Knowing him, he could have ran all the way from his office.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt? Did someone pick with you? Why are you upset?" Most of those questions are directed at Ara.

She looks at him with the same look that has been in her eyes since I told her.

"Hazel almost had been raped by some guys who were picking on her." She says darkly.

"What!?" Ben says.

 **BOOM. CRASH.** The lightening strikes in agreement.

Everyone looks outside for a few more moments.

…

Then we continue.

"That is not tolerated. It should be handled immediately. Who are these people?" Ben asks me.

I have a feeling that Ben doesn't like me very much, but at least he puts his differences aside to hello others.

"There are five of them, but the main one is Duke. Duke Weselton?" I say.

"Duke, huh?" Ben says, "I will make sure he is dealt with. When was this?"

"Saturday. I believe. The day of the…minor earth quake." I say. It still feels weird to talk about when I am the one responsible. Shh!

"I see. Anything else?" he asks.

"Not really, but he did try to attack Mal also. Do me a favor and make sure she is okay." I say as I rest my fist on my upper chest. I guess it's just a nervous habit of mine.

"Wait, really? I will ask her about it. Thank you for telling me." He says.

I nod.

Ara darkly says, "By the time you all do that, he will be a dead man."

We all stand since it is about time to go to class.

"Ara, please don't do anything rash. Let me handle this. Once I get Fairy God Mother on him he will wish you got hold to him." He says in a comforting way.

Ara sighs in defeat. The boys look like they do the same. Actually they look just as angry as she did! I had no idea they cared so much. Who knew they could be so affectionate?

"Excuse me, guys. I have work to do." Ben says as leaves.

We watch him leave as the bell rings. He walks over to the four's group and talks with them.

"Don't kill anyone, okay?" I tell Ara as if it's normal.

"We will see. Anyway, I will see you guys later at lunch. George make sure Hazel is protected today in all of the classes you two share Triple G, do the same. I will try to end this storm when my mood lightens." She commands.

We all nod in agreement. Then she disappears. Just out of thin air. I am not sure if she is invisible, or had teleported. Either way, she is getting control over her magic and that is amazing. It's like she is unlocking new abilities every day!

Since I do not have the ability to teleportation, I walk to class like a normal person along with Geo and Triple G.

For once in my life, can one day be normal? I have to talk to Chester…

I turn back. My eyes land immediately on Mal in her group. They are over there talking and laughing. They are having a good time. Then Ben puts his arm around Mal's shoulders.

That causes a sharp pang of envy to shoot through my body. My feelings of happiness have been shot down with an emotional arrow. I can practically hear my heart snapping from here.

No that's not right. I shouldn't be feeling this say. She is his. Not mine. No matter how much I wish she was…

But that will not happen. Whatever happened yesterday, happened. That's all. It's over.

I wipe a stray tear out of my eye. I have been through worse. I can get through this. One thing for sure. I can getting tired of seeing Ben.

My eyes glow brightly as I glare at him holding Mal, then I catch up with the boys. My good mood is gone. If Duke were to mess with me today, there is no chance he would make it out alive.

* * *

There we go guys! This chapter is for Hazel.

I also have the boys more spot light since we will be seeing more of them this week.

Sorry, no Chester in this chapter. He will be more in the next one.

Lol What did you guys think about the sky road part?

As always let me know what you think!

SuperNova out⭐


	17. Deep

_There's a big thing in front of me. It's so big! Mommy said it was a cake. She said I could eat it, but it is sooo big! It would take me forever to eat that!_

 _My tongue flops out in anticipation._

" _Come on. Blow the candle. Give it your best blow." Mommy says._

 _What's a blow? I look at her blankly. I look to my sister for guidance just to find that she is hypnotized by the bright light on the cake._

" _Like this." Then she demonstrates with her mouth._

 _I didn't know I could do that! Whoa! What other cool things can I do? It is cool, but it seems like the hard way. Ooh I got this._

 _I wave my hands constantly. Eventually I build up a breeze strong enough to blow out the candle. I happily cheer when it is blown out._

 _Everyone cheers when the candle is finally out. Yay they're proud of me! Everyone stops clapping to look over in surprise and confusion._

 _What?_

 _I look over to find the candle lit again._

 _Huh!? I just-okay well, I can do it again. I wave my hands harder this time to make sure it's out. It goes out._

 _Gardenia glares at me. She claps twice and the flame appears again; like it was never put out._

 _Hey!_

 _I put it out. She relights it. I kill it. She rekindles it. I suffocate it. She allows it to breath._

 _She relights it for the fourth time, Then claps when it is back alive. She smiles at the small flame._

 _I am so mad! I am working so hard to put this out! She is ruining all of my hard work!_

 _I kick out of frustration._

 _She looks at me angrily then immediately goes back to the candle._

 _What is with her and candles!? With that stupid red hair she looks like a candle._

 _Her head turns to me in anger and shock._

' _What did you say about me!?' she thinks._

 _'I said you look like a candle with your stupid. Red. Hair!' I think in reply._

 _Her glare darkens as her eyes glow. Sparks crawl about my wrist as I try to reach for her._

 _Let me at her! Let me at her!_

 _Her hair lights on fire as she tries to reach me. If it weren't for our tall seats (high chairs), I would have been there already._

 _She stops struggling and grins._

 _What are you planning?_

 _She takes a deep breath and I duck. It proved to be necessary as flames shot from her mouth._

 _Yikes! Fine! If you wanna play that way! I try to spit water from my mouth, but I kind of just gargle on it instead. My mouth spews water like a fountain._

 _Gardenia cracks a smile and laughs. I laugh too, but it comes out like another gargle._

" _Eww!" someone says at the waterfall coming from my mouth._

" _Rapunzel, calm down, you know she can't control it." Mommy says while holding a towel to my mouth._

" _I know, but, how do you do it? Ruby is nothing like these two! Magic hair is not as bad as this!" She says holding Ruby._

 _The blonde haired, and green eyed baby looks just like her mommy, and already had hair to her bottom!_

 _That made me reach for my hair that is as short a man's hair cut! Lucky, cousin Ruby…_

" _It's a work in progress, but I've got them. When they get older, it will be beneficial for the kingdom. These two will be capable of so much good!" Mommy says._

 _She continues, "Think about it. When a dangerous storm approaches off the ocean side, can you imagine if Princess Levina was strong enough to repel it? Destroy it completely, even? What about Gardenia, in the winter? She brings heat. Lights fire. Conjures foods and vegetables to feed the poor! These girls are special, and I know they can do so much good."_

" _Well said, sis. Well said." That's auntie Nana. She lives with us. She's awesome!_

 _Mommy smiles at her._

" _Now I want kids. Maybe we could try next year!" talking to Uncle Smelly._

" _No we won't!" he replies._

" _Oh, come on. Having a fire baby may not even be that bad; as long as you have the water baby put out all of the fires!" Cousin Genie says._

 _ **Wait. That's Mr. Fitzherbert! What is he doing here!?**_

" _Eugine!" Cousin Punzie says as she elbows him._

" _What!?" he asks while massaging his ribs where she struck him._

 _Mommy rolls her eyes at them. She walks over to us. She looks down at us with something in her eyes. Something on the lines of happiness, maybe. I don't know that look, but I know I want to see it more._

 _She sticks something in my mouth. It was a piece of cake. Wow it is soooo sweet! Yum! Yum! Very yum!_

 _I quickly lick my lips to get every last bit of the taste._

 _Gardenia, on the other hand, already has a fist full of it, and is pretty much swallowing it whole._

 _Why didn't I think of that? I do the same with both of my fists. I think I will never drink milk again!_

' _Me too!' Gardenia responds as she reads my mind. It's our special skill._

 _Auntie Nana holds up her camera and says, "Happy first birthday you guys!"_

 _I look up and smile at her. I am in a good mood._

 _Gardenia is interrupted from eating, so she has a blank face._

 _A light flashes. Then, I feel myself slipping away again._

88888888888

"Ara. Ara! Aaaaraaaa!" I hear as the owner of the familiar voice taps on my shoulder.

My head shoots up. I look around to see I am in my classroom.

"He-ha. Sorry Mr. Fitzherbert." I say. I stretch and yawn.

I get back to the part where I left off.

"Geez, kid, your not usually a dozer. How much sleep did you get last night?" He asks.

I think about it. After I left Evie, I had been doing nothing but thinking. I was thinking about how the kiss felt. It was nothing short of amazing.

When her lips met mine, it was like fireworks were set off in me. I was mostly confused and shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist. I cautiously let my hands relax on her shoulders as I let her kiss me. My eyes fell shut. Evie smiled against my lips as I relaxed into her.

She even began to lick and nibble at my bottom lip. The nibbling feeling caused me to gasp in surprise. Evie used that to her advantage and deepens the kiss. Her hand went through my hair as her tongue searched my mouth. I tried to reciprocate the best I could. I didn't know if I could keep up with her. I am definitely not used to this stuff.

Only when we needed to breath, did we stop. Her lips parted from mine slowly as if she didn't want to part from me.

I didn't mind catching my breath. It gave me time to think about what just happened. I opened my eyes slow my to find her smiling at me. We both catch our breath in silence.

"You returned my kiss." She had said when she gathered her breath.

I was at a loss for words. I was still trying to catch up on my breathing also.

"What was that about?" I asked breathlessly. I look to her with eyes of confusion.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Ara, I need to tell you something. I-I. I really think I-" That's when her phone rang.

She looks at it and says, "It's Doug. He's just wondering were I've been. I guess I've got to take this, or I could call him back later."

I looked at her, then my eye drifted to something in the corner of the room. A lizard. That's not just any lizard. I can felt it in my bones. It looked straight at me. Unmoving in the terrarium.

Maleficent. Is this where you've been? She was watching me…

"No. You can handle that. I've got to go." I say in a rush to get out of there.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yes." I say while backing away from her.

"Ara?" she asked questionably.

"I'm alright. I just remembered that it is nearly past curfew and I would hate to get in trouble when I am doing so well." I lie.

Thankfully Evie bought it. So she nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

I nod once again. She smiles as she calls Doug back. I looked back at Maleficent one last time, then hurried out of there.

After all of that, my mind couldn't possibly rest! Why did she kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? Why did it feel right when it was wrong? What about the mission? Maleficent saw me! I felt like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar!

The only thing I did last night was work on the plan and think. Sleep was the last thing on my mind.

Too bad it is catching up with me now.

I yawn, "I didn't. I had many things on my mind."

"You didn't sleep?" He asks.

I shake my head and go back to finishing this assignment. The faster I get finished, the faster I can take a nap!

"I understand. It can be hard adjusting to a place completely different than what you are used to." He says. "I felt the same way when I moved into the castle with Rapunzel. That place was full of rules! Paper work! I couldn't steal! Yeah, about that last part, I just stole for fun. Of course I would give the stolen items back…"

I look at him with half eyes and a smirk. Of course he did.

"Of course you did…" I say full of sarcasm.

"Eventually I had started to get the hang of it." He says as he smiles.

I finish up and yawn afterward.

"I am pretty sure you will get the hang of things too." He says.

I give him my papers and sit back on my desk.

"Well, your finished. You can have a nap if you want." He says.

I rest my head on my arms and say," Thanks, I will make sure I take advantage of it…Genie."

Then I am fast asleep.

88888888888

"Chester, what are you trying to say?" I ask him.

We are outside doing some type of project for science. George is with me, but Triple G is not. He is currently in another class. With that being said, Chester and George keep an eye out for trouble.

"What I am trying to say is; you are acting a bit off today. Is something the matter?" He asks.

George turns his attention to me also.

Well I tell Chess everything, but what about George? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to spread secrets. As a matter of fact, he might be one of the best choices. It's settled then.

"Okay, I-I like this…girl." I start.

"Oh?" George asks. "Is it Mal?"

"H-H-How did you-?" I ask flabbergasted.

"You two have the habit of staring at each other a lot." He says as he inspects (to the best of his ability) a small ant.

He writes down his findings.

Chester when he says 'want" he wiggles his whiskered eyebrows, "Yeah, he's not wrong. You guys really want each other."

"W-w-want!? I mean- I do, no-but, no I can't. She's Ben's, not mine." I say sadly.

"Hazel, who's side are you on?" George asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Who's side are you on; Auradon or ours?" He asks.

"Ours, of course." I firmly reply.

"Then, act like it! Who cares what Ben says! Our job here is to mess things up, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. We cause ruckus and show them show stopping magic tricks so they will get off our back and-" I cover his mouth.

"For god sake! Stop monologing! You are going to get us caught!" I say in a whisper.

"Oh, right. You get the point, though." He says quieter.

"What he is trying to say is, why even consider Ben's feelings? He is on the enemy team here. Actually if you want to make Ara proud, you can always…I don't know. Steal Mal on purpose?" He says with a devious look in his eyes.

"What!?" I yell.

They both shoosh me into hiding. The teacher looks at us alarmed.

We pretend like we where working hard the whole time. That's when she goes back to monitoring everyone else.

I whisper, "What!? What would that accomplish?"

"Distraction." George says.

"What do you mean, Geo?" I ask him.

Chester allows Geo to answer. "If Ben is distracted with you and Mal, his parents will be distracted also. They wouldn't want their lil' baby boy sad. That would help get them off of Ara's back. Ara has only had time to work on the plan decently about three times last week! It would be a big help."

"I don't know guys, he is the king." I say to them.

"Yeah, he's the king that has done nothing beneficial for our lives so far." Chester says. "Besides, this is a chance that you can show Ara how bad you really are."

"I guess, but guys how would I even pull this off?" I ask not really seeing a way to do this that would not be embarrassing.

"All you have to do is keep your head up, back straight, show her your charm." Chester tells me.

"My charm? What charm?" I asks. Do I have charm? I guess that depends on the definition of charm we are using.

Maybe he wants me to act like I did during our outing- I mean date yesterday? Maybe that is considered charm? I did feel quiet bold, but that was by ourselves. I don't think I can do it in front of people.

I realize I was thinking out loud when Geo says, "If you have stage fright, imagine that it _is_ just you two. I used to do the same thing with my weapons training. If you focus hard enough on your target, it will work. You'll see."

"Really? Alright, but I _cannot_ flirt! I-I-I don't know how, a-and I am t-t-terrible w-w-with words." I stutter flustered at the thought of flirting with Mal.

Chester laughs, "I think I know the purrfect person for that job."

88888888888

"Steal Ben's girl friend?" Ara asks with humor. "Why?"

We are now all heading to lunch as a group. Thankfully this is one of those Mondays that's going by fast. I cannot wait to go to my dorm room and pop open a good book.

Chester replies, "It will give you some time to breath. If something is going on between the power couple of Auradon, it is sure to throw people off. We cause ruckus and you finish the plans. Hazel thought of the whole thing."

"Yep, she did." George agrees.

Ara's eyes light up. She is impressed. Triple G slowly nods showing that he feels the same.

"Now _that_ is what I call an evil scheme!" Triple G says.

That was nice of them to give me the credit, but I still have doubts.

"It is a fantastic plan, and it has my approval. Can you handle that kind of spotlight? Mal and the crew are pretty popular. Word _will_ travel. Even worse. Ben is _going_ to be out to get you! And how are we going to make her fall in love with you?" Ara asks me.

I am at a lost for words. Not because of the last part, but the first. I am going to have many eyes on me for this. Everyone knows teenagers like drama. They follow drama, and if I am causing drama, they will follow me! It would be a worthy distraction. I could hear it now. I can irk Ben, help Ara, and do things I have been dreaming of doing to Mal! Other than the catastrophe it will cause, I couldn't ask for a better job.

"I can handle the challenge, Ara. Trust me." I say confidently. I still have my doubts, but I will never reveal them to her. It's odd, but I want to impress her. I want to show her I can be as electric as she is.

"Not only that, but it seems that Mal already likes her." Chester points out.

She does? How does he know that for sure? We'll, he _is_ Chester. He should know. I am not sure how I feel about Mal liking me back, but I am not _totally_ sure she feels the way I do. Hopefully by the end of _my_ mission she will. Mwahaha! Ooh! Is this what being bad feels like? I love it!

Geo smirks and nods while Triple G whistles a "cat call". I happily elbow them both. Ugh, these boys…

"Really?" Ara says as if she was told an ancient secret. She thinks for a moment and evil smiles.

"This could work. Oh, yeah! This could work nicely! Well done, Hazel." Ara says to me.

I beam brightly when she says this. "Also, I need flirting lessons."

"Right. I will teach you in our dorm after school. Boys and cat; you are welcome to pay a visit. This is going to be a team effort." Ara laughs. "Also, we are eating outside today. Hazel, I will talk to about it before bed."

"Alright," I say.

I notice that we have arrived at the cafeteria entrance.

"Wait, why don't we ever just eat out for lunch?" George asks.

Wait, why don't we? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could go for more pizza, and for some reason, I am craving a slice of cake.

Ara seems to agree, so we do a complete U-turn and head to our cars.

88888888888

When we reach the cafeteria, I feel a little shy. I had been holding Ara's gift in my hands all day, but I have been afraid to wear it. That's why it remains in my hands.

I would pull it out of my backpack to look at it, daydream about it, try it on in the bathroom, but I could never get myself to put it on my head!

I think my problem is that I fear everyone's opinion. The least I can do is wear her gift and flaunt it. Even though I haven't seen her today, I know that's what she would want. You could tell by that proud gleam in her elegant sapphire pools. She wants me to wear it. Whoever Ara saw on the isle. Whoever Ara bought this for. I want to be that person.

My final decision is to put it on my head and keep it there. I retrieve my pocket mirror and take a look. As always it is amazing! It is so glossy. It is so shiny. The apple in the middle reminds her of Ara. She loves apples. She's so sweet like one too.

I feel myself blush at just thinking about the gift. I blush thinking about that wonderful night we had together. I told the truth when I said I couldn't help myself. I did it without thinking. When I started I couldn't stop, either. I can't believe she returned my kiss! That must mean something, right? Chester said she cares for me. I just need to make sure that we are both on the same page.

"Evie, are you coming?" Carlos asks.

Oops. I had stopped outside of the cafeteria entrance. I must have been lost in thought again.

I take a deep breath. Well, here we go.

I walk inside with Carlos. So far, so good. This is easy. People stare every now and then, but it's not like I am not used to that. I guess it's not the kind if tiara they are used to me wearing.

When I get back to my room, I am going to make a special place for it right beside Crowny! What am I going to name this one? Well, it's twenty-four karat gold with a ruby apple in the middle. Small diamonds are spattered about the thorny vines-ooh! Thorny! That's it!

I get my food in line then walk to meet up with my friends.

"Hey, Evie, nice head piece, girl!" a random girl says with her friends.

Hey other friends notice and shower me with compliments as well.

"Thank you, guys, thank you. It is a gift. No touching." I say playfully.

They laugh and return to their group.

Why didn't I put this on sooner?!

When I get to our table, the conversation stops. Eyes go straight to Thorny, who rests on my…crown. Get it?

"Hey, guys. I see you've met Thorny." I say proudly pointing to him.

"Thorny?" Mal asks with her eyebrow raising.

"That's a nice piece of gold, and I know gold when I see it!" Freddie says. "Can I hold it?"

"No! I have a strict "No touching" law on Thorny! Especially you! He's a gift." I say firmly.

"I was about to asks that. Thorny looks a bit out of our budget." Jay points out.

"That's what makes him awesome." I say blissfully. What? It's been a while since I got to brag about something.

"Wow, Evie, it really suits you." Jordan says.

We see Ben heading this way. Carlos wave him over, so he takes a moment to sit with us.

"Hey, guys, what's u-whoa. Where did you get that? You must be on the favorite list of whoever bought you that one!" He says while admiring the crown's vivid details.

"I-I would like to think so." I say as I try to fight back a blush that tries to form.

"It is very pretty. Who bought it for you?" Doug asks also admiring 'Thorny'.

"Ah-well-It is a gift from Ara. She bought him." I reply reliving the moment in my head. That time, I couldn't fight the blush that made its way to my face.

Doug nearly chokes on his milk.

"Really?" Carlos asks. "I am wearing the shoes she got me too. They look good, don't they?"

"Ooh! They're wonderful!" Ally claps her hands together.

"Totally!" Jane says.

"You both look…expensive!" Lonnie says the best compliment that wasn't already taken.

"I need to start hanging out with Ara again." Freddie says. "I mean, have you seen what her friends _drive_!? That Hazel girl, you know the one that fried Ben and Doug to a crisp? Yes. She drives a _white, beautiful, gold plated, lambor-freaking-ghini!_ They got money. I need to see where they work."

Everyone looks to Mal when she says, "I know. I rode in it."

That's When Ben's attention was caught.

"She let you drive it?" He asks.

"No, she let me cruise in it with her. That was the same night she took me to this awesome restaurant down town. Get this. She knew the owner from her child hood; like a brother and a sister! He gave us free food for a year." Mal shares.

"Alright, now I'm jealous." I say teasingly. "Wait, no I'm not."

Mal looks at me not surprised. She rolls her eyes as she listens to my ramblings.

"Ara let me go in the mall and buy whatever I wanted! I mean, no limits! Then she bought Thorny! It was one of the best nights of my life!" I say completely melting over the girl I had oddly fallen in love with.

"That settles it. I am hanging out with Ara again." Freddie says convinced.

I don't notice Doug glaring at me from the other end of the table.

Ben says, "I am glad to hear you had…fun, Mal."

There was something in his voice that betrayed his facial expressions.

Jay says to Ben and Doug, "Are you two okay? You guys got crispy all of a sudden."

Ben said nothing, but Doug…well, "I just think it's weird that Ara has taken an interest in you all of a sudden. When she first got here, she wanted nothing to do with any of us, but, now-"

"It's called change, Doug. I believe she is capable of it, and it is _working_. She went from intimidating Carlos to giving him gifts. She went from growling to smiling. She went from creating vicious storms to performing magic shows for kids! You can't tell me that's not change!" I try to convince him.

"Or she could be faking. Ever thought of that? Mal, you might need to watch Hazel, too!" Doug replies.

He better be glad he's talking to Mal now. I was about to give him a huge piece of my mind.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asks in her bored tone.

"She might be tricking you too!" he points out.

" Doug, chill. Hazel is a, sweet, and shy girl. I could not see her doing anything like that." Mal says in defense.

"She hangs around villains. That has to throw up some kind of red flag." He states.

Mal sees where this is going. Instead she turns her attention to what's going on outside.

"Wow, look at that sky. It's dark and… rainy." Mal says to avoid the conversation. Thankfully it worked.

"Hazel told us both about Duke's intentions. Ara did not take it lightly. This is what became of that. Thankfully it is lighter now." Explains Ben as he looks out the window.

"I wouldn't blame her on that one. Wait, what did I tell you guys about talking about her all of the time!" Mal says angrily.

"Ha, ha. Sorry, Mal." Ben scratches his head.

"Yeah, I kinda got carried away." I say as I shine Thorny with a complementary wipe it came with.

"I can see that." Mal says with sass.

"I am going to make sure you stay the shiniest and handsomest crown is Auradon, Thorny." I say to him. Yes I call Thorny a 'him'.

Carlos laughs, "Poor Crowny, he got dumped!"

Everyone giggles at Carlos' statement.

"Yes," I say, "Thorny is the next big thing."

I occupy myself with selfies of Thorny and I. I am so occupied that I don't see the anger building in Doug's eyes.

888888888888

Yes! School is over for today! I did not think I would make it. Especially after lunch. I was so tired! I waist no time to get to my dorm.

When I do get there, I lay in my bed. A quick nap before Hazel arrives won't hurt. Speaking of Hazel, where is she? Whenever she arrives, that's when I will begin practice. For now-

"Aaaagh…" I sigh as I melt into my bed and covers.

For now a good nap is what I need. Hazel will be here eventually…

88888888888

I'm late! I'm late! I am so late!

Stupid Triple G all ways getting me time after class! He got in trouble for not doing his homework (again), and then shot a barrage of smart mouth comments (again).

I became guilty because of association (again). Now I am late for my flirting lessons, and I know how much Ara doesn't like to wait!

I increase my pace to a jog as I maneuver through the halls.

I hear a small clinking sound to my right. I stop jogging.

It sounds like metal. It sounds like metal being slowly sat down. Out of anyone in this entire school, I should know what metal sounds like. Why would someone place it that quietly if they were not trying to hide something?

Let me explain. It didn't sound like they wanted to put it down quietly. It sounded like they didn't want you to know they were there, period! Without my special hearing, it would have been difficult to pick up on.

So, it was either someone who wasn't supposed to be here, or it was someone about to do something wrong.

Let's see. If I tell Ara I was late from getting time after class, then she might give me unending sass, but if I also tell her I was in pursuit of a strange noise; she will be a little easier on me.

So, I pursue the sound. It came from…that hall! So saunter down the hall swiftly, but quietly. I think in my mind. I think about how the sound waves of the metal bounced off of the walls to reach my ears. I play scenarios in my head. I use those scenarios to determine where the sound could have originated.

Now I am where the female dorms are, but not where my dorm is. My dorm is on the first floor. I am on the second. This is where the sound came from so…

I turn a corner to see a big pile of shiny things on the ground. I look around twice before going in. I hurry to the pile on the ground.

Oh my.

It seems to be a collection of jewelry items. They are all shapes, sizes, genders, and categories. That means these belong to different people, but what are they doing sitting idle in a pile in the hallway?

I hear a crack. I look up to see a door opening. I stand in front of the jewelry. I am ready to asks two things. Who it belongs to or why on earth did you steal it?!

I stand with my arms folded ready for the person to reveal themselves.

"Why do Auradonians have so much stuff? It's like they are begging me to steal it!" This mystery thief says.

Okay. This person is obviously a villain kid. After all of the villain kids I have seen, I know how to call one when I see one by now.

"Hey! Who are you!?" I say to her.

"Ahh!" she screams.

She drops everything she has from being startled. She looks to everything she dropped.

I follow her gaze. She's not going to try and run, is she?

"Umm." She says. She quickly tries to get as much as she can into her arms.

She stuffs rings into her short's pockets. She quickly slaps bracelets around her wrists.

Yep, she is. I see what she's doing. She is trying to wear as much as she can and split! Not if I can help it! I will have none of it!

"Oh no, you don't!" I say.

She tries to run for it when I say this. So, without thought, I pick up someone's discarded watch and fling it. Surprisingly it worked and hit her on the back of the head!

That causes her to become distracted and trip over her own feet. By the time she falls, I am already there beside her with a pair of hand cuffs I made with my magic. I waist no time to cuff her and take all of the jewelry out of her pockets and off of her wrists.

She just leans against the hallway wall glaring at me.

"Let me ask again," I say to her, "Who the heck are you?!"

The girl looks shocked. Maybe even insulted by the question.

"CJ. CJ Hook? Daughter of Captain Hook?" She explains.

I look at her with a confused and/or blank expression.

"Ugh! Harry Hook's sister!"

My eyes light up in recognition. I have heard of Harry. He and Uma are responsible for that interesting display at Cotillion. I heard stories about it from Chester. I didn't go. If I would've gone, I would have gone alone. I would have had to watch Ben and Mal together, while I would have been alone. So, what did I do? I stayed at home and rented movies. That was my Cotillion.

"Ah, okay." I vocalize my recognition.

"So, what are you going to do to me? Call the police? Turn me in to that goody-goody king of yours? Get me put back in the isle- wow. You're pretty." She says.

Isn't she straight forward. I shake my head.

"No, you should be thankful you ran into me of all people. C'mon. Don't try to run. There will be consequences." I tell her.

She silently nods in fear at the tone of voice I use.

I look around and secretly creep CJ around the halls. Before I turn corner, I look to make sure no one is coming. If no one comes, I bring her into the next hall of dorms. We are almost there. All we have to do is go down the stairs and keep straight.

CJ tries to ask me questions, but I just shoosh her and tell her to keep walking. When we reach my door, room 224, I bring out my key card and swipe it in the door. The door opens.

Unfortunately, we hear footsteps round the corner. CJ begins to panic. I think quickly and push her into my room, then close the door. She is now inside. I am still outside.

The person who rounds the corner is none other than Belle. What is she doing around here? I have a feeling she is here for Ara. Why else would she come here?

"Oh, hello." Belle greets me. "Is Ara here by any chance?"

"Y-Yes, but she is sleeping. She's had a sleepless night, and she is catching up." I say. I had to get my stuttering under control. She might perceive that as an immediate sign of guilt.

"Ah, I see. I will let her be, for now. When she wakes, tell the dear that I would like to speak with her. Just the two of us." She explains.

I nod after she is finished.

With that she heads back in the opposite direction. When she is gone, I release a breath I did not know I was holding.

I scramble into the room to find a weird sight.

CJ laying flat out on her back while Ara is sitting up on her bed looking at her.

CJ wears a shy smile on her face.

"Hazel. Please explain." Ara says.

This is going to be an interesting story to tell.

8888888888

"Ugh! Come on! Maybe if I search other countries besides Auradon? The only thing I have got for Ara's information, is on the isle!" Belle says tiredly.

"I guess she was born on the isle, then?" Ben concludes.

Ben invites the core four to one of him and his mother's search routines. They have been looking for a frustrating three-maybe four days and have found nothing of importance. So, they invite the four; just in case they have any ideas.

"That can't be right, Ben." Evie brings out. "Every kid born on the isle has a birthdate! Ara has no birthdate!"

Belle snaps her fingers, "You're right! Even if her parents were killed, her birth date would still be recorded. She couldn't have been placed on the isle because of a crime. You all grew up together. She would have been _way_ too young!"

"So what I am hearing is…Ara is not an Isle kid?" Jay asks.

Ben ponders on this. He begins to pace. "So, now we have proof that Gaston is not her father."

"Then who is? Can't we do a DNA test or something?" Carlos asks.

"We have no ones DNA to compare her's to, Carlos." Evie says while rolling her eyes.

Mal is quiet; she is thinking. For one, Mal is wondering why Ara is the main topic again. The other is about Hazel. You can say she is daydreaming. Playing scenarios about what would have happened in the car if those students hadn't walked by and ruined everything. Hazel is so warm. Her personality and her skin. Oh, it is so warm. Her eyes are so radiant. She can watch them like a cinema. When Mal touches her hair, it's like running her hands through friendly flames. Mal wonders what in the world she is feeling for her friend. Sometimes her thoughts get too intimate and leave her feeling weird.

Then her musings drift to how beautiful Hazel was when she was at full power. Wow. Speaking of, Hazel has magic. Ara has magic. Looking her up is worth a shot. We might find something interesting. Belle said That elementals are rare. So, it is odd for two to be in the same place. Isn't it? They are fond of each other too. It would be good to check just to be safe.

"Hazel." Mal says from her seat in the room. "Try looking for Hazel."

"Hazel?" Carlos asks. "Why would we want to look her up? She's cool, but not that interesting."

"That's what you think." Mal says. Mal knows about her magic. Carlos does not. "Just look her up. It might point us in the right direction."

"Again with the Hazel stuff?" Ben asks obviously annoyed.

"Is there some kind of problem. I am trying to help." Mal responds.

"By putting Hazel in the conversation?" Ben asks with sass.

"What is your deal?" Mal angrily questions him.

Ben folds his arms together, refusing to say more. Mal looks at him expectantly wanting an answer.

Belle looks up from her computer with concern.

"Are you two alright?" She asks. "I can search for a 'Hazel' no problem. It might even be a welcoming break we need to get going again.

Ben finally gives in with a nod. "I'm going to get some coffee."

Ben left so he could be no part of what was going on. Mal knew this, So she sighs and takes Ben's spot beside Belle.

Carlos and Jay look at each other while Evie makes room for Mal by the monitor. Evie will talk about that later.

"So, who do I look for?" Belle says after the awkward moment passes.

"Her name is Hazel. I don't know her last name, but her initial is a 'W'. She lives here." Mal says.

"Who are her parents?" Belle asks her.

Mal thinks about it. Hazel has not even spoken of any parents of her's. Now that Mal considers this, she has a bad feeling that rises.

"I-I don't know. She never spoke of them. But she has a fair complexion, deep royal blue eyes that sometimes change colors, she has shining ruby hair, and a spattering of freckles just under her eyes." Mal describes while fighting a blush and Belle searches to the best of her ability.

"Wow, Mal. You have really been studying her haven't you?" Jay teases.

The heat she was fighting rises to Mal's face as soon as those words made contact with her ear drums.

"I haven't been studying her! I've been studying _with_ her! We hang out a lot!" Mal defends herself.

"Riiiiight." Jay says sarcastically.

Belle shakes her head at their childish actions while she searches. Finally she gets something of Mal's description.

"Is this her? Hazel Gardenia Westergaard? It says she was raised in an orphanage somewhere north near Norway, but now it no longer exists because of a mysterious fire. That caused her to be moved to an orphanage in Auradon. So, I guess she doesn't have any parents either, Mal."

Mal felt pain in her heart. The part of her heart that cared for Hazel. The part of her heart that kept longing for her touch. The part of her heart that wants her kisses. The part of her heart that sacrificed herself to five disgusting people to keep Hazel safe. The part of her heart that needs to be checked on because she has a boyfriend…

Oh, Hazel. She had to endure that on her own. No. She still has to endure this on her own. No one took her in like they did with Ara, and with Hazel's shy personality, Mal could only imagine how hard it was for her to make friends. That made Mal's respect grow high for Kaito.

Mal shook her head to keep her thoughts clear. Then, she saw something.

"Hazel has no birth date either?" Mal asks.

"No, she doesn't. Mal what are you getting at?" Evie asks.

"Hold on. Do you mind if I have your seat, Queen Belle?" Mal asks.

She gets up and says, "Not at all my dear." Belle watches from a distance as Mal goes to work.

Jay and Carlos want to see also. Even they come in close range for this.

Mal types in 'Hazel Gardenia Westergaard.

She gets the same thing. There is no other information.

'That can't be all. There has to be more to her life than _this_!' She thinks. 'What about the parents she used to have? Maybe I should try looking up her last name?'

So she types in 'Westergaard'. The main things show up about the Southern isles. The royal family of the Isles is the first thing you see. They all have the last name of Westergaard.

"Dang! Thirteen children!" Carlos says. "They must have really wanted that girl!"

"I know right." Jay says as he watches.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Mal tells them.

They become quiet. No one wants to work Mal when she is in a serious mode. Jay did once. He learned his lesson.

She begins to open each one of the thirteen princes files. Finally on the last prince file, she finds something.

"Baby Hazelnut?" Mal reads. She pulls up a picture, and her eyes widen.

The second thing she checks for is a birth date. Nothing.

"What's going on here?" Mal asks slowly.

Ben returns to see what Mal has. To his displeasure they are still researching Hazel. He is curious, though. So, he sticks around.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asks.

"I mean, Hazel has, so far, been to three places in her life where they have records, but no birth date!" Mal thinks aloud.

" 'M', read this. Former Prince Hans finally caught by authorities with a baby girl that he claims is not his. 'The baby is my brother's!' he says after he was caught. He also said that his brother asked him to rid of it after discovering that it was…cursed?" Evie reads. "The baby was put in an orphanage nearby while Hans was taken to the isle of the lost."

"Hmm, are there any pictures?" Belle asks.

"No, but if this is Hazel, that would explain why she was in that orphanage. It would also explain why she has his last name." Mal explains. "They must have figured that he was lying and had put the baby in his name anyway."

"This is getting deep." Evie says in shock.

"And I am not going to stop digging until I find something." Mal says with determination in her eyes.

This determination makes jealousy rise in Ben once again, but he keeps it in its place. He will discuss matters later. Right now, he himself is trying to figure out what's going on.

Mal leans back in the chair trying to gather her thoughts. So many different ways to go! Mal felt like she was in an endless labyrinth! She knows that if she can find where Hazel came from, Ara wouldn't be to far away, but she didn't know it would be this difficult! She also feels for Hazel. It gets hard to concentrate when emotions get involved.

"Mal! Look!" Ben says. "This next paragraph said that he was spotted heading south. Apparently, he was leaving Norway."

"Norway? Where is that?" Jay asks.

Belle happily answers.

"Norway is up north. It gets pretty cold up there. There is an ally kingdom in Norway also." Belle explains.

That caught Mal's attention.

Mal pops back up and asks, "What is it?"

"Norway?" Belle asks confused.

"No," Mal shakes her head, "What is the name of the kingdom?"

"Oh, Arendelle." Belle says without much thought.

Mal thinks for a moment.

She types in Hazelnut Gardenia.

"You forgot Westergaard." Ben points out.

"I know." Mal replies and presses enter.

Mal gasps at her findings.

"Guys! Guys, Look! Gardenia Hazelnut Árnadalr stolen! She is said to be deceased as of fifteen years ago, but no one ever found a body!" Mal says excitedly.

Jay says, "That doesn't sound like anything to be happy about."

Mal looks at him with a "really" face.

"No, I mean this." She says pulling up a picture of baby Gardenia.

It looks just like a little Hazel. The sight of her makes everyone hearts melt.

"Aww!" everyone coos in sync.

"Wait. Mal open another page and pull up a current picture of Hazel." Evie says.

Mal does as she is told. Then everyone freezes.

"That _has_ to be Hazel. So if she is from Norway, how did she end up all the way out here?" Carlos asks.

Belle responds, "That is the million dollar question, Carlos. We will look more into that later. For now, see if she has any family still alive. I would love to organize a reunion!"

Mal smiles. "That would be so cool! Well…"

Mal looks for relatives and finds something interesting. Scary even.

"That would be so nice of you to organize a reunion! I can only imagine how happy she will be!" Evie says.

"It would take some arranging, but it can be done." Belle responds.

"Will there be food?" Carlos asks.

"Yes." Belle responds.

"Will there be a day out of school?" Jay asks.

" _Jay_." Belle says to him.

"What? You can't blame a guy for trying." Jay says nervously.

"Guys?" Mal interrupts with an odd tone to her voice.

"Yeah?" Ben says.

"Look at this. Ara'Levina Nephele Árnadalr, referred to as 'Levina', is the twin sister of Baby Gardenia. They belong to the house of Arendelle." Mal reads then pulls up the picture.

Yep, that's her. No denying it. _That_ is little Ara. She is smiling in the picture happily like she doesn't have a care in the world. She looks so happy. So innocent. Not like the Ara of today.

Beside her is a purple blanket with the crocus symbol. It has her name on it in gold embroidery.

Mal leans back in her seat to take in all of this information.

No one says anything. They are all in a similar state of shock. No one but Dude the dog who has been silent until now.

He whispers in pure shock, surprise, and amazement. " _Whaaaaaaaaaat_?"

* * *

Hey guys! I had finally gotten finished with this chapter! There were many events to write in this one, and I wanted to make sure I took my time to get the details right. I also wanted to try and cut down on misspelled words and traps because of spell check (sometimes I use office on my phone). The result of that means a slightly longer wait. The wait was not even that bad. I only took a day extra, so you guys won't have to wait too long.

Also tell me what you guys think about Ara and Hazel's cute baby back stories. They are adorable, aren't they?

Can Hazel can pull of her mission?

Where did CJ come from!?

Another thing! We are approaching th 20th chapter, so it was about time that I introduce their origin. Don't fret. The drama is not over. Actually this is where the story picks up speed.

That's all folks!

SuperNova out⭐


	18. Enemy

"-and that is how I ran into CJ. Please don't be mad!" Hazel begs me.

What would I be mad about? Actually, I had a nice piece of a nap. I actually feel better than earlier. I believe I can stay up until night. Then, I will gratefully return to my mattress. Ah, I can't wait.

"Chill, Hazel, I am not upset." I said reassuringly.

"You're not?" She asks.

"No." I say while smirking. "As for you. I am disappointed. You were bested so easily. You are a trained VK with a sword, and you have been taken down by an AK with a watch."

Hazel, on the other hand, I am very proud of.

"I was not expecting her to chuck it at the back of my head! If anything, Auradonians usually watch me run off with everything." CJ explains.

I reply with laughter, "Yeah, Hazel _watched_ you alright."

Apparently, she didn't find it very funny.

"Hey! Who are you laughing at?! I will have you know that I have stolen many things successfully in Auradon ever since I have arrived! If all of those other VKs hadn't gone soft, we would rule this place by now!" She says while trying to wiggle out of her hand cuffs and failing.

"You guys might have pulled it off." I say thinking about it.

"Of course we would have, Ara. Only if those weak VKs didn't fight back. We would have had them!" CJ explains.

"I can understand your frustration, but CJ, I still think your biggest problem is working in a team. If you would stop competing with Harry over who has the most control…" I tell her.

"Hey! I can work in a team of I wanted too! Me and Freddie were-"

"Exactly. Were. You and Freddie _were._ If you know how to treat your teammates, they won't mind sticking with you. If you butter up your enemies, they'll be comfortable around you. It's deceptive reasoning at its finest." I explain to her.

She mocks me as I scold her. I don't really care because, I know CJ. That just means she is listening. It also means she is too stubborn to admit what she had done was stupid.

"Okay, okay I get it. So, what about your brilliant plan oh, great electric one of the isle?" She asks giving up on getting out of her cuffs.

"I have a plan. It is still under construction, though. I have to discuss its fluency with my team." I reply proudly. There has to be a reason why she is asking. Only one way to find out. "Why do you ask?"

"O-oh, no reason. I was just asking to make sure you haven't bailed on us like those others." CJ says with irritation.

"He-ha. No, CJ. If anything, we are to busy trying to trick each other into submission. One thing is for sure. My team will never submit. Right, Hazel." I ask her.

"Right." She says. Her eyes reflect the same fire as mine. I love that about her. We are always on the same page. She really gets me.

CJ looks at both of us with a puzzled expression. "How do you two know each other? Why are you keeping company with an Auradonian? A good looking Auradonian, but still."

I look to Hazel as she wears her normal, neutral expression.

"She's an ally of mine. She is going to be a big help in our plan to steal the wand." I explain quietly. You never know who has their ear up to the door in this place.

"You're going to-. I would expect nothing less from the electric one. I am definitely rooting for you…" She says sadly.

Oh she is so dramatic! I will play her game just once.

"Ugh, CJ your in." I say.

"What?" she says looking at me with excitement.

"Yeah, your in. I could use a slippery thief on my team. I can see potential. As long as you agree to take orders from me." I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, Ara! You won't regret it!" she says as she goes in for a hug.

Wait, CJ doesn't give hugs…

Except she goes completely past me. What? I turn around to see a humorous sight.

CJ's hugging Hazel with her arms around Hazel's neck (due to her hands being cuffed). CJ made sure to press their cheeks together.

"She smells like lemon~" CJ says completely melting.

Hazel was becoming more and more flustered by the minute.

"Hey, Diamond, I think you have another admirer." I say with laughter.

Hazel's cheeks grow darker three more shades at my statement.

8888888888888

"Now what?" Carlos asks after he recovers.

Everyone is still in a daze including me. I can't believe that the most terrifying person I know; trained by the worst of the worst. Turned out to be the baddest of the bad. Is actually an Auradonian. It also said that Ara and Hazel belong to the house of Arendelle.

Last time I checked, a 'house' was a term used for a family of royalty in that case. So, not only was she Auradonian, but she was most likely of royal blood. She was meant to be a good guy. I can guess that she was meant to be one of the best heroes there ever was!

Then she ended up on the isle and turned out to be the best at being bad. I find myself wondering; what would the Auradonian Ara have been like? Would she be a proper lady? Would she have been extremely (even sickeningly) nice like everyone else? She definitely would have been happier. What about Hazel?

"Mal." Belle calls.

I look to her expectantly.

"Nice work." She says.

I nod at her. My head is still tying to process the information. My first instinct is to tell someone, but that may not be the best idea…

"Alright everyone. I know this has been an eventful evening, but I must ask you to pretend like this never happened. Ara, believe it or not, is a very delicate and emotional young woman. That is one of the main reasons she is so dangerous." She continues. "This new information may anger, confuse, or deeply sadden her. Her powerful magic is unpredictable, so do not say anything until I give the order. That includes her sister also."

"But Miss Belle!" Evie says.

Belle shakes her head no.

Even I have a problem with this one.

"They deserve to know! Didn't you read what happened?! No one has done right by them their whole lives! If we tell them this, it actually might help Ara out some!" I protest.

"Yeah, mom, we've gotta tell 'em!" Ben joins in.

Carlos and Jay seem to be in silent agreement. Before Jay says anything, Belle says, "No! By order of the former Queen and as your mother, Ben. This is for our own safety."

"And allowing her to suffer is? Allowing her to carry a weight that is not even her's? By still treating her like a villain when she has done _nothing_ to earn the title of 'villain'?" Evie defended.

I am shocked. I have never seen Evie go against royalty before. Evie usually idolizes those people for some reason. However, when Evie is speaking to Belle about this situation, I see none of those things in her eyes. The only thing I see is anger. Anger with a mixture of something else..?

"That is _enough_ out of you, Evie! My word is law!" she says sharply.

Evie flinches as if her voice was trying to cut her.

I look down; defeated. Everyone else has similar reactions.

Belle sighs, "You may all be excused for bed. Tomorrow, pretend like none of this occurred."

I nod. At that moment, I wasn't focused on anyone else. I was making a promise in my mind. That I will talk to Hazel when the time is right. I can't sleep at night knowing I can bring her comfort, but had been told not to. That's not right.

Little did I know Ben was planning on doing something similar.

I finally went back to my dorm with Evie in tow. I close and lock the door. I lean against it and sigh heavily.

I can't take it anymore. This is really playing on my mind. Worse than that. I literally feel pain because of it! I feel sick all of a sudden.

"Mal, what's wrong? This is getting to you. Things about Ara don't usually get to you." She says.

I think for a moment. With that, I sit on my bed and come up with an answer.

"I don't know, Evie. I think I finally understand. She's lost. She was meant for so much more than what she is now. She was royalty. She had a family who cared. Now people are taking advantage of her power trying to get the wand. She wants to prove herself to them. She wants to prove herself because she feels like she owes them something for treating her well. She knows she never fit in. I bet she knows she's not Gaston's daughter. All she knows is what she was told to do, and she will do it, because she's Ara, and she never gives up on anyone. That must be the Auradonian in her." I summarize.

Evie looks to me in utter amazement. I am amazed at myself, but then, I am not. I have no idea what Ara is going through, but I have been through something similar. Now that I think about it, Ara and I have a lot of similarities. I guess that's why we don't get along well…

She says, "That's why we need to help her, Mal."

"We?" I ask.

"Yeah, we. Let's make her feel welcome in her own home, please, Mal." She says.

I'm sorry Evie. I just can't trust her something about her is still not right. It's just not right.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I-just-can't. She's so-. I know she's improving, but." I say to try to make her see my view, but all I see is anger in her face.

"Oh, I see, Mal. You are too stuck in the past to see what's going on in the future." She says at me angrily.

"Evie, no! You don't understand! I am just trying to-" I say but she cuts me off.

"Your trying to keep me safe. Right, Mal?" She says with her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well, Mal, have you ever considered that I don't want to be safe?!"

What is she talking about? Doesn't she see that there is still something wrong with Ara? What is going on with Evie?What is wrong with her? First she snaps at Belle, now _me?_! What about Ara makes her so…defensive?

Then I look at her eyes. They are so full of emotion. It reminds me of something. Something familiar. Something-of course! That's the look I had when I faced my mother! The love! The dedication! That's when I knew what I wanted and I wasn't going to give it up for anything; even fight my own mother for it.

Evie feels that way for a person? Not just any person, Ara?! I don't care who she was, but as of today she is Ara'Levina LeGume. Murderer and one of the strongest villains of all time! Something about her is still not right, and no one can tell me otherwise.

Back to Evie. Why does she feel this way about her? My first instinct is to become jealous about their friendship, but as ideas run through my head, I discovered that it might be something else. Her eyes… I have seen that look before.

"You love her, don't you?" I ask in a surprised tone.

By the way her eyes widened, I knew it was the truth. No, Evie. How could you let this happen…

"You see, Evie! This is why I told you to stay away from her! She is manipulative and cruel! You've fallen right into her trap 'E'!" I yell at her.

I yell at her because I am trying my best to keep her safe and she completely keeps going against me. On the isle this never used to happen! I would tell everyone one time and that was it, but now..?

"You don't know that! You don't know her like I do!" Evie yells back at me. You can tell she is getting angrier by the shaking of her hands and the glossiness of her eyes.

"You do?! Evie! Everything you know about her is a LIE! For the last time she's tricking us! You just have to listen to me for once! You listen to Ara!" I reply angrily.

She freezes, "Is that what this is about? You're jealous!?"

I throw my hands on the air dramatically. Why does everything I say about Ara go over everyone's head!? It's like she has them brain washed or-

She's made her way into everyone's head! We talk about her ALL the time. I know personally that I dream about her (not in the way you're probably thinking). She is giving away gifts. She's pretending to be good. This is all part of her plan! We are falling right into it! I bet as soon as we let our guard down…oh no.

Oh no! This is bad!

I need to find a way to stop her plan and tip the scales. Unfortunately all of that is near impossible when dealing with Ara, but I have got to try. I can't let Evie get hurt when I could've stopped it! I have to try and talk to Ara, Even though there is a high change that I will get nothing out of her. I still have to try.

I turn around and walk off from Evie.

"Where are you going?! Mal!" She asks me.

"Out. What's the point of talking to you any way? All your going to do is ignore me." I say as I walk out of the room.

After I slam the door, I don't stick around to hear Evie's tiny plea behind it.

She sniffs, letting a tear fall and says, "Mal?", with a quivering voice.

88888888888

I look around the halls carefully. I need to make sure no one is following me in these deserted halls. Everyone is in their dorms or avoiding teachers. It is a school night if you consider five-thirty night time. Stupid Auradon schedules!

I creep because I left my plan book in my locker. CJ wanted to see the plan, but I can't allow her to see what I don't have.

So I creep to my locker and begin twisting the lock. Let's see three, ninety-four, twelve!

Click!

Got it! Now time to grab my plan book and scramble!

Until I hear footsteps.

Oh no! What if it's someone annoying? Like Beast? What if it's someone like Fairy God Mother, or Ben!? What a way to get sent back! Returned to the isle because of a book full of unaccomplished evil schemes! I must hide!

I grab my plan book and make myself invisible. Now I can see whoever is coming.

It's Mal. What is she doing over here? Isn't her locker outside? She has that look in her eye like she wants to talk. She looks directly at my locker. Oh, she is _looking_ for me? She wants to talk to me. Hmm. I guess I could talk.

I place my plan book back in my locker and quietly walk behind Mal. This will be too easy. How will I mess with her this time? Let's see-Oh. There is a Janitor's closet up ahead. That will work.

I use my invisibility to hide my wicked smile. It's about time I get to do something bad around here! I was starting to get irritable. I will work within my limits, though. I am still in Auradon.

I follow her all the way until she is close enough to the closet. I open it, but it looks like it had opened by itself due to my invisibility. It creeks as it opens.

She takes the bait like a true Auradonian.

She looks into the dark, deserted closet in curiosity.

"Um, okay. That was creepy. It's okay, Mal. It's just the wind." She tells herself.

"I am the wind." I say as I push her in. I will commend myself on that one-liner later.

"Ah!" she cries as she hits the floor of the janitor's closet.

I close the door, lock it, and turn on the lights. That is when I become visible again.

"Hello, Mal. Looking for someone." I say glaring at her.

She glares back at me. "Ara."

"What do _you want?_ Following me. Did you really think I would let you trail me? Well, if you want me, I am right here." I say boldly.

I am not afraid of Mal. I never was. Never will be, but right now she is at my mercy.

I come down on my knees to reach her level.

"I was just passing through." She says. Obviously a lie.

"Yeah." I say with sarcasm. I crawl to her slowly like a big cat stalking the prey. "What are you really here for?"

Every time I get close to her she backs away twice.

"Alright, Ara. I know what your up to. You may have everyone else wrapped around your finger, but not me." She says while glaring me in the eyes.

Smart girl. She can see right through my intimidation. That just means that I will have to shake it up a bit when dealing with her.

"I am proud of you, Mal. I expect nothing less from the daughter of Maleficent. Unfortunately for you I am innocent. No one is considered guilty until proven guilty." I say backing her into a corner.

The look of shock when her back hits the wall is humorous. It is also exhilarating. It has been a while since I have gotten to show my true colors. I might as well make them manifest while I can.

I keep crawling to her slowly. Actually, I don't stop until I straddle her.

She blushes furiously and growls at me angrily.

"What's wrong babe? Can't handle being close?" I ask her teasingly.

"Ara..!" She says while her eyes dart around as she tries to take in the scene before her.

"I will kiss you if you don't say why your really here. Why are you following me!?" I demand an answer. I am sure I can get the answer out of her without having to bother her lips. Not many can defy me. Mal is one of those tricky ones, though.

She tosses ideas in her head as I smirk. This might be easier than I thought.

"No." She says.

I guess not. I should have seen that coming.

"What?" I respond out of shock.

"I am not telling! Besides you don't even have the nerve to _try_ and kiss me, much less pull it off!" Mal responds.

She tries to push me off and tries to hit me using her fists. There is one thing I am thankful for, and that's my kung fu training. My reflexes are much faster than her's.

Before she could hit me, I take her hands and pin them above her head.

She has wide eyes as I glare into her. So she doesn't think I will do it? Hmm. Initially it was just an empty threat. Now, I am considering. It might be good leverage I can hold over Mal's head one day. Other than that kissing her would do no real good to me, but she challenged me. I never back down from a challenge. Besides, this might be fun.

"You don't think I will do it, huh?" I say angrily and actually a bit challenged.

Mal looks at me questionably before I do something that surprises both of us. My lips meet her's.

She makes a sound of surprise as I do this. It wasn't rough or anything. It was your common gentle kiss that everyone knows about. It is pretty basic, but that doesn't stop her reaction.

She is frozen in my grip. She didn't think I would do it. I guess I proved her wrong! Not that I would admit it, but the kiss actually wasn't that bad.

I part from her and admire my work. Frozen Mal. Flushed cheeks. Yep, I give myself a ten out of ten. She's pretty worked over a tiny kiss like that.

"W-what!? Aaaraa!" she says with a flushed face and gritted teeth.

"Tell me what I want to know. This time, I will use my tongue if you don't cooperate." I respond seductively.

Her eyes widen in anger and disgust and something else I can't put my finger on when I say this. What? I am giving her chances. I don't understand what she expects!

"Ara, I am not telling you anything. You are not kissing me again either! Get off me!" She says while squirming.

Honestly, her squirming is not helping. Her squirming is rubbing me in odd places. Now I am getting more and more heated thoughts. My goal is to get info, not whatever that is. I am pretty happy that she is being disobedient. Either she likes kisses or she is really stubborn.

I have to fight myself not to scoot closer to her as she wriggles under me. I just settle with biting my lip and watching her.

Eventually Mal catches the look in my eye and stops.

"Are you done?" I say in a voice that I can barely believe is mine. "Too bad that was your last chance."

She says, "Ara, before you do anything. Let's be reasona-" I cut her off as my lips meet her's again.

I had to take the opportunity while I had it. I did it so fast, that Mal didn't react until my tongue was making its way into her mouth.

Mal makes a surprised gasp as my tongue runs over her teeth and rubs over her gums. What surprised me was that she wasn't fighting me off like I expected. So, I took full advantage of it.

Every time Mal would make a noise, I would deepen the kiss. To keep myself from laughing at this whole scenario, I focus more on trying to find Mal's tongue. I am not sure why, but I am having fun with this.

When I do find it, I make sure I constantly swipe mine against her tongue. Mal makes a sound when our tongues make contact. Honestly, I am not sure why, but that noise gave me more momentum. Instead of swiping, I began to twirl our tongues together in a rhythm. It was as if they were dancing together to some kind of anonymous beat.

I part from her when I figured that I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Mal breaths heavily while my breathing is surprisingly level.

I look at her again. Flushed. Red lips. Breathing heavily. Eyes dilated... Interesting. Alright, back to the real world. She's still not budging. Maybe I should take a different approach.

"Mal, all I want to do is talk." I say to her. "All you have to do is tell me why you were following me and I will be on my way."

"What if I don't?" Mal asks.

I am angry again. She's really testing my patience. How stubborn is this girl?!

"I know you don't want anymore kisses, and your end of the deal is simple. Just tell me why you're following me! Then leave!" I say.

"Ara, I know you. You are a manipulative pervert and you will not get the best of me." She says to me with the turn of her head.

My mood darkens. Scratch that. I am on fire. It's amazing that I didn't hear any thunder. I would like to think that I am getting better at controlling my powers.

"All I want to know is _why_ you were following me. Don't I have a right to that?" I challenge her.

"You wouldn't be interested if you didn't have anything to hide." Mal fires back.

I glare at her again while she smirks. She is really on to me, isn't she?

"So, you ran out of kisses? I was really starting to warm up on that last one." She says to my surprise.

I become flushed as I glare at her. She just did not! Oh, she's teasing me back? What's that supposed to mean?! If she doesn't tell me, I think I will go insane. The only way I am going to get it out of her is if I can make her submit, but she is so stubborn! I release her hands when I speak.

"I am not here to give you free kisses. I want to know what you are up to. I know you're up to something. You don't want me in your presence as much as I don't want you in mine." I say to her with my voice laced with venom.

One thing I regret is releasing her hands. When I see her move quickly, I figured She was going to try and hit my again. I was not expecting for her to grab my hips and pull me closer. I guess she figured she couldn't hit me. I did not see that coming.

Then I become infuriated. I don't have time for this! I have work to do (that I don't want Mal seeing). Not getting caught in a dominance battle with her!

I growl under my breath, and glare at her. I have to get out of her arms somehow. Then regain control.

"What's the matter, Ara? Can't handle bring close? Now I want _you_ to tell me your plan. If you don't, there will be consequences." She says as she mocks me.

I roll my eyes and say, "Trying to threaten me? I guess you do still have some VK in you. Too bad you are trying to act all Auradonian now. You would make a great teammate."

"So you are up to something?" she asks.

"I didn't say that." I say with an expression of amusement.

"Why would you need a team of you aren't up to something!?" she questions me.

"Who's to say I wasn't talking about starting a baseball team?"

"Ara! You are really starting to test my patience!" she replies angrily with glowing eyes.

"Now you know how I feel." I say with a dull expression. "You can't intimidate me. It used to be your thing, but not anymore."

"I can't intimidate you, huh?" she asks.

I just raise my eyebrow at her while trying to find a way out of her arms. We end up fighting a bit and throwing blows at one another.

While her hands are distracted, I use it as an opportunity to try and escape. Mal sees this and tightens her grip on me. Now my body is pressed against her's. I can perfectly feel Mal's curves fit into mine comfortably, like a puzzle. Our faces so close together. My body burning. My hands resting on the wall behind her. I wonder if Mal is as heated as I am right now?

88888888888

My mind is screaming for me to back up right now, but I can't. My back is against the wall. Her eyes froze me to the spot. If I really think about it, that wasn't my best idea. I am just so frustrated with her. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly.

I wasn't lying when I said that she worked me up during that last kiss. I couldn't help it! Ben doesn't kiss like that! His kisses are always sweet and innocent. The complete opposite of what this is. I have to admit they were not as bad as I expected. But-

I refuse to submit to Ara. Everyone else would have. Not me. I am determined not to let her win this one, even if that means being stuck in this closet with her all night. Not until one of us gets answers.

The way she is looking at me is puzzling. She stares at me like she is in some type of trance, maybe. Ah, she is thinking. Her calculating eyes are slightly dilated. I guess I am not the only one that has gotten worked up. It's hard not to in this position. My grip on her is not helping the situation, but if I don't show her I am on to her game, she will step all over me!

"Mal." She says.

I look at her and give her my full attention. She wraps her arms around my neck. I don't look when she does. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she has some sort of affect on me.

"Let's make a deal. Who ever gives in first has to tell. If I prevail, then you tell me what your up to. If you prevail. I tell you a part of my plan." She says looking me in the eyes.

"A part?" I ask angrily.

"Yeah. I can't tell you all of it. That would ruin the surprise." She says with that stupid smirk. Is all of this some sort of a game to her?

"What do you mean by 'give In'? What are we going to do?" I ask her.

She smirks. She didn't give the answer I expected. She nearly closes the distance and she brushes her lips against mine. I scold myself as a shiver runs through my body when she does this. She is the enemy! Don't get seduced by the enemy!

"Did I give you a clear picture?" she asks me in nearly a whisper.

Okay, Mal, think. This is a pretty big offer. Even if I only know a part of her plan, it would help a great deal. Maybe later I could put together the rest. To do that, I have to survive kissing Ara again. Not only that, I have to kiss back this time to try and win. I am already extremely flustered and I don't know how much of this I can take. This offer is too good to pass, though.

"I accept." I say as I look into her eyes.

"Really? You must like my kisses, don't you?" she asks.

I bite my tongue to keep me from saying something stupid. I settle with a glare instead and ask, "Are we going to do this, or what?"

She smirks at me. Then she nods. "We will start small then work our way up. Only if you can handle it. If you can't, this will be quick."

"Don't underestimate me." I respond to her challenge.

"Alright." She says then her lips meet mine again.

I mentally prepare myself to win as I return her kiss.

88888888888

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"What's it about?"

I sigh and say, "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

I roll my eyes at her.

Ara's gone, so I am stuck in the room looking after CJ. Ara said she would be back by now, but she hasn't returned yet. I am not necessarily worried about Ara, but I am concerned.

"Can I see? Can I read with you? Can I kiss you?" CJ asks quickly hoping I wouldn't hear the last part.

"Yes, to the first part. No, to the second." I tell her.

"Darn it. Maybe later?" she asks me.

I am amused by her. Not to the point of kissing her. I am just intrigued by her outgoing and straight forward personality.

I smirk at her with halved eyes. By now she knows that means no. She still is persistent, though. Where is Ara? She would be able to keep her in check.

"At least let me out of these hand cuffs. Please! I promise I will be good." She says.

I don't believe that at all! With some good reasons.

"Please, Hazel. I beg you! My wrists are getting sore…" She says while making a puppy face.

Oh. Really? Oh, fine. Something tells me I am going to regret this decision.

I use my magic to make them release her wrists.

She rubs her wrist to relieve some of the irritation. Then she looks at me. Oh no.

"CJ, wait. We can talk about this." I say as I stand up. I back up cautiously to avoid the girl.

"I don't want to talk. My lips want to do something else."

That's when I drop my book and start running around the room. I try to head for the door. She blocks it. I run in the other direction and she follows. CJ is fast! That's not good!

One good thing is that I have a room on the first floor! That's besides the point.

I unintentionally run into a corner and CJ eagerly follows. Um, okay. Not one of my best ideas. I try to look for an exit, but by the time I find one, CJ is in front of me.

"Hi again, lemon cake." CJ says to me.

"Don't call me that. I knew I would regret letting you out of those hand cuffs…" I say.

CJ's eyes are brimming with mischief. Wait, what is she planning?

"Tickle attack!" she shouts.

Before I have time to react, she assaults me with tickling. I burst into hysterics as she constantly tickles my neck, back, and behind my ears. Hey! She pranked me! She tricked me good too. Oh, well. I will take tickles rather than kisses.

"Ahh! CJ- st-s-stop hahahaha! Quite it! Hahaha!" I say as I begin to cry with laughter. "Haha! I can't-ta- much more-hahahahaha!"

"Say I can call you lemon cake!" She playfully demands.

"Haha! Never! Hahaha!" I say like a child who is being tickled.

"Say it, or I won't stop." She says.

"F-f-fine y-haha you can call me lemon cake!" I say while trying to talk, laugh, and breath at the same time.

"Are you suuure?" CJ asks teasingly.

The only thing I am able to is nod vigorously. When will it end!? I can barely stand.

"Positive?" She asks. Now she is just being a pest!

"CJ, YES! Hhahahha! I-need-air! Hahaha!" I say as tears of laughter begin to build in my eyes.

She final stops tickling me and says, "Okay…Lemon Cake."

I go and sit on my bed. It was not that far away. If anything, we were right beside it. Besides CJ, that's why it was so hard for me to escape.

I welcome the break my bed gives my body, and CJ comes and sits beside me while I catch my breath.

That's when I notice Chester resting on my vanity mirror. He is looking very much entertained.

"When were you going to announce your presence?" I tell him.

"I suppose whenever I deemed it necessary, but you found me first." He says as he makes himself over to us.

"Hello, CJ." He says.

"Ahoy, Chester. I can see your whiskers are coming in nicely." She replies.

"Oh, yes. That new diet Dude spoke of is brilliant! My claws are shinier also." He says casually.

Wait, they know each other!?

"H-how do you two?!" I asks completely shocked and confused.

"Know each other?" CJ finishes. "He caught me sneaking around King Ben's office. He asked why I was there and I asked why _he_ was there. Bottom line, we made a truce."

"Indeed. Actually CJ, I am glad I caught you. I ask in hopes that you render your assistance." He says.

"What?" CJ replies blankly.

"He needs your help." I clarify for her.

I am fluent in brainiac thanks to Chess.

"Precisely. I have reason to believe that Belle is hiding something based on my conversation with Dude earlier." He continues.

"Who's Dude?" CJ questions.

"Dude is Carlos' talking dog." I respond.

CJ is shocked. "Carlos has a dog? I thought he was terrified of those things? Aren't they like monsters?"

I laugh a bit, "No, not at all. Especially not Dude. He's about as scary as Chess."

"Rawr!" He cries. He sounds more like Simba on Lion King. Not intimidating at all.

We giggle at the unique feline. After a few seconds of laughter, he calls for our attention. "Alright. All fun aside. I believe this is important."

"Alright." I say regaining my composure. "What did Dude say?"

"For a dog like Dude, the information was oddly vague. If I recall, which is _going_ to be accurate because my memory is impeccable, he said 'Belle showed us this really cool thing about Ara and Hazel earlier. We were all in Ben's office all like _what,_ and then I was like dang! She said no one could tell anyone so I can't tell what is was. Oh, bro you should have been there!' That's about it before he started talking about a squirrel he chased yesterday." He recalls.

Wait, Belle was talking about _me_? Why me? Is it because I am friends with Ara? That doesn't seem like a valid reason. If that was the case, they would have been talking about me a long time ago. They must have found something. I hope it's not about the plan! I am a big part of the plan.

It's hard to say when we have such a vague statement to lean upon for guidance.

"That does sound quiet suspicious." I say in thought.

CJ seems to be interested as well.

"You've got a plan wonder cat?" she asks him.

"Of course! That's why I am glad you're here! We need to break into Ben's office and see what they're all hiding. Hazel, you would be a lovely asset too." He says happily.

"Y-y-y-you want me to what!?" I exclaim. "Nope. Mhm, mhm. No way. Not gonna. There is no way you two will convince me of this either!"

88888888888

Aaaaaaaaaand they convinced me.

I am fully convinced that they could pull it off on their own, but they insisted that I come. CJ said that she just wanted to see me in action. Chester said that he needs my special abilities. I told then that there is no way I would allow them to talk me into breaking into King Ben's office. They eventually used my own curiosity against me.

There are many questions going through my mind based on the vague information that was given. This is the perfect time to see.

I know this is the perfect time because Chester spotted everyone before coming. He knows that Jay, Carlos, Triple G, and George went around town for a bit. They said they will be back in time for flirting practice. Great…

Evie is most likely in her room. The AK's (excluding me) were not included in the talk, so they won't be a problem. Who knows where Mal is!? I might need to ask Chester about her before we continue. I don't want to seem like I am stalling, though. It is seven now, and curfew is at eight. Ben should be coming back any minute!

"Chester where is Mal? On top of that, were is Ben? He should be back any second! Are you sure we cannot do this tomorrow?" I asks him.

We head to Ben's office (attempting to look as auspicious as possible). CJ follows us in a different way. She knows were Ben's office is very well.

She takes the outdoor route as she ducks and rolls and creeps past others. She uses the well trimmed landscape as cover. Hiding behind tall bushes and decorative shrubs as others pass. She had done this many times. So many times that it is practically second nature.

She looks up towards the balcony. Her target. She looks around and waits until there are no more witnesses and climbs up using the dorm's window seals as stepping places.

That gives me and Chess time to reach the grand door of the king at the end of the long hallway. I try to twist the lavish knob. As expected, the door is locked. I hope Chester has another part of his plan. I also don't want to be hanging out here by this extravagant door looking suspicious.

"Locked." I state.

Chester shakes his head. "Not for long. Hold tight my dear. I must make sure no one is inside."

He takes some steps. Back then runs and passes under the door using his evaporative abilities.

I love when he does that! It amazes me everytime.

I wait about a couple minutes, but in this situation, they feel like forever. Finally I hear a click sound coming from the door. It opens slowly to reveal…CJ?! How did she beat us here!? I thought it would take at least five more minutes before I see her again! Now I see why Chester wants her to tag along.

"C'mon in, Lemon Cake. Before some one sees us." CJ whispers as she motions me to enter.

Well, no going back now. I briskly enter the office as CJ closes the door as quietly as possible. I look around as Chester shuts the balcony. I finally get a good look at the place. It is very nice!

It is a rather large room. It has a library space filled with books. Cushioned chairs and couches of different varieties. There was a large discussion table for meetings. There was also a small table for private chats. Then there was his desk. It was nearly overflowing with paperwork.

Yikes, Ben! I guess he hasn't had much time to work lately. My fingers run over the papers and freeze when I see something interesting.

"Alright, everyone. Hurriedly look for clues about what Dude could have been referring to. Like Hazel said, Ben should be back soon. So hurry!" Chester instructs. He leaps into the computer chair and gets to work.

"Interesting. Why were they looking at your life history?" Chester asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask while picking up the document that caught my eye.

'Ara'Levina Nephele Árnadalr is the twin sister of Gardenia Hazelnut Árnadalr. They both were born to the House of Arendelle, Norway. They were both well known for their many magical abilities. Unfortunately, they both went missing on the same day during the Norway, Auradon revolution.'

What? This is about Ara! They found her origin! This is- wow. That means she belongs to Auradon! How did she end up on the isle then? Does that mean… this is all Auradon's fault? Hold on Hazel. Before you get ahead of yourself, you need more facts. There has to be more to this story.

There is another paper out of the five stapled to the back of it. It has the twin sister's date of birth. It has the parents and other relatives listed. It has their magical abilities listed.

I look on the desk to see if I can find anything else useful. In the process my hand touches a paper of good quality. Photo paper, perhaps? It was photo paper. On the back it says baby Ara'Levina and in parenthesis it says (Ara'Levina LeGume present). I become curious and flip It over.

I gasp loudly. I can't believe it! That is Ara! That is Ara in baby form! She even smiles the same! What is even weirder, is that I think I have seen this baby before. She was bigger than I remember. I just can't put my finger on it.

"What did you find, Lemon Cake?" CJ asks me.

"We are going to have to talk about that nickname." I say as she makes her way over to me.

Ignoring my comment, she looks to the picture in my hands and says, " Is that..?"

"Yes, yes it is." I go back to reading another one of the five documents.

"Odd. Hazel, they used you to get to Ara's true origin. That could only mean that you are a part of her family somehow. You are not of the isle, so Ara couldn't have been born on the isle. On top of that, if she were to be born there a birth date would have been splendid." He states.

Me? Apart of Ara's family!? That can't be right! Well, assuming that I am apart of her family, what would be our connection? What would I be? We are both the same age. We both have magic. So we would have to be close in the family tree I think.

I look at the document again. 'Ara'Levina Nephele Árnadalr is the twin sister of Gardenia Hazelnut Árnadalr.' My middle name is Gardenia, and my first name is Hazelnut, but my last name is Westergaard isn't it? Not Árnadalr.

"Lemon, Lemon! Look!" CJ says.

She holds up a picture that nearly makes me lose my grip on the files. It's a picture of a baby with short, but shining red hair. Active royal blue eyes that pierce through your being. A tedious expression to confirm my shock. That's the face I see in the mirror everyday. I am holding a green blanket with a crocus flower on it (I know my flowers). It reads Gardenia it gold embroidery.

I slowly take it from her. That can't be me. It can't be me…

I flip it around and it reads, " Gardenia Hazelnut Árnadalr (Hazelnut Gardenia Westergaard present)."

"No way…" I whisper in disbelief.

Before CJ could say anything Chester Whispers, "Everyone quiet!"

We look to him as his ears twitch and rotate.

Oh no!

He's picking up a sound. That means- someone's coming!

"CJ! We need to hide! Now!" I tell her.

She gets the message and frantically asks. "Where!?"

Thank goodness Chester plans for these things.

"Swiftly!" That just means for us to follow him.

I grab all of the papers I was reading (including the two baby pictures) and follow a flying Chester to the library wall.

Before I could question him, he tugs on a book that opens a small secret elevator. Wow. Wait, he wants me and CJ to go in there! It looks like it was made for one person! CJ would be happy, but I won't!

Chester pretty much pushes us inside and closes the door. He remains on the outside and says. "This should take you to the laundry room on the basement floor. I trust that you two can get back to the room safely. I recommend going from the basement, then outside, and enter your dorm through the window. I will meet you guys there!"

That's when he disappears into thin air and leaves us inside of the dark, box like elevator. The only illumination we have, is the glowing of the elevator button.

Just then I hear two voices as they came into the room. (Gasp) it's Belle and Adam! I guess Ben wasn't the one we had to worry about.

Panicked, I move to press the button, but CJ grabs my hand. I look to her questionably, but that causes me to listen.

"Adam! You can't just destroy their records! That is the only way we will know who they really are! It's the only way _they_ will know who they really are. Don't take that away from them!" Belle says sternly.

"I have told you, Belle. We are not going to tell her who she is. Same with the sister. They seem to be doing fine. They aren't committing crimes and they are economically active. At the rate Ara is going, she will live her life fine thinking that she is a former villain." He says as he searches Ben's desk. He frowns.

"What about their mother!? Adam! And her auntie and uncle and all of her cousins! They miss her! They need to know she's alive!"

She turns him around to meet his eyes.

"We need to tell those children the truth." Belle says sternly.

Adam thinks. He thinks and thinks. Finally he comes to a conclusion. Before he expressed it, she begins to talk again.

"I just feel like this is my fault. She was born in an allied kingdom. An Auradonian kingdom! She was never supposed to be there. She was never supposed to be on the isle. Now, here we are going through all of this; all because we missed one. All because we missed one villain." Confesses an upset Belle.

"Missed one villain?" I whisper to CJ.

I am barely able to make out her expression. When I do see it, I notice it's just confused as mine.

"It's alright, Belle. How were we supposed to know all this? Besides Hans is a very slippery villain, but he's caught now. We will talk about that later. Right now we need to find those documents. I won't rid of them because you seem so attached to these girls, but I will hold onto them. Ben is a good king, but he is still immature in some areas. I will hold on to the files for him." He says calming her down.

CJ has a questioned face while I have an unreadable one.

"Thank you." She says gratefully. "I believe I will go rest for a spell."

"Sure, honey." He responds.

Once her footsteps walk away I hear him say, "No matter who's daughter she is, she will always be Gaston's daughter. Where is that paperwork!? Maybe if this desk wasn't so covered with junk! My son can't even work because of that girl!"

I grow agitated hearing him grumble about Ara that way. I keep my magic in check, though. It is vital to our hiding place.

"I will hold on to those files and shred every last bit of them! She will try something eventually, and when she does-. When she does I will happily send her back to the isle where she belongs. The other one too; if it comes to that!" He says frustrated as he goes through papers. "Gah! Paper cut!"

"Let's go CJ." I whisper angrily. "I think I've heard enough."

CJ nods and presses the down button. I hold Ara and my files against chest like a hug as we descend.

Our lives are literally in my hands. I must not let anyone else get hold of these. Especially Adam! I have been lost my whole life. I want to know about my home and who I used to be. Most importantly who my family members are.

Wait a minute. Family members. My family members. I have a family…

"I. Have. A family!" I say out loud. I run my fingers through my hair in disbelief.

"I have a family!" I say while beaming toward CJ who happily beams back at me.

I look down at the dimly lit picture of baby Ara in my arms. I hug it; all of the papers. I hug them tightly like they are real people. I feel tears of joy tug at my eyes and I sniff aloud. Nothing can compare to this feeling.

CJ rolls her eyes and rubs my back as we continue our descent to the basement.

* * *

Oh my gosh that was a lot of words! Lots of crazy stuff going on here; crazy stuff.

Here is a total side note.

A little about Chester: I love, love, absolutely love Chester's powers! He has the ability to make himself invisible, or evaporate and turn into the air. I based him upon the famous Cheshire cat of English lore and Alice and Wonderland (all of them). It is funny because Chester's breed of cat is the British Short Hair. Those cats are known for their trademark smirks and grins.

I will be continuing to tell you a little about each character. It's fun! Besides, I have done all of this research, I might as well share it.

Again don't be afraid to share what you think and I will see you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	19. Breeze

The elevator finally stops on the basement floor. Well… now what?

Chester said that the best route to take was the outside route, but how do we get outside again?

I make sure to keep the papers close to my chest as if they were the most special treasures in the world. I have to keep them safe at all costs. I also have to get back to my room to do that. It is already past curfew by now, so sneaking is definitely an option.

Chester said I am better off sneaking to my window from the outside and slipping in that way, than walking through the halls. Who would go wandering around at night, though?

I mean, CJ could. She's a criminal. She knows how criminals work. Not me. I'm still learning! On top of that, it looks pretty ominous outside at night. Just because I have powers doesn't mean I feel like using them. But I have too…

I look around. CJ and I ended up in the laundry area as promised. We cautiously open the door and step out of the small elevator. CJ looks to see if there is anyone around. Thankfully, there is no one at the time.

Hmm. The washing machines are running. I am pretty sure whoever started them is bound to come back. That means we should get out of here while we still can!

I look to CJ and she looks like she is about as ready as I am to get out of here.

"Alright, CJ, lead me out of here." I say quietly.

She nods proudly and says, "Luckily for you, I know my way around this place very well. Stick close to me so you won't get lost down here."

That seems reasonable. The last thing I would want is to get lost in the basement! I have enough problems at hand! I have to get these papers safely to my room. Then, I have to tell my sister the news.

Ha, ha! My sister! I have _always_ wanted to say that!

I stay as close to CJ as I can. To CJ, it wasn't close enough. That means it was just right.

Eventually, we came to a door that was on the…ceiling? Oh, right. We are in the dark-creepy basement. This is probably that way out CJ was looking for. I will be happy if it is. I really want to get out of here!

There is a tiny bit of moon light coming from the exit. CJ uses that to her advantage. She can barely see it, but she grabs a brown, wooden ladder out of the shadows and sets it up.

She gestures for me to climb up. I nod then begin to climb the best I could with paperwork in one of my arms. I am careful not to drop anything.

"CJ? Aren't you coming?" I ask wondering why she is not following me.

She shakes her head and says, "Nah. Somebody has to put that elevator back on the proper floor before people get suspicious. I will be by your room tomorrow. Even villains gotta sleep."

So, I have to make it back to my room alone? I guess I can manage from here.

I climb the rest of the way. I open the hatch-like door. The night air is cool and relaxing. The breeze carries the scent of warm grass and wild flowers. It also carried the smell of smoked pork from a barbecue restaurant that is nearby.

Goodness. I am starving. I must have missed dinner again…

I hoist myself up. Afterwards, I look to CJ still at the bottom; making sure I made it up safe.

"Thank you, CJ. This really means a lot to me. Thank you." I call out to her.

"It's nothing." She blushes. "Anytime, anyplace, Lemon Cake. Anytime, anyplace."

Then, she wanders back to the laundry room. I wished her the best as I quietly close the door.

I check once more to make sure all seven papers are in tact and in my possession. When I see that they are, I look at my surroundings.

The cool night outdoors. It is very breezy tonight. It is very quiet tonight. The only sounds I hear are the croaking of distant frogs, and the chirping of crickets.

Hmm, I better keep moving before I draw suspicion. I don't want to do all of this hard work for nothing. I might as well get moving.

As soon as I take a step, I hear footsteps. I blanch. Oh no! What do I do!? I must think fast! Wait a second, I have magic.

I use a fragment of my power to cause a large shrub to grow quickly and hide me inside. That's better.

I crack open the leaves to get a peek at the person that was out at this time of night. I am expecting to see a guard on patrol. Maybe Ben. It could be a thief like CJ If she finished whatever she was doing in the basement.

I am nervous, but I am comfortable in my hiding spot. The person walks straight passed me. Every few seconds, you can hear them sniff with a small wheeze. They are crying? It must be a student, then. I've never heard of anyone else roaming about to get a good cry.

Until they sit beside my shrub.

Come on! Can't you find anywhere else to sit!? I mean, really? Now I have to wait until this person leaves. Who is this person any way?

I take a look through the collection of leaves and branches to find a familiar silhouette. Hmm, the only light out here is from the full moon in the sky, so I don't have a good view. Another thing is that the person's back is turned to me, but I can tell this is a female.

How will I get around her? But…

She looks so sad.

I shouldn't concern myself with other people's matters.

She looks so depressed.

No! I have to get these papers to my room! I _have_ to get them to my room. I have to get them there safely.

I begin to creep out of the shrub on my knees at an attempt to stay hidden. I look over to her, and I see she is still busy with what she was doing before. Crying.

I feel a pang of guilt for not helping her, but I keep moving. If it weren't for the papers, I definitely would have stopped for a little bit. Just, not today.

I crawl until I am farther away from the person, then I start walking. Now where is my room again? It is hard to tell at night. It also depends on which way I am walking, which side of the school I am on, and how fast I walk.

I keep walking, and I will keep walking until I find something I recognize. I have no idea how long _that_ will take. It's the best I've got, so I will stick with it. Not to mention, I have gotten a tad bit tired. I am normally a _very_ early riser. Now that it's nine-thirty, this is killing me!

I keep walking until I see some type of light in the distance. Interesting. It glows in blue, yellow, green, and purple hues.

Upon closer inspection, it's the fountain that Ara used for her magic show! It looks even more magnificent at night! The glowing colors of the plants; the sparkling of the enchanted waters! By now, the fountain has gained a glowing hue of it's own. It is a variation of white. There are still streams of overflow that water the plants of the ground.

I must get these to my room, but…

I have to visit the fountain. It looks incredible! A break wouldn't hurt anyway. This school is huge. It might take me a while to reach my room. Wait. The fountain is near the outdoor activities area.

That area is between the outdoor eating area, and the tourney field. If I consider that, I am not far from my room at all. That still doesn't stop me from resting my feet.

Hey! They have put a couple of benches here! Ara doesn't know it, but she has saved this old fountain from retirement.

I make myself at home in one of the benches and sigh when I feel the pressure of standing melt away. This is better. The sounds of the fountain are hypnotic, and the crickets, and frogs, so I must make sure that I don't fall asleep out here. That is one _good_ way to get busted.

There is pretty good lighting here. I bring my eyes to the papers in my hands. I draw out a particular picture of a young baby with dark hair. How am I going to tell her this? I am sure she will listen to me. I don't know how she will react to it. I can't keep it from her. Then I will be no better than Adam!

I have to tell her. I have to tell her she is my family. I have to tell her that she is not alone. I have to tell her that I will always be there for her.

"Hazel?" a familiar voice calls out to me.

Startled, I stand immediately stand to meet the owner of the voice. Thankfully, it is just Evie. Her eyes look puffy and wet. Her sinuses sounded clogged. _She_ must have been the one that was crying, then. Why?

"Oh! …Evie!" I say in surprise and relief. I keep the papers close to my chest as she approached. "W-what are you doing around here…, and what is wrong?"

She nervously laughs and says, "It was nothing. I had an argument with someone. No big deal."

She wiped her face on her sleeve.

I frown at her and say, "I'm-I'm sorry to hear that."

I direct my attention to the vibrant grass underneath me. I would love to stay and give her company, but I really have to go. I cannot waist anymore time here.

I begin to walk away when I hear, "Hazel. Please stay.

I turn to look at her when she says this. The look in her eyes is heartbreaking. I really want to stay, but I-

Evie sighs. She sees the look in my eyes. My eyes are full of fear, drowsiness, and (knowing me), irritation.

"It's okay. You can leave." She surrenders. "I don't want to keep you if you don't want to stay."

In her eyes, I see regret, I see sadness, rejection, sleepiness, and loneliness. She sits on the bench I once sat on and covers her face. Her shoulders tremble. I can assume that she is crying again. Oh! I can't leave her like this!

Curse my compassionate nature…

"Evie. Instead of me staying out here, Why don't you come back to my room with me." I finally reply.

She looks up at me with glossy eyes that are like mirrors. They reflect every hue; every transcendent flower here.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, …and it's a school night. I couldn't-" She starts.

I raise my hand and wait for her silence. When silence is achieved, I say, "It's really no trouble. It is the very least I could do."

I smile at her. She returns my smile as we continue our journey to my room.

88888888888

When we got to my window, I casually opened it and allowed her to come in also. I wanted to help her in, but she was faster getting in than me! I guess I forgot that she was raised as a criminal…

"Here we are!" I say with relief.

I use the moonlight to navigate to my lamp. I pull the switch and turn it on. Evie takes it upon herself to close the window and blinds. That, I greatly appreciate.

Thankfully, my dorm room is not messy. I make sure everything is organized. Well… I try to. When Ara is in a rush, she tends to leave things out. Her mind moves so fast that she forgets. I have to remind her constantly, or do it myself. Other than that she is a good roommate. Not exactly what I expected when I first met her.

"Wow. Nice place." Evie says while her eyes travel the room.

"Well, I had some spare time. I also had a bit of extra cash to invest in a couple house plants. I got a glass desk. A few new books. Just some things to suite me. I do spend much of my time in here." I respond.

Okay, actually I bought more than that. Including a brand new sixty inch smart TV, a desktop all-in-one computer (that is resting on the glass desk), my lava lamp, a fish tank, and some others…

Evie looks at me and smiles, "I wish I could be as modest as you sometimes."

"It's a gift." I playfully reply. I set the papers I had been protecting on my glass desk.

She turns her head to me. "Well, that wasn't so modest."

I shrug while smiling. I get my water pitcher and say, "There is a time and place for everything."

I water my plants while Evie laughs. I have three. One big Peace Lily, a red Bromeliad plant. The eye catcher is my green, black, and blue Japanese Bonsai Coleus plant. He doesn't need too much water. Yes, I refer to him as 'he'. I give the majority of the water to my Peace Lily and Bromeliad.

"What on earth is _that?_ " Evie says looking at my plants. She is looking at one in particular.

"Him? Oh, that's my Japanese Bonsai Coleus. The seeds where a gift from my friend, Kaito. He's beautiful isn't he?" I say with pride.

"Yeah!" She says. "I have never seen a plant that looked like this in my life! Wow, he's so pretty. Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead. By the way, his name is Bonsai. These two are Bromeliad and Lily." I say pointing to the Bromeliad and the Peace Lily.

"Really? You name your plants?" She asks me.

I finish feeding my few fish and say, "Yeah, I mean, they a-are _alive_. So… why not?"

Evie ponders the idea. She stops playing with Bonsai's leaves to look at me. I can see she is thinking about something, and I don't want to bother her. She even stares at me when I sit down on my bed. Okay, something is on her mind.

"Do you want to… talk?" I ask her.

"Talk? About what?" She asks.

I place my hands in my lap and say, "Whatever you are thinking about."

Evie blushes and makes a face at the thought of being busted.

"Sorry, It was not my intention to embarrass you." I quickly apologize.

"It's okay." She says slowly as if she is pondering her words. "I was just thinking about you. Your story. How do you fit in to all of this? I-I mean… it's all very complicated. What I am trying to say is…"

I was paying attention and really trying to pay attention to what she was saying. I was trying to make sense of this, but my magic allows me to communicate with plants in a way they don't let anyone else do. They move around me. I can understand them. They talk to me. The sprouts play with me the best way they can. Tree huggers are jealous. When I hug trees, they hug me back!

So I was not surprised when Bonsai began to frantically wave his leaves around. That caused my focus on Evie to dwindle.

Why is Bonsai emoting so much? Why does he look so frantic? Why is he acting this way with Evie here? He doesn't even at this freely with Ara. There must be something wrong.

"Hold that thought, Evie." I rise to turn off my lamp.

"O-Okay." She says startled at my sudden interruption.

I peek out of the window to see a security guard patrolling the area. Just in time, Bonsai. He seemed to not see the light on in my room. If he saw it, he would definitely report me.

I look at my alarm clock. It reads nine-fifty seven. Yeah, I would have been so dead. Evie, she would have also been dead and Ara- wait. Where the heck is Ara!? Probably getting caught up in trouble…

I settle with the light of my lava lamp instead of my brighter lamp. That light isn't visible from outside.

"Good job, Bonsai. Good looking out. He shakes his leaves in happy response.

I giggle and say, "Up top."

He uses one of his many leaves to give me a high-five. Unfortunately for us, we forgot that Evie was there. Double for us, she saw the whole thing. She now looks every bit of flabbergasted.

Oops.

"W-W-w-wha!? T-the-plant! The plant was-!?" She says obviously not able to make words from what she just saw.

"Okay, calm down." I say calmly.

She looks at me with an expression that demands an explanation.

"I may, or may not have magic that is similar to Ara's. I also may be able to control and conjure earthen elements. I also can manipulate flame and plant life." I say slowly. I give her a guilty smile.

Bonsai figures that since the secret is out, he is free to hop back to his spot on the table. So, he does. His glass pot clacks as he hops back to the table casually.

Evie appears to be broken. She just looks at Bonsai with shrunken pupils and a face full of shock. She turns to me and says, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Which part?" I ask with a smile.

"All of it." She replies.

"I don't think we will be able to go through all of that tonight. Maybe if you meet with me tomorrow? I will be happy to tell you more now that you _know_." I say with slight irritation.

Evie still looks like she has questions. Her face is unreadable. I am pretty sure she has no idea how _she_ feels about this. Well, what's done is done. Hakuna Matata..?

"You want to watch TV?" I ask her.

She wordlessly makes herself comfortable on my bed. I take that as a "yes", remove my sandals, and lay on my stomach. Evie does the same until she falls asleep

At that time, I am extra tired. The day's events are catching up to me. I imagine Evie going through something similar, so I let her sleep. I will allow her to stay here for the night.

Evie curls into me. I am guessing because of the heat I give off. Whatever the reason is, I shake my head. After a while, I finally can't fight my eyes any longer. When that happens, I allow myself to fall asleep right beside her.

888888888

"Congrats. I guess you beat me." Ara says breathlessly.

I have Ara pinned underneath me. Our bodies are pressed together due to gravity. An hour ago, I would be do stiff doing something like this, but after all we have done, it feels nearly natural.

Our hair is roughed up. Our outfits are in disarray. I forgot exactly what we've been doing. Most of it was a blur, but I do remember our bet. I am mostly surprised that I won.

"Yep, I did. Now hold up your end, and tell me part of your plan." I tell her proudly.

"Okay, okay." She says humorously. "Can I get up first?"

I roll my eyes and I sit up. That allows her to sit up also.

"Well…" I say to encourage her.

She smirks and says, "You know good and well that I am going after that wand."

"I knew it! You are trying to break the barrier!" I exclaim.

She raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose. Not in the way you would expect. I am very layered when it comes to these types of things. The same with my team. The goal is to get the wand undetected. The way I have it set up in my mind, we will have the wand and be fifteen minutes ahead of any police men."

This is perfect. Perfect! Now I can warn everyone ahead of time!

She smiles wickedly at me. She tilts her head and says, "What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about how you are going to stop my plan? That's not going to happen. I am being a good girl. No one will believe you. If you are going to try and stop me, you will have to do it _alone_."

"Alone? No way! Someone will believe me. Ben will believe me! Then, we will stop your plan before it gets started." I reply to her.

"Really?" She lowly laughs. "Baby, _my_ plan is already in motion."

I glare at her for the thousandth time tonight. "Ara, what are you saying?"

She shrugs, "Can't tell you that. One contest, one reveal."

"Are you telling me I have to go through _this_ again to get more answers!" I say angrily.

"The way I look at it is this, if you don't want to kiss me. Don't kiss me! You also won't get any answers, but that won't affect me. Win, win." She says as her smirk returns.

I allow an angry breath to pass through my nose. If only she didn't have that _stupid_ magic!

"It doesn't have to be tonight, does it?" I ask bitterly.

"No. It doesn't have to be kisses either. It has to be something that benefits me, though. If your desperate, it can be kisses, _but only_ _for you babe_." She purrs.

She stands while I am angry and blushing. This girl is unbearable!

She heads to the door and opens it. When she opens the door, she turns her head to me.

"Don't tell anyone about this night. If you do, will make sure I steal the air from your lungs and replace it with carbon dioxide." She says calmly, but also darkly. It was almost like a growl.

That alone gave me a pause. She can do that!? She is more dangerous than I thought! I have to tell Ben! I have to tell Evie too! I have to tell everyone about Ara's plan! I have to tell them that I was right all along!

Ara looks directly at me and evilly smiles. Her eyes glow a paranormal shade of blue before a breeze came out of nowhere and she disappears.

What!? She just teleported! She used her aerial abilities and teleported!

I must tell everyone before it's too late. Ara is getting stronger.

8888888888

The next morning rolled around quickly. I didn't expect for it to come so swiftly. I was enjoying my rest. It is warm. It is comfortable. It is…too bright.

I just decide to bury my head in the closest thing I can find. I do this to keep the ferocious sun rays out of my eyes. I am submerged in warmth when I do this.

It is strange. This is a thermal warmth, but not a thermal warmth. I don't feel cold. I also have no stressful thoughts. I am sure that all my legs should be aching from all of the walking I did yesterday. I should be hoarse from all of the crying. Actually, I should still be crying! I scoot closer to whatever source of heat this is.

That is when I hear an amused chuckle. A voice quietly says, "Bromeliad, close the curtains."

The sound of curtains closing captures my ears. Next is the welcoming darker room.

Now my thoughts come back to me. I am in Hazel's room. Well, Hazel and Ara's room. Where is Ara? I do not hear her voice.

"Guys, careful. She is still sleeping." Hazel tells her plants. "No, Bonsai, she is not my baby. She's just cuddly like one."

At this point I am awake, but I just enjoy listening. Usually when people don't know your listening, is when you find out how they _really_ think about you. I don't think Hazel has anything against me. Just in case I will take and see what happens.

I hear leaves rustling on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Lily. You are correct. To make a human baby, you need two humans to…help each other make the baby." Hazel awkwardly responds.

Every time she talks, I feel vibrations. Whoops. Is she the warmth that I am laying on? All I know is that I am not moving just yet. I am not moving yet out of fear that life's anxieties will come back to my mind. I wonder if it's her magic that has this affect on me.

I feel something tugging on my hair. Ow! Hey!

I was about to react until I hear Hazel say, "Lily please don't pull on our guests hair. I understand it's new to you, but it hurts. You wouldn't want anyone tugging on your leaves, would you?"

That's when Lily stops. Now something else is touching my hair. This touch is gentler. A lot softer.

"Her hair is soft, isn't it?" Hazel says.

Wait, Hazel is touching my hair now? Ok I can feel the immediate difference.

When she stops, I can feel myself become slightly disappointed.

Her alarm clock sounds off. We both went to bed late and still beat the clock? Wow. That's good!

She sighs, "It's officially time to wake up now. Evie-Evie. Get up."

She gives me taps on the head. She also used gentle shakes to wake me. Even though I am already awake, it doesn't mean I _want_ to get up. Especially not from here. I had one of the best sleeps of my life right here. Of course I didn't want to get up!

"Hmm?" I say as I slowly pry my eyes open.

"Good morning sleepy head." She says.

At first I can't see anything. Oh, right. I am cuddled into Hazel. I lean my head back to see I had fit myself under her neck. I look to her, and all I see are royal blue eyes looking back at me. They reflect kindness and endearment.

We were _that_ close! I didn't realize! If someone were to walk in here, it would definitely seem like we are lovers just by the way we were sleeping together! It's okay! She doesn't look mad! I will just apologize! Yeah, then everything will be-

Hazel places her hand on my head. Immediately, a warmth floods my body. My eyes close as it clears my head of any negative thoughts, negative feelings, and it makes me feel more awake. I hum at the feeling. It is the epitome of refreshing.

"Calm down." She says in a motherly voice. "I am not bothered at all by your closeness. This is my room. It's not like Ara is here, so you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing."

Ara's still not here? Where is she? I guess I will see her during the school day, then.

She removes her hand. I look back at her completely calm and awake.

"Better." Hazel says.

She rises. Unfortunately, that means I have to rise also. It was fun while it lasted. At least I got through the night. Now I feel so good I bet I can tackle today! Before I leave, I just have to ask one question.

"Why did I feel calm when you touched me? Was that your magic?" I ask her.

"Something like that. I have the ability to heal others depending on what condition I am in. It's like sharing my life with yours. If that makes sense?" She responds.

"A little." I say hesitantly. She laughs at my hesitancy.

"It's okay. It's seven-thirty. You should head to your dorm to get ready. Terrible for us, it's only Tuesday." She says to me with humor.

"Yeah, I should." I reply. "Hazel?"

I caught her before she was going to walk into her bathroom. "Thank you for staying with me. You are a good friend. We are friends, right?"

She looks at me kindly, "Of course."

Hazel is so nice to talk to! Now I can see why Mal likes to spend so much time with her.

Hazel looks past me and rolls her eyes. "Yes. You guys are her friends too."

Oh, she is talking to the plants. This is going to take some getting used to. Then, I feel leaves wrap around my right leg and both my thighs. I look down to see the plants below me. Bromeliad is pricking me a little. Ouch.

"Guys, she has to leave! I am so sorry. Please come back and visit. They don't get many visitors." She tells me.

I laugh and say, "I will. Bye"

She waves as I close the door. Well, that was an interesting night. I wonder if Mal is back. Did she notice I was missing? Did-nope! I will not let these thoughts stress me out! I want to keep my head calm. At least for now.

So, I walk back to my dorm with a calm and happy mind.

888888888888

Everything went on as usual. No more bullies to worry about! I still rejoice over that news. I ran into CJ earlier this morning. She said that she would always be around. That couldn't mean anything good.

Triple G made sure to keep an eye on me. George kept an eye on me when Triple G was absent. I got a jumpstart on the project in class today. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until we went to lunch…

Ara is standing on the edge of the roof of Auradon prep. She seems to have no intention of taking the elevator back down either. Well, at least she not on top of the towers…

"What. Is. She. Doing." Triple G asks.

"She said she was going to fly, or something." George says.

"IS SHE CRAZY!?" Triple G yells.

"Apparently." Geo says casually.

" **THIS IS NOT YOUR BEST IDEA!"** I yell to her in hopes that she hears. Oh, my what is this girl doing?!

She just looks down at us for a while. Then, she brings her attention to the sky. She opens her arms like the wings of an airplane. After that, she puts them back down and walks back from the edge.

She's afraid. Why is she afraid? She has power over the aerial elements. She is perfectly capable of flight. What's holding her back?

Triple G shouts, " **ARA GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN HERE! YOU HEAR ME! GET. YOUR-"**

8888888888

I look down and see everyone as tiny dots. Out of the people I know, I can tell who is who. Triple G is the dot that sounds like a chipmunk and jumping around. Hazel is the red one. George is the purple one.

I just sit on the edge of the roof; looking down on others. There is a sizable group forming down there now. Probably because of Triple G's screaming.

I bring my attention back to the sky above me. If I want to activate the majority of my aerial powers, I have to put myself out there and connect to it. Connecting to my water powers weren't as hard, and my electricity. Well, I admit, has always been around. This, on the other hand, is hard. It's so out of reach.

Okay, now I need to ask myself, 'why is it so hard?' Why? I have reached deep inside myself. I have located the air inside of me; outside of me. I know where I want to be. I have created breezes, but that's it. Just breezes.

If I want to activate the fullness of my last element, I need to surrender myself to it fully. Apparently, the aerial element is very valiant and will not open itself to me until I become so. What is a way I can prove that I am valiant? Jumping off of a castle roof in hopes of living is valiant…I think.

It's either valiant or stupid. Very. Very. Stupid. But I have to try. If I don't unlock this aerial power, my plan is as good as gone. I need it badly. I would rather die trying than to return to the isle and be named a failure.

Okay. I only have one shot at this.

I stand up. Then, I back up. I can do this. I can do this. Ahh! I am scared of hights!

Then, I began to hear the sound of wind bells. Where are you? I hear a voice. The voice belongs to-

"Hazel?" I say.

I look around and see no one there.

8888888888

I am worried sick! Triple G is going off. George is calm, but terrified. There is a crowd down here that is pretty much trying to tell her to come down. Unfortunately, they are all talking at once, so I sounds like a ton of gibberish! It is total chaos out here!

Triple G is so scared you could see the tears on the rims of his eyes. I am scared too. I just found out she is my sister. I don't want to lose her again!

Maybe I can find my way up there, then talk some sense into her. I know she is trying to explore her magic, but this is ridiculous! She should just keep it hidden. She should that least _try_ to fit in and be normal!

Wait-

 _This child is cursed!_

 _The orphanage is destroyed because of you!_

 _You need to learn to control that curse!_

 _Now I see why no one wanted you!_

 _Keep it hidden! Try! Try to be normal!_

I sound just like them…

King Ben rushes up beside us demanding an explanation. Triple G answers him aggressively.

"No, I need answers from you! Why is my sister on top of that roof contemplating suicide!" He says burning with anger.

"S-s-suicide!? Why would she commit suicide!?" Ben says surprised and scared for his friend. "I-I-I have to go get my mom. Maybe she can help."

" **What!?** You're the _king!?_ " Triple G counters.

Next thing you know, they are in an all out word brawl. Adam came to help break up the fight.

When Adam came, I snap out of my daze. I look to see how many people were out now. I am amazed to see pretty much everyone. Evie is here scared out of her wits. Mal is here. Her face is unreadable, but you can definitely tell She is on edge. Jay, Carlos, Ally, Jordan, you name it. Freddie looks calmer than everyone else.

Why is that? Isn't she afraid that one of her best friends is going to be a big, sticky, red, splat in a few minutes!

Wait? What am I thinking!? If she wants to fly; she can fly. If she believes she can fly, then she can fly. She has all the right abilities to fly. She's just scared. All of these people shouting at her is not helping. Forget what everyone else thinks! I don't want her to be like me, and sound like those cruel people who ran the orphanage I burned.

If my sister wants to fly, then by holly, she will fly! She just needs a push. My emotions are strong as I look up to the roof with determination. I can feel my magic bubbling to the surface.

I don't care if my powers are revealed. If she doesn't pull up after ten seconds, I will catch her. I can grow a giant sunflower, or cotton plant. That should cushion her fall enough for her to _live._ I just need to talk to her first.

Ara must have felt something similar, because she stands near the edge again. This time it looks like she is looking for something, or… someone.

She has to see me. But how? Everything elevated off of the ground is occupied by people who are trying to persuade her, or with their phones out trying to get a good view of the show.

I do not give up. I need her to see me. I just need her to see me.

8888888888

I look down at all of the people that have gathered. Is it really that big of a deal!? I mean, I have magic! Powerful magic! It is actually insulting that they would take it this seriously.

Wait, is that a news crew? Is that the police!? Is that ambulance- wait an ambulance!? Okay, now they are trying to be funny!

Where is Hazel? I know I felt her nearby. At first I could see her, but now…

It felt like she wanted to tell me something, but I couldn't understand. She was too far away. Why did she feel so close? Was that her magic calling to me?

"What are you doing, Ara? You are causing quiet the ruckus."

It's just Chess. I am not surprised. Actually, I am relieved someone I trust is up here.

"Hey, Chess. Just learning how to fly. Too bad I got stage fright at the last minute. I should just go down and give up, right? You are the wisest guy I know. I would understand if you told me that." I say to him disappointed in myself.

I can tell. The sky is disappointed in me also. The breeze stops flowing.

Chester looks at me for a few more seconds and says, "No. If you believe you can fly. You _will_ fly. You have to make _them_ believe you can fly."

He points down to the many people who have gathered. Now it is more people than from our school.

"Who makes a bird believe it can fly?" Chester asks me.

"Umm, R. Kelly?" I answer desperately.

He throws a pebble at my head and says, "It is it's mother that believed in him from the _very_ beginning. I believe in you. You have one more person on your team."

He points to the crowd.

"No. Look higher." He says.

He points over the crowd to a…large pillar? The pillar is made out of sterling silver and dazzles in the light. Vine-like flowering plants sliver up the pillar. When they reach the top, they form a large heart shape around a… person? It causes me to look harder.

This person is radiant with light. They are like a torch lit with flames of rainbow. They are do radiant, they could put a light house of business. They are hard to stare at like the sun, but they resemble more of a white star.

"Is that?" I asks Chester.

"Yep. She's waving at you." He replies.

"Okay. I will do it." I respond with a determination I didn't realize I possess.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

Of course the police had to come as soon as I am confident in myself. Chester takes this as his time to vanish.

"Ara, please!" Oh, Belle came with them. "I am aware that you are playing with your magic, but let's do this safer!"

She says as she slowly tries to approach me.

"My magic will not accept me under safer circumstances. It wants me to put my trust in it." I say with my voice echoing the determination I feel inside.

"Ara! That is crazy!" Belle says angrily.

I walk backwards and say, "You don't know me. Maybe, If you stop pretending you do, you might learn something."

Belle stutters in shock, "B-B-but, but I am I-Ara stop walking. STOP!"

I guess she finally figured out what I was doing. I get closer and closer to the edge with each step. The wind howls again in excitement. It wants me to prove myself. I plan to do just that.

"ARA! I AM WARNING YOU!" she yells in fear.

Even the policemen are beginning to look uneasy. It's okay. Non of them know what I am capable of.

I hear wind chimes again and a voice in my mind that says, " _I believe in you. If you fall I will catch you. Just, please. Please be careful, Ara."_

That is when my foot touched nothing.

I see the roof above me as I fall. I felt myself falling backwards off the roof.

"ARA!" Belle screams.

Her voice fades away and is replaced by the increased whipping of the wind. I quickly reach out to my magic despite the screams that I hear. If I focus on them, I will be at gravity's mercy.

8888888888

I am standing ready on my pillar. Would you believe that no one noticed me create this? I am very sure they noticed the pillar itself, but did not notice me standing on top of it. Weird, huh?

The reason I am up here is to catch Ara's attention, and to show Ara my full support. I am also up here to have a full view of what is about to take place. I will make sure she is okay. I don't care if anyone sees me. Secret be darned!

I see her stepping back from Belle and the police men that are behind her. I see what she is doing. She is just going to keep walking back until she falls off.

I can feel it. She is _so_ scared. She is so scared even though she looks so cool and collected.

As if she can hear me, I say, " I believe in you _._ If you fall I will catch you _._ Just _,_ please _._ Please becareful _,_ Ara _._ "

That is when she falls. I run to the edge of the pillar to see her free falling. Her mind is working. I can feel it. She is reaching for her power, but…

She's not grabbing onto enough! Oh no she's not going to make it at this rate! I have got to do something! Now! I have to save my sister.

That's when I jump off of my pillar.

88888888888

Everything for me is in slow motion. I have no orientation. I am proud to admit that I am panicking. I expected myself to get the hang of this by now! What's the problem?!

I can feel the air. It's reaching out to me, but it's like I am short of it's grasp. I better hurry up because I am still falling! I am going to die if I don't get this right!

I can see Triple G now. Cursing at my splatted body on the ground. George, in pain, but silent. Evie would probably be crying at my funeral. So would Hazel. I am pretty sure Ben would be upset. Mal, celebrating at my funeral. Beast would be with Mal. Throwing a big happy fiesta! A piñata with me face on it. Anyway…

What would Dizzy think!?

Out of nowhere, it feels like someone grabbed me with a large crane. What?

I look up. What I see has me amazed and scared to death.

A large and LONG Chinese dragon has my whole body in it's clasp. It's translucent, ruby, glowing body radiated warmth and…happiness? It's mane is made out of golden flames and it's whiskers are made out of rainbow light. It's scales reflect light like pearls. It has horns and spines that resemble razors and they appear to be made of solid gold. It's tail has spines also, but They shine bright like the sun and leave a trail of golden light in the dragon's wake. As it flies, the sound of wind bells echo through the air. The whole dragon has a radiant aura surrounding it.

What the heck kind of dragon is this!? The dragon takes me higher into the sky. So high that we are level with the clouds.

The radiant beast transfers me from it's claws to being wrapped in it's tail. I made sure I was mindful of those sharp scales and spines!

When I am secure in its tail, it lifts me up to it's face. We are eye to eye. The dragon's eyes look like a waterfall made of blue flames. The flames blow in the wind as the beast looks at me.

It releases a deep purr of joy when it sees I am okay.

Why would the dragon be happy I am okay? Wait, something about this dragon seems familiar…

It might be just me, so I look closer. To my shock I saw Hazel hovering in the dragon's neck. That dragon ate Hazel! I am soooo next! I might as well die courageously.

"Hey, dragon! Spit my friend out right now! Or I'll-I'll…uhh. Just please spit her out." I say pleadingly.

What? How am I supposed to threaten a dragon?! Especially one this big!

It laughs at me. Then, I see Hazel open her mouth. The mighty dragon does the same. She mouths words, but I can't hear her. All I hear is the dragon roaring at me. She repeats the process and the same thing happens again. The dragon is mimicking her every move. When her hair blows, it's mane blows. When, her leg moves, it's leg moves. When she talks, it talks…

So, Hazel wasn't eaten by the dragon, Hazel _is_ the dragon! Now _that_ is what I am talking about!

"Hazel?" I asks while taking in the entire Dragon once more. My eyes widen in wonder and realization.

It roars happily with a sound that can drain out the entire world. " **RAAAAAAAAHHHRRRRRR!** "

"Well, RAAAAAAHHH! To you too!" I say with laughter. I am also happy that I am going to live. Phew. My ears are ringing.

She responds with a loud screech. Wow. I am never going to look at her the same!

She looks down, and I follow her gaze. The crowd of people down there. The news crews. The police. Pretty much everyone I know. They are all watching me, and I failed. I couldn't pull up. I blew my chance and didn't grab hold of enough magic. Now, I have to go down there and hear a ton of lip. From everyone! It would be different if I succeeded. I would _still_ hear a ton of lip, but at least I would have something to brag about.

"We should go back down, huh?" I say as I look at her. "I failed. I was so close to _dying_ , Hazel. If you wouldn't have been there, I wouldn't be here. I am more scared than ever, now! Let's wrap it up. I might go hide in my room for like…forever maybe?"

I close my eyes in sadness and disappointment of myself. The breeze still whips around me. I am surprised that it's still around. Does this mean that the air has accepted me?

Dragon Hazel looks at me with those piercing-over flowing eyes.

Hold on. No fair! Why did she get the cool magic!?

Her tail loosens. It continues to loosen more. And more…

Wait, what is she doing? She's not trying to drop me is she?!

"Hazel, wait. Hazel! HAZEL, STOP!" She completely released me, and I scream, "HAAAAAAAZZZEEEELL! AAAAAAGH!"

Now, I am free falling in the open sky! This feels awful! This _is_ awful! I am sky diving with no parachute! At least it is a longer fall…

Wait.

That's it! It's a longer fall! Now I have more time to grab ahold of as much aerial magic I need to finally fly!

Okay, no time to lose! I reach into that familiar place inside myself. Reaching for the air. Reaching for the sky. I feel more connected to the sky. Of course I do. I am in the sky! I can feel it. I've got it! I have really got it!

I hear wind chimes. With a strong force, I am grabbed up again.

"I fell too close to the ground again, didn't I?" I ask her.

She growls in agitated agreement.

"Okay, okay. I am sorry for worrying you, but I've got it this time! Third times the charm, right?" I say excitedly until I notice it's face.

It looks worried. It looks sad. It looks scared. Oh, Hazel.

"Hazel, I will be okay. I will because you will be there to catch me." I say with complete faith in her.

The dragon looks like it's smiling. You can barely see Hazel smiling inside of her magical dragon aura. Her tail continues to loosen it's grip on me again.

I am ready for it this time. It's now or never! "Alright. Let's go!"

I fall again and hear the familiar wind of whipping wind. Hazel dives down with me for safety purposes. That sight alone calms my beating heart.

I reach deep into myself again. I feel the air. I look for it. I can feel it inside me and outside of me. Basically the same process, but this time, I do something different.

I outstretch my hand and feel how it flows. The wind. It's not blowing hard, it's me that's ripping through it! Wind never tries hard even when it is going at it's highest speeds. Wind is wind. Wind is fearless. Wind is strong. Wind can be fierce. Wind can be calm. The wind flows. I just need to let myself flow with it.

That I did. I relaxed my entire body. I relax my mind, my soul. I just let the air take me. It was almost like I was asleep. That is when I feel it take over.

I peek an eye open to see if I am close to the ground yet. What I see completely surprises me.

I am flying! In a straight line! I am flying at the same speed I was falling. So, I better slow down, but I am still flying! Yes! I did it! I really did it!

I can hear many cheers below me. Before I pass them up, I turn around and hover above them. I think I've got the hang of flight by now. I could always use more practice, but at least I have the basics.

I wave to everyone down below. They cheer again. People are weird sometimes. At least it is better than facing them with my failure.

Triple G screams at me from below. Is he still fussing at me down there? I need to descend and let him calm himself. I guess I did give him quite the scare.

I slowly lower myself to the ground. It was some sort of a relief when my feet touched solid ground. On the bright side, I failed the first two times, but in the end it was success.

The crowds rushed in on me. They we're completely ecstatic. They were all asking me question after question. People were fighting to talk to me. That was mostly the news crews, though.

"Hello, Ara. We are with Auradon news, and we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." The news reporter says.

"Okay." I shrug not really minding.

"We know that you came from the isle, and you have been here for less than a month. What gave you the idea to jump off of the top of Auradon prep?" She asks.

I chuckle and say, "It wasn't one of my best ideas, but I had to do it. It's a part of who I am."

"That was very brave of you." She compliments.

"I would like to think so." I tell her with a smile.

"Next question. How did you feel when you finally took to the sky?"

"I felt free. Excited. Calm. Peaceful." I explain to her. "I have never felt that before."

"Interesting. Now, how did you feel being taught how to fly by a dragon?" she asks me with humor.

The camera man zooms in on me. I am not even worried about him.

They saw her? Well, of course they did. Actually, I would be worried if they did not see the radiant aura dragon. That's all it is. An aura. That is really Hazel, and she should be down here with me.

"Oh, that reminds me." I say as I search the sky with my eyes. I try to look for any sign ofAura Dragon Hazel.

I look around; all over the sky. How could something that big hide so well?

"Are you looking for _that_ by any chance?" The news woman says bringing my attention to the iridescent dragon that has coiled it body around the silver pillar.

Many people look at it in awe and fear. One of the police men tried to aim his gun at it, but he figured after all of the movies he's watched, one bullet against a monster of a dragon wouldn't do much good. I use my newly discovered power of flight to meet Hazel face to face.

She looks at me questionably and proudly. Doesn't she know she is freaking everyone out!?

"GRRRRRRRR?" she growls in confusion.

"Hazel, get down here! I know your in Dragon mode, but your freaking everyone out!" I say with laughter.

Her eyes widen. With that, she releases her grip on the pillar, and lowers her large body down until her talon-like hands touch the ground. She is so long, that the majority of her body is still wrapped around the pillar. At least her first two legs-umm, or hands are on the ground.

The entire dragon is consumed in a bright white light. I hurriedly cover my eyes. I feel that warm radiating heat. I am overwhelmed by it. I hear a loud familiar sound of wind chimes as the light reigns over the school yard. It slowly dissipates to reveal Hazel sitting on the ground as radiant as ever. She looks like she did on top of the pillar. Eyes closed. Blazing with the flames of white star.

When I land, I make sure to approach her. By then, her magic is put away, and she is no longer she shining light that rivals with the sun. She is Hazel. Just Hazel, and I wouldn't want her to be anyone else.

You could feel the absolute shock from the crowd. About time they notice. If they would stop looking at me all if the time, they would see other amazing things!

Hazel looks at everyone warily. After all of that, she is still scared? Still scared of them?

"Hazel, hey. Thank you." I say to her trying to capture her attention.

"Y-Your welcome, A-Ara." She says while twiddling her thumbs.

No, Hazel.

I grab her hands in mine and say, "No. I mean it. Thank you. You are the best friend I have ever had. You have always had my back, and now, I promise to have yours. I owe you my life."

I give her a powerful hug. After a few shocked moments, she returns it full force. The crowd cheers at the sight of our endearing display.

Ugh, Auradonians. I forgot they were even there. Well, fine. This good publicity will come in handy. I know it will.

"What were you thinking!?" Rips me out of my thoughts. Triple G has found me. I stop hugging Hazel to turn to him. "Now that you are on the ground, I can finally chew you out!"

"G, I'm fine." I tell him calmly.

He can't even make complete sentences when he speaks. "But-you were, and I-thought! I-thought!"

"I know, but I am okay. Hazel made sure of that." I say patting him on the back.

Hazel shrugs while George says, "That was pretty cool."

"Ugh, totally!" says Carlos catching up.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Ally says.

Evie crushes me in a hug. Ahh! Can't breath!

"Can you go _one_ day without getting into trouble!? I swear…" Evie says relieved and frustrated.

Jordan says, "I don't think that's in Ara's dictionary."

"Believe me it's not." I respond.

"That truly was splendid, my dear companion. Well, done." Chester says appearing on my shoulder.

"We have to agree that Hazel gets the medal of honor on this performance." Ben states happily.

Mal steps in and says, "Of course! What do you think about that, Goddess."

Hazel's face is now the color of her dragon scales. She tries to respond, but it comes out as a large stutter. I guess it's from being caught off guard, and from all of the attention.

Wsit, did she just call her, Goddess?

"I-I-I-I-I, W-W-well. I-I-I m-mean-mrph…" She looks to the grass beneath us. There she continues her blushing spree.

We giggle at Hazel being…well, Hazel. I have to say that it is shaping up to be a good day.

"I told you guys. Magic lady is amazeballs and so is her sister!" Dude says from below.

Sister? What is he talking about? I don't have a sister. Did he mean, brother? Even so, I don't think Triple G is that interesting.

Then I see the Four's and Ben's reactions. Ben looks at Dude angrily while the Four become very stiff; like they have been caught off guard. I was going to dismiss it knowing how Dude is, but their reaction have intrigued me.

"Sister? What sister?" I say folding my arms.

They avoid my gaze, while the AK's look as lost as I am. Okay, what's going on?

"Ara," Hazel says bringing my attention to her, "There is something I need to tell you,…sis."

88888888888

Far north the news is playing on an absolutely large flat screen TV.

One person is taking a break from her busy day of work. She sits with a bowl of popcorn in her lap while she rests on her couch.

She tiredly rubs her eyes while she watches.

"Maybe, I should put up for bed. I have a busy day tomorrow." She says as she grabs the remote.

As soon as she grabs the remote and looks at the TV, there is a video of a girl flying through the air. Is this a movie trailer? But, this is still the news, isn't it?

She places more popcorn in her mouth and turns up the volume instead. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Two amazing girls were _finally_ discovered by the world today! What first thought to be an attempt at suicide, blew the world's mind in the blink of an eye!" The reporter says. "This video of her getting rescued by a wondrous-radiant dragon, has gotten thousands of hits on every social media all over the globe, only for us to find out it wasn't a dragon at all! Turns out it was one of her closest friends, who also happened to be strong in magic, came to her aid. How did they accomplish this? Well, magicians never tell their secrets."

Next, they showed the girls with (what she assumes to be) their friends. They were talking, laughing, hugging, and being friends.

"This was real?!" she exclaims as she pops more popcorn in her mouth.

"Wait a second…" There is something in that girl's eye that strikes her as familiar. She just can't put her finger on it. Where would she see a girl like that? If she ever saw someone like her, she was sure she would remember it.

And she is all the way in Auradon…

"Hello, Ara. We are with Auradon news, and we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." The news reporter says.

"Okay." The girl shrugs.

Her name is Ara…

Wait…

She takes in a sharp breath which made the woman choke on the popcorn in her mouth. She breaks into a loud coughing fit and reaches for her can of Sprite.

Her sister bursts into the room at the sound of distress. "Are you alright? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

The woman continues to fight with her throat.

"Okay, you can't. At least tell me how many fingers I am holding up!" Her Sister persists.

Thankfully, she had gotten her coughing to a minimum by then. She took a sip of her soda. That made her feel a tiny bit better.

She looks toward the TV to try and see what she missed. To her dismay, they had already moved onto another topic.

Her sister follows her gaze; confused.

The woman quickly asks her sister, "When is the next flight to Auradon?"

* * *

Wowza! About 10,080 words in this chapter! This is most likely going to be _the_ largest chapter in this whole story. I don't know. I can see if I can top it.

A little about Hazel,

Hazel can control the following: Fire elements, earthen elements, and plant elements. Because of this, her magic is very versatile. To some degree, she also has control over heat and light. Those two side powers gives her magic a warm, radiant effect. Her plant magic along with her heat allows her to heal others as well. There is much more that you could learn about Hazel, but we will go into that next time!

Okay, guys! Tell me what you think.

I will see you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	20. Secrets

"What?" I say questionably.

Sis? Did Hazel Just call me…sis? That felt weird on so many levels.

To my surprise, Ben shouts at her.

"What!? How did you find out!" Ben asks Hazel in shock.

Hazel returns his question with a glare. Ben glares in return. Jay interrupts this contest quickly. Mostly on his own behalf.

Jay says, "I didn't do it. Ask Dude. He spills everything! He's worse than a parrot!"

Dude gasps and says, "Hey! I resent that!"

"Good!" Carlos says angrily.

"Well, you know what I think? I would like to let you know that I-" I tune out this continuous argument.

What are they talking about? First Hazel calls me sis. Now, they are fighting with Dude.

"It's not my fault! I swear! It's not my fault that someone told Hazel that Ara is her twin sister that somehow ended up on the isle, had been separated from her for fifteen years, and have a family that lives somewhere in Norway! I didn't tell a soul! …Oops."

"AAAWW! DUDE!" Ben and the four complain in sync.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can I get a do-over?" He asks apologetically.

Carlos face palms.

Wait, so what he's saying is true!? They wouldn't freak out for no reason. Hazel is my sister, and I have a **real** family!? They are in Norway? I am _Norwegian_!?

"Wait, so all of this is true!? What proof do you have? How do you know this?" I pretty much beg the four for this information. I am not believing anything unless I have valid proof.

But if this is true, this could mean that I am not an isle kid at all…

I must know this!

I look to each of them. I don't care who the information comes from. They remain silent.

I look to Evie. She is glaring at Ben, then angrily turns her head to the ground. What has Ben done to make Evie do mad? Something must have happened. Any other time, I _know_ Evie would tell me.

I look to Ben as my last hope.

"Please. I just want to know if I have a family." I tell him desperately.

He tries to meet my eyes, but he doesn't. Every time he tries to hold his gaze, his eyes feel with guilt. It's his parents, isn't it? They just keep trying to make my life harder!

"My parents told me not to tell you." He says. "They fear that you may react violently."

My mood darkens with rage. I can feel my magic flaring up already. I run my fingers through my hair and turn away from him. All of them.

Act violently! Over discovering I have a family!? What am I going to do!? Kill people with happiness!? Ooh, or hug someone to death!?

I take a deep breath and keep my magic in it's special spot where it shall stay. I refuse to let _this_ ruin my day. Besides, Hazel knows. She is faithful enough to tell me.

The other Auradonians look to Ben angrily. Apparently, not everyone thinks that is the best idea. Finally! Someone is on my side!

I should chill out and calm down. They are not the ones I should resent. When my plan falls into action, Belle and that wild Beast are going to be the first to go.

"Come on, Hazel. You said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask her. Believe it or not my feeling are still pretty hurt about this. How can you know something this life changing and tell me? Ben, I thought we were friends.

"Yes, but it's not safe here." She states while glaring at Ben.

"Okay." I say sounding dejected.

That's when the bell finally rings. Are you telling me, that all of this chaos happened in thirty minutes!? What the heck!?

Thankfully, the crowd of people have dispersed by then. Hazel gave the cops a diamond each to make their presence worth while. Their faces were priceless!

I look to my group. Triple G, George, Hazel, CJ (wait, were did she come from?), and Freddie? Oh, well. Like I said, she's a drifter…

"Alright, guys. Let's pretend like none of this ever happened. Hazel, I will talk to you later." I say to everyone.

Freddie murmurs, "It seems like I have been replaced as second in command."

I laugh and reply, "Don't be like that! You still are one of my favorites. It's just that Hazel is more…faithful"

Freddie rolls her eyes and says, "As long as I get my cut of the deal, I am faithful…ish."

I respond to her with half eyes and a smirk.

"Really? The Ara I knew would've summoned a tornado on them! You're just going to let them get away with that? You deserve to know!" CJ brings out referring to the AK's.

"A great dragon once told me, that there is a time and a place for everything." I say as if I was reliving a past life story.

Hazel shakes her head knowing that I was referring to her.

CJ directs her attention to the others in the area. Oh, no. This is going to be interesting.

"Hello again, Malzies!" CJ calls.

"CJ!? Where did you come from? Shouldn't you be back on the isle?" Mal asks with irritation.

"I would like to see you try now that I am with my best friend!" she says whole nudging me to me.

I roll my eyes at her. I also playfully push her, and she laughs.

"CJ! Nice to see ya!" Triple G says. "How's life going?"

CJ used to always come over and chill. Triple G and CJ used to always compete with each other over who's the best sword fighter. Triple G has grown to be pretty good. I have trained them both, but I still wonder who is better. I might put them up to a duel. Just a thought.

"Not bad. People in Auradon never put their stuff away. It's easy to plunder here! The pawn shops love me! I have my own lair. Smooth sailing so far!" She brags.

"You do realize you just admitted to committing theft in the King's face, right?" Carlos points out.

"Nah, I ain't scared of him. Not as long as I have Ara. Scourge of the sky! The Electric One! Queen of Illusions!" She said while meeting my eyes.

Wow! I forgot I had that many nicknames! I really have to get back on my game!

But she missed one…

"Yes, but you forgot 'The isle's Thunder'."

She nods in recognition. "I knew I forgot one!"

"Oh, brother." Playfully says at our antics.

"I also have Lemon Cake here to protect me. Isn't that right my lemon cake." She says while cuddling up to Hazel.

Hazel looks as flustered as ever.

I turn my head for a moment of laughter. When I do, I see an unhappy Mal. Oh, that's right! Mal likes her too! This Just might be fun! Too bad we are going to be late for class if we don't step on it.

"It depends on what you get yourself into, CJ." Hazel says with a smirk once she gained control of herself.

"Your _Lemon Cake_." Mal states in disgust.

"It's just a weird nickname she has for me." Hazel replies while shrugging.

Mal was about to say something until Jane interrupts.

"Now I want sweets. I knew I should've gotten that pie!" Jane regrets.

"How about we head to class before we are all getting late slips!" Jay says.

We all nod in agreement. Then the most of us start sprinting! Even the AKs. CJ, not supposed to be here anyway, waves bye at us as we run.

I salute to her as I dash. We have three minutes to be in class, and I am not going to be late!

888888888888

"Three days! What do you mean I have to wait three days!?" The woman who choked on her popcorn said.

"Elsa, I tried! I tried to find one for tomorrow! I even tried to find one for today! They are all booked!" Her sister explains agitated. "We better be glad that we got our tickets while we could. They are still going fast! I wonder if it's some kind of holiday coming up?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. Maybe I am in a little bit of a rush?" she apologizes.

"Ya, think? If you ask me, this is a great time to slow down and think. Ask yourself questions like: Are these really my daughters that disappeared fifteen years ago? What if they're not my kids? How would that make me look in front of tons of people? How-"

Elsa rolls her eyes at her questions. She knows Anna means well.

"Anna. I get it," She says plainly. "But I know they are mine!"

"How? You lost them when they were babies? Babies can't take care of themselves. How could they have ended up in Auradon? Don't you remember? One if them had gotten carried away by the ocean. How could she be alive?" Anna asks her.

"I don't know, but I will not pass this up. What if they are mine?" Elsa replies.

Anna sighs and says, "How could they be yours! I mean, I understand the motherly instinct. I know what that is like. I am a mother, but this seems pretty out there. On top of that, who is going to watch Arendelle?"

"Kristoff."

"Kristoff!?"

"Yep, it's better than Olaf. Don't worry. I will have Kai help him out. No big deal." Elsa says casually and walks off to find him.

"I guess. We are only going to visit for a week. Nothing terrible should happen in that time span." Anna replies. "Do you think he will freak out when we tell him?"

888888888888

"What!? Me!? Why me!?" Kristoff complains.

"Well, someone has to keep her in check. That has to be me." Anna says.

"Yeah, right! Elsa can go on her own! You just want to pin me with the two K's; the kingdom and the kids!" Kristoff says angrily.

Anna gasps in shock, " _What_!? I would never- okay ya got me."

"Anna!" Kristoff says aggravated.

"Fine, Fine! If it makes you feel better, I will take the _kids_ with me. Then, you won't have any distractions." She says happily.

He thinks about it. He looked to Anna, who was making puppy eyes. That's when he gave in.

"I can't believe you've talked me into this." Kristoff sighs.

"Yes! We've talked him into it!" Anna says. "I will tell Ander and Kareena to pack their bags in advance."

"How many seats did you book?" Elsa asks her with concern.

"Weeeell….I already knew I was going. Obviously. I just booked three extra seats just in case." She answers.

"So we have, you, me, Kareena, Ander, but who is going to be the fifth person?" Elsa says as she thinks.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I have always wanted to go to Aurdadon!" Says the peppy living snowman.

"It's Auradon, Olaf." Anna replies.

"Auradon!" He says as he corrects himself. "Please! I will be on my best behavior!"

Elsa looks at him up and down. From his there twig hairs to his two circular feet.

"I don't know, Olaf. The people in Central Auradon don't react well to magic." She explains to him. "I have no idea how they will react to you."

"Oh, come on!" he begs. If he had knees he would be begging on them.

"Oh, please, Elsa!" Anna joins his side.

Elsa groans and says, "Not you too."

"Please, please, please, please, please-" they both beg in sync.

She finally caves in and says, "Alright. Fine. He can come. I don't know how much packing a snowman will need to do."

"I'll go pack my flurry!" Olaf cheers as he runs off.

They giggle for a bit. Until Elsa begins to think. Think about her family. They were taken from her. She only had them for two years, then nothing. She began to think that maybe this was all to good to be true. That maybe it was just her. Other children can be named Ara.

What if she gets there and they don't know who she is? What if they don't like her?

"Anna." Elsa calls.

"Yeah." She answers.

"What _if_ I am wrong." She asks her. "I don't know what I will do."

"Hey chin up." She says as she hugs her sister. "If they are not, we've had a nice vacation. If they are, then we will welcome them back with open arms. Okay?"

Elsa's eyes are brimming with tears.

"Okay." She says. She becomes greatly disheartened whenever she thinks about her beautiful twins. She loved them very much. "I miss them Anna…"

"I know. I do. Kristoff does. Even Olaf. We all miss them, and we will all go through this together." Anna explains comfortingly.

Elsa takes a deep breath and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Anna." She says.

"That's what I'm here for." She squeezes her tightly before releasing her completely.

"I am going to tell my kids the plan. Don't do anything crazy till I get back!" Anna says.

"I can't make any promises." Elsa says in reply.

What would she do without Anna?

88888888888

Done! Done for today! I don't have anymore classes! I. Am. Free!

I blast to my locker to put my hideous books away. Heavy, old, dirty textbooks! They are terrible to even look at! I should be cursed just from having to read one!

I open my locker only to catch my plan book that fell out. It is a simple diary style notebook. I wrote 'My favorite types of rocks' as the title so no one would be interested in reading it.

I guess I could take a look at it in my room. I could complete the final part of it, talk it over with the crew, then _really_ get this party started!

I grab it out of my locker and begin to head for my dorm. I do have to be ready for Hazel. I don't have the slightest clue where we will meet, though. Maybe she will tell me later?

"Ara! Ara!" I stop in irritation and turn to the voice that interrupted me.

"Ara! I am glad I finally caught up with you." Oh, it's Bubblegum girl. Her real name is Audrey. I think.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asks confused.

Audrey giggles and says, "Well, duh. I want to talk to you. Get to know you better! I never get to spend time with you one-on-one."

Umm. What do I make of this? This Audrey, person looks like the definition of Auradon, and she wants to spend her time with the likes of me? Ben has to be behind this!

"Did Ben put you up to this?" I ask.

"No." She responds confused.

"Beast, Belle, Fairy God Mother!?"

"No! I am genuine. This all me. I want to get to know you as a person, and not just by what I've been told." She says to me.

Hm! That's something I don't hear everyday. She wants to spend time with me? No one told her to do this? Odd.

I do have other things to do today. I have to talk to Hazel, but who said it had to be a long talk? I have to wrap up the plan, but who said I had to get it done today? I wanted to try and talk to Evie about the kiss. Okay, now that I think about it, I don't want to talk about the kiss. (Cringe!). Chill time with Audrey it is!

"Hmm, fine. What time? What place?" I ask her.

"Yay! I planned on taking to my favorite Italian restaurant after school! You will love it!" She says.

"Sounds like it might be fun." I say slowly. Mostly to find the right words. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Oh, I can drive." She says.

"Alright. I will meet you in the parking lot when school ends, then." I say to her.

"Can't wait! See you then, Ara!" She says as she heads off.

She is too happy. I hope this decision won't kill me.

8888888888

I have got to talk to Ara! I have to! I am literally counting down every minute! Whenever Ben finds me he stares. For a long time.

I already know that he and I don't get along, but we should have both agreed that Ara needs to know her family is alive and well. I am sure it will make her feel better. I am _pretty_ sure it will make her feel better when I tell her that she's my sister!

I just have to tell! Whoa, is this what Dude feels like?

I hurriedly walk to my last class ready to tell Ara and put the day behind me. I pay no mind to the students who look at me in awe and whisper. Pprobably because of the dragon thing. I will deal with them later. For now, I need to avoid-

"Hazel! Hazel!" I hear through the crowd.

Oh shoot.

I never thought I would see the day I would do something like this, but when Mal calls my name, I roll my eyes and walk faster.

Mal notices my increase in speed and grabs my hand.

"Hazel, Please." Mal says to me.

My head is still pointed in the opposite direction.

"Where is Ben? Wherever you are, he is sure to follow." I explain to her.

I have nothing against Mal. Well…I am feeling a little betrayed that she didn't tell me about my own family, but there many things that could have stopped her from doing so. It just annoys me that she is siding with them; Adam and Belle and Ben! When I think about it, What do I expect?

"Wha-Hazel, I just wanna talk." Mal says.

"I have to go to class, Mal." I say tiredly.

"But I just-" Mal tries to say. There was something different in her voice that made me turn around.

She is looking at the ground with the saddest face. It looks like a mixture of guilt, sadness, and fear. She grabs my hand with both of her hands.

"Please, I need to talk to you, but I don't want you to be mad at me. I-I am so sorry. They told me not to tell. We all tried to convince them, even Ben. Please, Hazel, I don't want to lose our friendship. It means so much to me." She said all of this whole on the verge of tears.

I bite my bottom lip and think.

Oh man, now I feel terrible! Was I too hard on her? I know that I have never given Mal the cold shoulder before, but I wasn't expecting her to be so…remorseful. With all of this is happening, I still have to get to-

The bell rings.

Class. Oh well, I am already late. No need to rush. On the bright side, the halls are deserted save for a few late students. I don't have to worry about them staring.

I take a deep breath while closing my eyes. When I open them, I see Mal's pleading face. I can see my reflection in her moist pupils.

"I am already late. No need in rushing. What do you want, Mal?" I ask her. I use my monotonous voice intentionally.

I have to control my magic, control my temper, and control my mouth from spewing insults as a volcano spews lava!

"F-first I need to know if you forgive me." She says desperately. "You forgive me, right, Hazel.

Ugh! My weakness! I just can't stay mad at her!

"Yeah, I do. Okay, what is it?" I asked waiting patiently.

"No not here. In my room." She says.

Before I go off to her room I say, "B-B-B-but I still have class!"

Mal gives me a sideways glance and replies with, "You could use a break. Come on. Think of it as an apology gift. Me sneaking you out of class is only going to happen once."

I find myself taking another deep breath and throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

"Alright. Fine let's go" I say as we creep through the halls.

When we finally make it into Mal's room, I see similar surroundings. I remember when she _first_ took me here! What was it? Last week? Man that was ages ago.

I stand until Mal sat on her bed and pats the seat beside her.

I look around and sit beside her. I look around because I am looking for Evie. Oh, that's right. Mal kidnapped me from class. School is still in session. She won't be back till later.

I look at the ground and wait for her to speak. I bring my gaze to the floor.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Stutter Butter." She begins.

I nod and wait.

"Ben's parents were really harsh about not telling. How did you find out anyway?" She asks me.

Should I tell her? Probably not. If I do, Ben will come back looking for answers. Lying to the king is like lying to the judge in a court room. It doesn't end well.

She has to be completely honest with him. Since she is his girlfriend, she is _really_ going to feel obligated to tell him. I can't do that to her, and It could come back to haunt me. It would be a lose, lose situation!

"I can't." I plainly state.

"You can't what?" She asks slowly due to confusion.

"I can't tell you. Ben could easily use it against me." I say to her.

I can feel her surprised gaze on me while I am determined to keep my gaze to the floor. I must not see her eyes. If I look into her eyes now, they will weaken my defenses. It's a sad truth.

"W-what? You don't think I would keep it a secret? I wouldn't tell anyone! As a matter of fact I still keep secrets!" She has a tone between sadness and defensiveness. I have to make sure I am very cautious with my words from now on.

"It's not that, Mal. Ben will ask. When he does, you have to tell him. It's by the order of the king. If you lie, and they find out… No, Mal. I can't do that to you. It's the best for both of us. The most important thing is that I know." I reply to her.

She releases a breath. She taps her lap with her hand as an outlet.

"I don't like being shut out from you, Butter. When you say it that way, I see that your trying to protect me, yourself, and your sister." She replies. I can feel her eyes back on me in the process.

I finally meet her eyes with a smile and say, "I will tell you someday. Just not today."

Her eyes light up when I finally look at her. She smiles back and holds my hand in her's.

"So, your going to tell her?" She asks me.

"Yes, you may have been commanded not to, but I haven't. Besides, she is my sister. It's my responsibility to tell her this." I explain to her.

Mal shakes her head and says, "No, don't worry. I get It. If anyone should tell her, it should be you."

Hearing her say that was such a relief! It was like a huge piano had been lifted off my back. I can finally breath proper again.

"Thank you for understanding." I say to her. My voice echoes the relief I feel inside.

She smiles and nods. I don't know if she noticed this, but she tightened her grip on my hand.

I flush, as usual, then look to my hand. Curiously Mal looks at our hands also.

What am I going to do about this? I can't help that I am attracted to Mal. I was attracted to her when she first got here! When am I going to live without getting my heart broken everyday?

When will I grow out of this faze? When will the say come? I really want to see Ben and Mal together and shrug it off, or cheer for them. I can't. My feelings won't let me. I am too selfish! Like I don't have enough stress!

I don't realize it, but my eyes are streaming with tears while I look at our linked hands. I wish I could tell you how I really feel, my dragon.

"Hazel, Hazel. Hey. What's going on?" I don't know how someone so frantic can sound so calm.

I respond, "I-It's nothing I-"

"No. What's wrong? If it's hurting you, I need to know." Mal says.

You're hurting me.

I looks to her with crying eyes.

Beautiful, stunning, divine. I can find many synonyms to describe Mal. She is everything people look for in a roll model. She's a hero. Looked danger straight in the eye. Literally. Then, came out the victor.

Her skin is so soft. Her body is ravishing. Her eyes are so deep I can drown in them. Whenever her eyes meet mine, I swear there is a spark! Whenever she touches me, she makes me want to melt.

"Butter?" She asks as if she feels my pain.

I just look down and silently cry. The tears fall freely from my eyes when gravity pulls them down.

888888888

What is so wrong with her? She was doing fine at first, then she looks at me and cries. Was it her bullies? Was the conversation too emotional? Whatever it is, I need her to stop.

Seeing her like this really gets to me.

So when I scoot closer to her, lift up her chin, and gently kiss her lips I am not surprised. At least not yet. The only thing on my mind is to make her tears disappear.

The kiss is gentle and sweet like she is. Her teary eyes widen in surprise. They eventually close as I keep kissing her lips.

They are amazingly soft. The warmth Hazel's body gives off helps not want to part from her lips yet. My arms embrace her around the waist as I continue my kisses.

She isn't fighting me, so I take that as a good sign. My hand travels up her spine to the base of her neck. She reacts by parting her lips. When her lips move, I get a faint taste of them. Strawberry.

That alone encouraged me to swipe my tongue against her bottom lip. She gasps sharply when I do this. I am intoxicated by her reactions already. I don't want to stop yet.

I fully connect our lips and turn a gentle kiss into an open mouth kiss. I feel hands grip my jacket; hard. She pulls me into her. Actually, she pulls me a little too far and she ends up making me fall and land of top of her.

That still doesn't stop my kisses. I move my tongue around her mouth. She is busy combating my tongue with her own. We continue this battle for a while. My hands begin the travel about her body looking for sensitive areas. She allows herself to release small noises when I do this.

When I would touch a sensitive area, like running my fingers down her spine, she would arch her back and hum in my mouth.

Her hands go through my hair which completely took me by surprise. A sound comes out of my mouth that I never though I could make.

"Mmmm…" am I deeply moan in her mouth.

I can't begin to describe how good this feels! I can only imagine that Hazel feels the same way. She is kissing me back. That must mean something!

I feel her release my hair. Then, she departs from my lips. I am a bit disappointed. I didn't want to stop. I open my eyes to see what could be wrong.

She still has her eyes closed, but is catching up on her breathing.

Oh, I forgot to make sure she was getting proper air. My bad, but I kissed her! I finally kissed her!

It was amazing too! Now this has me confused. Hazel and I are friends. It is not supposed to feel that good when you kiss friends! I know I have thought about this before, but is there a chance that I want to be _more_ than friends?

My face burns at the very thought. Oh, man. That's not good.

Hazel's eyes open aimlessly. Then they meet mine.

"Hey." She smiles with heavy red on her cheeks.

"Hi." I reply drowning in her gaze once again.

I stay there enjoying the body heat she gives off from under me. She does something similar as she makes herself comfortable me.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asks after a little time.

"I don't know. All I really knew is that I couldn't stand to see you cry." I reply and It's the truth.

She smiles at me and says, "I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Stutter Butter, _no_ words exist to describe how much I care for you" I say to her. Wow, when did I become so… romantic? Usually I don't think of a good reply until the next day!

Her eyes light up like morning stars when I say this. She smiles and looks away from my gaze. She really is beautiful, isn't she?

"Umm, excuse me." She says as she looks at our position.

Oh! She wants to get up! My bad…again!

"Oh, sorry!" I hurriedly say. I sit up so she can be free

"No worries, Mal. I just have to go. School is out in ten minutes, and I have to prepare myself to tell Ara the news. Take care, Okay?" She tells me.

She walks over to the door and I say, "Bye, Stutter Butter."

I love when she does this. She turns her head to me and says, "Bye, Mal."

She leaves and I lay on my bed reliving our moment in my head. I play it over and over again.

8888888888

As soon as school is over, I walk out of the building, into the parking lot. To my surprise I can hear the intercom from outside. I don't really listen to the intercom announcements. To me, it is an absolute waist of my time. By the time these announcements come on, I am out or in my room listening to music while I scribble away in my plan book.

The only time I really hear them, is in the morning. I work so hard that I don't even pay attention. It's not like I would participate in the Auradon anthem. Why bother?

" _Students Cheerleading and tourney try-outs are now open. If you are looking for an extra curricular activity feel free to check them out. Here is a friendly reminder that Family Day is coming back around! It is this Saturday, so if your parents haven't secured their plane tickets, you should quickly remind them. They are going fast! If your parents are local, you don't have to be bothered with that. We recommend that all students partake in the gathering of friends and family during that day! That wraps up our announcements for today and have a splendid rest of the afternoon!" Fairy God Mother says._

Cheerleading? Tourney? Lame, but what's a _Family Day?_ It sounds like an Auradon thing. If I remember to, I will ask Audrey about it.

I wait in the parking lot for the girl to show up. Well, I didn't have to wait long since she was every bit of on time. It was actually concerning how fast she came. Did she not have anything else to do?

She came out of the school in a race walk. "Hi. I wanted to make sure I was on time. I heard about how you don't like your time wasted."

At least Bubblegum has the right idea. I still have to get on George for being late to everything!

"Well, are you ready?" She asks me with a bright smile.

"Sure, I guess. Which car is yours?" I ask looking through the sea of cars.

"Mmm, that one." She says pointing to the light blue Mercedes-Benz.

"Well, at least it's not lame. Let's hurry up before anyone sees us." I say in a rush to her car.

She has to race walk again to catch up with me.

"W-what's wrong? Why can no one see us?" She asks.

"Uhh, because I am me, and you are the definition of an Auradonian. Hanging out with _you_ would definitely be questionable, and vise versa. Get my drift?" I explain to her.

She unlocks her car when we make it there. I quickly duck inside, and close the door.

"Oh, I see." She says as she enters. "You are afraid I will cramp your style!"

She looks at me with a playful smirk.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. It's just that you have a reputation for good while mine is bad. _I_ am cramping _your_ style!" I reply.

She laughs as she backs out of the barking spot.

"Why are you laughing? It's true!" I say as she continues to drive and laugh.

This might not be so bad after all.

8888888888

When we arrived, I came with a purpose. A purpose to get fed! Apparently the more magic I use, the hungrier I become.

I defied gravity today! I need food!

Now here I am sitting across from Audrey at this restaurant eyeing this strange appetizer. They are deep fried bread cylinders? Auradon has some strange foods. They definetely are oily…

"Those are cheese sticks. Try one." She tells me.

Cheese sticks? I don't see any cheese.

I pick it up and shrug. I bite into it and-

Whoa! My taste buds just exploded! I stuff the rest of it in my mouth happily. Ooh! There's the cheese!

"I have never seen you smile before." Audrey says.

While she was talking, I was dunking my next cheese stick in all of the mozzarella sauce I could before stuffing it in my mouth. When I hear her, I chew for a minute and think.

I swallow and say, "Well, smiling is not very common for me. On the isle, I never smiled. I evil smiled many times, but I never _really_ smiled. If that makes sense."

I eat another four before I freeze. I look to Audrey, who is looking at me entertained. She hasn't had one of these yet! I am being such a cheese hog! That is not what Auradonians do!

"Did chyou wantch chome?" I say with a mouth full. Yeah, I don't have any table etiquette…

Stuff like that? Not taught in the isle. I know plenty about picking locks, though.

I swallow it all and nervous smile. She looks at me with the same expression she had before.

"Uh, sorry. I saved you six more, if you want them." I say to her

"Are you sure? You seemed to be enjoying them for a minute there." She says teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "Just take a couple."

She sighs and says, "Alright, just one."

She takes one and bites into it.

"These are good. I can see why you like them so much. I don't order cheese sticks like I used to." She says.

"Really? Why not?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Princess diet. I have to stay fit and well if I want to get a prince and uphold the family name." She explains.

Wow, that's a lot when you consider all of what is on her shoulders. Your entire family honor, in your hands!? How does she live!?

"That sounds like a lot of pressure." I reply.

"It is." Audrey replies.

The waiter comes and brings our dishes. I got a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. I can't wait to try this if those cheese things were that good! Audrey has lasagna (I believe it's called).

I still have a question that bothers me.

Before I dig in I ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"Hm?" She asks as she chews her lasagna.

"Out of the blue. Why are you doing all of this nice stuff? Last week you guys preferred that I didn't exist. Now...?" I question. "What changed your mind?"

She sighs as she places her fork beside her plate. She takes a long sip of her lemonade as she thinks.

"Do you remember when you flew earlier?" Audrey begins.

I nod.

Yes, I do, but what does that have to do with this? Does she want to hang around me because I can fly now? What is it?

"Well, at first everyone thought you were going to jump and kill yourself. On purpose."

I do recall something like that. Is that why Belle was so frantic? Is that why everyone was panicked? I kinda feel flattered at their efforts to save my life, then I feel insulted that they thought I would take the easy way out and kill myself! If I would have died, that would not have been my initial intention!

To sum all of that up, I ask, "Why would they think that? I do have magic. I remember being confused at their reactions, but I guess I didn't understand. What does that have to do with this?"

She nods, "We were all surprised when Hazel stepped in and taught you how to fly. By that time, we figured out you were not _trying_ to die. You were just trying to fly. In class, I couldn't think about anything but what happened. I came to the conclusion that everyone assumed that you were going to end it all, was because of how you are treated by everyone else. So, I took you here as an apology and an attempt at friendship."

Wow, really? Now, that makes sense. Everyone is feeling guilty because of the fear they felt. If I recall, they were even ordered to not see me. That didn't stop Ben! Speaking of Ben…

"How was Ben? How did he react when I jumped?" I ask her.

"He was worried sick. He even got in a fight with your brother over you. They were so scared. We were all scared." She says in thought while she continues to eat her food.

"Apology accepted. I am sorry for shaking you guys up." I say ruefully.

"It's alright now. You can fly! You don't have to walk around the school anymore!" She says. "That's a plus."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." I agree. I like the thought of flying around Auradon prep. That and teleporting should save some time.

I stab a meatball with my fork and shove it into my mouth. It taste so good tears almost come to my eyes. After that, I dig in like a starving monster. Repeatedly shoveling noodles and meatballs. I am even eating with two forks!

WAIT! This is Princess Audrey I am eating with! She is probably totally disgusted right now!

Thank fully when I look at her she bursts into laughter. I nervously smile again and use a napkin to wipe my sauce covered face.

"Um, I guess I really like Italian food." I say to smooth over the weird atmosphere I created.

Audrey smiles at me and says, "Me too."

I return her smile. The rest of our time together is filled with laughter and food and pleasurable conversations.

8888888888

"Bye, Audrey! Thanks for everything." I tell her as we part ways.

We are finally back at the school parking lot and it is about six-thirty pm. It's weird, but I actually feel more relaxed. I guess that's what happens when you take a break and catch a breather.

"No problem. Next time, I will take you to my place. We have a movie room as big as a theater there! You will love that! Ooh, and I will invite friends!" She says to me.

Uhh, there is only one problem.

"What's a theater? Is it customary for Auradonians to watch movies as a group?" I question her. I sound like I am from another planet!

She shakes her head at me. "We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we rest, so we can take on tomorrow!"

Is she always this preppy? I guess that's why she's a cheerleader.

"Later, Ara!" Audrey says to me. She heads back her car.

"Bye." I respond.

She waves at me from the inside and drives off. She doesn't live here. She is a local princess, I think. Her castle is close by. Must be nice getting to live in a castle. Have everyone adore you.

That also comes with a great amount if responsibility and pressure. Audrey holds her entire family name on her shoulders while I hold the entire future of the isle on mine. I guess Audrey and I aren't that different after all.

I have also discovered that spaghetti and cheese sticks are the best thing in the world!

Well, now that I can do it, I might as well put teleporting to good use. I may not use it often depending on how many people I scare from popping out of nowhere…

It's still cool, though.

I teleport to my room. I see Hazel sitting on her usual chair; reading her book. She looks up when she feels a breeze. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey, are you finally getting the hang of those powers if yours?" She asks me while looking up from her book.

"Somewhat. I still believe that there is more that I can learn, but that comes with practice and exploration." I respond happily.

Then Hazel's expression turns into a serious one. I figured that she is ready to talk about the family thing now. So that's where I direct my focus.

"What's going on? Why did no one tell me who my family was?" I ask her with confusion.

"It's because they were ordered not to. The only reason I looked into it was because of Chess. He figured something was up. So we broke into Ben's office to find out.

WAIT, she did what!

"You what!?" I ask in disbelief.

She replies slowly. "Oh-umm. Chess, CJ, and I snuck in there and took some paperwork with our family information on it."

I guess she figured I was going to scold her, but in reality…

I am so proud! "Breaking into the King's files and getting away without being seen! Oh, good girl! I am so proud of you!"

I reach my hand out. Hazel gets the message. She goes for the papers on the glass desk. I see her hesitate for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath, organizes them, then hands them to me.

She places them in my hand carefully. She must not want anything to happen to these. I guess that means I should be careful too.

The first thing I see is a picture of a dark haired baby with a blanket with…my name on it? Wait. I know this blanket.

 _She takes me to her bed and swaddles me in a purple blanket with sparkly colors. I wonder what it taste like._

 _I do know that blanket! That's the blanket from my memory! Now I am old enough to understand it! The sparkly colors are my name and some type of flower symbol in gold embroidery!_

 _I no longer wonder what it taste like, but now I can see that it reads 'Ara'Levina'. Yep, that is MY blanket! It's purple just like I remembered it! That means that wasn't a dream at all. It was a real memory! I actually remembered my mother! This is amazing!_

 _I look at little me in the picture. So that's what I looked like? I have never gotten to see baby pictures of myself before. Wow._

 _I look through the five documents and ponder._

 _This is someone named Gardenia's files and information. She belongs to the House of Arendelle? Wow, they must be rich! I fail to see how this has anything to do with me though…_

 _Might as well read and find out._

 _Family members include Elsa of Arendelle (mother),_ Ara'Levina of Arendelle (fraternal twin sister), _Anna of Arendelle (aunt), Kristoff Bjorgman (uncle-in-law), Kareena (cousin, daughter of Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman), Ander (cousin, son of Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman), Rapunzel of Corona (first cousin once removed)_ , Eugene of Corona (first cousin-in-law), Ruby of Corona (second cousin twice removed)-

Wait, did it just say-Ara'Levina of Arendelle!? Arendelle is a kingdom, is it not? An _Auradonian_ kingdom!

I hold up my baby picture and examine it. Particularly my baby blanket. No one could get that type of fabric on the isle…

"I-I'm not from the isle?" I say completely disconcerted.

Hazel gives me a supporting smile and places her hand on my shoulder.

I take that as a 'yes'. W-I am not from the isle, like, at all? Everything I have ever known. Everything that I have been thought…

All of a sudden I feel a strong pang of melancholy.

I knew that everyone who I've come across where not my parents. I just thought that they abandoned me. Something like that is common there.

In reality, I was never supposed to be there. I was supposed to have an Auradonian family. A family that didn't ask too much from me. A family that would have taken care of me as a child. I would have had a beautiful childhood. I would've know what chocolate tasted like. I would've known what a theater was. I would've know what _love_ was.

I feel something inch down my face. It left my face feeling cold as it crawled down.

I bring my hand up to my face, then look to see it was water. Water? On my face? Is there a leak some where. When I blink, I discover that the water is coming from my eyes. My drops come out and stream down my face. My breathing becomes very rugged while my head throbs. I am crying. This is the _first_ time I have cried in my life. Something tells me it won't be the last.

I hear the rain begin to pour outside. It rains when I'm sad. Just like in my memory.

If I am not from the isle, then, who am I?

"Hey. It's okay. Just because your not from the isle doesn't mean your not the baddest of them all. When you think about it, villains where not considered villains until they committed crimes! They were Auradonians too!" Hazel explains to me.

I look to her with sad eyes and think. She makes a strong point. The only people who were born in the isle where the villain kids; not the villains themselves. I guess it really doesn't matter if I am born on the isle or not. My history doesn't write my future; I do.

"Thank you, Hazel." I say as I give her a sad smile. I wipe off my tears with the back of my hand.

"One more thing. Here is a picture of Gardenia." Hazel says to me as she uncovers the photo with excitement.

"Gardenia? This is her file, right? She is my twin sister, I think? I wonder how she is fairing." I say while I examine the baby picture.

This baby's eyes are staring through my soul! They are strangely familiar…

"She is doing better than you think." Hazel replies.

What does she mean? Has she been talking to her? Are they friends, or something?

Then, I look at the picture again. Curiosity tells me to flip it over to look at the back. I do and on the back it has words written on it.

'Gardenia Hazelnut Árnadalr (Hazelnut Gardenia Westergaard present)'

Gardenia Hazelnut? Hazelnut Gardenia? Hazelnut. Hazelnut. Hazel…

My face is quizzical as I look from the picture to Hazel and vice versa. Same eyes, same hair, same blank facial expression. That means..!

 _Huh!? I just-okay well, I can do it again. I wave my hands harder this time to make sure it's out. It goes out._

 _Gardenia glares at me. She claps twice and the flame appears again; like it was never put out._

 _What are you planning?_

 _She takes a deep breath and I duck. It proved to be necessary as flames shot from her mouth._

 _Yikes! Fine! If you wanna play that way! I try to spit water from my mouth, but I kind of just gargle on it instead. My mouth spews water like a fountain._

 _Gardenia cracks a smile and laughs. I laugh too, but it comes out like another gargle._

"Denia?" I use the baby name I called her years ago. I say it wistfully as I feel more tears build up in my eyes.

"Levi." She confirms by calling me my baby name.

I don't know what came first. The tears or the laughter. She pulled me into a tight embrace that I happily welcomed. The tears fell free from my eyes. They release pain that I had been subconsciously feeling for years. I feel a little better now that I have Denia back on my side. My only regret is not seeing it sooner.

I release both sad and relived sobs into her shoulder. She doesn't sob, but I can tell that she is crying. Someone has to be strong here. She hugs me tighter, and I do the same. I have never felt this much joy in my life!

"I missed you so much." I cry the words into her shoulder.

"And I, you, Ara. I've missed you too." She doesn't sound any better than me at this moment.

We spend the rest of our time together with happy sniffles and joyful tears.

* * *

This chapter was so sweet!

Ya hear that? Mama is coming soon! I hope everything goes well on their end…

A little about Gaston the Third (Triple G):

Triple G is the second oldest son of Gaston. He was always overlooked during his childhood and was easily forgotten about by his father. Because of this, he was determined to prove his worthy to his father. He and his older brother Gaston Jr.(JR) would always compete against each other. To both of their dismay younger Ara would always use that to her advantage and impress their father while they were too busy fighting.

Alright guys! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

SuperNova out⭐


	21. Promise

I race to beat the sun. Yeah, you read that right.

The sun rises as I ascend. I see the rays of the sun have begun to expose themselves. Every minute that passes by, more light shines in my eyes. The more I can see in the once darkened world.

The sheen of the sun bounces off my eyes as I focus on the sky ahead. The sun is fast, but I am faster. Way faster!

I am like a rocket. I light up the skies like a torch in a dark cave.

My aura consumes me once I pass up the sun. I fly through four clouds, I am not stopping my ascent just yet!

I continue to go higher and higher. And higher. I am currently at three-thousand feet off of the ground and counting. Then I stop.

An airplane passes by. I would love to go up to it and wave, but I do not desire to get sucked into those jets! Even worse; make the plane catch fire somehow. I settle with waving and following from a distance.

You can tell who had been watching the news. The ones who had NOT been watching, look at me like I am a ghost. The ones who did, cheered and flipped out at the sight of me. Everyone opened their windows; determined to get this moment on their phone.

Oh! They are videoing me! I am supposed to be heading back down to see Ara and the gang, but I need to at least make a good show for them. I mean, that's what their phones are out for.

After that thought, I fly further away from the plane. I have to make sure I do this as safely as possible. Wouldn't want to put people in peril!

I draw out more of my power with a bright light. In three seconds I go from comet to dragon.

They go wild. Now everyone's phones are out taking pictures and videoing every bit of it.

I laugh a little. It comes out as a friendly purr as I lower myself from the plane.

That's enough. I have to go back to school!

I let myself freefall through the sky. I fall head first and keep my while body straight.

The sun has caught up to me by now. I do not mind the slightest bit. The sky I dive through is covered in splashes of orange and blue and purple and pink. The further down I get, the more the sun hits my translucent scales at an angle that makes them dazzle.

It feels nice, thrilling even, to allow myself to be at the sky's mercy like this. I look up and see the ground coming quickly into view. What? I am upside-down. Down is up. Up is down. It's nothing new.

3, 2, 1

Right before I touch the ground, I pull up. I do a barrel roll as I climb the sky again. It makes my lengthy body spiral like a drill bit.

I cry out in thrill. It comes out in a high pitched squeak because of my current form.

I loop around and prepare for my landing. I gradually come down for my landing.

Okay slow and steady. If only it was easier to slow down!

I prepare my legs for a touch down and ready my claws. My hind legs are what's going to keep me from sliding. I need to make sure they are sturdy.

I touch down and I can feel the ground protest against my claws. I lower my hind legs and dig those claws in the ground.

Why am I still not stopping?! I am approaching the school wall fast. And I don't think anyone wants to see a dragon head in their classroom…

I must think of a way to stop faster! I got nothing. Gotnothinggotnothinggotnothing! Ooh! I know! All of that quick thinking paid off!

I stop using my magic.

That was easier than expected.

Now, it is just me sliding on my hands and knees. Laughing. I am laughing so hard. I roll over on my back and stare at the sky I was cruising in only a minute ago.

Ara blocks my view along with Jane.

Jane asks, "Are you all right? That was an…interesting landing."

I spring up quickly and dust myself off.

"I am fine. What's my score?" I ask shrugging off her question with my own.

Jane converses with Lonnie and Audrey about the topic. They all turn around at once and Lonnie says, "Okay, for the take off we will give you a score of ten. For style points we will give you a ten. Then the landing, despite being a little speedy, we gave you a nine."

I jump up and down, then dance around Ara teasingly. I literally jump around her in circles. I am allowed to celebrate. We are in the last round of our contest. Ara and I are against each other. I do not want to loose and Ara doesn't either. So, game on!

"Haha I almost got a perfect score~! Beat that!" I say in a teasing song-like voice.

" _Almost_ a perfect score. Let the Electric One show you how flying is done." Ara brags to me.

She blast up through the air leaving is with the wave of winds that she left behind. Like my hair wasn't wild enough.

Oh! I forgot to explain what's going on.

We are outside of Auradon prep having a flying contest! Of course it's me vs Ara, and she may have speed on her side; there is one problem. I have beauty. That counts a lot considering my judges: Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie. I am a shoe in as long as I keep my performance coruscating.

"What is going on out here? It sounds like jets are flying by! By my dorm room!" Triple G says as he walks out of the school.

"Hey, G." I greet him. "Ara and I are having a flight contest."

Triple G looks to the sky in confusion.

"I don't see her…" He squints.

I direct his attention to the right by grabbing his head and turning it. There you can see a swiftly moving dot. Freely moving about the sky.

"Okay. Now I see her." He says as he covers his eyes from sun glare.

"She's about to dive down. You don't want to miss this part." I say as I try to train my eyes on Ara's swift movements.

What she does next surprised all of us.

She comes down so fast that a sonic boom is heard. You can see the ripples of energy in the sky from where she had been.

My eye could not follow her fast enough! She was there and there and there…everywhere! I would just see flashes of electric energy bouncing from place to place. From cloud to cloud.

Finally, she landed in the form on a lighting strike.

 **POW!**

The strike blared when she touched the ground crouching in her defensive stance.

We were all astounded. She didn't do anything like that during the other rounds. I just might lose!

Thunder sounded off seconds after she landed.

Now, this. _This_ is what you call playing with your magic. Wow that was…

"Umm. How do we put this?" Audrey asks herself aloud.

"Well, we can't choose who was better on that round. That was amazing Ara! You two never fail to impress me!" Jane tells us.

"That's awesome and all, but _who won!?_ " Ara asks them. Those are my thoughts exactly.

We look at them expectantly. Waiting for an answer. They look to each other before making their final decision.

"I can't do this." Lonnie says as she throws her hands up.

Audrey agrees, "I'm done."

It's all up to Jane, now.

"T-tie?" She says timidly.

I should have seen that coming.

Ara is so extra. By the way she stomps her foot on the ground when Jane called a tie, you can tell she really wanted to win. A tie means we both win, doesn't it? Why is she acting this way?

I ask her, "Ara. Don't you know a 'tie' means we both win, right?"

"I realize that." She starts. "I wanted to be the only one who won!"

Oh goodness, Ara. What will I do with you?

We laugh at Ara's very much expected reaction. Triple G shakes his head at us while George smiles at us fondly.

"Guys, what do you think? Should Geo and I try tourney and fencing, or just fencing, or just tourney?" Triple G asks.

The boys want to try out for sports? Not expected, but understandable. Also, I have never seen George or Trip pick up a sword before. I wonder if they have past experience in the isle or something?

"Do you know how to use a sword?" I ask him.

He makes a face that looks insulted and says, "Uh, yeah! I was the best in the entire isle!"

"(Cough, Cough)." Ara captures our attention.

His sweat drops, "I mean second. Second best in the entire isle."

George speaks up and says, "I am _not_ fencing. I suck at fencing. I am doing tourney. I am also going to see about archery when it opens."

"That would be perfect for you Geo. He has the best aim on the isle. I used to let the boys hang with him so he could teach them some moves." Ara says.

"Aren't you the clever one?" Audrey compliments.

Ara turns her head to her with a smile and says, "I know."

The AK girls laugh again while I roll my eyes. They love her already! I don't know what it is about Ara's personality, but it makes people revolve around her as if she was the sun in the solar system. I guess it's just an Ara skill?

"Fine, then I will do tourney and archery while you do tourney and fencing." Geo states still in his conversation with G.

"But, George!"

"No."

"George!"

"No."

"George!"

"NO!"

"Geeeoooorrrrgee!"

"Blimey, Triple G, I told you! I am not fencing!" George counters angrily.

"Guys, it doesn't matter who does what. I understand that going somewhere alone with no one you know is a challenge, but you guys will enjoy it! That feeling of discomfort is temporary!" I tell them.

They look at each other with a new understanding. George nods at Triple G. Triple G nods back. Guy stuff.

Triple G sighs, "Well, we have tourney together. Jay and Carlos are there too, I think."

Lonnie speaks up, "Jay is in fencing, and so am I."

Triple G makes a face of surprise. "Really? Huh, I guess it all works out. At least there will be a few peeps I know there."

Geo just shakes his head at him. I can tell that Geo has no problem with being around strangers. It's Triple G that's the uncomfortable one.

"We're going to register. We will see you guys at breakfast." He says then runs off with George in tow.

"Now that the boys are gone," Audrey says catching our attention, "I am planning a sleep over this Friday. Afterwards, we can wake up bright and early for Family Day on Saturday! We can pick each other's outfits and do each other's make up and hair! I have a slew of activities planned!"

"I am free on Fridays. I have to see what my parents say." Lonnie replies.

"My mom wanted to take me to the antique store on Friday. Finally I have a good excuse not to go!" Jane says happily.

"Okay, Lonnie, I will put you down as a maybe for now. Jane you are a yes. Ara, Hazel, what do you two say?" Audrey asks us.

Wait, what? We're invited?

"Wait, what? We're invited?" Ara says echoing my thoughts aloud.

Audrey giggles and says, "Yeah! Of course! How could I leave you out! You guys are tons of fun! What do you say?"

Wow. This is the first time I have been invited to a sleep over before! I am exited and afraid at the same time! Are they just messing with us? Am I dreaming?

"Yes!" I say. "No!" Ara says. The odd thing is we disagreed at the same time.

We look at each other in irritation. I make an irritated face at her. She makes an irritated face at me back. I fold my arms at her stubbornness. Surprisingly she does the same at me.

"Umm, excuse us for a minute…" I say as I pull Ara to the side. I do this while we are still glaring at each other.

Not wanting to get in the middle of 'this', Audrey allows us to step back a bit.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" I whisper to her.

"What do _you_ mean, what do I mean 'no'!? There is no way I am going to that death trap! I understand that Audrey and I are friends now, but I can only handle one princess at a time!" She whispers back to me.

I roll my eyes, "Ara, you are _so_ over exaggerating! It's just a party!"

She seems to stand by her word firmly. Hmm. Maybe I should try the reverse psychology method that Chester taught me.

I continue, " I understand if your having cold feet-"

"Are you accusing me of being to scared to go!?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of petrified."

She glares at me. "I am warning you, Hazel."

"What? _I_ am going to go. Now that my magic is well known, I can always show off in your place. What would they prefer? Fire tricks or water tricks?"

"You know what?" She starts aggravated. "I think I've changed my mind."

Yes! My plan worked!

We walk back to the three girls who were waiting on our answer. I walk back smirking victorious.

"So?" Audrey asks.

"Fine, we're in." Ara says grudgingly.

Audrey seems to look over her as she takes note of all of us in her phone.

"This is going to be do much fun!" She exclaims.

"Yaaay…" Ara says in false excitement.

"So, what about you, Ara. Any thoughts about extra curricular activities?" Jane asks her.

I turn to her also. I don't think that Ara has even given a thought about an extra activity. It would be nice to hear her thoughts.

"Well," She begins. She chooses her words wisely. "If I can't be in a classroom with other students, I doubt I will be able to join any extra activities."

She does have a point. If they won't let her be in a classroom, I can see them easily saying no to her. That catches the attention of the other girls.

"You don't have any other students in your classroom? Why?" Lonnie asks.

"They are scared. They also don't want to be responsible if something bad happens." Ara explains.

I hope they won't do the same thing to me! They shouldn't. I have been going to this school all of this time without showing my powers. If they were to do something now it would be completely unreasonable.

Audrey pats Ara on the back and says, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ara."

Ara shrugs with a smirk and says, "Nah. It really works in my favor. I get to work at my own pace. That means I finish earlier most of the time and finish faster. That means more me time!"

Hey! No fair!

Only Ara can make isolation sound like a vacation.

"Aww, lucky!" I say.

"Don't be jealous. You might be joining me soon."

I laugh, "Yeah."

They really know how to make a school feel like jail! Oh, well. No matter what happens, at least I will be with my sis.

The bell rings signaling breakfast time.

Good timing too! All of that flying really makes me work up an appetite! Waffles here comes your worst nightmare!

Ara seems to be catching my vibe when she heard the bell.

Lonnie's stomach growl out loud. We all look to her with shocked expressions, and she says, "I guess my stomach knows what time it is."

"Agreed." Ara says. "Catch you on the flip side AK's!"

"Bye!" Jane says.

"Catch you later." Lonnie replies.

"Yeah, what they said." Audrey says while typing away on her phone.

They all head to the cafeteria.

"Shall we?" I ask Ara.

"We shall." She replies.

88888888888

"She cannot possibly partake in the festivities!" Adam declares. "I am very sure that she will make a disaster out of it, or maybe steal the wand while we are all distracted!"

I glare at my husband. He is really starting to make this hard for me.

Adam, Ben, Fairy God Mother and I are discussing family day preparations. Everything is well. We have the perfect decorations in mind. We have reports of _many_ travelers coming; we have rooms prepared. We know what is going to be on the tables; food wise.

Things went south when Fairy God Mother suggested that Ara should handle the entertainment. I think it's a splendid idea! Her magic is beautiful! Who knows, it might make others more comfortable. I am fully aware that we are the strictest country when it comes to magic. The anti-magic law originated here! Maybe our visitors will be more lax when they see a performance from her?

Of course Adam says otherwise…

"Adam. If we _don't_ let her participate, she could go off and steal the wand while _we_ participate." I say tiredly.

"Dad. The best thing we can do is to allow her to participate. I mean, it's family day! Why on earth would we not let her celebrate it with us!?" Ben agrees with me.

"Because she is _extremely dangerous_! Have you all forgotten that part!" He blares at us angrily.

"We are not blind to the danger, but we are trying to protect Auradon." I counter him.

"If you're trying to protect Auradon, send her back to the isle!"

"Now, you know that's not right!"

"If I may," Fairy God Mother steps in," I think that it is a great idea to let her participate. Being around that loving environment would do wonders for her. So far, we see that Ara likes to be in wide open spaces, and she likes to converse. Not to mention, allowing her to come, means allowing _us_ to keep an eye on her."

I turn my attention to Adam, who releases a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He grumbles. "If anything goes wrong, I am holding you three accountable."

With that he stomps out of the room in silent rage.

I just look at him leave sadly. The more I try to do things right, the worse things get. What am I to do?

Ara said I needed to stop pretending like I knew her. That's funny. I said the same thing to Adam a while earlier.

I thought I was trying to get to know her. Well, I have talked to her a few times. I haven't talked to her one-on-one…yet. I meant to, but she was sleeping and I told Hazel to tell Ara I wanted to speak with her.

Now that I think about it, I am pretty sure that Ara didn't see me on purpose. If I was told to meet with the wife of my father's murderer, I don't think I would want to meet up either. Maybe if I knew her better I would've known that.

Well. I know what must be done.

"Thank you for the help, Fairy God Mother." Ben says to her as she bows.

"Yes. My husband can get quite agitated by things such as this. I owe you my gratitude as well as my apologies." I say to her next.

Fairy God Mother chuckles. "No, no, your majesties. I expected this. I want Ara to participate. I feel for her and actually I am very fond of the girl. She is not a big talker in class, but her work is _outstanding_! You can tell she is of high intellectual standard, and Jane, she loves that girl! Ara this, and Ara that; all day."

Wow! That is a very pleasing surprise! If Fairy God Mother says her work is outstanding; it must be so! I must look at her student reports sometime. For now…

"About Adam." She continues. "Continue to be patient with him. It is hard to put up with a girl raised to end you. Especially when she is so strong! Speaking of, did you find anything about her parents?"

"I did thanks to Mal and her friends. Now, we know that she was born in Auradon and has a mother. The father is…another mystery for now. I am just glad we found what we found. Ara's origin is not an easy one to uncover." I tell her.

"Excuse me, but, I will let you ladies keep talking. I have other work to attend to." He says.

We nod and continue.

I'm sorry, Ara. I will make this right.

88888888888

I head to my usual thinking spot. The gazebo. My parents are running me ragged!

No, they are not overworking me. More like under working me!

I am supposed to be the King of Auradon! If I say something it goes! What's even worse; every time I make a decision; they want to be a part of it. As if what I decide has to go pass them first. It's driving me insane!

And, Ara, poor Ara. She is _mad_ at me for sure. I told her that I had her back and look what I did. I withheld something from her. Something so weighty that it could change the whole course of her life for better or worse.

Usually, I don't have any regrets listening to my parents. Today, on the other hand, I have so many. In reality, my faith in them is dwindling every day. Especially in my father. His judgement is so flawed. He can't see her as nothing more than Gaston's daughter when that is not even the case!

He saw! He read the files! He was reluctant, but I made sure he did. He saw that she was NOT Gaston's and that she was not even _from_ the isle!

Do you know what he said?

"No matter where she is from; what could've been doesn't matter. She was raised by him. She will always be his." That's what he said.

Unbelievable!

What's it going to take to get him to see Ara as a real person with real emotions, and not just Gaston's assassin daughter?!

My mom. She really tries, but I have the feeling she is missing the mark somewhere. I can understand why Ara doesn't want to talk to her. The reasons are obvious. I just think that mom is taking the wrong approach.

Ara seems to respect the people that are not scared of her more than the others. At least, that is what I believe from observation. For example, when I first met her at the gazebo, I was honestly petrified talking with her alone. That is, until we started actually talking.

Maybe if mom would work through her fears, she might open up to her also.

For now, I head to my thinking spot. I can do the rest of my thinking there.

I look to the sky as clouds of grey color crowd out the sun. Gloomy.

I feel a drop of water hit my exposed nose.

I better hurry up! It's starting to rain.

At the rate I am going, I am not too far away from it. I will make it there in descent time before the rain starts good. But-

Is there a possibility that Ara is causing the rain? Now that I think about it, there is a huge possibility! Hazel most likely told her the news. That would explain the surprise shower last night...

The only way to know is to ask her myself. She may be angry with me, but at this point, I really don't care. I want to show her that I really want to make this friendship work.

To do that, I need to be honest, trustworthy, and a shoulder to cry on when it's necessary.

When I get to the gazebo, who I see surprises me. I guess it shouldn't. There she was, leaning on the railing just like last time.

"Hey, Ara. Umm, how's it going?" I ask her when I arrive.

She looks straight ahead. She watches the rain drops as they pick up in number. She does not even spare me a glance.

Yeah, I have been ignored. I definitely saw this coming, so it is not hard for me to keep my patience with her. Of all people, I do not want her to put me in the same category as my father.

I sigh, "Ara, I know your mad at me. You have a right to be mad at me. I should have never kept your origin from you. I should have been the King you expected me to be, and took my stand against my parents. I could have done _something_. It's just so hard to stand up to them. It is so hard to tell the people who raised you. The people who knew everything...that their wrong."

Talking to her creates saddening feelings for me also. It does not feel nice. Not what I am used to feeling in Auradon. These days it is hard for me to feel my happiest ever since Ara came. The funny thing is, that it is not all Ara's fault like I used to think.

I look up at her and see her looking at me sadly.

Maybe it's just me. I don't think so, but I have never seen Ara sad before. Usually it's hidden under layers of fury. This time. It's not. Her eyes even have a collection of tears between her lids.

Way to go, Ben. You made a girl cry. What kind of a King makes girls cry?

"It's fine. I expect that from you." she says lowly.

For some reason, that made me feel terrible! Like I am not able to be independent. Like I can't run my own Kingdom. Like I am just a boy still learning with the training wheels on.

I see through her jab. I use my powers of discernment to see the truth in what she had said. That one sentence. So much pain and truth and anger in that one sentence. I got the point.

I will make this right, Ara.

"I will find a way to make this right, Ara. There will be some changes around here." I say with pure conviction.

She turns to me with a raised eyebrow. I am pretty sure that she has no idea what I am talking about. She will have to wait and see, I guess.

"Except for a few people, no one around here has been fair to you. I had been scared, so I wasn't a big help. I am very sure that last week was already hard on you, and now this. I give you my deepest apologies, Ara." I say as I _bow_ to _her_.

I do not look at her for a response. Mostly because I do not expect her to answer. I was correct not to wait for an answer, because she did not answer.

She just rests her head in her arms as she watches the rain pour. I can tell that it has picked up speed.

I am glad for the rain. It actually helps me see into her emotions. There is no thunder, so she is not mad. She is definitely sad, though, very sad.

I say to her as I rise and join her on the rails, "Don't worry, Ara. This time, I will keep my promise."

She turns to me with her sad eyes, but this time, there is something different. There is a hint of a smile on her face. That made me feel a lot better.

I already know this feeling of relief is short lived, and with the changes I am going to make; I know I am going to her it from my parents. I made a promise. My decision has been made. At least in my mind.

I made a promise to her, and this time I am not going to fail her.

We spend the rest of our time listening to the rain, silence, and enjoying each other's company.

Sometimes you don't need to talk to have a good conversation.

8888888888888

"WE'RE GOING TO AURADON!" Ander and Kareena exclaim.

"Yes, we are!" Anna agrees happily.

"Are we going to be there in time for the Family Day party!?" Ander asks.

"Mom, please tell me we are going. All of the most popular princesses will be there!" Kareena says. "I would love to go for once!"

Anna shakes her head at her daughter. "Maybe."

"Maybe!?" They both ask her with dejected faces.

"Calm down everyone. It's just for business." Elsa says as she enters the area.

They are currently in the castle gardens of Arendelle castle. Anna and Kareena choose to sit at the decorative outdoor table while Ander prefers to stand.

Elsa walks beside Ander as he protests.

"But, Auntie. Can't we go _while_ you handle your queen business?" He says to her.

"Maybe we could see cousin Ruby too!" Kareena says.

Anna nods and thinks for a moment, "That reminds me, Elsa. Do you think Rapunzel will be there?"

"Everyone's going to be there." Elsa replies.

"Oh…then why are _we_ never there!?" Anna exclaims.

"Anna, you know how I am at social gatherings. I don't dance. I barely talk; unless it's a speech or trade agreement. What I am trying to say is, that I am not exactly a party starter." She responds.

Anna shrugs and says, "You forget. That's what you have me for! The real question is about your kids. Where are you going to look first? What are you going to even say to them? After all of these years…"

"I don't know. Maybe I will just have to…wing it? Either way, I am very excited!" Elsa responds.

A ring tone pierces through the quiet atmosphere. It makes nearby bird fly for the trees. A noise like that, even makes the four of them jump as if their instinct was to fly.

Elsa hurriedly picks up her phone to see it going off. She looks and sees it is an unknown number. The area code doesn't look familiar either…

But as Queen of Arendelle, she has to pick up. It may be important or useful to her, so it would be foolish not to. If she finds out it's not worth her time, then she will hang up.

The three of them watch her as she answers before quietly continuing there own conversation.

"Hello?" Elsa answers. "Yes, this is she."

"Oh! Your majesty! Well, hello King Ben! Why the sudden call?"

Elsa nibbles on her bottom lip as she listens to the young King.

"Some of the flights are being delayed? That is truly a disappointment. We were hoping to at least be there on Saturday. The only travel route from Arendelle to Auradon is in the next two days, and it takes at least a day's time to fly there." Elsa says with disappointment saturating her usually steady voice.

"What? You are sending your private jet? When?" She asks in shock.

"N-Now!?" She asks in even more shock. "Why? A surprise!?"

"Something wrong?" Anna asks.

Elsa covers the phone with her hands and says, "King Ben is going to let us fly in his jet to Auradon!"

Anna makes an ' !' face as she gets up and presses her ear up against the other side of the phone.

"Pack today? That would mean we would be there a whole day early! Alright, we will do it. See you when I get there your grace!" Elsa says while hanging up. She wears the biggest smile on her face.

"So?" Anna asks reflecting her sister's smile.

Elsa regains her queenly demeanor, "We leave tomorrow morning. Tell Olaf and everyone finish packing by tonight."

The three of them cheer and run off to finish packing while Elsa wonders how Anna has so much energy.

8888888888

After I grew tired of the gazebo, I decided to walk. To clear my head. To move through my emotions.

It seems like I was not the only person who was going through something. Ben appeared to be troubled as well. His facial features reeked of guilt, anger, and other powerful emotions.

Whenever Ben is troubled, he finds a way to shake off those emotions. Whenever Ben is troubled, he goes to the gazebo. Now I do too.

It's something about that gazebo that makes me feel at home somehow. Oh! I got it!

It's way cleaner and has better scenery, but it reminds me of when I used to lay on my dad's porch before Uma would scream in my face, or something of the like. Ah, with a nice rain, that is the perfect hang spot.

I think that all the information Hazel told me last night, is finally getting to me. My family. I have a real family.

I have a real _Auradonian_ family.

I think I will be fine if I never see them, but what if I do? What would I say to them? What _do_ I say to them? It's been so long.

Would they even accept me?

I find myself looking down at my outfit. A black T-shirt with red words that read wicked. They drip like they are made of blood. My red jeans. My black and gold boots. My wet cape over my shoulders.

Yeah, they might not…

They would love Hazel, though. With that calm and supportive personality, she's a shoe in, but me…

I like to manage my own. I take care of myself. That's all I have ever known. Granted on the isle I had Gaston, but when you get to a certain age on the isle, you are to become independent enough to be on your own.

I fear that if I meet them I won't be at all what they expect. In other words, I am afraid to meet them.

"Hey, Ara."

I turn my head to see Evie approach me. She is holding an umbrella and offers it to me.

I shake my head, but she puts it over my head anyway.

Her smile is comforting as she looks at me. I give her a sad smile as I bring my attention back to the sky.

Evie knows something is up with me. She should. She has been with me long enough. She was one of the first friends that I made since I have arrived.

I hold nothing against her. I am upset that she didn't tell me, but I know if she could have, she would have.

Also, after the kiss, I may have been avoiding her just a little. What? I am still not used to that kind of stuff. She kissed me. So, that kind of ruined the friend zone. Obviously that means she wants to be more than friends, but I can't…

This is so complicated.

"Hey, Ara?" she says as she catches my attention.

I turn to her as she speaks.

"If you want to talk about things… we could. If you want to talk about your parents or…anything else that is on your mind." She says to me shyly.

I can see where she is getting at. Well, no use of avoiding it any longer. I have to face my fears sometime. It's better now than later.

"If you want to talk about the kiss, we can." I say in a calm voice. Once again I redirect my gaze to the clouds that showered the earth.

"O-Ok. Well, uh. I wanted too tell you that-. I wanted to say-. I-I. Oh, come on Evie!" She scolds herself.

I look to her with concern. I can't talk to her if she can't get the words out. If she needs a moment, I can let her have one.

Then, she suddenly wraps her free arm around my waist. She pulls me into her body. I am pretty sure that she will either regret this later or doesn't care. I am dripping with water from walking around in the rain. That doesn't seem to bother her.

She makes sure that my gaze locks with her's as she talks to me. This whole process makes very flustered. Now it's hard to breath.

"Ara, I-I think I'm falling for you. I am falling so hard and I have no idea why. It's been keeping me up some nights, I've talked to Chester multiple times, I even broke up with Doug-" She says, but I interrupt her.

"You what?" I ask out of pure shock.

"Yes, I did. I want you, Ara." She says to me as she looks me in the eyes.

I can't think. Not while she is looking at me like that.

I look down at the grasses below. What do I say? I mean, she is serious! She broke up with her boyfriend. She wants to be…

I feel a rush of different emotions at the same time. Excitement, flustered, flattered, shy, surprise, and fear. You can't forget fear. I do not know what to do. How do I react to this?

Her eyes. Her eyes tell a story. They radiate love. So much love that I can nearly feel the warmth they give off. So much love. So much love. She searches my eyes for the same love.

I have a feeling that she is not surprised that my eyes do not reflect the same love. I am not surprised either. I have not been taught to love.

While I was training with Shan Yu, there were many times that I had been beaten bloody on the training grounds. Those were my sparing matches. Maleficent would get furious and scream at me when I would fail. My dad and brothers would patch me up when I got home and I would be down for days at a time.

Mostly for broken bones. Maleficent told me to stop holding back. Show no mercy. She hated love and beat it in me to do the same.

Things got really hard then. I barely saw the boys or my dad as much. My training was intensified. I began to train alone by punching trees. The pain was incredible, but over time my hands became numb to the pain. Same with my kicks. I would break boards with my head just for the thrill of it.

Only, then, did I start winning against Shan Yu. He was a proud teacher when I did become good at our matches. He trained no one else like he did me. I was the future savior of the isle.

All of that to say this. I have no complete idea what love is. The very word is a mystery to me. I know I feel something, but I am not sure if it is love.

I can see Evie's love. I can feel it. It is in her blood. It is _deep_ in her being. I am not like that. I can only come up with one conclusion.

I do not love her. At least not yet.

I slowly shake my head unable to say my thoughts. I don't want to hurt her feelings, because I am familiar with rejection. It is not a great feeling.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same." She says to me.

Shocked I ask, "I-It is? Why do you..?"

"I don't want to rush you. I have a feeling that you will come around in your own due time." Evie says calmly.

What a relief! I am so glad that she is understanding. I have so much going on. I really didn't need anymore problems.

I smile at her and say, "Thank you, Evie. I greatly appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Take all the time you need. That doesn't mean we can't see were this takes us, though." She says to me.

I look at her with shock. Is she offering what I think she is offering?

She continues, "It's your call, but maybe we could go somewhere? Spend more time together, or..?"

I do not know what or who made me say this but I said, "Yes. That's fine with me." With a slight chuckle.

She beams and says, "Really?"

I nod with a smile as she squeals in glee.

"Sorry. I just didn't think you would say yes." She says once she regains herself.

I shrug not able to give her a clear answer myself.

"I will come up with a day and a place then I will get back to you, okay?" Evie tells me.

"Okay, but not this Friday. I have plans with friends." I tell her.

"Wow, look who's becoming popular." She tells me while releasing her grip on my waist. "Alright. Well, I will see you, Ara."

"Um, okay." I respond not able to think of anything else at the moment.

She quickly kisses me on my lips and smiles. I just look at her in shock as heat rises and a wave of electricity shoots through my body.

What on earth does she see in me?

"Bye, Ara." She says with that dream-like gaze in her honey eyes. I love those eyes.

My gaze follows her until she is completely out of sight.

What just happened? Did Evie just ask me out on a date? I accepted! The boys must _never_ know about this. I need to talk to Hazel.

One thing is for sure, I am glad she gave me some time to think things through. I need a lot of time to think about something like this. The girl loves me when I don't even know what love is!

I do know that love takes time. I guess time varies from person to person. Different strokes for different folks, but didn't I meet her just last week!? Auradon is weird. I will never understand this place.

How can you call in love with someone you just met?

* * *

That's it for this week!

Here is a heads up. School has officially started back this week in Florida USA so I will be updating once a week instead of twice a week. If I find some spare time I might update twice, but look forward to at least once. If I don't I might be sick lol.

A little about George (Geo):

He is the son of General (Governor) Ratcliff and shares his father's dark hair. He is not partial to different people like his father. His aim is flawless and consistent. He practiced shooting with guns, bows and arrows, and also throwing knives on the isle. You may noticed that he is mostly silent. His father told him at a young age that he didn't like his voice. He told him to either change it or to not talk at all. After many failed attempts to change his voice, he decided to stay rather quiet. Thus the silent, but deadly Geo we see today.

See you guys! I hope you have a great weekend!

 **P.S. I made a brand new Yoshi's island dubstep remix that I would love for you guys to check out. My channel is called Mushroom Galaxy the channel with the Mario mushrooms. Or you could search Yoshi's island Koji remix and mine is the dubstep remix with the yoshis and confetti!**

If you want a link to it, pm me.

SuperNova out⭐


	22. Storm

Every detail. Every pattern. Every stitch. I need it to be perfect.

Designs take time and precision. They take patience and determination. They also take focus and a steady hand.

Two things I struggle to keep. My mind keeps wandering to the blue-eyes girl that keeps clouding my mental vision. Ara.

I can't believe she said yes to going out with me! I have to double, triple, even quadruple check if yesterday was real. Nothing tells me it wasn't, so, it must be real!

The rest of yesterday passed by like a blur, now here I am sitting at breakfast with my friends drawing my heart out. It's better to be able to half way draw them, than to stare in space daydreaming.

I find myself looking over my shoulder. I am looking for her. I do this every couple of minutes. Where is she? Did she decide to skip breakfast again?

She better not have. If she did, she will have to hear it from me! Well, Hazel and the boys are not here either. That is a good sign. They usually head to the cafeteria together.

That reminds me. I have to pick a proper place for our date. Well, I have picked a proper place. I just don't know if she will like it. I am very sure she will, but I don't know.

Even though I need to talk to her, I can't help being a little scared. I am not _scared,_ scared of her anymore. I am scared that she will have a change of heart about accepting. That would plainly hurt my feelings. I don't want that.

"Evie?" Mal calls to me.

I snap out of my gaze when she calls me. I feel myself become embarrassed as she looks at me with humor.

"Sorry, Mal." I say to her.

She looks like she wants to question my distant behavior, but before she could, ask Hazel comes.

"Hey, guys, has anyone seen his majesty?" She asks us.

"You mean, Ben? I haven't seen him yet." Carlos says while digging into his eggs.

Jay says, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," She starts, "Ara and I were asked to apply some pretty high fixings on the ceiling for Family Day coming up. I want to speak with him to be clear on things."

"Yup!" Ara's voice calls…from on the ceiling!?

Ara is literally standing on the ceiling! Her and hair are daggling as she walks about the ceiling as if it was the floor. Chester is with her. He aimlessly walks around up there happily.

We look at her with confusion. I personally look at her with amazement, also. This girl never ceases to amaze me.

I feel butterflies developing as I see her approaching. Apparently my body doesn't care if she is on the ceiling or the ground. She still makes me swoon. Oh, I've got it bad, but do I really have it that bad? Whatever I have, it's getting worse. That is certain. I wonder if she feels the same?

Ara jumps off of the ceiling to land on her feet. She posses like she was a gymnast.

"And she sticks it!" Chester says while appearing on Hazel's head.

"Chester, my hair! Get your fluffy cat tummy off my hair!" Hazel protests.

"But it's so waaarm~" he says as he stretches his paws in her hair repeatedly.

Hazel has the most disgusted face at his actions. This causes me to giggle a bit. Hazel is awesome. I bet she would be a great sister-in-law one day… WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!?

Slow down Evie! You don't even know if it will get that far! Many things could happen before that point. Heck, if Ara changes her mind on dating me, that would easily go out the window!

Little do I know Ara is waving her hand in front of my face trying and failing to catch my attention. She snaps.

I blink rapidly and my eyes focus on her. The beautiful girl that stands before me. Something is different about her.

Oh! That's it! Instead of a red or black shirt today, she wears a blue long sleeved shirt with her black jeans, cape, and usual boots.

It is odd. The fact that she is wearing blue makes her seem less intimidating already!

I guess it's because red is a very intimidating color while blue is not. She also seems less on edge today. Maybe that is an effect of wearing a different color also.

The shirt fades from light blue to dark blue. It makes it easier to make out her eyes that lie under those thick, long, bangs. It also gives away her real hair color.

Her hair is not black. It's blue! Very dark blue! It's the dark royal blue of the azure shade!

As a designer, I should be able to pick up on these things.

So Hazel has bright red hair, and Ara has dark blue hair? Those two are complete opposites aren't they! It's probably a good thing. I would hate for them to be just alike and end up with a terrible rivalry like Ara and Mal!

She giggles and says, "Glad I can finally talk to you." She moves her bangs out of her eyes.

That gives me a better view of the sapphires directed at me. Well, now I am nervous and embarrassed. Great. Shake it off, Evie. Play it cool.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just too busy thinking about you." I did not just say that.

Her eyes widen when I tell her that.

"Uh-I mean-In a way that you would think about a good book, or the beach, or a s-sandwich." I stutter as a desperate attempt to save myself. I failed horribly.

She smiles at me and says, "Chill, I know what you mean."

We look at each other deeply. If we weren't at a distance, I would lock lips with her all over again. What? I can't think straight with her looking at me like that!

She smiles at me. I give her a slight giggle in return. I duck my head and try to turn my attention elsewhere, but ultimately failing. As my eye keep flickering to her.

I do not see Mal flickering her confused gaze between the two of us.

Hazel looks between the both of us. She grins largely and says, "I approve."

"You approve what?" Ara asks her with (it could just be me) a slight pink color dusting her cheeks.

Hazel uses her index finger to gesture to the both of us.

"This." She says as she continues to gesture. "I approve of this. I give you my blessing…to date."

"Blessing?" Ara laughs as she questions.

Mal choked on her breakfast.

"Yep, but don't worry the blessing of courting is less serious than the marital blessing. At the rate _you_ guys are going, we might have to cross that bridge also…"

"Hazel!" Ara says out of embarrassment.

"What? I'm just calculating." Hazel replies.

"Wait, who's dating?" Carlos asks.

"Evie's my girlfriend." Ara states bluntly.

That ruins the other conversations at our table. Everyone turns to us in shock.

I don't even care! She used the g-word! She called me-. She actually just called me her girlfriend! In front of everyone too!? She has no fear! She is so brave…

She continues, "That is…if you want to be."

Are you kidding me!? Of course I want to!

"Yes! Want to be! I mean, if course want to be-to be yours! Ugh, your girlfriend!" That was awkward, but at least I got the words out.

I don't even see anyone else. The only person I focus on is the beautiful girl before me. I get up from my seat and hug her tightly.

She hugs me back just as hard. I smile as my head gets comfortable on her shoulder.

"Did we… _miss_ something?" Triple G says entering the scene.

Ara parts from me when he says this. I am slightly disappointed, but as long as I am her girlfriend (I get chills even at the thought), I will get more.

"Guess who got a new girlfriend." Jay says to him while gesturing to the two of us.

Triple G looks at the both of us blankly. We wait patiently until he puts two and two together. I can tell Ara gets slightly impatient as she waits, but I am surprised that she is waiting at all. For Ara, that is a big improvement!

When he finally gets it, his face lights up with shock. "You two are...?"

"About time." Ara says with humor.

"I saw this coming. Congrats you two." George says happily.

"Thanks, George." She says as Triple G still looks over in shock. "I wonder how fast this would go through the gossip train?"

"Ugh, very. You are the last person people expect to be in a relationship." Triple G says when his mind finally catches up.

I look and see Chester smiling at me from the top of Hazel's head. He has a proud smile. He mouthed two words to me. He mouthed 'step two'.

I nod in understanding. Step two; done with step one. Step one, I guess, was to get this far. Step two is to actually show her love. No, shower her with love to the point that she can make a decision. A clear decision; if she will return my love or not.

I have to give it my best shot.

What broke me out of my thoughts was a firm hand on my shoulder. I should've expected her to react this way.

While Ara is in a conversation with Jay and Carlos, I turn to one angry Mal.

"Evie, I need to talk to you."

(sigh) poison apples…

888888888888

I lead Evie to an empty area outside to talk to her. Mostly to try and talk some sense into her. I mean, dating Ara, are you serious!?

Did I do something wrong? Is she trying to get back at me? I understand if she is still mad about the argument, but I will apologize a thousand times as long as this nightmare ends!

"What are you doing?" I ask her sternly.

She takes a deep breath and turns to me, "Mal. I know you may not like this, but I want to do this. She makes me feel happy, Mal."

" _Ara_ makes you feel happy." I say in disbelief. "She's the devil! There is no way that she is genuine! You don't know the Ara I know."

"And _you_ don't know the Ara _I_ know!" She counters.

"Evie, _please just listen to me for once_! Once! You haven't listened to me once since Ara arrived just hear me out!" Every time I say 'once' I stomp my foot. I am trying to get to her, but it's so hard! She is so blind! It's almost like mind control!

"Why should I listen to you when everything you said she would do was wrong?" Evie asks me defiantly.

"B-Because I know a part of her plan! She told me!" I reply.

"Really?" She asks in a disinterested manor.

"Yes." I say dejectedly. I can feel my heart breaking already.

I can feel it. She is not on my side. Not anymore. She is- she's too far gone. Anything I tell her will go right over her head like everything else I have been telling her. The most important thing in her life is Ara. She always wants to be around Ara. She only wants to talk about Ara.

I have lost. I have lost my best friend to Ara.

This girl has to go! She is ruining my life!

"Mal..?" She calls, but I don't want to hear it. Not in the mood I am in now.

"No! Just drop it! Talking to you was a mistake! Ara can never do any wrong in your eyes!" I snap at her.

I can see the emotions of offense build in her eyes. I just start walking off. I guess I will be heading to class early.

"The real one to watch is Hazel." She calls to me.

I freeze for a moment. Hazel? Should I respond to her? What do I even say to that? Wait, she did that on purpose! Does she know how I feel about her? Maybe not. I don't even know how I feel about her.

She knows that I do have a close connection with her.

I continue walking away without another word. Why on earth would I have to look out for Hazel. My shy, sweet, Stutter Butter. She so happens to be related to a _witch_ , but she would never do anything to hurt me.

I do not look back at Evie, who once was my best friend. Tears stream down my cheeks as I head back to the school.

88888888888

Today is the day. Today is the day that I talk to Ara. The girl who has turned my life upside-down and inside-out just by showing up.

I am going to separate myself from my fears and I am going to confront her. Today. No turning back. But, tomorrow is suppose to be a nice day also. It will be partly cloudy. Maybe Ara would like that better..?

Wait, no! I will not give into my fears! It's now, or never, and I am definitely not settling for never. Come on, Belle, do it for Auradon.

Okay, I am ready…ish.

The students should be in their classes now. A good time to pull Ara to the side for a bit and talk.

I go to the classroom in which Ara was taught. My breath gets stuck in my throat as I look through the class window.

The girl works studiously through her work. Fairy God Mother, her teacher for this period, looks nothing less than impressed.

I am sure that Fairy God Mother wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a bit.

I softly knock on the door. No need to knock loudly. I can imagine how quiet it is in there.

At that quiet knock, Ara's head perks up at the sound. Fairy God Mother comes to the door quickly in order to answer it.

When she opens the door, I make sure to smile brightly.

"Oh! Belle! To whom do I owe the visit?" She asks in her usually jolly attitude.

"I am not here for you this time. I have come to have a word with Ara." I say as I try to catch her eyes.

The only thing she does is glance at me before vigorously working again.

"Oh, right, of course. Ara, dear, Belle wants to speak with you for a moment."

Only then does she look up at me with shock in her eyes. Then another emotion apprehension. Then another aggravation.

She stands and walks to me. Her dark cape flowing behind her. She looks into me with cool blue eyes, but don't be mislead. Those eyes have flames within them. Burning anger. I am pretty sure it's because of who I am. Other than that what else could it be? I didn't do anything to her.

Come on Belle. If I shrink under her gaze, I will never be able to earn her respect! I have to at least pretend like I know what I am doing. Ben said it worked for him.

I might as well give it a shot.

"Come, Ara. Let's make this quick." I say to her.

I begin walking and she walks behind me. The air gets harder and harder to breath as my imagination taunts me about what happens next.

As we walk, I constantly check behind myself to make sure she does not disappear. Literally. Either that or kill me…

She just looks at me as she continues to walk. Every time I look, her eyes meet mine.

She is really keeping a close eye on me. It's actually quiet funny. We are both watching each other.

I am watching her because, whether I admit it or not, Ara scares me to death. Is she scared of me also? If that was the case, I am pretty sure we are feeling different types of fear.

"Ara. Walk beside me, please."

She quickens her pace until she is in step with me. That should ease both of our tension.

Now I can see what she is doing, and vice versa.

I struggle to stay focused. My thoughts keep wandering, and I keep fighting them. If I daydream, who knows what Ara might pull?

When I finally lead her to our talking spot, I sigh.

It's a nice quiet spot on the roof of the school. Completely serene. The rest of the school should be in class. That's why it's so quiet.

To both of us, this scene is very familiar. This is where Ara learned how to fly. This is also where my heart broke in thousands.

I thought I failed Ara. Actually, I did fail Ara. Ara just didn't die like I thought. That says a lot, though.

The fact that I _thought_ she was going to kill herself shows that I had failed her. It shows that deep down I know I have not been treating her right.

Adam and I ordered for her to be isolated. We told everyone not to talk to her and stay away. We even said that she couldn't even see or even know her real family.

We have made some-no. I have made some bad calls lately. I let my fear control my ration. I have to apologize.

I owe her that.

"Ara." I call to her.

She turns to me with her fiery eyes. Oh, boy. Here it goes.

"I have brought you here to give you a proper apology. I have not been fair to you from day one."

"No, you haven't." She says with a dry chuckle. "What else am I here for?"

Ben wasn't kidding when he said she likes to get to the point.

"I wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to make it up to you? Maybe I could take your advice and get to know you instead of assuming things?" I asks her hoping that she would comply.

She looks out to the view from Auradon's roof. She is very stubborn, isn't she?

"Please, Ara. I just want to make things right." I tell her. The sadness I have been feeling for nearly two weeks saturates my voice.

She turns to me. She walks up to me and now we are face to face. Eye to eye.

"I am familiar with your mind games you and your husband like to play. What is this really about?" She asks me sternly.

8888888888

" The plane is here! The plane is here!" Olaf cheers.

Ander goes up to the her admiring it's beauty.

Arendelle airport is big and tiring, but this is worth it. Finally!

Ander stretches and says, "Take a look at that flying machine!"

"It's cold! Can we go in now!?" Kareena says as she grudgingly catches up.

"We can't go in until the pilot tells us to." Olaf explains.

Kareena rolls her eyes. Ander looks over his younger sister.

Elsa and Anna catch up to them. Anna looks over the smaller plane with excitement. She looks over to Elsa and sees a similar emotion in her eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Anna asks.

"I don't know." Elsa responds while still looking over the plane.

The door opens.

An oddly colored cat comes out wearing a polo shirt under a navy blue jacket with four golden stripes around the wrists. There is a black bow tie around his neck. There is a winged badge on his small shirt, and a belt around his waist with no pants. The belt seems to be connected to his shirt. He also wears a commercial aviator's hat atop his furry head.

"Greetings!" He hops down on all fours to meet them.

They are beyond confused.

"I am Chester, son of Chesire cat, and your captain this morning!" The cat says proudly.

They all look at him in a surprised manor.

Ander says, "You know what, I am not as surprised as I should be."

While his sister looks completely terrified, on the other hand.

"So, are you all going to look at me, or board the plane? The king is waiting." He says as he walks up the stairs and into the plane.

"Last one in is a hair ball!" Anna shouts as she rushes in the plane.

Ander races her in while Kareena and Elsa prefer to take their time.

Once inside, they heard, "I knew this place looked familiar."

"Yeah, seeing them get on-now it makes sense"

"Rapunzel!? Eugene!?" Anna exclaims.

"Hello." He says as we waves them all inside.

"Ruby!" Kareena says as she hugs her older cousin.

"Nice to see you too, Kareena. Hey, Ander." Ruby says to him.

"Hey Ruby." He says.

'Great. I am on a plane full of chicks…nice.' He says mentally.

Kareena and Ruby talk right away. Ander makes himself at home with a seat and a neck pillow.

"Alright everyone, preparing for take off! Next stop. Auradon airport. Then King Ben's castle. He has rooms already reserved for you all's stay." Chester says over the intercom.

"Wait, so this cat can actually fly a plane?" Anna asks them.

"Oh, yeah! I was as shocked as you were until Eugene said we could trust him." Rapunzel explains.

"Yup. Chester may not be human, but he is the smartest mammal on this earth!" He says.

"Really?" Ander questions.

Eugene shakes his head, "Even this other student of mine, Ara, brags on him. She's pretty smart too! I have a list of my favorite students-"

"Wait, did you say Ara? You know Ara?" Elsa asks him fully intrigued.

"Yeah she's my student. Actually, everyone in Auradon knows Ara. She's one of the new batch of villain kids that came from the isle." He tells her.

"The…isle?" Elsa hesitantly asks. She glances at Anna with a worried look.

Anna's facial expression reflect Elsa's emotions.

"Yeah. They are not sure who are her _real_ parents, but it is a fact that she was raised be Gaston and she was raised _on_ the isle." He says to them. "You can look into her eyes and tell that she has been through some things. Poor kid. Before that flying incident everyone shooed her away because of her magic. She had barely any friends and has to be in a classroom all by herself. I should know; I have to teach her."

Elsa feels like she has just been placed in the center of a large maze. Questions, questions, questions. They race through her mind at inhuman speeds.

She was raised on the isle? How on earth did she get on the isle?! What has happened to her?

Whatever has happened to her, must have been rough. She doesn't sound like my happy Ara anymore.

What of my Gardenia? If Ara is a villain now, I would hate to see what happened to her.

Elsa detaches herself from her emotions quickly. If she we're to really stir up all of the guilt and sadness and pain she was feeling, this plane would not last too long.

Elsa decides to remain silent for now. Lost in her thoughts.

The plane takes off after another ten minutes. The small plane pics up speed quickly.

"Wow," Rapunzel says, "At this rate, we will be in Auradon in at least 6 or seven hours!"

"Seven hours!? Uhhhggg…" Kareena groans as she sinks into her seat.

"I am very sure it will not be that bad." Olaf says from his spot with Ander.

They are eating snacks while watching TV comfortably.

"Chip me, Snowman." He says.

Olaf tosses a chip at him. Ander, mouth wide open, catches it happily.

Anna rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Might as well get comfortable."

888888888

"Wh-Ara what do you mean?" I ask the aggressive girl.

Her eyes darken as I look into them. The sun is covered and fog begins to develop.

"You and your husband have been playing games with me the whole time I've been here!" She says angrily.

I am not blind to the clouds that now cover the skies and the thick dog that surrounds us. Now I have no choice but to focus on her and only her. I can't see anything else. No going back now, Belle.

"Ara, I'm so-"

"You've taken me away from my home! The only thing I have ever known, and _it's a heap of garbage_! I am isolated in my own class like I have a disease! I have to deal with people who _hate_ me everyday! Including _you_ and that _Beast!"_ She screams at me.

I am aware of the bone chilling rain I feel pouring down on my head, and the thunder that echoes across the now darkened sky.

I am not focused on that right now. I am focused on the broken hearted girl that is lashing out at me. I don't know if that is rain or tears slipping down my cheeks.

My feelings are already more than hurt, and she is not even half way done yet.

"You didn't even want to tell me who my real family was! Don't you think I would want to know that?!"

The seething girl attempts to get closer than she already is. That makes me constantly step away from her. Especially with the electricity making it's presence known around her balled fists. It courses through her hair that blows in the intensifying winds.

I can't even see where I am walking. I am just trying to get away from her. Now I see why I was do scared to do this.

The rage in this girl is incredible. She growls at me as the thunder rolls. I see lightening that touches down in the distance. Some not too far away. She is upset.

And it is all my fault.

"Don't you think I would want to see them!? To feel them again!? Here their laugh again!? See them smile again!? I miss them so much I feel sick! Sick! You don't even care do you!? **DO YOU!?** "

When she said 'Do you', I stepped back on the wrong spot. The fog. I can't see where I am going.

I fall off the roof! The thick fog continues to cloud my vision as I fall. It is a terrible feeling. Falling fast at gravity's mercy. Feeling your spleen in your throat. Knowing if you don't do something fast you will definitely perish!

"Aaaaaagh!" I scream as I refuse to meet my doom that easily.

My hands flail for anything to grab ahold to. Thankfully, I got lucky as my hands attached themselves to one of the outrigger flag poles that are attached to the school building.

I swear I felt one of my ribs collapse at the impact.

I tightly hold onto the pole with all of my might. Now, I really know that those are tears flowing down my face.

I look down to see more foggy substance; no ground in sight. The fact that I see that means that If I were to fall again, I still have a high chance of dying.

"Belle..!" I barely hear Ara call for me. Ara! She is my last hope! I never thought that my life would be in her hands. Not ever!

"Ara!" I call for her.

I try to look up and see her the slightest bit. I cannot. The fog is too darn thick!

I feel the flag pole jolt. I look to the wall, where it is attached, and find out that it has been knocked out of place. It wasn't made for this kind of impact to come upon it. It also has to deal with my weight! It's not too g to hold for much longer!

The wetter and heavier I get make it harder and harder for me to hold on. My grip is slipping!

All this causes me to yell, **"Ara! Help! Help ME!"**

" **Why should I!?"** She yells back over the thunder and howling winds. I guess I can't see her, but she can see me.

" **Ara,** _ **please,**_ **I'm slipping!"** I say as I feel the burning pain of my muscles. They still try to hold strong. My endurance is not as long as I would like at this moment.

" **I should leave you down there!"** She yells as purple lightening strikes nearby **.**

 **POW!**

I jump from terror and shock. Unfortunately that's all the flag needed to lose it's place in the wall.

The pole is now dislocated from the wall. The only thing that is keeping me from falling is a small connection of metal still attached to the school building.

Now my hands are _really_ slipping. Actually they do slip, and I grab the flag by the crown. The pole swings back and forth. I am trembling with adrenaline and fear as I continue to hold on.

If she doesn't help me, I know I don't have long left. My heeled shoes fall off. They disappear into the fog as a reminder of how high up I am.

" **P-P-Please, Ara, please!"** I beg her now fully weeping. **"I'm so-sorry! (Sniff) I'm so, so sorry! I just don't know how to deal with you! You are nothing like the others, and I barely knew what to do with them! You are so intimidating! I-just-just don't want to lose my h-home! I want my f-f-family to be s-safe…"**

There it is. I said it. Everything is now all out in the open.

Then the worse thing happens. My body couldn't take it. It was too much. I faint. I faint from exhaustion, and pure terror.

Everything fades to black as I follow my shoes into the fog that was once below me.

8888888888

Ben is doing his daily rounds making sure everything is still looking great.

It is a must that everything looks more than exceptional for Family Day in three days.

Ben is so excited. He sent Chester to pick up Ara and Hazel's family members on his behalf. As smart as Chester is, Ben was sure they were in great hands.

That was until he passed Chester by in the hallway. What?

"Chester! I told you to pick up Ara's family! Why are you still here!? Who's flying the plane!?" Ben asks frantically.

Chester calmly says, "I am."

"What..?"

"I am, oh!" His smacks his paw on his own head. "Did I mention I can make doubles of myself? Silly me. I am Chester two! Chester is flying the plane; doing all of the fun stuff." Chester Two explains with envy.

Ben is beyond confused. One thing he learned over this past week, was to just go with it. So, with it, he went.

"Well, okay, Chester Two." Ben says before a loud crash of thunder blared.

"Whoa! That was gnarly!" Chester Two readers to the thunder and lightning displaying in the window.

"What's going on out there?" Ben says as he finds the nearest window.

"Careful, Ben. It is extremely dangerous to stand near windows during a severe thunder storm." Chester tells him.

With that being said, He makes sure to be cautious as he peeks.

He sees an incredibly strong storm outside. Purple lightning strikes in the distance. Fog is everywhere. What on earth is going on out there?

"Um, Chester Two? Would you happen to know where Ara is?" Ben asks him only for Two to shake his head.

"No, bro." He says.

Ben looks down in thought.

"If it helps," He has caught Ben's attention again, "I saw her walking with Belle earlier. Did they finally have their talk?"

Ben has just realized two things. One: Chester Two is a bit dumber than the original Chester. Two: this is really bad!

"Ughhhh, Ben. We got a problem over here…"

Ben snaps out of his thoughts to look at what Two could possibly be worried about.

What he sees leaves his mouth agape.

8888888888

I caught her.

After she fell, I immediately flew after her with extreme speed.

What most people don't realize about me is, that time doesn't matter to me.

Now that I have unlocked the potential of my aerial power, I can zoom by things like they are in slow motion.

The same with Belle. I blasted forth and caught her as soon as she passes out good.

I look at the woman in my arms with mixed feelings. Now that she has told me the truth, the whole truth, I can understand.

So…she was saying that she put me through all of this…because she doesn't understand me? Or was it…how to deal with me? Either way, I can see her stresses.

I know good and well that I am not the easiest person to get along with. To make it worse, when I was adopted by Gaston, I became his daughter. I was raised by her mortal enemy. Now she is at my mercy. I understand.

What am I going to do with her?

I hover beside the school where she had fallen. The flag pole has snapped and fallen into the foggy bottom.

We are beyond soaked. I would like to get somewhere dry. Maybe I should take her inside..?

Wait, no! I can't do that! What would happen if I were to take Belle in the school…looking like this! I would definitely get blamed!

How was I supposed to know she would get scared and back off of the roof!? I guess she really is scared of me, huh?

Well, I guess I could take her home.

Now the question is _where_ she lives. She wouldn't have an address on her, would she?

What about Google? It knows everything!

I lower us down to the muddy, foggy ground. Her unconscious body slumps into mine. I make sure to quickly readjust her to where one of my arms are propping her head up.

Meanwhile, I use my other to pull out my (damp) phone (thank god I got that Otter Box), and search for the former queen's address. The scary thing is that it actually showed up!

Well, okay, I think I know where this is, actually. Here we go.

I keep supporting her head. I also make sure to support her legs once I put my phone away. Now my other arm goes under her legs to support them. Now I hold her bridal style and I must say that she is not that heavy.

This is so weird on a number of levels. Let me hurry up so this can be over with.

I take a running start before flying into the air once again. Everything was going well until a crazy strong wind blew from out of nowhere!

"What?" I ask no one.

I try to fly faster and take the winds head on. Unfortunately the gust is too strong. The gust is stronger than me!

I find myself getting slammed into a tree.

What kind of wind was that!?

Pain. So much pain. Belle! How is Belle!?

I look down to see her just as she was before. Resting in my arms. Thankfully that shows that I had taken all of the impact.

Good. Ow.

Now what's going on with the weather? I thought I was causing this storm? How is it so strong that it beat me?

Then I feel it. The connection is shattered.

The sky is doing strange things now. Even the lightening is yellow. My lightening is never yellow! I feel- I feel…

I close my eyes and focus hard. I draw more magic than I ever have needed. At this point, I feel disconnected from the world. It's just me and the storm.

I can see the storm in a third person point of view. I can see the rain intensifying. I can see the storm creating great destruction. It carries things with the powers of the winds, and hurls it randomly with indescribable strength.

Then, I feel a foreign presence.

Wait…this storm is no longer mine!

I gasp as I release myself back to the real world.

I look around frantically for the foreigner. Only to find darkened skies and lightening flashing every three seconds.

The presence, it's gone. That is odd. At this point I am not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing. Why would who ever that was hijack my storm and leave?

All of my questions were stopped when I saw what happened next.

The clouds begin to twist and swirl together. They make a large mass similar to a spinning cyclone!

It. Is. Massive! It seems to be a black funnel like cloud! When it touches the ground, that is when the destruction begins. It is at a distance, but it is moving FAST!

It picks up things like large trees and throws then around like they weigh two pounds! Lightening shoots off in every direction!

Wait, is this what I saw when I used my magic?

"What is that?" I whisper to myself while looking at the scourge of winds.

Now I have a choice. Battle the storm and take Belle home, or hide in the school and get blamed for all of this. I don't know how, but Beast will find a way to blame me.

You know what? I choose the storm.

"I will get you home." I say to the unconscious woman in my arms.

I take to the skies once again unaware of what will happen next.

888888888

"T-T-T-T-T-TORNADO!" Chester Two and Ben scream.

"W-W-what do we do!? Where did it even come from!?" Chester Two asks Ben frantically.

Ben feels like he is loosing his mind. "I don't know, but we have to tell everyone to get to the basement, NOW! You go to each room and tell everyone you see what I said until I am able to get to the intercom!"

Two nods vigorously and sprints on all four to do his job.

He enters the first room he sees and hears is, "A TORNADO IS COMING AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Then the screams of panicked students.

Ben shakes his head. He has bigger fish to fry right now. He blasts through the hall now filled with frantic students. He has only one thing on his mind; reaching that intercom.

Tornado sirens are blaring in the distance. It is all out chaos.

When he finally reaches the office, he bursts in frantically. The workers look at him very much surprised as he scrambles to the closest intercom he could find.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME! A TORNADO HAS TOUCHED DOWN IN OUR AREA! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE BASEMENT! NOW!" He says over the intercom.

He looks to the workers who are still frozen in shock.

"Now! Now!" He says.

That's when they start moving. They run to the basement like everyone else who now pours into the halls.

He dares to look out of the nearest window. To his great displeasure, it is a quarter closer than what it originally was already!

"Oh no. It's heading right for us!" He exclaims to himself.

He runs out in the halls and ushers students, teachers, and workers alike.

"Hurry! Hurry! To the basement! Hurry!"

888888888

I fly at a distance away from that black sky beast. Belle is still in my arms.

What is that thing? It's so powerful and destructive.

…

…

I love it! Is that what I am capable of?! Wow! What is it made of? How strong is it? It seems very strong!

The average human could _never_ take on _anything_ like that! That is the most awesome display of power I have seen so far! There was nothing like this on the isle! This is crazy!

I stop flying for a moment just to admire it's destructive capabilities. What a beautiful monster…

THAT IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR AURADON PREP!

Oh no. Oooh no. This isn't good. _That_ is not good. There is no way they can handle _that_ on their own! The only thing they could _probably_ do, is hide and wish for the best! What do I do!?

Wait a minute. Why should I do _anything_ at all?

Imagine me, me! Haha! Saving the day! That's rich! If they think that Beast, Mal and her crew are so great, then I'd like to see them handle it! I am taking Belle home, and _that's_ _it_.

"Good luck AK's." I say to myself.

I glare at the school further behind me, glance at the storm, and fly off. I follow Google's directions to Beast's castle.

888888888

In the basement, everyone is in a panic. Some people are crying in fear. Some are silent and shaking. Some are screaming at every sound they hear.

I wouldn't blame them. There are many sounds outside. Every minute there are more sounds; louder sounds.

We hear the distant sounds of crashing. I hear the raging winds. There is the sound of something hard constantly pounding the basement door.

Speaking of the basement door, It violently jolts repeatedly. It seems that it doesn't have long to be ripped from it's hinges.

I hate tornadoes.

"Hazel!" Ben calls to me.

I look over to him and see students following. They might be following trying to find answers, if not, then some sort of comfort.

Mal is with him. She is hugging him for dear life. He holds her just as tight while he also trembles in fear.

Why isn't she holding into me!? I'm the only one that's competent enough to protecting her! What's he going to do!?

Despite my jealousy, I do feel for Mal. Is this her first tornado? I know we didn't have any last year. Yeah, it was a good year. Well, welcome to Auradon…

"Ben." I spat.

"Where is Ara!? Haven't seen her, and last time I checked she was with my mom! Now I can't find her either!" Ben says frantically.

That causes me to raise my eyebrow. Belle is not here?

I look around. Ara is not here. If She was, she would be pretty easy to spot.

"Ara's not here." I state.

"Where's Ara?" Geo comes up to me and asks. Triple G is with him looking as worried as ever.

"I said, Ara is not here." I repeat as my attitude worsens.

First, I hate bad storms. Second, Mal and Ben; seeing then together burns my eyes. Third, now everyone crowds around me like I actually have answers. Fourth, here comes Adam.

"No surprise to me." Adam says. "I bet she is the cause of this! Who else makes storms come out of nowhere?"

That had gotten everyone else talking. Everyone thinking.

"Now, hold on! How do you _know_ it's Ara?" Triple G says in rebuttal.

Jay agrees, "Yeah, they come out of nowhere all the time."

"The forecast was _sunny_ for today! _SUNNY!_ HOW could sunny turn into _this_ without her supernatural influence!" He says.

There goes the murmuring again. Everyone whispering and grumbling to each other.

"The forecast is wrong all of the time! Last month it was supposed to be sunny all week, and you know what it did? It rained seven days straight!" Carlos exclaims to him.

"I agree." Evie says. "If anything we _need_ Ara right now. She's the only one that can stop this!"

"She's the only one who could've caused it too. Have you forgotten?" Adam asks her with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

Evie glares at him. She says, "No, I believe in her. My Ara is protective. My Ara never gives up-"

"You don't know your Ara." Mal says. " _Your_ Ara is to never be trusted the way you all have put trust in her. Carlos, Jay! I can't believe you guys are actually defending her."

"You defend Hazel. Why do you defend one and favor the other?" Evie challenges. "Hm, Mal? I wonder why."

Mal releases Ben and walks over to Evie. Mal glares Evie in the eyes intensely. Evie returns the favor happily.

"Your playing a dangerous game, 'E'." She says.

"So are you, Mal." Evie glances toward Ben. Mal gets the message.

 **CRASH!**

A large crash was heard right above us. Something in the school surely broke. Something big.

The basement door trembles harder than before! The storm is closer!

"MY MOM! WHAT about MY mom!? I-I-I- have to go get her!" Ben says as he tries to scramble to the shaking basement door.

"NO!" Jay and Carlos and Triple G and George all pin him down.

"You can't go out there!" Triple G tries to tell them.

"You won't stand a chance!" Jay says as he fights with Ben.

They all fight with Ben. Ben is doing pretty impressive against all of these guys, but eventually he had to face facts. He was beat. He could not fight off four guys at once.

Ben is shattered. He is in tears. He is bawling.

"Nononononono!" Mal stutters. "My mom! I-I-I left her in the terrarium in my room! I-I forgot! I-I-"

"I will get them." I say looking to the basement door.

The same basement door that I used. The night I found out I had a sister; a family. I know what's it's like to miss someone. To be alone. I wouldn't wish that on my lowest enemies.

Mal and Ben look up in shock. Mal's expression looks a little terrified actually.

"Hazel! You can't!" Jane says to me.

"Try and stop me." I reply.

I walk to the exit ignoring their please. Even Adam's eyes light up with concern.

"Ugh, you could very much die out there!" Jordan shouts.

"I know." I say as I reach for the handle.

I twist the handle and the door flies open. Literally. The door flies off into the distance giving a perfect view of the violent storm outside.

Am. Terrified.

"Hazel, NO!" Mal says as she clasps my hand.

"Let go of me, Mal." I say through gritted teeth.

"No! Don't do this! I can't lose you!" She says.

Get off!

I try to pull and yank and jerk. Anything to get away from her.

"Why are you fighting me?" She asks questionably. "I am trying to save you Stutter Butter…"

That nickname. It burns as it goes into my ears and travels to my mind. I feel like I committed a crime when I feel my cheeks burn. Like I belong in a prison when My eyes meet her's. Like I belong six feet under when my eyes glance at the sobbing boy on the ground, Ben.

It all makes me feel sick.

"Mal! I'm not yours!" I tell her in a strict voice.

She looks back at me. She is frozen in shock. I see the tears build up in her eyes. Her fingers loosen. They loosen their grip until she lets go completely.

"I'm sorry…" I say to her.

Without second thought, I head up to the chaotic surface. I shield my head from the onslaught of hail I am faced with.

I try to take in my surroundings. I turn to the school building to find an uprooted tree had impaled it!

Aww, there goes the gym…

The hole is not too high. I can make it. I climb into the school building and my search begins.

Good thing Belle was not in the gym.

8888888888

"You have arrived." Google tells me.

I put my phone away to look at, what I think is, Adam, Belle, and Ben's house.

This is a house!? Yeah right. About a million peeps can fit in this place!

Oh well, why am I surprised. Kings and Queens don't live in condos. A bit of modesty wouldn't hurt, though. And that's coming from me!

As fancy as this place is, there should be security. Hopefully someone will be inside, so I won't have to bust the door in. You know I will.

I am about to knock on the door before I see a fancy looking doorbell. It has a camera on it. Oh! If someone is here, they can see Belle in my arms and let me in with no question.

I am sure that they have heard of me. This is the Beast family house. I can imagine what they've told them about me. If I can avoid telling them my name the better.

I walk up to the doorbell with Belle in my arms and press it.

I wait for a moment. In the meantime I admire the prestige of their courtyard.

"State your name and business young lady." A man's voice says through the speaker.

I gesture to Belle's body, nearly dropping her. "No time! I have to get her late majesty inside where it is warm and dry!"

I play their game. Whenever you deal with snoots, you gotta be snooty. If not, they won't take you seriously.

"Oh, dear! Hurry! Inside!"

When magnificent doors open, I am rushed inside by maids and other workers.

I am a bit lost by the way they are bustling around me and rambling. All I care about is me being under a roof. It feels nice to not have hail beating you on the head every second. Ouch.

"Oh, dear heavens! You are soaked to the bone! Come, we will cater to your wounds!" The man says.

"Wounds? What wounds?" That causes me to reach for my face.

Immediately I feel a sharp stinging sensation right under my eye. I pull my hand back to see a bit of blood on my finger tips.

If that hail busted my skin under my eye, I would hate to see what my head looks like!

As soon as I thought that, I felt a splitting headache.

"Ahh!" I say as my hand shoots to my temples. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Pish posh! You need attention! That storm out there is nothing to be played with!" An older woman says to me.

The way she said it shows that I am not going to get out of it either.

They take Belle out my arms. That makes me jolt and I reach for her again slightly panicking.

"Belle!?" I frantically call for her.

"Calm down, calm. It's okay. Cogsworth took her from you. He's going to place her in her bed." She tells me in a motherly tone.

I take in a deep breath, let it go, and calm myself. I give her a small smile.

"Good." She says. "I am Mrs. Pots. I will take care of you until the Late Queen rises."

I look at her blankly. Umm, okay...

I don't know how I feel about chilling in Beast's crib, but-

Then, I see Belle in Cogsworth's arms. Her eyes are open; just barely. She's looking at me. I wonder what she's thinking about? Is she still dreaming?

I had accidentally tuned out Mrs. Pots, and found myself being dragged into another room. At least I know Belle's okay.

88888888888

I dash through the halls of the tattered school.

At this point I am not surprised if glass shatters, or if something flies through the wall.

The storm. It is right upon us and I am the only one who is not inside the basement where it is safest.

There is no sign of Ara, Belle, or Maleficent.

I should know, I've checked! I even checked Mal and Evie's room. It proved to be extremely difficult, because it decided to cave in as soon as I entered.

I would hate to believe that I am too late, but not many people can survive this.

Just as I thought that. I hear a loud snap. I look up to see the ceiling caving in!

By reflex I use my magic to cause the materials to levitate. Unfortunately, I didn't grab onto enough power to allow me to keep all of it suspended.

The weight is killing me, but I know that If I give up, I will be crushed!

"Ugh!" I cry as my arms become wobbly.

It doesn't take long for that contagious wobbling to travel to the rest of my body. My knees weaken. No! I can't die now!

No! This is not how it ends! Not after I just found out about my family! I can't see myself keeping this up much longer, though. I guess I had a good run…

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone rocketing to me. They tackle my so hard, I think I am flying until I hit the ground.

I have no time to think about how odd my arm is twisted. I am just focused on my ringing ears and the dust that surrounds me when I open my eyes.

A couple more vibrations ripple through the ground.

My hearing comes to me after a few more seconds. My vision clears and I finally see who is holding me for dear life. Who was protecting me from debris with her own body.

"C-CJ?" I ask as my sight clears.

"Your not getting squashed on my watch." She tells me.

I have never been happier to see her in my entire life!

She stares into my eyes proudly and happily. I guess she is also happy she succeeded. Heck! So am I!

She risked herself to save me…

A distant crumbling sound awakens us from our thoughts.

CJ looks around.

The rain and hail falls. Some hits CJ on her back. She grimaced at every impact.

My eyes widen when I notice this. In all my creativity, I make a hut made out of cement to shield us temporarily.

CJ smiles at the miracle she had just witnessed. She gets off of me and helps me get to my knees.

"That's going ta leave a mark…" CJ says as she tries to look at her back.

I just stare at her. I still can't believe she saved my life.

She just smiles at me. Her smile turns questioning as I continue to stare at her in shock.

"What?" She asks.

"Y-Y-You saved my life. Thank you… really." I tell her. I want her to know I really meant that one.

Without her, I would be under that like of rubble. I must repay her in some way. It is the very least I could do!

"How can I repay you?" I ask her eagerly.

CJ's smile becomes tainted with mischief for a moment before turning her attention outside. It was not hard to do so with a giant hole in the wall.

"We can talk about that later, Lemon Cake. Right now, living should be our main priority, savvy?" She tells me while looking at all of the chaos that reigns outside.

I follow her gaze. The funnel is too close for comfort. It picks up cars and tosses them randomly and quickly. Whatever is twirling around inside of the tornado is going over one-hundred miles per hour. At that speed, even a sheet of paper could do some damage!

"What are we to do? I know where the basement door is, but there is no way we are going to make it there on time without one of us getting carried away! The only reason I am out here is to find Maleficent and Belle. So far, I have found none of them. I have failed them." I say dejectedly as I look to the ground.

CJ looks at me deeply and says, "Well, you didn't completely fail."

She reaches in her pocket. Then she pulls out her fist. She opens her fist to me to reveal a small oddly colored lizard.

"Maleficent?" I ask no one in particular.

CJ nods and says. "Aye, I found her wandering the halls earlier. Animals can sense when things are dangerous faster than humans."

I squeeze her to death with the hug I gave her. She slowly returns the hug. When she does, I can tell she doesn't want to let go.

Until we both heard a sound. It sounded like electricity. Then, I heard a sonic boom.

Wait, those sound like…our contest!

"It's Ara!" I cry out in excitement whole CJ looks at me while melting.

In a flash of light, she is right in front of my cement hut.

"Am I interrupting something?" She says to us.

I wonder what she means until CJ flushes and releases me. I do the same and nervously smile.

Ara shakes her head at us, then turns her attention back to the tornado.

"How do we rid of this thing?" She asks.

I think about it. Ooh! I guess this is a time where Chester's blabbering comes in handy.

I say "Chester once told me that tornadoes are made out of warm and cold air. A warm updraft and a cold downdraft. If we are able to disrupt that flow of energy-"

"Then we can put this thing to rest!" Ara finishes.

CJ nods in understanding. She puts Maleficent back in her pocket for safe keeping.

"How are you going to do it, Ara?" CJ asks her.

Ara thinks for a long moment. Every second she takes, the closer that funnel cloud gets.

If I live through this, I am going to take a _long_ nap.

"I am going to have to fly up close to that thing. Then, I should be able to ruin it's iteration by making the warm updraft colder, or the cold updraft warmer." She explains to us. "I think I can make the warm updraft cool down some. I can make pretty cold rain temperatures."

That is when I step in. "You mean, you are going to disrupt it from the bottom!? Ara, that's where all of the debris is! That is extremely dangerous. Just let me fly up there with you and heat it from the top!"

"No!" She stops me. "You stay here. If something were to be thrown at you, you wouldn't have the speed to get away in time!"

"B-B-B-B-But…" I stutter, but I know that it's true.

There is really nothing I can do right now. I am out of my element. Out matched. I feel helpless.

"I don't want to lose my only sister. I just got you. I don't want to lose you again." I admit to her.

She steps up to me, puts her hand on my head and says, "You won't."

That's when she blasts through the hole back into the harsh, stormy outdoors.

8888888888

You may have figured out that I've changed my mind about leaving them all for dead. Well, it's a one time thing. All of this saving is going to cramp my style. The publicity wouldn't hurt either. The rest is a story for later…

I blast to the darkened storm clouds hearing the violent tearing of the wind in my ears.

The closer I get to the tornado, the louder the sound gets.

It sounds like a giant train and it's as black as night. All of the clouds are.

The angry cumulonimbus randomly share their lightening with the world. Yellow flashes can be seen from the inside and outside. Even _on_ the tornado.

Wow! I have to learn how to do this! If I learn how to do something like this, I will get that wand in no time! Everyone will be too busy worrying about the tornado! Perfect!

The time I was lost in my thoughts, was the time a tree was flung at me.

I manage to move away within decent time. Nice try, big guy.

Once I get close to the tornado, I can see what is going on.

I grab ahold to as much of my magic as I could. When a blue electric aura surrounds my body, I am not surprised. All of the electricity from my aura causes me to look like a massive energy ball. The more lightening the storm flings at me, the more power I get from absorbing the lightening. Wow and this storm has a ton of power!

I can feel it! The updraft and the down draft! Where the If I break up this pattern, I can save the school!

But as soon as I am within range, I feel something pulling at me. The same force that pushed Belle and I back, is pulling me in!

Oh no! Oh no! It's pulling me into the vortex!

I try to fly away, but it is too strong! I find myself getting pulled into the funnel like a UFO's tracker beam!

Once inside, I am confronted with many other problems.

I am getting tossed around in there like I am being played with. Random things are flying around in here at high speeds. I do my best to avoid as many things as I could.

If anything where to hit me at this speed, the results would be catastrophic!

To my displeasure, a CD sliced open my cheek in the blink of an eye.

"Agh!" I grunt in pain.

Then I find myself flying out of the tornado. I am so dizzy, I don't know if up or down even exist anymore. My body spins through the air with no orientation.

It doesn't stop until I hit the ground.

 **PLOW!**

Ouch.

"Uuuugh." I groan as I shake my dizzy head.

I am thankful that my aura took the majority of that impact. It still hurt like hell, but at least I am still alive. Most people don't have that luxury.

The thunder rolls as the tornado laughs at my failure. I growl as I fight to stand on my own two feet. My legs are wobbly and weak. They are trying to give in, but I won't let them. I am the only one that can stop this thing, and that's what I'm gonna do!

It doesn't help that my face is burning from the damage that CD did to my me. Blood and rain run own my face as I look at the black cloud of destruction.

"Alright, that did not go as planned. So, that thing can repel you or pull you in using wind strength. It is incredibly fast. The surrounding winds are powerful coupled with rain and hail. Then, if it couldn't get any worse, there is debris _inside_ of the tornado just…flying around aimlessly at over one-hundred miles per hour. Wow." I say as I think to myself.

"So how am I going to get to that heated up draft if I _need_ to be within close range. It will just suck me back in again." I say as I continue to ponder ideas.

8888888888

"There you are!" Triple G says as he runs up to us. "We where worried sick!"

George states plainly, "We almost died in here. Many times."

I run up to them and hug then both. They just smile at my actions. They just know it's me being me.

Yeah, I forgot about my arm. Burning, sharp, aching pain! Ahh! Regrets! So many regrets!

Oh man. How long is it going to take for my magic to heal this!?

Geo notices the face I made. Then he notices my arm. He makes a face as well. Then, he reaches around his neck and pulls off his purple scarf. He grabs my chiffon scarf.

He readjust my arm, which, was very very painful! So painful that I almost fainted. I am surprised that I didn't scream. CJ came to help hold me up while he works.

Something tells me that this isn't the first time he had to patch up a friend.

When he is done, I look to see that he has turn our scarves into a neat and comfortable sling.

The throbbing pain I feel tells me not to play with it. Curiosity causes me to move my arm around a bit.

"Careful." George says cautiously.

Now that Geo is finished, Triple G says, "We are here to bring you back to the basement. Now that CJ is here, she can come along too! But we'd better hurry!"

"What about the debris?" CJ asks them. It was a really good question.

"There is a break in the storm. That's how our weak selves got in here." He says referring to him and George. "If we hurry, we may still have time!"

Realizing there is no time to think about this, I nod and follow G to the exit.

To make things worse while I was running, my leg rubbed up against a large debris rock. Lets just say I got cut, badly.

I scream as a window bursts nearby. I also struggle to get up with one good one and one good arm. That is, until CJ picked me up and throws me over her shoulder like a newborn.

She runs after the boys, and they both wait for her to catch up. We all escape at just the right time.

As soon as we ran out. That part of the building collapsed completely. Whew, boys, talk about perfect timing!

I see Ara get flung to the ground by the tornado. She lands in some trees on a hill that is not too far from here.

I hope she is okay. By how much magic she was using, her aura would take the majority of the impact. That still doesn't stop me from worrying about her.

 **PLOW!**

"Ara!" I exclaim.

"Ara is fine, lets _live_!" Triple G screams over the torrent of winds.

When we finally reach the hole where the basement door was, we just jump in. At the moment, we didn't care if we missed the ladder or not. We were just happy we made it back alive.

"We're alive!" I exclaim.

"Barely." Freddie replies looking at the condition we are all in. Boy, do we look rough.

"Hey, Jay. Give this to Malzy for me." CJ says holding a squirming Maleficent by the tail.

"Oh, ok. Hey Maleficent, it's me, Jay! Aww your so cute now!" He says while petting her with his index finger.

He asks Carlos, "I wonder if she remembers me?"

She bites his index finger.

"OW!" He exclaims.

"Yep," Carlos says, "She remembers you."

8888888888

Think, Ara, think! What can I do to get close enough to cool that updraft!

I must think fast. This tornado seems to have other plans besides terrorizing this place.

It is odd that it is moving so slow, when at first it came here in half the time. That other presence. Does it have something to do with this? Can someone create storms other than me?

No time to think about that right now. How am I going to do this? I don't want to get sucked in, but I need to reach the updraft.

Hm, updraft.

It sucks you in and throws you out. Very high.

Oooh! I got an idea!

With that I blast back into the sky. I take in more magic, even more that before. I am moving so fast that everything is in slow motion.

A dresser is flung at me, but I run on top of it. Then, I keep moving.

When I am within range, I allow myself to be sucked in. Actually I follow the winds as they take me in. This feels like a roller coaster! Woohoo!

Okay, phase two!

While dodging debris, I analyze the tornado again. I am currently in the heated up draft. The cool down draft is above me. Good.

I keep flying with the motions of the wind. The whole time, I am mindful of the things flying around in here.

Okay…now!

I blast chilled rains and winds into the heated down draft of the tornado.

I can already feel the funnel begin to shift uncomfortably.

Yeah! It's working! I repeat my actions again and again and again and again until the funnel becomes unstable. Yes! I keep up the fight against it. All while watching out for debris.

It eventually falls apart, dropping everything it had stolen.

Including me. Good thing I can fly.

"Yes! Hahaha!" I say while pumping my fist into the air.

"Ara! The tornado wrangler!" Okay, I might be a little excited. I deserve a celebration.

"Well done. I almost lost faith in you." A man's voice echoes through my head.

The voice sounds familiar somehow. Oddly familiar. The last time I felt this way, I had a memory. So, I frantically look for the man who could've said that.

There it is! That foreign presence again!

"Hello? Where are you!?" I call to him.

As a response, the thunder rolls, and the clouds dissipate. Now it looks like nothing ever happened.

Not only that. Now he's gone. The presence is gone. Ah! Missed it again!

Dang it! Ooh, this is not over.

In the meantime I call out to everyone.

"Guys come out! The storm is over!" I call to them.

My magic is still strong and vibrant. It seems to be made of translucent electricity. The colors vary from blue to white to purple.

I release the most of the magic I was using, so instead of ball of energy, I just look like I am glowing. It makes my voice echo through the skies. My slightly tattered cape flows behind me. I feel so _awesome_ right now.

Everyone comes out of the basement in shock. Mostly at all of the destruction around them.

I slowly descend, leaving behind a trail of blue sparks.

Electricity still flickers about my body in excitement. I run my fingers through my hair, and sigh.

"Hey there, Sparky." Freddie teases.

I look at all my friends, who look as beat up as I am, and say,

"Dudes, I beat a tornado…" My smile grows as I look at them.

Then we all just started celebrating out of nowhere. We are such a bunch of kids.

"You wouldn't believe it, Ara! We were so awesome! That tornado was like boom! We were like whoa, we have to go find Hazel! So we did! Things were flying!" Triple G says in thrill while using gestures to act out what happened.

Hazel jumps in looking horrified, "Stuff was breaking! I-I was n-n-nearly cr-crushed! Then CJ-"

Then CJ jumps in the mix. I just watch while being entertained by them all.

"I was like, not today! So I jumped and saved the love of my life!" CJ says proudly.

I do not miss when Hazel rolls her eyes at CJ's words. It causes me to shake my head at them (again).

"We made it out right before the building collapsed!" Triple G says. "Then you saved all of us."

"I almost died." George states plainly.

After a beat, I see Evie running to me. I wave at her as she comes. "Hey, Princess."

"Ara!" Evie says as she runs to me.

The first thing I get is a bone crushing hug. Then a kiss on the lips. Then a smack on the on the cheek…

"Ow!" I cry in pain.

"Who do you think you are running off like that! You had me worried sick! Then, you go off flying into tornados-" Evie chews me out.

I must say, I did deserve it. I could have at least sent her a message…if the signal wasn't out…

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

She pulls me in for another kiss, and I happily reciprocate.

"Apology accepted." Evie says before kissing me again.

I am terrible. I easily melt into her kisses. Why am I so helpless to her kisses!?

"Eyes…melting." George says.

"You said it, George. You said it." Triple G agrees in disgust.

88888888888

CJ goes to me and wraps her arm around my waist. She purrs into Hazel's ear. "You still owe me for saving your life, remember?"

"CJ! What are you-wait, your not suggesting what I think your suggesting." I say in reply.

"Yep. That's what I want. A kiss from you." CJ says. "I did risk my life to…save yours."

She mumbles the last part, but I could still understand her. I roll my eyes and say, "Fine. Once I get settled somewhere. One, only one!"

Her cognac, brown eyes light up when I say this. Mine roll for the fiftieth time today.

"What about my mom?" Ben asks worriedly.

When Ara is done with her moment with Evie, she happily responds.

"Oh, Belle? I took her home." She replies with a chuckle.

Wait, so I did all of that work for nothing! Oooh… I will voice my frustrations later!

Right now, it's celebration time. And we'll, we deserve it.

"My mom is…okay?" Ben asks in confirmation.

"Yeah, she was almost _not_ okay, but I got her." Ara says to him.

Ben gives her the brightest smile he had ever given her. "There is some good in you after all!"

Ara on the other hand, looked shocked. She starts to bite her lip as she looks elsewhere.

Hm, I think Ben struck a nerve.

Wait a minute…

"CJ, let go of me!" I say to her. I just now realized that she was still holding into me. That slippery girl.

"Oops." She says as she releases me with a smirk.

I look at her with halved eyes, then we turn our attention the school.

It's rubble.

"What am I going to do with this! Especially with family day coming up! There is no _way_ I can find another place in time! I will have to call the whole celebration off-" Ben rambles completely panicking.

Don't worry Ben, I got this…once I get some rest. And food. Plenty of food.

"I can fix it." I state plainly.

"Huh?"

"I can fix It! All I need is a model, then I can use my natural resource magic to renew the school. Ara and I will work together with the electricity." I tell him.

Ara nods in agreement.

That's when I get a bone crushing hug. "Ack! Your welcome Ben! Careful with my arm!"

A random thought passes through my mind. I wonder were my plants are? They were not in my room when I checked-

My room!

I look back to the devastated school building. Then, I look to my arm.

If I am to fix this school, I _need_ rest.

"Wh-where are we going to go?" I say glancing to the destroyed school.

"Hmm, well, most of the people that go here have homes nearby. I will see of there homes are in livable condition, if they are, they will be sent home. What am I going to do with you guys?" He thinks for a moment as he lets me go.

"Ah, what the heck." He shops away his thoughts. "You guys could stay at my house! You too, CJ! And Mal and Jay and Evie and Carlos and Freddie too!"

The four just looks grateful and surprised, but my group…

"Lets boogie." Geo says happily.

CJ fist bumps George. They look to me for one. Ah, whatever. I fist bump them back.

"Ayyy!" Freddie says in celebration.

"Yaaaass! Castle life!" Chester Two says while rubbing his paws through my wild hair.

Triple G dabs instead of talking for once.

Ara just looks at everyone else as shocked as ever.

"NO NO NO NO **NO**!" Adam says coming over here angrily. "This is _not_ happening right this second! You want to let a bunch of villains live in _my_ house! I think not!"

Ben shrugs him off, "Come one dad, it's just nine."

"Ten." He says while glaring at me.

Oh. Well, then. I see how it is.

I just glare back at him angrily.

"Dad, they're staying. You owe Ara your wife's life. They are staying." He says firmly.

Wow. I have never seen Ben talk to Adam like that before. Never. I-I think I like this new Ben. That is really odd, because I despise Ben, but still…

Adam looks as shocked as everyone else.

Ben ignores him though, "LET'S SEE IF I CAN GET YOU ALL SOME RIDES HOME!" He yells to the crowd.

They cheer. They even made up a chant. You want to hear it.

' _All hail King Ben!'_

 _*Clap, Clap, clap, clapclapclap!_

' _The hero Ara!'_

 _*Clap, Clap, clap, clapclapclap!_

 _(Repeat)_

I swear I see tears build up in Ara's eyes. I will let her have her moment.

You can easily tell that Ben has gotten emotional. She shamelessly wipes the tears from his eyes.

They sing the chant until every single one of them is gone home.

* * *

OMG! 12,995 words!?

Okay. Remember when I said that Breeze was the longest chapter in this story? Well, I was wrong. Painfully wrong!

I wonder if I will _ever_ beat this record! Don't be afraid to tell me your favorite part in the comments! Don't be ashamed if your favorite part was all of it.

It's okay. You are among friends.

 **Short clip, Bromeliad:**

 **Bromeliad and the other two plants Lily and Bonsai look out of the window at the harsh storm picking up.**

" **This is not good." Bonsai says in plant language. "What do we do? Hazel has yet to return, and the storm is worsening!"**

 **Bromeliad keeps his focus on the storm and says, "I know, but if we wait on her, we might not make it. We have to leave and catch up with her later. I have faith that Hazel will be okay."**

 **Lily nods and opens the window.**

 **The plant hops out and land on the grasses below. Bromeliad gives Bonsai, the smaller plant a lift, then exits himself.**

" **This way!" Says the noble Bromeliad. "I know a safe place!"**

" **Aye, aye, captain!" Says Lily as they hurriedly hop into the distance.**

See ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	23. Beast Castle

"Uuuuughghgggh" We all groan in pain.

Here I am back at Beast castle. This time, instead of being alone, I am with friends…and enemies.

When we walked into the front door, we didn't even care about the fanciness, or how the place looked. We all just went straight to the living room and collapsed on the couches.

"I feel like garbage." I coomplain to no one.

I just need to talk so I can stop focusing on my pain.

I am wet. I am cold. Wait, am I still bleeding? I just won't put my face on that side of the couch then…

The boys are spread out on the floor face down. Thankfully, they are not as bad as I am. If anything, they are probably sore from being pelted by hail, or exhausted from seeing their lives flash before their eyes. Either one. I can see that George is. He has some bruises on his arms.

Hazel looks pretty bad herself. She is on another couch opposite of me. I hate seeing her like this.

She is sleeping. She fell asleep that fast. That arm is taking a lot out of her. You can tell that the sleep is painful by the way she is sleeping. Eyes tightly shut. She is not sleep talking or moving around like she usually would.

Not to mention that large cut that is on her leg. The blood has clotted. You can see how much she was bleeding by the dried blood on her legs and on CJ's hands.

What was she doing out there anyway!? She could have been killed!

I feel feeling of worry and anger build inside me. Worry and guilt too. I should've been there sooner. I should've remembered that my sister was there and that she could've needed me. I just thought that Hazel would have never put herself in that kind of situation. What was her motive? What was so important that s she had to go up there and risk her life. Everyone else was in the basement.

"Yeah…I am going to call a doctor to come and look at you all." Ben says as he places himself on a chair nearby.

Triple G rolls on his back and says, "I am fine. Ara and Hazel need the doctors."

George agrees as he watches Hazel sleep.

"Is she okay?" asks Mal as she enters the living room like space. She is referring to Hazel whom is fast asleep.

Mal walks over and puts her head to Hazel's chest. She releases a long breath when she hears the girl's steady heart beat.

"At least she's alive." Mal says as she sits on the floor nearby. She looks at the ground as she does.

"How're you feeling, Ara?" Ben asks me full of concern.

"Is it okay if I say terrible?" I tell him while closing me eyes.

All of this light is starting to hurt all of a sudden.

If I had the strength, I would go and take a bath, or shower, or…something! I am getting tired of smelling blood, puss, and open flesh.

"Oh, Ara." Evie says to me somberly.

I open my eyes to look at her. The lights hurt my eyes as I try to look at her.

Evie can see that I am struggling, so she asks, "Do we have a lamp in here? Ara isn't reacting well to bright light."

Carlos tries to find a lamp to turn on. Once he does, he pulls the switch and it's light fills the room. The lamp was bright, but better than the main lights.

Speaking of the main lights, Ben turned off the light switch.

That helped me to keep my eye open without my headache worsening.

The first thing I see is Evie's worried face. I don't like that face. She looks so on edge. So jumpy. I understand that I am beat up right now, but I will get better! Just don't make that face.

I use the rest of my energy to raise up. My one target, her lips. I kiss that look off of her face. I give her a gentle- tender kiss, then ease myself back to my resting spot.

"I'm fine." I say while grimacing in pain as a deep ache echoes through my head. "My head hurts, but I'm fine."

Evie brought her fingers through my hair all the way to the sore spot. She accidentally pulls a strand there. That causes me to jump, and Evie pulls her hand back.

Evie looks at me more worried than before, "I found the root of your headache."

I see that a dark liquid now covers her fingers. It is red. I can even tell what it is in the dark light.

It is blood. That's quite a bit too. My scalp must have busted open as a result of the hail balls. I know a few hit me, but I didn't know they could do all of this!

It is also possible that I plainly didn't feel it. At that time, my adrenaline and my magic were pumping through my veins. I know that my magic makes me hyper on its own, but with adrenaline? Yeah, that's the scenario that makes more sense.

"I will be okay. Don't worry about me." I say to her. Mostly to calm her down.

I am in terrible pain, but at least Evie will be calmer.

"Of course you will be okay. As your guardian, I will make sure of it. I will take care you, My Spark." With that, she kisses me on the side of my mouth.

I smile at her as I feel myself falling into a dreamless sleep.

8888888888

She's asleep. She fell asleep right before my eyes. I can only imagine what she had to go through.

But I am just glad she came back. She came back for us and saved _all_ of us. I am so proud of her and she deserves to be called a hero.

Again, I am so proud. There is still farther to go, but she has come so far. Everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love with this girl.

Even when she is injured like this, she is still beautiful.

I look at the blood in her hair, the cut on her cheek, the skin busted under her eye. Who knows what other injuries she could have? She was fighting a tornado, for goodness sake!

We all hear stirring on the other side of the room. It is Hazel. They are twins like the sun and moon. When Ara falls asleep, Hazel wakes. She is awake now.

What amazes me is that she looks straight at Ara. As soon as she wakes up, that's who's on her mind? They have such a beautiful and close bond. It's amazing really.

Hazel sits up and stands up quickly. The result was her staggering for balance.

CJ and Mal rush to each of her sides to help her stand. They both glare at each other in a competitive way.

Hazel just keeps shaking her head to make her eyes regain focus.

When they do, she gives Mal and CJ smiles as she makes her way to Ara.

Hazel uses her unbroken right arm to lower herself down by the couch where Ara sleeps.

She analyzes Ara with her piercing, calculating eyes. Her eyes glow blue as she looks over Ara's sleeping form. Hazel's face hardens once her eyes rest on her head.

She must have seen something. Some type of injury. A type of severe injury.

Hazel releases a breath. She closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they are bright blue like the sky. They glow with power as she stretches her hand until it hovers over Ara's head.

Knowing what she is about to do, I hastily grab her wrist.

She looks at me in aggravation and shock when I do this. Instead of focusing on her look, I just explain.

"I know what you're about to do, Hazel, and I don't think it's a good idea. I know you want to heal Ara, but in the state you're in… I can't let you do that." I tell her.

"It's okay. It's just a broken arm. As for Ara, it could be worse. I need to heal her now while it's minor before it gets worse. The last thing I want her to have is a skull fracture. Evie, I need to do this."

I chew on my bottom lip and think for a moment.

I love Ara, so I don't want her to be in pain. I also don't want her to have any permanent or fatal injuries. Especially when they could be avoided.

Now, Hazel. She can heal, but (like she said) it is attached to her life force. If she uses too much it can end up taking from her own health. She is already not in the best state right now, so she could really hurt herself!

"I still don't think this is the best idea." I tell her worriedly.

Hazel gives me a smile. "I won't go over board. I promise. I just want to heal her enough. Enough that I don't have to worry about her."

Now, I smile at her. I can work with that. If I see her falter, I will make sure she stops for the sake of her own safety.

She places her warm hand on Ara's forehead and I see immediate changes. For one her small cuts went away and also the busted skin under her eye replenished itself.

The large cut on her cheek shrug in size and stopped it's bleeding until it was completely absent.

I looked forward to more changes being made to Ara's tattered exterior, but something in Hazel's eyes caught my attention.

They flickered. They flickered like a dying light bulb. While she is using her magic, they glow bright-sky blue. Now they flickered from blue to grey. Hazel's eyes never change to grey!

That's enough.

I frantically remove her hand from Ara's head.

Her eyes return back to their normal royal blue. He shakes her head as if she is trying to regain consciousness. She falls back, but Mal caught her. Mal is once again by her side as Hazel aimlessly looks around.

"Hazel, you okay? I think you almost over did it." I tell her.

She takes a moment. She's blinks and look around for a bit.

Then, her eyes light up. Then, she nods. "I think I did. I nearly forgot were I was; who you were. Sorry, Evie. I was really trying to fix her head."

She continues, "She seemed to have fractured her skull. It was either some kind of impact, or a large hail ball. At least I made it minor instead of what it had been. I feel terrible again, though."

Mal props her up to make sure that she does not fall over.

Hazel wears a look of confusion not knowing who's helping her keep balanced.

She looks behind her. When she sees Mal, she's goes back into her shell. Then she looks away from her; to the ground.

The look of hurt in Mal's eyes was unexpected.

If you look closely, you can see the hurt in Hazel's eyes as well. What is going on between them?

Hazel quickly rises and goes back to the couch. That leaves Mal where Hazel _was_. Mal just sits there with that look still in her eyes.

I don't want to talk to Mal after everything she had said about Ara. Maybe I could talk to Hazel instead? Hazel is a pleasure to talk to, but Mal is my best friend. I have to talk to her. I will find a way to talk to her.

"Do you have anything to eat, Ben?" Hazel asks him. "Exercising my magic makes me super hungry."

Ben looks at her entertained.

"Do I? Ha! The question is what don't I have!" He says happily. "Speaking of, I had the chef make dinner for us. Until then, I promised George some snacks. I assume you will be joining?"

"That sounds nice" Hazel agrees happily.

"Heck yes I will!" Jay agrees.

"Near death experiences really know how to work up an appetite, ay Geo?" Triple G says.

George nods. Then he looks to Ara while she sleeps. Then he leaves.

"I could go for something." Says Dude popping up out of nowhere.

"Dude!" Carlos says as he panics. "Dude, buddy! Where have you been!?"

Dude answers casually, "I smelt a bad storm coming. Then, I saw magic lady flying. I figured if there was a safe place around, _she_ would know where it was. So I followed her, and here I am! Ben's folks are very nice!"

Carlos picks him up in relief. At least Dude is okay. I hate forgetting about him, but there were so many other things on my mind!

Triple G smiles at Ara while she sleeps. He pats her in the shoulder and walks off to follow Ben and the rest. Hazel lays a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

I give her one last kiss on the lips before I am ready to leave. Oh my poor baby. I will take care of you the best way I can.

George came back with an ice pack. He rests is delicately on her head.

Ben looks at Ara sympathetically. He says, "I will have Ara moved to a guest room. There, she will be able to get the proper rest. I will still be making a couple of phone calls on Ara's behalf though…"

Hazel says, "She needs to eat something. Eating is how we regain our energy. If she doesn't, I don't see her healing like she should."

Ben nods his head as he thinks.

"I can make sure she is fed." I say confidently. "I can also wash her hair, and make sure her injuries are clean."

Ben smiles at me and says, "Good. If it is possible, I would love for her to join in For dinner. Evie rest a little. Come get a snack. For now, I will have Mal watch over her."

"Mal!" Everyone asks in sync.

"Yup." He says casually. "Cogsworth, please take Ara to the guest room we've prepared for her."

Cogsworth did as he was told and carried Ara away.

"Oh, Cogsworth! How is my father and mother?" Ben asks.

Cogsworth smiles with humor and says, "They are still talking, your grace. Your mother is fine. Your father seems a bit more bitter though."

Ben nods happily and lets him go. Cogsworth takes the sleeping Ara away to her guest room.

"Are you sure Mal watching her is the best idea?" Freddie asks afterward.

Wait were has she been? Probably robbing the castle blind.

"They will be fine. It's only until snack time is over. Then, Evie can take over. So, yeah. It will be fine."

"But, Ben-!" I complain, but Mal cuts me off.

"Why me! Send Evie! She will be _more_ than happy to help!" Mal says glaring at Evie.

I nod in agreement. At least we are on the same page, I angrily stare back in this case. I better hurry up with my snack, or whatever, before Mal tries to snuff Ara in her sleep!

"Mal, there is a reason I am choosing you for this job. Just listen, okay? Evie, I am just asking you to wait a bit. You can do that." Ben says calmly while Mal crosses her arms.

I sigh in defeat.

"(sigh) Fine! Can someone at least bring my food for me." She says begrudgingly.

88888888888

Stuck in here with Ara. Ara! Of all people! Ben had a pretty good reason to put me in here even though it is arguable in my opinion.

At least she is sleeping. She is less annoying when she is sleeping.

Best friend thief!

Surprisingly as mad at her as I am, I cannot bring myself to hate her. Not right now. Not in such a pitiful state.

If I was the Mal I was on the isle, I would take full advantage of this moment. Throw at her every insult in the book. Kick her while she is down. That is how the saying goes.

I am not that Mal anymore.

I eat my chips in silence as I look to the injured girl.

" _Mal! Over here!" Young Ara says to me._

 _I meet her in my room where she had called from._

" _What? Wait, why are you of all people in my room!? Get out! Shouldn't you be with_ _ **mother**_ _." I spat at her with a voice dipped in jelousy._

 _She looks at me with an incredulous smirk, "Are you sure you want me to leave so soon? I just got here."_

 _She walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. I stare her down as she continues to stare. Then, she walks behind me and closed the door. Then locks it._

" _Ara. Out. Mother will be looking for you." I say with a voice full of annoyance._

 _She smirks at me and says, "I am on break. I want to stay."_

 _She has that stupid look in her eye. That seductive look. She is not leaving any time soon._

The flashback fades as she stirs in bed. I guess my mind had gotten distracted by her moving.

She's waking up. I don't know how I know, but something stirs within her magic that lets me know.

That's why Ben gave me this job. I have magic she has magic. We can sense each other's magic. That is a basic summary. So if something is off with Ara, Hazel and I will be the first to tell.

But, right now, Hazel is eating half the kitchen…

When her eyes finally snap open, I hold my breath. I stop eating.

She blinks at me multiple times. I stay seated on the blue couch, on the other side of the room.

"Mal?! What are you doing here?!" She asks as she moves to sit up. Her voice is not very raspy.

She wasn't asleep for very long. Her voice was more dream-like. I wonder what woke her up?

She sits up as fast as she can. I can only imagine the pain. Her hand reaches for her head as soon as she sits up good.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I tell her calmly.

I continue eating like she is not even there. I am not in the mood for conversation. Ara should understand that.

But of course she would press on anyway.

"You didn't answer my question." She says as she endures the pain. "I don't trust you, Mal."

"Neither do I." I state.

"Are you here about my plan?" Ara asks curiously.

"No." I say with a mouth partially full.

Ara's look of seriousness turn into a look of humor as she watches me eat. I eventually look at her with irritation as she stares.

"What?" I snap at her. Crumbs fall of my face.

She smirks and says, "That's not how a princess eats."

I look at her angrily. Is she _really_ trying to start a conversation with me? Me? I doubt that. She might be trying to get some kind of information. As the king's girlfriend I should know somethings that are valuable to her. She might pull another stunt like she did in the closet!

"What happened to the ominous 'you didn't answer my question' stuff?" I asks as she surprisingly lays back down.

She gets herself comfortable there.

She reaches for another pillow. "If you were trying to hurt me, you would have done it ten seconds ago. I am still surprised you're here, though."

Wait she is going to put her bloody head (literally) all over that clean pillow! Eww! No! Uh-uh! No way!

I quickly place my chip bag to the side. Then, I swiftly walk over to where Ara was resting.

She freezes in pure confusion when she sees me by her bed. I snatch the pillow from her and raise up her head with my hand.

"Ara! You got blood all over the pillow!" Good thing I saved the other pillow from the same fate.

"Oops." She says looking back at it casually.

I face palm and say, "Great! Now I have to change the pillow case and…you're taking a shower."

Ara freezes then looks to me. She says, "Mal, I would love to, but I don't have that kinda strength. That is one reason I am not arguing with you right now."

Ara is right. She is not well enough to be in a shower by herself. She is still weak from her injuries, but let's face it.

If she stays in this wet, bloody condition, she is going to get sick. Those open sounds could also become infected if she is not bathing properly.

Oh man. Why me?

"Iwillhelpyoutakeabath." I say quickly. Hopefully she didn't catch that.

Unfortunately, Ara caught that. Great. Her head whirls around to me with a face full of shock.

"Y-you're gonna help me do what?" I know she is not asking because she didn't hear me, but for thinking she misunderstood.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I say.

I move over to her and support her body using my own. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think I got it." She responds.

"Okay, lets make it to the bathroom slowly." I say

She nods her head. There is a look of concentration on her face. Also pain, but she is working through it.

I can't believe it. No teasing. No flirting. No flaunting. Who is this person, and what have you done with Ara?

"Hey, babe, will you be staying with me in the bathroom? Unlike some people, I'm not shy." She says as she limps with me.

Nope she's fine. Limping and in pain but still teases me. Yep, that's Ara.

" _Ara! For the last time! Get out!" I growl at her as she rudely goes through my things._

" _Hey! Put that down!"_

 _I say when she picks up one of my old stuffed dragon toys._

 _Then she moves over to a pile of books on my table, and picks though them._

 _Stop! If you touch that, I swear I'll-" I gasps as she finds something that I have been hiding lately._

 _Something that is mother found out I had, she would kill me. Oh bats! I forgot I left that there!_

" _Is this," She says, "Boss' spell book I am holding?"_

 _She smirks at me dangerously and says, "Wait 'til she hears about this."_

 _She twirls the book on her fingers as that sickening smirk rises up her lips. The eleven year old Ara looks at me. Those stupid emotionless eyes. They are pretty in the low light of my room._

 _I shake my head. Stop it! I cannot let this stupid crush get my head and get the best of me now!_

" _Ara, give me the book." I stricktly tell her._

 _She looks at me unmoving. She has the same eyes as before. The only thing she does is raise her eyebrow at me._

" _Or what?" She replies._

 _I glare at her deeply. I can feel the green in my eyes. Maybe if there was no barrier, I would be able to knock her down to size._

 _But I could never bring myself to want to hurt, hurt Ara. She never hurt, hurt me. We just fight a lot. We have two more years of elementary. I heard mom talking about Ara being home schooled, so maybe, then, I would get a break. A break from her._

" _I may be willing not to tell in exchange for something else." She speaks out in the silence._

 _I look up to her questionably as she walks up to me again. She adjusts her red jacket sleeve as she waits on my answer._

 _She wants me to buy her silence. Of course. Just what does she want from me? I don't have much as is._

" _(sigh) What do you want from me, Ara?"_

 _She just strolls up to me. I become a bit apprehensive as she gets a little too close for my comfort. Unfortunately, my feet are rooted to the spot. I look at her with wide eyes; wondering her next move._

 _Her lips meet mine and I am in complete shock. "Mh!" I let out a surprised squeak._

 _My eyes dart everywhere in panic and surprise. She-she's kissing me right now! Is this really happening!? Why am I not fighting her off?_

 _Her eyes open and meet mine. She smiles against my lips. Then she brushes her fingers against my eyes; closing them._

 _That's when I can focus on the kiss itself. It was gentle and soft. Light gasps leave my lips as she kisses me._

 _Me, being the curious one, inserts my tongue into her mouth. She moans as my tongue travels about her mouth. Now she is at my mercy. I see that I am the dominant one here._

 _Her arms go around my neck while my hands rest on her waist. Until…_

 _ **Knock, knock**_

" _Mal! Have you seen Ara?" Maleficent asks through the door._

 _We jump out of each other's embrace. We look at each other. I say, "N-no. I haven't."_

 _Her eyes widen even more. I guess she couldn't believe I lied for her. Don't get used to it, Ara._

" _Ah! When you do see her, tell her I said to meet me outside!"_

 _That is when she storms off. Ara and I release our breaths._

" _You lied for me. I was totally expecting you to throw me under the bus." She tells me._

 _I shrug at her and say, "Yeah, what a shock. Are you going to tell?"_

 _She smirks at me. Then she licks her bottom lip where my own lips had been. That makes me very warm all of a sudden._

" _No. Your debt has been paid." She still wears that stupid smirk._

 _I swear I am blushing. That's when her smirk disappears._

" _I am leaving."_

" _What?" I question._

" _I am not leaving, as in moving. I am leaving, as in I am not training here anymore. The next step of my training is going to be at Shan Yu's. Then, I am going to be home schooled starting next week. What I am trying to say is, good bye." She explains to me._

 _I don't know why I feel disheartened at the news._

 _Being honest, I will miss her. I will miss having someone to bicker with. I will miss having the right to brag hard when I finally best her. Our glare fights, our squabbles, even our real fights! I will miss my crush._

" _Maybe I will see you around the isle sometime? I am pretty sure it wouldn't be a total good bye." I tell her while keeping my emotions from showing._

 _Ara scoffs and says, "Yeah, right, Mal. Me and you both know that we are enemies. Enemies don't talk to each other."_

" _Enemies don't kiss each other either." I reply without much thought._

 _She looks at me silently after that. Her eyes look away from me; to the door._

" _It's better this way." She says. That's all she says._

 _I feel devistated, but… maybe she is right. I am Maleficent's daughter. I need to be focused on other things. Like making myself stronger and memorizing spells. Not focused on Ara all of the time. Even though I will miss her (not that I will ever tell her that)._

" _Well, good bye, then." I say using my emotional mask._

 _She grabs the door knob and say, "Don't worry. When I take over Auradon, we will meet again."_

 _I laugh and say, "You mean when_ _ **I**_ _take over Auradon."_

 _She opens the door. Then she freezes. She turns her playful eyes to me and says, "Not!"_

 _She will never let me get the last word, will she?_

 _All I could do is wave bye; looking forward to barely seeing her again._

 _If I do see her again, I wonder if it's a good or bad thing._

Why are these memories coming up now?

I ask myself these things while I sit on the bed while Ara bathes. The bathroom door is cracked in case something happens. Her towel is on the floor beside the tub, so she can access it herself without much strain. The shampoo is beside the towel for the same purpose.

I listen to the constant splashing of water. That lets me know she is still conscious and not on her way to drowning in the tub.

I find myself musing about my flash backs.

Ara and I were very troublesome back then. I am not sure what we were. Friends, enemies, lovers? Heck I have no idea!

After she left, she had become completely evil. You could see my mother's influence on her and she became darker with time.

Whatever training she went through, was harsh. I would see her with bruises and cuts. Some deep some small. She never spoke to me anymore.

So, why are these memories popping up now?

"Ow!" Whispers a pained Ara.

By the way she whispered, she didn't want me to hear that.

"Ara, what happened?" I ask tiredly already knowing what to expect.

"Nothing."

Right nothing.

"Ara give it up. I heard you say 'ow'. What's the matter while I still care."

I hear a long sigh followed by her speaking.

"Just trying to wash my hair." She replies. "It's just hard and crunchy in some places. Cleaning it hurts too, but I am fine."

She sounds like she's got everything under control. I guess I shouldn't bother her.

Now that I think about it, Ben would not be happy if I were to let her endure this situation. Then, Evie would find out. Then, I would have to hear it from both of them. I can feel my ears throbbing now.

I stand and walk toward the bathroom door.

"Ara, let me help." I say through the cracked door.

"Why on earth would I let you do that? You might try to drown me!" She says to me.

My eyes are now halved.

"Ara, you need help." I say to her plainly.

She exhales again, "Fine! Make it quick."

Her demanding attitude makes me raise my eyebrow at her. Yeah, let's make this quick.

I pull back the shower curtains harshly. In surprise, Ara ducks her nude body under the collection of bubbles. The bubbles threaten to spill when she quickly moves. All I can see are her blue eyes staring back at me.

"A warning would be nice." She snaps.

"I thought you weren't shy?" I tease her for once.

She glares at me. Ha, I got her good on that one! Mental high fives.

I just roll my eyes and poor shampoo in my hand. I lather the soap in my hands and reach for her head.

She moves.

I reach for her head again.

She moves again.

"Ara, can you please!" I impatiently say to her.

"No!" She replied.

"Ara, I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help! If you would be still!" I tell her frustrated.

She looks at me. Her look surprises me because she has slight fear in her eyes. She must really not like this.

I carefully bring my hands over her head. I make sure she is still before I proceed.

So far she is not moving. She closes her eyes.

Okay, she wants me to get this over with. Okay.

I wash around the sore parts first. I make sure to massage the strands that were hardened with puss in order to break them up and soften them again.

She winced when I accidentally tug on a strand.

"Sorry." I apologize before getting back to work.

Ara looks at me puzzled while I work with her bloody and hardened hair. There is still grass in some places. A blade here, a blade there. Man, Ara, where did this even come from?

I pick in her hair attempting to remove the grass.

"Ow! That hurts!" she yells at me.

There she goes again. "I'm sorry. Do you _want_ grass to heal in your scalp?! I don't think you do!"

She takes a deep breath and exhales. She tries to bring herself to relax when I get back to working in her hair.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks me.

I grab another hardened part of her hair and massage the shampoo through it.

"Ben told me to take care of you so-"

"No. I mean, why are you doing _this_." She asks me truly curious.

I respond without thinking and say, "Younger Ara would have done the same for me."

She looks at me in confusion when I tell her that. I just continue to work.

I rub the shampoo through her scalp before she could question me. She stiffens when my fingers go over her open flesh.

She closes her eyes tightly. She also grits her teeth together to keep from crying out.

The once white suds are now red and orange. It is time to rinse them out.

I get up and walk to the bathroom counter. I look over my shoulder to see Ara watching me with one eye open. A trail of red suds run over her other eye.

I reach for the tooth brush holding cup and take out Ara's temporary tooth brush the maids left for her. I also take off the decorative separator. All I want is the cup.

I return to her side; cup in hand. I dip the cup in her bath water collecting water and bubbles alike.

She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can get it out, I dump all of the water collected onto her head. That is one way to rinse all of that hair.

She sputters in surprise. She quickly wipes her eyes. Her efforts were fruitless, her untamable bangs are still dripping water.

This time, she moves them out of the way first, then wipes her eyes. She looks at me in irritation.

"What? I had to rinse you off." I say with a smirk.

What can I say? I love having the upper hand for once.

I repeat the process, chuckling because she was once again off guard.

Once she gathers herself (again), she turns to me. I look at her with my smirk.

She makes an 'ok' sign with her fingers. She smirks at me back. Oh no.

She blows a barrage of bubbles in my face! They cause me to constantly flinch and catch my breath. I turn my head in many directions to avoid the army of bubbles that tickle my face.

When she runs out of breath, I glare at her. She releases her laugh when she catches her breath.

I silence her laugh with another splash. She looks like a wet mop as her hair covers her face completely.

She parts her hair like curtains. She looks at me with a face that says, "Oh, it's on."

I look back at her with a face that says, "Bring it!"

Ready, set, go!

She fires her bubbles as if they were a machine gun's bullets. She blows them at me relentlessly.

I keep one eye open as I release my waters on her. I splash her without let up. She gasps and squeaks as the water hits her face.

She uses both hands this time. I duck and bubbles fly all over the bathroom; floating aimlessly.

"Haha! You missed!" That was when my eyes caught someone standing in the bathroom door.

It was Evie looking as entertained as ever. She looked like she had so many questions, but doubted she would get any answers.

She said this instead, "Looks like fun. Can I join?" She says teasingly.

Fun!? Me and Ara having fun!? Now that I think about it, that was pretty fun. I hate to admit it, but it's true.

But with Ara...?!

"I-I was just finishing up her hair…," I say scrambling my brain for an explanation.

My eye catches a stray bubble that glides through the air. Actually, the bathroom is now filled with stray bubbles!

Ara is just frozen in the tub with wide eyes. She is probably as shocked as I am that we were horribly caught in the middle of a bath fight!

"You can finish the rest, 'E'." I say as I hustle out of there; nearly slipping on my way out due to the puddles we made during the bath fight.

That was embarrassing. What is up with me? I need to be on guard against that girl, not playing with her!

In a rush, I quickly make my way down stairs to see the weirdest thing ever. This is what I see when I enter the dinning room?

"In this corner, we have George! Son of Governor Ratcliff! Weighing every bit of three hundred pounds!" Triple G announces.

George throws a spoon at his head.

 **Clack!**

"Did I say three hundred? I meant two seventy-five!" Triple G's sweat drops.

George still looks at him angrily as he continues.

"Ha! Roast!" Dude says.

Him and Chester Two high five and get back to watching the show.

"Then, here, we have Hazel! The fiery furnace! The more she eats the skinnier she gets; weighing at one hundred-thirty!" Triple G announces as Hazel stares down her competition.

"Whaaaaat is going on?" I ask anyone who answers first.

"Eating contest dudette! This is the powdered doughnut challenge!" Chester explains. "The goal is to finish the whole mixing bowl full of doughnuts without drinking a single drop, bro!"

Uh. What is with Chester today? Is he always like this? I know I don't hang out with the guy, but I thought he had paranormal blue markings and blue eyes.

Why does he have paranormal red markings and red eyes? I thought he wore bow ties? Not a backward, snapback, Vans cap with a black and white checkered t-shirt that said 'Eat sleep shred repeat' in red letters!

"Ugh, Chester, are you feeling okay?" I asks the cat.

"Shah, I am feeling totally rad." He answers.

Unfortunately, I understood half of that. I look at him in a confused manor.

Thankfully, Ben comes and helps me sort through my confusion.

"Say hello to Chester Two. We just call him Two for short." He says while Gesturing to Chester Two.

"Nah, dude. Two is for bussiness, balls, and formal gatherings. Other than that, you can call me Deuce." Two says referring to himself.

"What?" Dude asks Deuce.

"Oh, not _you_ Dude, him dude, Dude." Deuce clarifies.

Dude the dog nods in understanding.

After all that's happened, I think I need to sit down. Then it gets worse.

I look over to see CJ putting anything small in sight into her pockets. Stealing! In the castle! Actually I should have seen this coming.

How is Ben not seeing this!?

Ben shouts, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Along with Deuce, Jay, Carlos, Dude, and Freddie.

Apparently he is too busy cheering on the eating contest. Figures.

Well, Freddie betted some money on Hazel winning, so she was cheering Hazel on.

But seriously, is no one paying attention!? I have to do everything around here!

CJ goes to the main living room by the front door. She simply flicks on the light switch then, fills her pockets with whatever catches her eye.

"Ooh, this is nice…" CJ says before stuffing _that_ in her pocket.

Alright, enough!

"CJ! Put that back!" I call to her from the other side of the room.

She turns as if she expected me to follow her. She was not surprised at all.

"Heh, give me a good reason." CJ asks me while picking up something else.

"Uuhh… stealing is bad?" What?! That's all I got! She's a _pirate!_

She turns and looks at me with an evil smile. Ara and her friends get on my nerves so bad! Why did Ben even bring _them_ here!? A hotel would have sufficed for them!

"Why do you care what I do with this stuff. They have plenty more, and it's not like it's your place." She says casually while leaning on a well decorated case.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it wobble. Thankfully it settled.

I release a breath. CJ's smile extends. "Seems like a lot of trouble. Putting in all of this work for a kingdom that thinks you're a villain."

I shake my head at her, "They don't think I am a villain! I am the King's girlfriend. Lady of the court! They would never consider me a villain; I saved there lives!"

I can feel my anger rising in me. My temper is just extra short because of today's events.

"Then Beast called you a villain any way, huh? After all you have done." CJ says as she continues to press my buttons.

My fists clench into balls. I try to keep my fists from meeting her face.

"To him, you are no better than Ara. Are you better than Ara, Mal?"

That is when I walk up to her with glowing green eyes of fury. I give her a glare that would have anyone running for the hills.

She looks back at me perfectly calm. Absolutely annoying. She is not even scared, or she is good at hiding it.

"I _am_ better than Ara." I say through gritted teeth.

She smirks and says, "Oh, yeah, goody two-shoes? Last time I checked cheating on your boyfriend is not _good_ in Auradon."

My eyes widen at her. She got me get me on that one. That thought alone made my anger boil twice as hot.

"Since you already have someone, I will pick up where you left of with poor Lemon Cake. She will need someone there when she realizes that she's not going to get anywhere with you. That you two have no future because you want to remain with Ben. Can't you tell? She's already in pain." She says precisely aiming her words to cut me down like the sword at her hip.

CJ's words burn me. They burn as they enter my ears. I can feel my heart beat. I can feel the heat rising. My fists begin to tremble with rage. My eyes water with angry tears.

"Stop it!" I snap at her through my gritted teeth.

CJ says the one last thing that put the icing on the cake. "I wonder how many times I will have to kiss her to make her forget you. Maybe I will have to do more..?"

That's it. I snapped. I jump at her. Next thing I know is that we are tangled up in the floor throwing punches at each other.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I scream at her.

She dodges my fists even on the ground. She kicks me off with her free foot and my breath is taken away by the impact.

"Oooh, so you do like her! I guess this is where we have a problem." CJ glares and withdraws her red hilted sword.

I return her glare as I feel my eyes glowing. My hands catch green flames. Oh, it is so on!

"What do you two think you're doing!?" Carlos calls as he rushes to grab me.

Triple G tried to grab CJ, but she swung her sword at his head. Thankfully, he ducked, but that did not spare a few of his hairs from being cut shorter.

After he watched his bits of hair fall to the ground, he finds a way to hold her arms down. He grabs her, who tries to lunge at me again.

I try to lunge at her also, but to no avail. For a small guy, Carlos is actually pretty strong!

Carlos settles with picking me up off of my feet. That causes me to kick rapidly to try and get to her.

"What is up with you two!?" Ben asks us full of concern.

CJ calms down and smiles evily, "Go on, Malzy. Tell 'em."

This girl just doesn't know when to quite does she?

Out of nowhere Freddie grabs my wrists and pours water on my hands. The water evaporates off of them with a hiss.

At least my hands are no longer on fire…

"I didn't want to be homeless again." States Freddie.

CJ, still glaring at me says, "I knew you wouldn't say anything, you snake with wings."

"Scurvy pirate." I fire back.

"I'll cut you to ribbons." CJ taunts.

"I'm right here. Come at me." I taunt back.

The boys struggle to keep us apart as we go for each other again.

"Guys! Stop it! We were having a good time. Can we go back to having a good time?" Hazel asks us.

Well, now I am considering. Maybe all of this fighting is making her feel uncomfortable. Hazel has been through enough. I don't want to make her feel worse.

I feel myself calming down.

Until CJ says, "Hey, Ben! Mal is in love with H-ahh!"

She didn't get to finish. Thank the gods. I broke free and pounced on her again before she could.

CJ fell with her face to the ground. I am on her back. I grab the first arm I can find and twist it behind her. I keep putting pressure on it until she screams.

All of this happens in about five seconds; everyone is still in shock. That means I must work quickly. Once the shock wears off, the boys will pry me off.

"You won't tell anyone, _right_?" I question as I put more pressure on her arm.

"Agh! Okay, okay, alright!" CJ yells at me before I am grabbed.

"Leave her ALONE!" I growl at her. I swear my dragon side came out a little.

"I can't make any promises." CJ manages to taunt while she is in pain.

I growl again, but that is when I am captured.

"Let go! I am _not_ done with her yet!" I say fighting against Ben, and Jay who grabbed me this time.

They drag me off. While they do this CJ starts complaining about her arm.

Carlos, G, and Hazel check on CJ, whom was acting extra about her pain. I know CJ. She is much stronger than _that_! She just wanted to make them believe she was hurt. To my displeasure, she was doing a good job.

"Hey guys! I have…returned?" Chester (the original) says seeing all of this chaos unfold. "And I have brought the guests…"

I look in complete, and utter shock to see Chester, in all of his now tie glory with some other people. They look beyond surprised.

Three women, Mr. Fitzherbert, three teens that look about our age, and-

"A _snowman_!?" Freddie exclaims in terror.

I swear I can see Triple G and George's hairs stand on the back of their knecks while looking at the snowman. The snowman waves at us with stick hands and a cloud above his head.

Ben on the other hand looks startled. "Q-Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Oh!

We all jump to our feet trying to look presentable.

Ben bows like the king he is while we do our best to mimic him in a panic. We are completely sloppy too. Triple G nearly falls over.

Even tries CJ with her awkward smile.

A necklace fell out of her pocket. A purple and green dragon necklace. Wait a second…

"Hey! That's mine!" I yell at her.

She grudgingly tosses it back and I catch it with relief.

Dude takes this as his opportunity to exclaim, "Hey, Hazel! You've got company! Have you guys seen Hazel by any chance?"

"Dude, she is right-" I say before I actually look.

When I do look, I don't see her. She is gone.

Something tells me that this is not good.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Jay says at all of our awkwardness.

* * *

Yay! There is another one!🎆

Poor Ara. Poor Hazel.🚑

Mal and CJ need self control.👊

OMG! Mama's FINALLY here! I cannot wait to post the next chapter!❄

What? I just felt like using emojis today.😂

 **A little about Deuce (Chester Two):😸😹**

 **Deuce is one of Chester's copies. He is different from the original Chester as you may have noticed. Chester shares a mind with his copies, so whatever Deuce knows, Chester knows, and vice versa. Deuce is more laid back, and a bit lazier than Chester. Deuce also enjoys skateboarding, TV, burgers, or surfing, rather than researching and learning new things. I guess that's why Chess is slightly smarter. But, hey, that's just Deuce.**

As always don't forget to tell me what you think! If you have questions, ask 'em!

SuperNova out⭐


	24. Auradon Achievement

"I was told we would be staying here during our visit?" Elsa asks Ben as she looks around.

He stammers, "Yes! Yes! Make yourselves at home!"

He steps aside and allows them to enter.

The group walks in and allows the workers to take their bags.

You may wonder where I am? Well, I am hiding, and panicking!

I'm panicking hard!

I know what the files say. I know who that is supposed to be.

Why today? Why now? Why when I look like this!? No, no. This will not do. This will not do at all!

When I wanted to meet my mother, I wanted to be at my best. Not my worst! I have blood on my legs! Just…no!

That is not how I wanted to make my first impression!

I already have a broken arm, I don't need to look _more_ pitiful than I already am.

Oh, how am I hiding? I have taken the shape of a red coat rack. It's a skill of mine.

I can not only manipulate earthen elements, but I can become them. Pretty cool, right?

I may not be a Queen of Illusions, but I can be the Queen of Disguises!

"Let's get this over with." Says Freddie, "Sup, I'm Freddie. One of Dr. Facilier's daughters."

"CJ." CJ says while raising her hand. "Captain hook."

Jay steps up and says, "I'm Jay. Son of Jafar. Then this chicken hiding behind me is Carlos, Cruella Devile."

"I wasn't hiding. Pfft! I am insulted!" Carlos says in embarrassment of being called out.

"He was so hiding!" Dude exclaims.

"I know bro! He was shakier than a noob skater!" Deuce agrees.

"Am not!" Carlos says arguing with the animals.

I guess those two are good friends. They do seem to be a good match. I wonder what Chester thinks about this?

"What have I done?" Chester says looking up at the ceiling. His blue eyes are full of regret.

I guess that answered my question…

"I am Gaston the Third, but everyone calls me Triple G, I think you can guess who my parent is." He says proudly. "And this is George. He is the son of Governor Ratcliff."

George nods in agreement and smiles at them.

"Well, I guess I'm Mal. Maleficent's daughter." Mal says to them.

"Yep, the most beautiful girl in Auradon, and my girlfriend." Ben says as he kisses her cheek and wraps his arm around her.

My group, including Freddie, cringed. I would roll my eyes if I any in this form.

Carlos and Jay were used to that, so they didn't react much.

I heard CJ make something between a laugh and a scoff.

Mal glares at CJ before saying, "There are a few more of us you need to meet before you meet all of us."

"Until then, I am Rapunzel! I hope we can all be friends! This is my husband Eugene." Queen Rapunzel of Corona says.

"Rapunzel we know each other all ready!" He says to her.

"Oh, right. Teaching job gotcha. Oh, and this is Ruby. My daughter." Rapunzel says while getting Ruby's attention.

The blonde haired teen has her hair in a thick, huge, long braid. That's a crazy amount of hair! Wears a pink hundreds with floral patterns, brown sandals, and has eyes just like her mother.

Actually, she is nearly a copy of her mother!

Wait, how can I see if I am a coat rack!?

"Well, I'm Anna! These are my kids Ander and Kareena. You guys look so adorable and evil! We should get together and plan a prank sometime!" she says as her green summer dress twirls around her legs.

"You mean it!?" Jay asks.

"Uhh, _yeah!"_ Anna says in excitement.

"I am _so_ down for that! How about you Geo?" Triple G says.

George thinks then nods with an evil smile.

Even CJ and Freddie looked excited.

"Don't get them started." Ben says with humor.

Elsa interviews and says, "No, don't get _her_ started." She says referring to Anna.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf says as he runs toward Carlos.

By the way Carlos stiffens, something tells me he is put off by the living snowman.

Carlos, who didn't notice him, says, "Aaaaaghg! That snowman is possessed! Ahahahahah!"

Carlos dashes faster than when he first met Dude.

"Wait! I just want a hug!" Olaf calls while running after him.

"Aaaaaaghghg! He chasing me!" Carlos screams as Olaf follows him.

We watch them both leave with pure surprise.

"Better him than me." Freddie says as she cringed.

Elsa conjures a few snowflakes and says, "Umm, I am Queen Elsa. I have control over the ice and snow. Yeah, I hope I can get to know you all as well."

"Whoa." Triple G says mesmerized by the light reflecting from the crystalline bits. "Were is Ara…"

George shrugs.

That caught Elsa's attention quickly.

"Levi-I mean, Ara's here?" Elsa asks.

"Yes," Ben says, "Someone go retrieve her. If she is not feeling well, let her rest."

Anna and Elsa share a worried look before Anna asks, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ben nods and says, "Ara was hurt after protecting us from a tornado. I am sure she would love to go over the details herself. I will leave the rest for her to tell you."

"Poor thing. Is she okay?" Elsa Asks her voice full of concern.

"She is doing okay so far. Was she alright, Mal?" Ben asks his girlfriend.

Mal makes a face and says, "Yep, as annoying as ever."

Ben chuckles and says, "Mal please be nice."

Mal just rolls her eyes at his request.

Eugene and Rapunzel share evil smiles of their own.

"Hey, Ruby. Go upstairs and pay Ara a visit." Eugene says.

Ruby paled as soon as he said it. Huh, apparently she has heard about her. Well, we do go to the same school so…

"B-B-But Dad I-" Ruby stutters.

"Just do it." Rapunzel says to her daughter.

Ruby frowns frightened by the thought of meeting Ara and asks Ben where her room is. "Where is her room located?"

"It's up the stairs. Four doors to the right." Ben answers.

She leaves with dragging feet as she goes.

After that Ander and Kareena introduce themselves.

Then after that, the guests go to their rooms to get settled.

All of the VK's and Ben let go of a breath.

That was pleasant, but something tell me that there will be some type of disaster on the horizon.

So I release a breath as well, and I turn back into my regular-human form.

Before they see me, I run off the meet up with Ara. She has got to know this!

And we need new clothes…

So I blast up the stairs. On a mission to find Ara.

I constantly look over my shoulder to assure that I am not being followed.

But when I look over my shoulder, I pay no attention to what's ahead of me. So, I shouldn't have been surprised when I ran into Ruby.

I bumped her to the ground forcefully. She hits the ground silently, but the look on her face was enough to tell that she was in pain.

"I-I-I am so sorry, R-Ruby." I apologize as I help her up. "I should have be-been looking where I was going."

Surprisingly my voice was very calm despite my stuttering.

Ruby looks at me with irritation, then shock, then confusion.

I help her up while she questions me.

"Do I know you? Have we met? Maybe we-" Ruby says before I cut her off.

"No. I don't think we have. At school I don't have the best reputation either, so… maybe not." I brush off her questions.

Now, I am not forgetful, nor stupid. I remember that Ruby is one of my cousins. I just don't want to go through the whole 'You're my family!' thing right now. It would totally give away my cover!

"Oh, my…what happened to your arm?" She asks while looking at me with pity.

"I-uhh," I start, "I was trying to find a friend's mother in the middle of a tornado. Eventually, she was found, but I was almost crushed in the process. My other friends saved me. The result; my arm."

I look at the make shift cast George made out of our scarves. My poor arm is swolen and _so very_ irritable. It hurts so much and bumping into Ruby seemed to intensify the pain.

I have got to get to Ara's room. There, I can collapse from exhaustion.

I see a look on Ruby's face that looked like deep thought. That was until she snaps back into reality. Her face wears a look of compassion and apathy.

"May I see your arm?" She asks me.

She holds out her hands. They are steady. They don't seem to have malicious intent, but I am not sure.

She may want to hurt me. I have no idea if she is in league with Duke and his friends, but I never know when it comes to the people that go to my school.

I know she goes to my school. She always left a trail of super long hair everywhere she goes. I tripped on it once to my embarrassment.

My books flew like sparrows…

Good thing she has that long stuff in a braid. I do not want history to repeat itself.

Besides, If she had bad intentions, she would have done something by now.

I hesitantly let her take my arm.

She smiles at me and says, "This will make it feel better."

I look at her with confusion as she wraps her braid firmly around my arm. I whimper at the tightness.

"Sorry, sorry. Now, I need you to be calm, okay?" She asks of me.

I look at her warily.

"Please?" She begs me.

Well, I think she is trustworthy. She is my cousin after all.

I take a deep breath and relax the best I can.

She smiles again when I do this.

" _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine."_

I look at her hair with awe and wonder as it begins to glow brightly. My arm is engulfed with a golden light and warmth. So much comforting warmth. My arm begins to feel better! Wow! What magic does she possess?!

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt._

 _Change the fates design._

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

The more of the song she sang the better my arm felt. I definitely appreciated the warmth. It's just what my fiery soul had needed.

To me, I was over too soon.

I find myself disappointed when she unwrapped her hair from my arm.

To my shock, she slowly started to take off my scarf cast. What is she doing?! If she bothers my arm in this state she is going to hurt it big time!

"W-What are you doing!? You're going to further injure it!" I tell her frantically.

"It's okay." She tells me calmly. She continues to untie it.

Is she listening to me!

"S-s-stop it!" I tell at her scared and angry at the same time.

She looks up while undoing the last scarf. She has already taken off mine. She is now removing George's. "It's fine just let me-"

"NO!" I tell at her. Then, I yank my arm away from her.

That caused George's scarf to uncoil from my arm using my momentum.

I am expecting an unbearable amount of pain. I feel nothing.

What?

I look at my arm to see no more swelling. No more bruises.

I move my arm. Hey! I can move my arm! No pain!

I look to my leg to find my large scratch gone and replaced with rejuvenated skin. Not a scratch blemish in sight! Just like I had been.

"Whoa. I guess I owe you an apology." I say to her meekly.

She nods in thanks.

"I-I'm Hazel, by the way, and thank you very much. I feel so much better." I tell her.

Now all I have to do is wash the dried blood from my leg and use my magic to remove the dirt from my white dress. Easy stuff.

I wrap my white chiffon scarf back around my neck. Then, I take George's scarf and wrap it also. I will wear it until I see him, then I will give it back. I am just glad to have two working arms again!

"Thank you. I am in your debt." I tell her. "I will see you again at dinner, yes? I must go check on my sister, Ara."

She looks shocked and says, "Ara is your sister? My parents sent me to her. If she is in any shape you were in, they might want me to heal her as well."

"You want to see Ara?" I ask her.

She nods and gives me her calm smile again.

Hmm, I wouldn't mind her coming to see Ara. Now that I am healed, I can heal her myself. But-

But I would hate to appear tired by utilizing my magic to heal Ara. Would Ruby feel the same way? It is a lot of work to heal two people in the same day.

Well, I have made a decision.

I turn and look at her from behind. "Come with me."

She perks up immediately and follows like a giddy puppy.

When we reach Ara's door, we both pause immediately from the protests we heard inside.

"Ara, please be still! You must put on your bandages!" I hear Evie's voice call.

"You'll never take me alive!" we hear Ara reply.

Then footsteps. Lots of bumps and footsteps.

Ruby looks more than confused once again.

I just roll my eyes and open the door.

We see Evie chasing Ara down. Ara keeps teleporting or running away from her. She laughs mischievously as she does.

Evie notices me and says, "Hazel! Thank the gods you're here! Get some control over your sister!"

I smirk at her and say, "Well, isn't She _your_ girlfriend?"

…

"You just did not." Evie says with a smirk.

"I did." I nod at her.

Discovering that she was no longer being chased, Ara looks in our direction. She looks directly at the blonde girl who is shaking slightly by just being in Ara's presence.

"Who's the leaf?" Ara asks referring to Ruby.

Before I get a chance to answer Ara asks, "Have we met before? I don't believe I have seen you around recently…"

Ruby squint her eyes as she looks at her also.

"Now that you mention it, you do look familiar. Both of you do, actually." Ruby says.

Ara looks at her deeply. She walks closer to her as if she is in a daze. She looks into her green eyes.

Ruby seems to be getting uncomfortable from the so called 'prodigy of Maleficent' being this close to her.

Ara keeps staring at her until her eyes light up. Her eyes flutter as if she is awaking from a deep sleep.

Then a smile crawls up her lips.

8888888888

" _Rapunzel, calm down, you know she can't control it." Mommy says while holding a towel to my mouth._

" _I know, but, how do you do it? Ruby is nothing like these two! Magic hair is not as bad as this!" She says holding Ruby._

 _The blonde haired, and green eyed baby looks just like her mommy, and already had hair to her bottom!_

 _That made me reach for my hair that is as short a man's hair cut! Lucky, cousin Ruby…_

The memory replays in my mind as I look at her. Blonde hair, green eyes. Just like her mommy…

"C-cousin Ruby?" I ask her in complete disbelief. I smile with excitement.

Have I truly done it!? Is this another family member I have found?!

"Who-. Who are you?" She asks me personally.

Once again, that question has layers to it. But I know what she means.

I open my mouth to explain, but then I change my mind.

I smirk and let water fall from my mouth as I did when I was but one year old.

"Eww!" She exclaims, then she freezes. There is something about this that is strangely familiar.

Then her eyes light up as well. "Levi!"

"Of all things, you remember _that!?"_ Hazel asks disgusted.

Ruby engulfs me in a hug as she exclaims my baby nickname. What is with Auradon and the hugging?

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, Ruby." I say calmly.

Then she released me with a face of many questions.

"Wait so you-the Isle of the Lost!? Maleficent!? How did you-" She grapples for words.

"That is a story for when I am not injured, Ruby." I say to her.

I am so happy I found her, or she found me. Either one I am grateful for.

Evie did not have any words to describe what she had seen. She did, however, thing that this whole scenario was awesome.

Evie buds in and says, "So, you guys are cousins? That is so cool Ruby!"

"I know!" Ruby says to her with glee.

Wait!? What!? They know each other!?

"Wait!? What!? You guys know each other!?" Hazel asks vocalizing my thoughts (which was actually a bit cool and scary)

"Yeah!" Ruby says. "She made a dress for me once. It was very beautiful, Evie. I never got to tell you."

Evie absorbs the compliment completely and says, "Oh, stop. You're gonna make me blush. Nah, keep going."

We laugh at Evie for being Evie before something jumps into my mind.

"Oh, and you remember my twin sister, right? The one who tried to roast me on our first birthday?" I asks her.

She grins at Hazel and says, "I knew I remembered you! How have _you_ been Gardenia?"

Hazel shrugs with a shy smile. "It's a long story as well. Oh! Ara needs to be healed, remember?"

Ruby nods and says, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I got caught up. Ara, I wanted to use my magic hair to heal you."

Not even vexed by her mentioning magic hair, I say, "Oh, okay. Sure, why not?"

She looks at me completely surprises. I am sure it's because her hair does not bother me at all. Not your most common reaction.

"You're not at all put off by my hair?" she asks.

"After all I have seen, I just roll with it these days." I tell her with a shrug.

I also want this dreaded head injury to be gone. Ruby, heal me up!

Hazel steps up and says, "I can help! I can heal too! I-I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself, Ruby. You already healed me."

Oh, I knew something was different about Hazel. Shame on me for not noticing her broken arm was completely healed! What kind of sister am I?

"You are completely healed, so I will allow." Evie says speaking to Hazel.

Hazel smiles while Ruby nods on agreement.

Hazel's eyes turn sky blue, while Ruby's hair is pit on my head.

"Ready?" Hazel asks her.

"Yes." She responds.

"1, 2, 3." Hazel counts and both of their power flows to my head in as one.

The golden light mixing with the blue flames. My head is covered with them as Ruby begins to sing.

" _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power sh-"_

"I feel better." I interrupt.

Hazel's magic stops flowing as she looks at me with confusion. Ruby's hair turns back to normal as she stops the song because of my interruption.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"I said I feel better. I am cured." I clarify.

"Well, that was fast." Evie says.

"How could that be? I didn't even finish my song!" Ruby says completely puzzled.

"M-Maybe we're stronger together?" Hazel says to her.

Ruby smiles at her. She was about to respond until we hear-

"Oh, Ara you look so much better! Good! King Ben wishes for you all to join dinner in the dining room." Mrs. Pots says to all of us.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Pots. Can you give us about twenty more minutes?" Evie says in her calm, melodic voice.

"Sure girls. I will let Ben know. I don't think he would mind."

With that, Mrs. Pots walks out of the room.

"Let's get you two cleaned up." Evie says to me and Hazel.

I look to Hazel and say, "Hazel, you've got our clothes, right?"

I look at our tattered clothes and my ripped cape. Yikes! I need that fixed, now!

Hazel looks me over. Then she looks at herself. "You got it."

She says with a smile.

"Oh, and thank you, Ruby. I owe you one." I tell her.

"Don't waist your time. Having you two back is a ransom enough." Ruby responds.

I smile at her. I don't have to look to know that Hazel is doing the same.

"Awww!" Evie melts and completely kills the moment. We look at her with humor and concern.

"What? Did I interrupt?" She asks. "Fine."

"Let's just…" Ruby fumbles for words.

"Yeah." I agree with what she meant to say.

Hazel begins to work her magic on our clothing. Then, Evie suggests that she gets our hair back under control. Ruby helps out wherever she is needed.

You know what? Unlike many Auradonians, I like my cousin Ruby. It has truly been too long.

888888888888

Finally! We are finished renewing our bodies and our clothes, and I feel great!

I will never take my healthy body for granted again!

My once frazzled hair has been tamed (thanks to Evie). My once scuffed boots and torn clothes have been repaired (thanks to Hazel). Ruby? I have her to thank for my health!

I couldn't be better! I feel great! You know what that means…

I am in a good mood today! I wonder what would happen? Every time I am in a good mood something…interesting happens.

Hopefully I can have a nice day of rest. Maybe I can talk to Ruby? It has been a while.

I see Evie and Ruby having a very promising discussion about her next dress. That's promising.

Go Evie! Live your fashion dreams!

"Um, Ara." Hazel says stepping up to me. She looks nervous.

Maybe it was just me, but she seems a little jumpy for some reason.

"What's up, Hazel?" I ask her with slight concern.

She now has her fist closed and resting on her chest again. That only happens when she is stressed, or scared, or thinking.

Now, I am concerned. What has stressed out Hazel? Is it Ruby? She was doing fine with her before. It can't be Evie. They are great friends.

I know it's not me…

"Our-Our o-o-m-m-m-mmm." She stutters with trembling lips.

I look at her with amusement. I have never heard her stutter this bad before. This must be something big.

"Breath, Hazel, breath. Use your words. Relax…" I says I try to sooth her.

However, my words do not sooth her. They just give her the courage to blurt out what has been plaguing her.

Hazel stutters, "Queen Elsa's here. O-Our m-m-mother!"

Our mother. Here? All of the way in Auradon? At Ben's castle!?

She's here! She's going to see me! What is she going to say!? What am _I_ going to say!? What do I do?!

"What..?" My mind goes frantic when Hazel tells me those words.

"She-She-she must be visiting for family day! What are we going to do!?" Hazel asks me.

I look at her with pure panic in my eyes and say, "What do you mean? Why are you asking me? I am just as lost as you are!"

"You are the leader!" Hazel fires back at me.

"Oh, where's your stutter, now?" I ask with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Ara!" she says with her corrective voice.

"Fine. She may, or may not even know who we are, but with Dude around she is gonna know who we are regardless." I tell her. "Our best bet is to be ourselves and just…wing it."

She looks at me in complete disbelief. "I am panicking to the max and all you can tell me is to wing _it_!?"

I sigh. I fully expected this. Actually, if Hazel wasn't falling to pieces right in front of me, I would be the one freaking out right now. Since that is not the case, I need to be strong. At least for Hazel's sake.

"It's okay. I have a feeling things will go great. If they don't, you will always have me." I say to her with a smile.

I hope for the best, but it is good to prepare for the worst.

She nods at me. She looks at me and smiles.

Good. Hazel's back. She might be a bit jumpy, but it's better than what she was.

"Let's go show'em what we're about. Oh, and I know that beast is going to try _something_ to get me turnt up. I might need your powers to sooth my anger. You got my back right?" I ask her.

She nod happily. "My magic can work wonders."

Smile at her and say to Evie and Ruby, "Okay, guys. I think I am ready to head to the dinning room."

"Okay, cool. Ugh…" Evie responds, but it's something about her response that leaves me concerned.

"Is something the matter, Evie?" Ruby asks her.

Evie turns to her with an embarrassed smile and says, "I may have forgotten where the dinning room is…"

We all groan. We all groan because we don't know where that room is either. Not the slightest clue.

We are _so_ gonna be late.

88888888888

Late! We came so late!

The four of us skidding into the room ten minutes late. Plus the extra fifteen minutes we spent repairing ourselves.

Since I am not as fast as Ara (or any of the others for that matter), I am in the back of the pack.

I am the one that is in the back of the single file line we have formed.

I am the one who trips into Evie's back when she stops on a dime. The one who caused us all to fall like dominoes until the four of us are sprawled out onto the floor.

Eyes turn to us in shock, humor, and embarrassment (mostly Beast with the embarrassment).

Way to go, Hazel. Wonderful first impression…

"Hey, sis. Nice for you to _drop in."_ Triple says to Ara.

Thankfully, Ara looks over my mishap, and so does Evie and Ruby. Actually, they help me up. I nod to them in thanks and fix my short dress.

Ara smirks and says, "Where did you get _that_ joke from? A popsicle stick?"

He laughs as Ara, Evie, Ruby and I make it to our feet. "I got our seats. Come on."

Ara follows him, while I wave bye to Evie. She is going to sit with her group as usual.

Ruby went to sit with her parents, and other family. That's understandable.

I begin to make my way to my group. The new VKs.

That's when I feel eyes on me. Automatically, my eyes meet theirs.

It is Queen Elsa in all her crystalline glory.

Her short sleeved dress made out of the most exotic material I have ever seen. I honestly doubt if it's material at all. It has a way of catching the light and reflecting it; making it sparkle in such a way that is breathtaking. It is white, but it has a way of giving off a holographic effect. What can I compare that to? Possibly a pearl?

Yes, a pearl! Her dress looks like it is made out of impossibly tiny-flat pearls, but I know that is not the case. It just has that glittery look. Sort of like the holographic edges of Ara's cape.

Not only that, but, purple snowflakes pattern the bottom of the dress. It makes a beautiful pattern. As if snow fell inside the dress and had fallen to the bottom, them gotten stuck. Collected there for all to behold.

The dress stops at her knees and has two small slits on each side of the beautiful dress.

Her cape is just as magnificent. It is connected to her dress, but I can barely tell. It starts off as barely translucent. Then, it fades into it's pearl color. The closer to the ground it is, the better you can see it. It also has purple snowflakes scattered about it, but these are large and highly detailed.

Maybe she a friend of Cinderella, because her shoes look like they are made out of a clear purple glass of some sort. They sound like glass as she taps her foot on the wooden floor.

I am completely in awe of her frosted purple earrings that dangle from crystal chains. Her left earring sways past her fish tail braid that the famous Ice Queen in known to wear.

Speaking of her braid, it is adorned with small purple snowflakes. They make, even, her hair sparkle! Wow!

In my (now usual) outfit, this makes me feel pretty outdone. The sad part is that I didn't, and still don't want to out do the Queen; my mother. Her outfit just makes me feel like a complete amateur. An amateur as an artist and a jeweler.

She looks at me with curiosity in her sapphire eyes.

Is that where Ara gets her eyes from?

Back to the point, she looks me up and down. I see a smile make its way up her lips as she still stares at me.

Who is she smiling at? I find myself looking around for the person that has the royal guest beaming.

"Hazel?" I hear Geo's voice call.

With that, I take one more glance at the smiling Queen and take my seat. Right were I want to be. Beside my sister.

"Ara! You're looking better!" Ben says to her.

All eyes on us as she responds. "Oh, yeah. I have Ruby to thank for that. She helped heal Hazel and I right up!"

I nod in appreciation (mostly because I am too shy to speak in front of all of these people).

"It's no problem, guys. Just a random act of kindness." She says with a smile.

"Disgusting." Freddie states while waiting for the food.

Thankfully no one paid any mind to her. They continued to ha e their own small talks while they wait.

But whenever Ara speaks, it's like the whole table needs to know what she has to say.

The food came in about five more minutes, but I knew I wasn't talking; right now at least.

Me and the older Queen where still playing eye tag from different sides of the table. This is making me feel excited and uncomfortable at the same time.

Does she remember me? Did someone tell her who I was? Maybe it's just me, but she stared at me first.

Ara was busying herself with other things until the food came. Then, she busied herself with that!

It's like she is not paying any attention to the queen on purpose.

Odd. She said to just be ourselves. I guess that does mean that we pretend that they are not even here.

Oh well, whatever works.

"So, Ara," Jay calls.

She looks up at him expectantly.

"Now that you are well, and stuff, what do you have planned for tomorrow? Carlos and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a game of basketball." He asks.

"Hmm," Ara ponders for a moment. "Well tomorrow Hazel and I did promise to fix the school, blah blah. Save Family Day, blah blah. All of that good stuff."

"Oh right, I forgot about that! Well, after you get done with that, there is always more playing room." He laughs.

"That depends on how fast Hazel goes. She is taking the lead on that project." She tells him as she pays me on the back.

Wait, what!? Me taking the lead!? Why do I have to be in charge!? Can't someone else be in charge like her or Ben?! Why can't I just be a useful tool?!

"M-Me? I-In charge? B-But, Ara-" I start to complain, but she cute me off.

"You will be fine. No one knows more about creating than you do. As a matter of fact, you and Evie would make a great pair! You up for some interior design, Princess?" Ara asks her.

Evie's smile is not hard to see, even if it's across the table. "You mean it?"

They all look to me for an answer. I guess it is my call since I am in charge. Oddly, I feel a new sense of purpose with my new job. As nervous as it makes me feel, I actually love the thought of my new job.

Instead of answering, I give her a gentle nod of the head.

Evie looks just as excited as I am now. It's going to be interesting, and fun. Most importantly fun.

"How are you three going to fix the school before family day? It starts in two days, and the school looks like a pile of bricks." Kareena questions us.

I don't bother to answer. I already know that Ara has been preparing for the moment of spotlight.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who knew this. Triple G says, "Here she goes…" Before Ara begins to brag (as usual).

"Well, I, Ara'Levina, have the power of the skies and the sea." She says with that pompous tone of hers.

What kind of description was that!?

I look at her with concern. She's been watching too many movies again, hasn't she?

"And this is my twin sister, master Artisan. Manipulator of the earth. Breather of fire. In Mal's words, _Goddess_." Ara teases.

That causes Mal to immediately look up and glare holes through her.

Oh, please, Ara not now! Of all times not now!

Mal was about to say something. Thankfully Ander buts in.

"You guys have magic? Like auntie Elsa?" Ander asks us and I think I blanched at all of the eyes on us.

I mostly look to Ara to continue the conversation. She does happily (as usual).

"It depends on what kind of magic your Auntie has." Ara responds.

Hmm. I wasn't expecting that answer. She is really keeping this ignoring front going, isn't she?

Chester, who is sitting beside me, says, "Here comes the disaster…"

8888888888

There are two things I love; teasing and playing mind games.

I know that Elsa is my mom. I just refuse to address the situation right now.

It is neither the time or the place.

By the way she is observing Hazel and I, I can see that she knows who we are also. If I play my cards right, I can walk away from this table without a single argument.

Realistically, I am aware that that is a long shot, but I will take my chances.

Good impressions? Nah. Not worried about'em. I am pretty sure she has heard some kind of something that would throw a good impression out the window.

My main concern is not killing anyone at this table.

"You haven't heard of Elsa?" I am guessing that's _her_ sister that asked me that.

"Nnnnnope." I say extending my (n)s. "I would love to see one of your magical wonders."

Everyone's eyes immediately went to Olaf, who was occupying himself with drinking all of the gravy.

"Oh, the snowman? That's cute." I say as my eyes flash.

Surely if she gets to bring a living snowman, I can cause a few storms. It's only fair.

It is also one of my subtle ways of showing off. Another thing I love.

Then lightening brings thunder that rolls outside.

"Hmm, I guess the weather men lied to us about the forecast, right CJ?" I ask the daughter if Captain Hook.

"Yep, they sure did." CJ catches the joke and agrees.

Triple G and George just shake their heads while Chester is enjoying every minute of it.

Freddie smirks while eating. Hazel looks at me in disbelief.

I am surprised to see Elsa smirking at me. "Maybe I will get to show you more of my wonders tomorrow?"

She uses her magic to add more ice to her beverage in a snap. Literally.

"I look forward to it." I smile in excitement.

I am rarely excited, but I am always doing the magic. I have never say back and watched someone attempt to impress me before.

I toss Dude a meatball. He happily jumps up and catches it.

"Stop throwing food in my house!" Beast growls at me.

"Dog hater." I grumble.

He glares at me about to say something else when-

Ben says, "Dad leave her alone. She was sharing with Dude. I thought we were supposed to praise her good deeds, not discipline her for them!"

Before Adam could say his rebuttal Belle says, "Yes, Adam, I don't see the problem."

"So you are just going to stand up for the girl that made you fall off a roof!?" Adam says.

"She didn't _make_ me fall off. I wasn't watching were I was going. I actually owe her my life!"

"Oh, give me a break!"

"That's the truth!"

Wait. Belle is defending me? If you hate someone, you don't defend them. You defend your allies, your friends, your family.

Belle isn't an enemy…

"Really!? Who says that she didn't create the tornado on purpose!?" He snaps.

What!?

That's when I jump in.

"You think I created that _blight_ on purpose!?" I say with slow rising anger. "What on earth would I have to gain from that!?"

You can hear the rains and winds pick up from outside. The lightening and the thunder rumble.

"You tell me, LeGume."He says with venom dripping from his voice.

Are you serious!?

I want to be angry, no furious. I want to be furious, but I can't. I only feel pain. Deep pain and embarrassment.

How could he go that low? At this time. At this moment.

" _No matter what I do for this kingdom, they will_ _ **never**_ _appreciate me." My mental self hisses._

" _I am not a villain. I am not a good guy. Who-what am I?"_

I close my eyes to stop the tears that threaten to spill at any second.

My body quivers with anger and sadness. I am shaking so much, I fear I will explode.

I refuse to release my emotions now. That would not be safe for anyone.

"I am sorry for saving your wife from imminent death." I snap back at him. "I am sorry I risked my own life to stop a tornado from taking the lives of your citizens."

I take a deep breath to settle my cracking voice. "Why do I bother with you all? No matter what I do, I will always be the villain, won't I? Why should I even bother to change if you will see me the same no matter what?"

With that, I walk out of the dinning room; not even caring where I was heading. I ignore my sister, G, Ben, Evie, and even Belle's protests as I head into the dark hallway.

I can hear the rain pound harder on the windows. I find myself wanting to be there with them, the rain. I want out of this castle where the man who raised me and fed me and cared for me when I was sick is hated. I want out! Now!

I frantically go out of one of the doors that leads to outside. It seems to be a garden of some sort. It's a beautiful garden, but it is detestable since it belongs Adam, Beast. I cannot stand that insufferable man!

I silently close the door behind me and walk out. I enjoy the feeling of the icy rain on my heated face. My tears mix with the rain.

Another Auradon achievement. First time crying like a pitiful looser. It feels terrible.

All of my feelings pouting in at once.

I like Auradon, but I have to destroy it.

If I do destroy it, I lose the bonds that I have worked so hard to make.

If I do destroy it, I finally get to make Beast suffer.

Then I would free my father and be hailed as the greatest villain of all time.

" _Well, " he answers, "what's the point of having everything when there is no one to share it with?"_

Mr. Fitzherbert had said those words. I didn't know what that meant until now.

Then, I feel that presence again. It's back? So soon?

I wipe the water off my face to no avail. It was just replaced by more water as my rain of sorrow kept pouring.

Let's see. I can keep crying like a looser, or I can watch and see what destruction this person will cause this time, or I can leave this castle and go investigate.

Yeah, I choose investigate.

I would rather do that than to talk about my feelings like a true Auradonian. I was raised badder than that.

The presence flies away into the distance.

"You are not getting away this time." I say to the presence assuming they heard that.

I get a running start and take off at inhuman speeds.

I did not hear Ben calling for me from the door. The same door I went out of a few minutes earlier.

* * *

There is another for you super stars!

Oh, c'mon, Adam! Why!?

I wonder what mama has to say about Adam?

Who is that mysterious person bothering Ara?

These questions will be answered if you stay tuned for the next one!

 **A little about Ruby:**

 **Ruby is the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert (Flynn Ryder). Unlike her adventurous and energetic parents, she prefers a quiet, tranquil environment. Conveniently for Ara and Hazel, she inherited her mother's healing powers, and it is said that her hair leaves the room ten minutes after she does (Said by Audrey from the Descendants Wicked World series. Episode name: Puffed Deliciousness). Just never cut that hair!**

Alright, that's all I have for now! See ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	25. Free

"Adam! How could you!" Belle says to her husband.

She is looking frantically around the castle for the girl that pretty much stormed off in tears.

Adam, now that he has calmed down, regrets what her had said. Mostly because he did not expect her reaction.

If anything he expected her to cause a storm, not storm off in tears.

As much as he regretted what he said, he could not bring himself to apologize. To her. He could not bring himself to apologize to the daughter of Gaston.

Belle continues, " I fear you have hurt the poor thing's feelings-"

"Poor thing!? I don't think we are talking about the same girl! She is all but poor! Don't let her goody exterior fool you, Dear."

Belle turns and completely focuses her attention on him. She looks at him with a face of pure anger before she makes an attempt to calm herself.

" _Adam_ , don't you understand!? Ben has been trying to tell you. I have been trying to tell you. Do you want our home destroyed?" She says.

He gives her a hardened look. "Of course not!"

"Then stop! Give her a chance!" Belle pleads with him.

"You gave her a chance and look what came out of it! You _almost_ died!" He shouts.

"Because she saved me!"

"She could've _killed_ you!"

"She _could've_ let me die instead, Adam, but she didn't. That must mean something. She saved me. If she would save me, I'm pretty sure she would do the same for you."

At the thought of Ara helping him, he growls under his breath like the wild animal he once was.

"I refuse to let my guard down. No, I would be an idiot to trust that girl. Especially after we have seen what she is capable of." Adam says angrily not thinking about his words.

Belle looks as if she had been slapped for a moment. She is silent for a moment. This silence causes Adam to turn to her.

"I trust her. Does that make me an idiot?" She says in an offended manor.

He realizes his mistake too late. It was too late because right when he was about to apologize, Ben walks in, and all the attention goes on him.

"Mom, Dad, there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where you in the middle of something? I can come back if you were." He tells them.

Belle glares at Adam and says, "No, not at all."

Adam puts his head down. Ben knows what this means. They had been fighting…again.

"Okay. Well, Ara flew away. I tried to call her, but she either couldn't hear me, or she ignored me." He says to them soberly.

Belle nods and says, "She might need some space, Ben. On another note, I am sure Ara will be fine."

"Well," Adam starts, "Now that we know her whereabouts, let's head to bed.

Belle fights the urge to roll her eyes at her husband. She looks at him angrily, and walks to their room in angry silence.

Adam silently follows her. He doesn't even take the time to look at Ben as he steps out of the room.

" _Why can't anything go right for once?" He thinks to himself._

8888888888

Where did it go? I had it. Where did it go!?

That mysterious presence. I felt it nearby not too long ago now…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was fast, and confusing. I could sense it above me, then below me, then kite flew _around_ me a couple times.

If it is this evasive, it must not be a force I am chasing, but a human (or a really intelligent animal like Chester. I am rooting for a human, though…

"Come on! I almost had it!"

Gah! I was so close!

I angrily glare at the sky as thunder sounds around me. That's when I notice.

Wow.

I am flying in the sky…with the thunderstorm! This is too cool!

I make sure to touch the clouds when I approach them. I watch them separate because of the friction my finger tips.

They slowly part when I do this.

Wait, clouds are…evaporates water. If I can manipulate water, I must be able to manipulate the clouds as well!

I mean, why wouldn't I? It would make perfect sense if I did. Oh, well. I might as well give it a try.

I hold my hand out to the clouds and make a large arching motion with my arm.

Unlike all the other times I tried to use my powers, my magic reacted immediately.

The clouds follow my finger tips, making a perfect arch. I grin largely as I make another arch. Then I connect both arches to make a heart.

I grin as I look at my hands. I continue to fly randomly and draw things in the clouds. I create stars. I create air planes.

One of the cloud planes I made took off! It sounded like a real aviator too! In excitement, I follow the plane.

Eventually I let it fly free, but I enjoyed the feeling of flying about. The feeling of freedom. The feeling of not being bound by what people want me to be. Not caring about my mission.

When I am up here, there is no one that. Wishes me ill will. I am free up here!

And I am loving it! I fly freely through the sky. I laugh as I burst through clusters of clouds.

I land on the clouds. Then I run over them like a regular person would on land. Why didn't I think of doing this before?

Then I hear thunder crackle loudly. I look below me and see that the storm is still going on.

I guess I forgot about the storm in particular. I was too busy having fun to remember.

I see the lightening flash through the very cloud I am standing on. I can feel it's energy. It's power. It's hot. It's quick. It's deadly. It's…perfect!

Who says the fun has to end now?

I jump off the cloud and fly below it where all of the action is. The rain. The lightening.

Every now and then, the separation of the clouds allow for a glance at the moon. With clouds this large, that glance is very short lived.

I wait. I want to see if I can catch a lightening bolt from the sky. I can generate my own electricity. Yes. I can cast my own lightening bolts. Sure.

But I have never tried to catch a wild lightening bolt before. Well, I guess I can give it a shot.

I race through the sky trying to catch them. When I do get lucky and catch one, my body absorbs the lightening in less than a second. Now my body glows with the access power.

I can also feel my own electric energy increase. So what I'm gathering is, when I collect lightening from the sky, it adds to my lightening. Thus making my lightening strikes more potent than before? Is that how it works? Only one way to find out.

I gather my usual amount of magic to create a normal strike with. However, I feel the storm's lightening gathering also it feels wonderful as it gathers in my fingertips ready departure.

Then, I release all of it back into the sky. It travels back up in a mixture of purple and white colors. That lightening bolt was twice the size of one of my normal bolts.

Impressive. Very impressive indeed. I will definitely keep that in mind. Oh, wow, and I have horibly been distracted.

I was supposed to find that person, but here I am playing with lightening! Well, where ever the person is now, it's not anywhere close by.

Does that mean it's time for me to go back to Beast castle?

Then, my memory attacked me with what Beast said to me. The embarrassment I felt. He said that in front of my family. My family! I was trying so hard to make a good impression, then he does that!

No, I am not going back there. Not at all. I refuse.

I guess for tonight I will find somewhere else to stay. Have to call Hazel. I want to see how she feels about fixing that school tonight. We can do it. Especially Hazel. She just needs to give herself more credit.

I land in a sense forest. I walk under the shadow of a tree were there is less rain. I pull out my phone that is thankfully in an Otter Box, so it is dry for the most part.

I shoot Hazel a text to meet me at the school. She responds with a thumbs up.

Okay, that's done. I guess I will teleport over there to get things going. So, I do. I look around to confirm my surroundings. Yep I am at the school. The poor broken school. It's fine, though. We definitely got this.

When, Hazel flies over like a comet of white light, I wave her over. She spots me and lands a bit out of the way. Then she walk to words me casually.

"Why did you disappear on us? W-W-we were worried sick, Ara." She tells me sadly.

I look down and say, "I needed some fresh air…" Well that is half of the truth. Let's just go with that.

She nods at me in understanding. She gives me a hug and says, "If anything goes wrong, you still have me."

I hug her back. I feel my eyes threaten to water up again. I do not allow the tears to fall. Not again. What would my father say if he saw me like this?

I release her from the hug and say, "Hazel, I want to fix the school. Tonight. Are you with me?"

Hazel looks at me surprised. Then, she takes a moment. While she thinks, her eyes land on various objects.

Eventually, she nods, "Okay, but I am going to need a model."

I smile and say, "That's what Google is for."

888888888

"Hello, Evie. Thank you for meeting with me." Ben says to her.

Evie nods with a smile.

They are both in in Ben's room. That is the best place they could get complete solitude and can talk about Ara in peace.

Honestly, Ben thought what happened at dinner was unacceptable and this problem needed to be solved. Evie, as Ara's guardian, should be able to help him greatly in his decisions.

"Sorry, I am late!" Belle says to them. "You wanted me, son?"

Ben smiles and says, "Yes, actually I do. I am happy you came. Both of you." He smiles.

He continues, "I have brought you two here on behalf of Ara. I don't know you twos opinion on what happened at dinner, but I found the way dad treated her to be harsh. So, I am not surprised she's gone."

Belle nods while Evie frowns. Belle replies, "I do feel sorry for the dear girl. It's not her fault I fell, either. I just took her there to be able to talk to her, but I should've expected something like that to happen. She was so angry. Saying that we took her from her home to isolate her in a place where everyone hates her."

"Everyone doesn't hate her." Evie says in shock.

"I know, but we have to look at it from her point of view. She has very little friends and a whole school of enemies. That's what she sees. Then, she is in her own classroom, so that reduces her chances of making other friends. She can't participate in the field trips, she can't try out for an extracurricular activity. We are always looking over her all the time…" Belle says in thought. "Goodness. We haven't made her feel apart at all, haven't we?"

Ben shakes his head and says, "No we really haven't. It's a total shock that she hasn't the wand yet."

"Yeah, it really is." Evie says in agreement.

"Now, before I say this, I must tell you all that my decision is final." Ben says. He takes a deep breath and continues, "I want all the special provisions for Ara to end."

Evie's eyes out up in excitement while Belle's eyes widened in shock.

"A-are you sure, son?" Belle asks him.

That question had layers, but he knew what she was asking him. She was asking him, 'Are you sure we can trust her?' 'Are you sure she wouldn't harm anyone?'

He actually has no idea how to answer those questions. He just knew it was the right thing to do. He can't sleep well at night knowing that there is a student being treated like a criminal for nothing.

True, she had killed someone before and he was petrified at first, but knowing the Ara that he does now-. She must have had a good reason.

She has done exceptionally well so far. Including the tornado incident. It's time to unlock the chains.

"It's time, mom." Ben says with determination in his eyes.

Belle is utterly baffled by his decision. Although she is baffled, she can't bring herself to completely disagree with him.

She says. "Ben… What if she's not ready? Maybe we should wait a couple weeks-"

Ben shakes his head, "Mom. I am the king, and my decision is final. She will be fine."

Evie smiles when Belle nods silently. Evie was starting to think this day would never come. She might just pull Ara aside and celebrate with a few caramel apples to celebrate.

8888888888

"We did it!" I say tiredly as I wipe the sweat from my brow.

"Yep, we sure did." Ara agrees as we both look up at the fixed school.

It looked perfect. Just the way it did before. I removed the trees that were thrown about…or in the building. Ara and I put our powers together and replaced most of the electrical work. I don't know how, but we pulled it off.

I hope people have car insurance because the most of them had disappeared…

Except mine. Mine is okay. I consider myself lucky.

I have no idea how we pulled it off, but we did it. That's all that matters.

"Hey, Hazel. Are you coming in? We have to check the whole school to make sure we didn't miss a spot." Ara tells me.

I nod in her direction and say, "Sure, Ara. Coming." Then I hear a rustling in the nearby bushes I had recently replanted.

I turn my bead in confusion to see Bonsai, Bromeliad, and Lily!

"There you guys are! I was worried sick about you three!" I tell them.

" _It was wild, but we're alive."_ Lily says.

I sigh in relief, "Let's get you guys inside. After I finish the school, how about I change out you all's soil, hmm?"

The plants hop after me in their pots.

"Okay!" Lily agrees in excitement.

"Woo hoo! That sounds nice!" Bonsai says in glee.

Bromeliad says, "As long as you be mindful of my roots. I am growing them out."

* * *

Hey guys! Just a short chapter showing what happened after all of that craziness at dinner. Next chapter is Family day, so stay up to date!

Also, I am thinking about a couple more chapters before finishing up this first book. Yep, you read that right first book. This is not the end yet!

Also me and my friend (who I will reveal later) have been working on a little surprise for you guys! Remember to keep up with that too!

 **A little about Ander:**

 **Ander is the son of Anna and Kristoff. He enjoys lounging about, playing games, and hiking up in the mountains. He is 18 years old and has his dad's blonde hair, but his mother's blue eyes. He is easily Ara's favorite cousin because he is as mischievous as his mother.**

Okay, that's all for today! See you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	26. Family

"Heeeey!" I say as Audrey opens the grand doors of her castle.

Yes, I did fly to Auroria to participate in this party that Hazel talked me into. Hazel is here also. I also am holding a ton of gifts and foods for Audrey too.

It was…

What's that word that Hazel used? Hospital? Hopi-? Hop? Hotspot? Hospitable! That's it.

"Ara! Glad you could make it! Oh, and you've brought gifts! That's not very villain like." She tells me.

I motion my head over to Hazel and say, "Haha, it was Hazel's idea."

Hazel walks over and greets Audrey with a hug that Audrey happily returns. "Hello, Audrey. May we come in?"

Audrey happily says, "Of course!"

She steps aside and allows us to enter the magnificent castle. This castle truly has an elaborate design that I somehow like.

"I like this castle better than Ben's already." I say while looking around in awe.

Audrey looks at me questionably and says, "Why is that?"

"Because there isn't a big scary beast breathing down my neck." I say with humor.

She laughs for a bit and says, "Ara, you are too much."

I, taking in all of the glory, says, "So I have been told. Wow, I guess I am a bit early. I don't see any other guests yet."

Audrey begins walking deeper into the massive structure. I make sure I stay close to her as I listen.

"Yes, you are a little early. Also, super surprising. Well, in the mean time, I can give you a tour!" She says to me happily.

My eyes light up. Now that's what I'm talking about! I would love a proper tour of this place! I wonder how many times I can run around this castle before I get tired? I wonder if they have any cool rooms?

"Uh-yeah! Absolutely!" My hair starts to spark in excitement.

Audrey laughs at this and says, "Okay, Okay. Calm down first. You're going to burn up our carpet."

I give her a shy smile and says, "Heh, sorry. Anyway, where do we begin?"

Audrey looks at me questionably before looking around. She looks around me. She also looks behind herself.

"What are you looking for?" I ask her.

She answers, "More like _who_ am I looking for. Where is your sister?" She says as she continues to look.

"Oh, Hazel? She's right… Right…" I look up, down, left, right-

"Hazel!" I cry out in slight panic.

"I'M LOST!" She echoes in terror from somewhere in the castle.

I have a complete "?" face right now. How in the wicked world did she get lost!? We barely walked through the front door! Oh my goodness, Hazel!

Audrey finds this scenario absolutely hilarious. She laughs for a while then says, "I am pretty sure we will come across her during the tour. Anyway, lets start so we can find Hazel." She says while shaking her head.

I just take a deep breath and follow. I am pretty sure if there was a reason to panic, Audrey would have vocalize it. This is her house. If she's not worried, why should I be worried?

I will cross paths with Hazel again. I hope.

8888888888

Later on, the party was in full swing. On top of that, it wasn't just a slumber party. Apparently, there was an actual party first, then the slumber party was after.

Aurora and Phillip, who were completely fine with it, are getting to know some of Audrey's friends. Well, whoever Audrey presents to them basically.

I mostly am walking around looking for something to get into. There are pretty much people everywhere, and after all of this isolation, I am not sure how to communicate with the Auradon kids.

I walk outside where the _real_ party is. The sun is shining. Party music is playing. There is a large pool where people are having a great time. Wait, a pool!

Hmm, maybe I don't need to talk to the Auradonians to get noticed…

I immediately smirk and walk over to where the pool is located.

8888888888

Seriously! Of course I would be the screw up twin and get lost! Honestly, I had gotten distracted by the wonderful design of the Aurorian castle. Next thing I know, Audrey and Ara are gone and I am here alone, and I don't even know where _here_ is!

I look in every direction as I go through the castle carefully. Somehow, I found myself in a long hallway. Earlier I heard Ara's voice, so I hope she is looking for me also. That doesn't stop me from being completely freaked out right now.

I flop out into the floor with a sigh. Why me? Why now? Why can't someone find me!?

"Uh, Hazel?" About ten minutes later a familiar accented voice calls to me. Geo!

I hop up to hug him. Then, I see Triple G there too looking humored and confused. I made sure to hug him. Beside him was a guy that I hadn't seen before, but I really didn't care. I hugged him too. He also had a surprised face.

"You guys are right on time! I was about to start writing out my will!" I tell them in relief.

Triple G laughs and says, "You were lost that bad, huh? Well, so we're we! Until Aziz found us. We know him from tourney. He's a real life savor."

"Hey. Aren't you that dragon girl?" Aziz says to me. On the bright side, he didn't call me stutter girl…

"Yep. Y-Yep, that's me." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

We begin walking and he says, "Wow, really? What's your name?"

"M-m-my name is Hazel." I say cursing at my stutter that is flaring up again.

He finally lead us outside. What?! That was not long at all! Man don't I feel stupid…

Now, I see Ara doing some pool side entertainment. Somehow, she had made sea life completely out of pool water! There were translucent fish of different colors swimming about in the pool. There were water sea turtles made out of translucent green water. The main attraction were the water dolphins as clear as the pool themselves. You really couldn't see them well unless they jumped through the water ring hoops Ara made for them.

The most of everyone was clapping and cheering at the sight. These people didn't mind getting wet either. It is summer. It is hot. Wet it is.

Good thing I am unable to get sun burnt…

I leave the boy's side to meet up with Ara, who is waving her hands about. She is manipulating the aquatic rings and making the show more challenging for the water dolphins. Like their creator, the water dolphins are always up for a good ol' challenge, and pass everyone of them with flying colors.

"Ara, what is this!?" I say clearly impressed.

She glances at me and says, "Dolphin show. Glad you are safe by the way."

"Me too." I agree with her. A water dolphin pops it's head out of the water where I am. It looks at me happily as it does. "Oh, Ara these guys are so adorable!"

"Thanks." She says. "You wanna pet one?"

I look at her in surprise. I thought that something like that wouldn't really be possible considering that the dolphin is solely made from water. I look at the purple tinted dolphin below me. He seems to be exited at the thought of being petted.

"Umm, ah. What the heck." I say while extending my hand out to the dolphin.

When my hand makes contact, I am baffled. It feels…solid. Like I am touching glass. But it ripples like a lake.

Wow! This is incredible!

When I stop, the dolphin clicks gratefully. He dives back into the water to compete like his other brothers and sisters.

"Ara, that was amazing! How come you've never done this before?" I ask her.

She tilts her head in thought, "I guess I have never applied myself until now. I never get much magic time to myself."

I look in amazement when the dolphins do another trick. I cheer along with the crowd and look at Ara and smile. She looks so happy. I am beginning to think that she doesn't want to steal the wand anymore. I am beginning to think that she wants things just like this.

"Thanks, guys! I am going on a food break!" She says to the crowd. Some of the students follow her and talk to her while others walk off figuring they would talk to her later.

I smile at her as she leaves. I decide to go and find some beverages and enjoy myself a little also.

I help myself to some strawberry lemonade before I hear Mal calling out to me. Mal! Wait! Mal is here! What am I going to do?! What am I going to say!? What am I-

"Um, hey Stutter Butter." She greets me. I stiffen when she calls me using my nickname.

"H-Hi-Hi Mal. What are you d-doing here?" I ask her cautiously.

Ever since the other day, I may or may not have been avoiding her. It has been awkward. It was awkward after our kiss. After what I said during the storm, it has been super awkward.

I think I broke her heart from what I said. Oh, I must apologize. I know I was in a bad mood. I know if I didn't shut Mal down she was going to go up there with me and might not come back. I know that I care for her more than she could ever imagine.

But that does not excuse what I had said. It's true. I am not her's, but I did not expect for tears to nearly stream from her eyes.

Mal answers me by saying, "Oh, well," She looks sad again. She didn't even answer my question yet. "I was invited to the party, but not the slumber party. Audrey doesn't like me that much."

I just stare at her as she looks to the ground after her response. I stare at her in her wonderfully designed purple and black dress. It somehow has an edge along with elegance. Her shoes have the same properties as her purple boots, but they are purple heels with golden spikes. Her hair is down and curled in beautiful purple tresses.

Why on earth can't I move on and find someone else!?

Mal takes my silence as hostility. She grows sadder by the moment and says, "Glad to see you are enjoying the party so far. I guess I will see you around, Hazel."

When she turns to walk away, I grab her gloved hand and say, "Mal, wait. I-I-I'm s-sorry. S-so-sorry about what I s-said to you in basement."

She turns and looks at me with a somber expression, but looks at me expectantly.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt! I-I-I knew if I-I didn't push you away, You would try to c-c-come with me!" I continue the rest of my explanation in a trembling whisper. I am so close to the being for crying, but I refuse to let myself slip. Not in front of all of these people. "D-Did you see how I came back. How I was covered in blood? I didn't w-want that or worse. I-I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

I didn't notice, but Mal had moved closer to me. She had put a hand on the side of my face and said, "So, that's why you said what you said? You weren't mas at me?"

I give her an odd look and tell her, "No, of course not! Like I can actually stay mad at you."

She smiles brightly at me.

Your smile. Your smile can easily light the darkest caves. Your musical laugh is in perfect harmony with the beat of my heart. Your eyes are so beautiful. Like a cinema, I can watch them all day…wow.

"You…really think that about me?" Mal asks me with her eyes lighting up. More radiant than ever.

"Wha-? I really think what?"

"What you said. About-about my eyes, and my laugh and…" She says, but I tuned her out right here.

This was the moment that I realized I was talking out loud and not in my head! I am so dead! Even worse, she actually wants an answer!

"O-oh! I-um-well-I-uhh…" I stutter my face off. How on earth can I get out if this one!? I said my thoughts out loud! It can't get any worse than that!

Now, I am trembling out of fear. My fists are firmly pressed to my chest as I cower in front of the younger woman.

"Pl-please! I-I-I-I-I. I didn't mean that-." I take a forced breath in surrender. My once balled fists, shoot up to cover my face. "Oh, gods…"

To my surprise, Mal chuckles and parts my fingers. "There, now I can see your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful too, by the way."

Through my fingers, I look at her in shock. "Really? You think my eyes are beautiful too?" I uncover my eyes to try and look for any of the other people that she may be talking to.

That's when she cups my face. That forces me to look at her entrancing eyes. "Yes. Royal blue is the only shade of blue I like. It reminds me of you."

I look her in shock. What doubles my shock is when Mal kisses me directly on the lips. It is a quick, heart touching kiss. It has me completely melting. I am going to be no good for at least ten minutes.

"That was your reward for keeping me safe from the tornado." She kisses me again. "That was for saving my mom." She kisses me again "That was just for fun." She said with a smirk.

I am completely dumbstruck. I constantly blink. That couldn't have been real…

I just continue to stare at her with a surprised face.

She laughs a bit and says, "Bye, Stutter Butter."

My eyes watch her leave, but my brain doesn't register what happened until she was completely out of sight.

Did she just-. She did! I feel this sudden feeling of happiness over come me. My cheeks are about as red as my hair. My fists return to my chest as I melt. Hard.

Thank goodness no one saw that! Well, no one but one person…

Ara walks over and looks at me with a knowing smirk. "Wow, I did not know that you-"

"Shut up." I tell her honestly not wanting to hear what she has to say.

"I mean I knew she liked you but-" She continues.

"Shut up!" I say.

…

"At least someone is completing their mission around here…" She says.

I get hot with anger and embarrassment. Ara, on the other hand, seems to be entertained.

"G-g-g-g-g-go somew-where else!" I say pushing her away. Literally. "Go away, Ara!"

8888888888

The sleep over was actually pretty fun. Aurora and Phillip pretty much let us do where ever we wanted. That was the best game of hide and seek ever. Hazel won out in the end. No one knows how, though.

Actually, that is probably how she won. She didn't brag about her strategies unlike some people…

Fine! Me! Unlike me!

Or she had gotten so lost, that she lucked out at the end.

Then, Lonnie and I had gotten a chance to demonstrate and practice our Kung-fu tactics with each other. That was absolutely fun.

Now, we are up at an early hour getting ourselves ready for family day. Fairy God Mother said that I will get to see my dad on a TV screen today, so I need to look my worst! I am actually somewhat excited!

Then, I have my mom to talk to today. It is going to be a busy day.

"Ara, this dress will look great on you." She says holding up a royal blue and silver dress for me to put on.

So much for looking my worst.

I look at the dress in horror and say, "You want me to wear this!? This think screams Auradon! Got anything in red or black?" I ask her with hope in my eyes.

Audrey looks at me from where she worked with the other girls and says, "No, Ara. I had that dress made specifically for you! I believe I got your size right, but that's your dress, and I refuse for you to wear _anything_ else! Go try it on! We have to be out of here in a couple of hours."

I groan in defeat, "Where do I change?"

While combing through Jane's hair, she waves me off, "Go change in my closet."

I release a breath and go do what she says.

I enter the closet and am blown away. How big is this girl's closet!? How on earth could you possibly wear all of these clothes!? I mean, clothes and shoes everywhere! Well, that's a princess for ya…

I take off my refreshing clothes to put on _this thing._

I glare at the dress before sloppily throwing it over my head and putting it on. The dress slips over my body like silk. It is very cool on my skin. I think this material favors Hazel's scarf. I guess it is safe to say that this is chiffon, then.

Thank goodness this dress is built with a slip!

It is actually a really good looking dress. It has a jeweled waistline, and neckline. They look like diamonds, but who knows when it comes to Audrey. The dress flows all the way to the floor, and the chiffon is a very light and translucent material. It is ombre silver once it reaches the floor. There was A ton of glitter used for that part. It is absolutely stunning.

I just don't think it's for me…

That is why I am feeling a little bit of stage fright when it is time for me to walk out. On the bright side, Audrey got my size right.

"Ara, where are you? It's time for me to do your hair." Speaking of Audrey.

Oh, great. She wants to do my hair now? By the time she is done, I am going to look purely like a princess. It burns!

I swallow hard. Well, here goes. I open the closet door and eyes widen in surprise.

Audrey smiles proudly. "You look amazing! I knew I got your size right!" She says while handing me a pair of silver wedge heels. I guess she wanted me to put them on, but I would very much rather some flats. Oh, well.

Once I get them on, I wobble a bit. Good thing Lonnie keeps me steady from behind. Thank you, Lonnie. I am dying over here.

Audrey sits me down on her bed out of nowhere. I don't even know how I got over here. At first I am with Lonnie, now I get dragged to Audrey's bed!

Audrey brings the fine toothed comb through my hair repeatedly. After a while, I think she is having fun with it.

"Your hair is so smooth and silky." She says. "I thought it would be this way. It reminds me of your element. Well, besides your bangs…" She says while giggling.

My face becomes questioning as I try to look at her, but she nearly cracks my neck fixing it back to where it was. My eyes are halved at this.

"What's wrong with my bangs?" I ask her.

Audrey pauses for a bit. "They are not silky and flowing like the rest of your hair. They are more…electric. I guess. That's why they have to be tamed."

I do not like the sound of that at all! Who knows how heavy handed Audrey is!? Yeah, I'm toast.

8888888888

After a ton of yanking and pulling and trimming, I am finally free!

Audrey also convinced me to pit on some silver chandelier earring and a couple of diamond bracelets on my arms.

At this point, I am not sure what to do with myself. I feel nice, but maybe a bit too nice? She won't even allow me to wear my cape! Instead, she gave me a long silver chiffon scarf and said it would go well with my dress.

When I look in the mirror, I see a stunning young woman. I can't believe that is actually me! Audrey has great taste!

"Wow. Thank you, Audrey." I tell her. Thankfully, my hair is down. It's just more tame than it originally had been.

She smiles at me and says, "Your welcome. Anytime."

"My turn?" Hazel says-

Wow! What is she wearing!?

She is wearing a sloping shoulder Roman styled dress. It is very form fitting and comes down to her mid thigh. It even has a large golden chain that wraps around her waistline. Because of her thin figure, most of the chain dangles and collides against her right leg as she walks. Her bangles are in their usual position. She wears eight on each arm this time. Her shoes are heels to, but hers are gladiator styled scrappy heels. They stop at her mid thigh much like her other ones, but these are of a different lay out and have straps on the back of them. She wears dangling white feathered earrings. Instead of wearing a scarf, Audrey had given her a long white chiffon cape with a golden chained neckline. It drags on the ground it's so long.

Okay, so I have to change my whole outfit, but Hazel just gets an upgrade!

"Whoa, Hazel, you look amazing! It almost makes me want to change my whole outfit!" Jane says while looking at her own outfit.

Hazel shakes her head and says, "No, Jane. You look beautiful the way you are, and Carlos will love it."

Jane looks at her and asks, "You think so?"

Hazel smiles at her warmly and taps the spot right above her ear. A violet flower blooms there really bringing out Jane's purple floral dress. "I mean every word."

Jane returns Hazel's smile before Audrey calls Hazel over for her hair to be done.

Okay, I am getting pretty jealous. It's almost like Audrey is going easier on Hazel than she did with me! Well, Hazel's hair is also less…electric.

Audrey brushes hers out and pins some of it up while leaving some down. Audrey sweeps Hazel's bangs to the side and pins then down. Hazel's hair already has a way-curly look to it, so not much effort was needed when it came to styling.

When Hazel looks in the mirror, she smiles. She drags her finger around her head to make a golden, tree branch, laurel crown using her magic. She taps it with her index finger to make sure it is secure in her head.

"Nice touch." I compliment in awe.

She nods at me in thanks. Audrey looks at her in awe also. She asks Hazel, "Um, Hazel? Can you add some jewelry for me too? This necklace isn't all that fitting for my outfit."

Obviously Lonnie and Jane wanted to be bedazzled too. Hazel smiles knowingly. "Alright hold still.

One by one, she waves her hands and they are now well covered in a generous amount of gems and metals. It depends on what they where wearing and the colors. Audrey mainly had blue diamonds. Jane's gem stone was amethyst because of the purple dress she wears. Lonnie's is rose gold.

So, yes, all good things.

Lonnie says in amazement, "You should really consider opening your own diamond business! These designs are amazing!"

Hazel shrugs and says, "Maybe. I guess I never really thought about it."

I step in and say, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

Audrey gasps then pulls out her phone. "Whew, we are still in good time. Come on girls. So we won't be late."

I carefully follow them out of Audrey's room in the heels she gave me. I think I can learn how to operate in these. I look at Hazel and she is a natural! How on earth..? Ugh, whatever.

I do my best to follow them.

8888888888

Finally, we are back at Auradon prep. Well…Auradon prep 2.0.

After Hazel and I fixed the school, I took a nap for about five hours. After that, I called Ben and told him that the school was fixed.

With a couple of last minute preparations, the school is back and better than ever!

I also had gotten to redesign Hazel's and my room, but that is a story for another time.

We are now in the classroom where, I think, remedial goodness is held. Of course I wouldn't know anything about that. I spent my time in a single classroom alone. How fun.

Hazel is out and about like all of the other Auradonians. I promised to meet back up with her after my talk.

Fairy God Mother has a TV set up for us to see our parents from the isle. I don't know why, but I am very nervous. I wonder if Triple G can sense it, because he puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

Instead of snapping at him (like I usually would), I smile at him. I feel better already.

George and Dizzy looks at the TV in excitement. Dizzy then looks to me and says, "Ara, would you mind saving my some chocolate cake for me? I heard it's hard to actually get a slice."

I roll my eyes in amusement and say, "Sure, Dizzy. Sure."

When the TV is finally hooked up, the faces of our parents showed up on the screen. It was actually very embarrassing because they were scrambling around trying to figure out how the thing worked like a group of seventy year olds.

"How on earth does this thing work!? I swear I turned it on!" Grumbles Governor Ratcliff.

Gaston says, "Well, we can see them. Can they see us?"

Lady Tremain looks at them in annoyance. She rolls her eyes and waits for them to stop tearing at the machine.

Thankfully, J.R. interrupted. "Dad, what are you doing? You are going to break it! Yes, they can see you! Why do you think they look like that!"

He gestures to our concerned faces. I wave awkwardly. George keeps his concerned face. Dizzy shakes off what just happened and says, "Hi grammy!"

The villains make a face then Gaston says, "Now we can see them, but can't hear them! What did you do this time?"

That's when they bicker for a few more minutes before J.R. does something as simple as unmute it.

Like nothing happened, Dizzy says, "Hi grammy!"

Me and the boys look at her in amusement as she does this.

Lady Tremain waves back at Dizzy in an amused manner. "Hello, Dizzy." She waits for her turn to speak as Gaston begins to talk.

"Oh, that explains it." Gaston says still mumbling about the device. "So how's my little mirror doing?"

"I'm doing fine Dad. It's been rough, but I am doing fine." I answer him.

Translation: _"The Auradonians have been on to me, but I know enough now that I can steal the wand with my eyes closed."_

He grins and says, "Excellent! I knew you could do it, Mirror."

"Yep, I just need time to get settled in. That's all." I say to him

 _Translation: "If you want me to succeed in getting that wand, you need to give me more time. I can't just sneak in there right now. I have not fully earned their trust."_

He nods and says, "Yes, I would hate for you to rush things and ruin…any possibilities for new friends." He spoke in code. Mostly because Fairy God Mother was standing right there monitoring us.

Man, I am do glad he caught himself, or we would all be goners.

"Very well." Gaston says as he smiles. "Take all the time you need, then. Not too much time, though."

"Okay, dad." I am not sure, but that conversation was different from the others.

Same old conversation, same dad, but what is different? Could it be? Is it me? Am I different? It has to be. No wonder. I-I've changed…

That realization had caused me to loose my desire to continue talking with my adoptive father. If I have changed as much as I think I have, he would most likely pick it up. I do not want that.

"Hey guys, I am going outside. Meet up with you later?" I say to the three VK's still meeting with their parents.

"Sure, Ara." Triple G says.

George nods.

Dizzy says, "Okay, I will meet you outside after I am done talking to Grammy." Dizzy says then waves.

I nod and walk through the door, missing Fairy God Mother's proud smile.

88888888888

I walk outside. I look at all the other people out here. Families, friends, even individuals. You know what? For once, I feel like I belong.

So what, I had a rough beginning? So what, I was trained to be evil? To be honest, I have grown to like Auradon the way it is.

It is a beautiful place where people have free will. They say the sky is the limit, but not even the sky is the limit for me! I am finally free! I can do what I always wanted to do!

I can be who I am without feeling used, or being under someone else's control. I don't know if that is good or bad in my mind, but I love it. I love every minute of it and the feeling is intoxicating…

Oh, the wand? I told my dad I need more time, and I did not lie to him. I do need more time. Not time to learn my powers like I had originally needed. No. Time to think about what I really _wanted_ to do.

In a basic summary, I am putting the whole wand project on hold. Yeah. They have been on that isle for years. What's a few more?

My brother, J.R.. He does not belong there. I am gonna beg Ben constantly to let him off the isle. I bet Ben will agree. We have a BFF connection.

I look to Hazel, who is enjoying some of the sweets and talking with the other guests.

She is happier too. I guess she also found out that destroying Auradon wasn't really what she wanted either. What she wanted all along was a family. She wanted justice. She wanted respect. My, my, didn't she earn it.

Chester is Chester. That little mischievous cat. If I asked him to hack into the museum, he would still do it in a heartbeat. I think he is fine where he is, though. Talking with Dude in a black tuxedo with a gold chain dangling from his jacket pocket. A black top hat with a blue belt and a matching blue sI'll bowtie. There is another gold chain tied around the base of his tail. That look really suits him.

The boys, however, are wearing suits of their own. The only difference is that Triple G's suite is red while George's suite is purple. I guess they finally finished talking to the wicked fam.

Wait, why is Triple G wearing a monocle!?

I shook my head at him when I hear my mother calling for me. With her, are more family members that I had never gotten to meet. "Levina! Over here!" She waves me down.

"Hey, mom. Wow, it felt so weird to say that." I say as I think out loud.

She laughs and says, "Well, you better get used to it because I am going to be around more and more."

I smile at her. Honestly, I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. All she will do is find out how much of a hot mess I am.

"Really? Wow…that would be…really cool, mom." I say while slowly nodding my head.

She smiles brightly and says, "You look beautiful." She says looking over my outfit. "It really brings out your hair." She sighs, "It reminds me of your father…"

When she said that, my eyes out up in surprise. My father had blue hair? Just like mine? Who is my father, anyway? You know what? I am not even going to worry about it. A found a huge chunk of my family right here.

I look at my cousins, my mother, and my aunt. Let me get to know them first, then I will worry about my father.

"It does?" I say to her. "I wonder what else I get from my father?" I think as I say this.

Mom looks at me in amusement and says, "You have a lot more in common than you think." She says.

So, she's not going to tell me? I can tell by how she mysteriously trailed off. Hm, maybe it's one of those "find out yourself" life lessons. Oh, well. I found her. I can find him too.

Hazel finds me and waves. I look to her and say, "Hey, Hazel. What have you been up to while I was talking to my dad and friends?"

She nods and says, "That is just what I wanted to tell you about."

A man walks up to the both of us. He had ombre green and black hair and kind brown eyes.

"This is Kaito. He is my brother from another mother." Hazel says while looking at him fondly.

He says while smirking, "And she is my sister from another mister. With that being said, that means you're my sister from another mister-in-law."

I laugh at his joke. "Well, nice to meet you brother from another mother-in-law, Kaito."

Hazel chuckles before she asks him, "Did you get to propose to your girlfriend. Did you like the ring?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Of course! I did that a long time ago, and did I love the ring? You should be asking her! She flipped out! She flaunts it wherever she goes. Now you have jewelry orders out the wazzoo!"

Hazel's eyes light up. Then, she smiles brightly and says, "Man, I've got to talk to my people about this…"

Ah, Hazel. Good old empire minded Hazel.

Mom looks at me and Hazel as Kaito leaves and talks to the boys. At first she is thoughtful, then she smiles at us warmly.

Man. So far, having a mother is not at all what I expected.

"I think I should leave you two here." She says.

Before we could question her, She raised her hand and silences us. Ahh, so _that's_ where Hazel gets it from! That makes sense!

"The plan was to find you, make sure you were mine, then come back to Arendelle with me, but now I see that will not be the case." She looks at the two of us deeply and says, "You two have a family, and I don't mean me or them." She gestures to herself and our cousins and aunt.

She continues, "I mean them." She motions to the boys, Chester, Kaito, Jay, Carlos, Evie, CJ (who somehow got in here), Ben, and yes even Mal (there is always that one family member that you cannot stand!), Dude, and Jay. "They are your family, and I can't take you away from them. That would be unfair on so many levels." She shrugs as she smiles.

Mom thinks for a moment. "But I am not saying that I won't visit. Pop in every now and then?"

Hazel and I smile before saying, "You mean it?" Whoa, did we just speak in synce!?

" _I guess we did."_ Hazel answers mentally.

I look at her in amazement. She just smiles and folds her arms while putting her right thumb on her chin.

I keep blinking in amazement at what I had just realized.

"Finally I get to meet you two! Oh! Elsa's kids! Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman says to us.

I look at him with wide eyes of surprise. Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Okay, that's something you don't see at all! I know I had seen him at the dinner table, but he can walk and talk too!? He is like a real snow human!

"Wow. Now I am impressed." I mumble before saying, "Howdy, Olaf. I'm Ara. This is my sister Hazel."

Hazel bends down to his level. "Oh, wow! You are so adorable!"

He holds out his stick arms for a hug and Hazel happily returns it.

Olaf gasps, "Oh, wow. Her hugs are warm!" He says as he cuddles her.

Triple G says as he comes over, "Careful. They might get a little too warm." He smiles with humor.

Hazel smirks at him. "Oh, hahaha. Funny." She says while releasing the snowman and standing.

This, right here. This is nice.

I look at my family talking and having a great time. I can only think about our struggles and how we got here, but I have no regrets.

"So," Hazel said after she must've heard my thoughts, "What now?" She asks.

That question was another question with layers. She is asking me what is next in out lives. Apparently she knows I put the whole wand thing on hold.

"I don't know." I admit to her. "I am sure that we can find something to occupy ourselves with. I know that I am going to be a villain part-time. Kind of like a side hustle."

She shakes her head at me and chuckles when I say this. "What am I going to do with you?"

I answer her, "Um, love me?" I shrug.

She was about to say something else before Ben, Belle, Beast (who looked confused), and Evie came over. Evie gaped at my look while Ben spoke.

"Ara, I have great news that I think you are going to love." He says confidently.

I tilt my head for a moment then say, "You've added caramel apples to the desserts at lunch?"

"Ye-what? No! No. I and my mother and your Official Guardian, Evie…have decided to free you." Ben says proudly.

I tilt my head more as my confusion deepens. "What? What do you mean by 'free me'?" I say as my fingers make the quotes.

Ben excitedly nods and says, "I am allowing you to be able to participate in extracurricular activities, be able to go any where you like without being watched or treated harshly, you get to talk to whoever you wish and they can talk to you back, and finally you can join the classes with others. What do you think? Do you accept?"

He can't be serious…

I feel the tears collecting in my eyes. I blink rapidly trying to figure out if this is a dream or reality. I just can't believe it.

I just stare at him blankly with watery eyes. I just take a moment to look at everyone around. My friends and my family. Oh, and you can't forget my enemies. Beast, Mal, and I see you too, Doug! Glaring at me in the background.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I mean…of course your kingliness." I say making Ben laugh.

"Alright." He says. "Then it's official." He thrust out his hand for me to shake it.

Instead, I run up to him and give them the biggest hug that I (think) know how to give.

He is absolutely shocked, and so is everyone else. Until he slowly hugs me back. "I'm proud of you." He says.

I stare at him with half eyes as I release him. "Oh, don't start with the sappy stuff. I guess I could say thanks for having my back."

He smiles at me saying, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

The crowd of people, that somehow gathered, began to clap and cheer for me. Well, this is much better than being hated…

Adam kept his mouth shut this time. It proved to be good for him. He would not want anything to become bad publicity for him. Especially in front of all of these bystanders.

That means that it's going to be an extra good day!

Out of nowhere, we had heard music coming from the outdoor stage. Yes, Hazel and I had made an outdoor stage when we were rebuilding the school. We wanted this family day to be lit, so lit we made it!

[Okay guys final song: Let's Go by Calvin Harris featuring Neyo]

We all see Chester waltz on stage casually.

The majority of the crowd are too busy shocked by the fact that a cat is on stage, but I am shocked by the fact that he is going to sing!

" **Can Chester sing?" I ask Hazel.**

She shrugs as she looks at the scene that plays out before her.

 _It's not too long after when Chester sings, "Let's go! Make no excuses now, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now."  
_

What double shocks us is that Dude somehow made it on stave and was now singing with him? Auradon is so weird…

" _Let's go!" They both sing out._

 _Chester sings, "Your time is running out, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now."_

WhileChester keeps singing, Evie pulls me closer to the stage encouraging me to dance with her.

I guess I could. It wouldn't hurt. I am in a good mood.

So, I dance with her, smiling without a care in the world.

" _It's not about what you've done.  
It's about what you doing." Chester continues. "It's all about where you going. No matter where you've been, let's go!"_

Now, Chester begins singing the lead, while Dude sings the back up.

What I like about this song so far is that it is mostly electronic. Exactly my style.

 _Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go! (Hey, its now or never oh oh)  
Let's go! (Tomorrow's good, tonight is better oh oh)  
Let's go!_

 _Dude begins to sing. "There ain't no better time, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now."  
_

" _Let's go!" They both sing.  
_

" _Right now is where you shine, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now." Dude continues._

I see Hazel having a great and peaceful time…

Well, until CJ sneaks up behind her, turns her around, and steals a kiss from her.

At first, Hazel is utterly shocked. Then, she just stares at the grinning CJ with halved eyes.

Unfortunately for CJ, Mal saw the whole thing and is now chasing after her probably ready to kill her.

Hazel looks at the whole thing play out and just shrugs. All she does is walk closer to the stage where we all are dancing.

 _The two of them sing in harmony. "It's not about what you've done. It's about what you doing. It's all about where you going. No matter where you've been, let's go!"_

 _Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go! (Hey, its now or never oh oh)  
Let's go! (Tomorrow's good, tonight is better oh oh)_

Chester puts his arm around Dude and they both sway to the beat with their eyes closed. A cat and a dog singing together!? Only in Auradon.

" _Let's make it happen. Ooh, let's make it happen tonight.  
Let's make it happen. Ooh, let's make it happen tonight."_

 _Me, Hazel, Triple G and George climbed up on stage. Chester smiles at us as he sings and the boys even harmonize in the background._

 _I make sure to blow plenty of bubbles out to the crowd that cheers wildly.  
_ The crowd cheers even more when gleaming snowflakes fell from the sky like confetti.

I look to my mom in amazement just to see her shrug it off. I shake my head at her.

" _Let's make it happen.  
Ooh, let's make it happen tonight. Let's make it happen. Ooh, let's make it happen tonight, tonight."_

" _Let's go!"_

Now there are more than just us on the stage. Ben and everyone else including my family decided to join us on stage. Well, everyone except for Beast and Doug. Oh, and Duke with (still) a broken arm. I still see y'all!

" _Let's go!" Chester and Dude keep singing and dancing along with us._

Now it went back to Chester singing lead, and Dude singing back up.

 _Ooh let's go! (Hey, its now or never oh oh)  
Let's go!_

Hazel grins at me before using the slightest of her magic to shoot of fireworks into the sky.

I didn't know she could do that! Whoa! I can't wait to see those things at night!

" _(Tomorrow's good, tonight is better oh oh) Let's go!" They both sing, finishing the song._

We all breath heavily and look at each other until the music plays out. The crowd of people and students below us all cheer and share their applause.

I think for a moment. That moment while everyone is silent and catching their breath.

I open my mouth and everyone looks to me expectantly.

…

"Let's do that again!" I exclaim while everyone starts to laugh.

Why are they laughing!? I was serious! They are really laughing hard, aren't they? Oh, well. I better get used to it.

And I plan on doing just that.

I look at them and smile as they continue to laugh at me.

8888888888888888

Nearly a month later

8888888888888888

Ara sits. She sits right on a drop. Right on a cliff. She sits there peacefully. She enjoys the sound of the ocean waters colliding with rocks beneath her. She enjoys the sounds of all of the wildlife. She enjoys staring out at an endless ocean.

If she we're to fall, she would plummet hundreds of feet down into unforgiving icy ocean waters.

Even though that could happen, she was not afraid because she knew it wouldn't happen.

She, now, is fully confident in her magic, and knows how to use them. She admits that she still has much to learn, but she knows enough for now.

She decided the ocean is what she will try to take on next. If she can dismantle a tornado, she surely, can handle the challenges of the ocean. She feels like she is ready.

Then, Ara feels a presence behind her. The presence feels…familiar, but the feeling left as soon as it came when she looked behind herself.

She sees a man. He seems mature, but still has a youthful feel to him. He looks at her with a calm, calculating aura. He looks at her deeply with dark purple eyes. Purple eyes that can state through souls.

It's mirthful to Ara because his eyes remind her of Hazel own piercing royal blue eyes.

Man wears a simple blue T-shirt with jeans and white sneakers. He runs his hand through his dark blue hair.

" _Wow. His hair is…my color…_

 _He must have died it that color, but where ever he had it styled at, they did an amazing job! It is so shiny and vibrant…"_

"Am I welcome here? Or do I need to view the ocean elsewhere?" He asks with a voice that is smooth and calm.

He barely spoke and she can already tell he was a wise man.

Snapping out of her reverie, she nods hastily and says, "Sure, I don't have a problem with it."

He smiles at her and makes his seat the open spot to her right. He dangles his feet off of the ledge carelessly.

She is immediately concerned for him and looks at him questionably.

" _Is he not afraid of heights, or something? Usually, people would be too scared to do something like that, unless they did this kind of extreme stuff all of the time. That must be why he came here. For thrills, I think."_

"So," He speaks up, "You must be the great Ara'Levina I have heard so much about."

She looks to him in confusion, then amusement. She had to remember herself really quick. "Oh, yeah. That's me, I guess. There hasn't been much going on recently, but I guess I am still the great Ara'Levina."

He smiles to her and says, "Of course you are. Just because you haven't wowed the crowds recently, does not mean you are any less of the hero you were before."

She looks to him. She blinks before she returns his smile. "You really think so?"

He nods and says, "Of course I do. I am still a big fan."

Ara looks at him. Then she looks at his hair. _"Big fan, huh. Maybe that's why his hair is the same color as mine, but his does look harder to control. More static-like somehow."_

"Interesting." She says. "I did not know you were-"

"A fan?" He finished. "Absolutely. I have been a fan ever since your first magic show."

" _Wait, how does he know about my first magic show? That was for outdoor activities day at school. No random bystanders from the city would have been there. Hm, maybe he works at the school?" She thinks to herself briefly._

"Then," He continues, "when you saved everyone from that huge tornado really put the icing on the cake. Well done by the way. I almost gave up on you."

She looks at him for a moment feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. "What's your name?" She looks back at the setting sun and endless ocean waters.

He answers plainly. "Jupiter." He says. "My name is Jupiter."

Ara answers thoughtfully. "That tornado was no accident. At least, that is what I believe. Someone powerful other than me can create storms." She sighs, "I just don't know why someone would randomly drop a tornado in the middle of Auradon…"

He shrugs and says, "Maybe, it was a test."

Her head whirled to him. She looks at him confused. Very much confused. "A test? A test of what?"

He shrugs, "I don't know." He smirks at her.

Ara gives him a couple of halved eyes. His smirk turns into a smile as he stands.

"Well, I better be on my way." He says. "I have a couple more people to visit."

Ara looks at him slightly in disappointment. She didn't know why, but it was so easy to talk to this man. To this stranger standing beside her. There is something inside of her that wants to cling to him. To never let him go.

She looks down as she thinks. _"Is it another memory?"_

When she looks back up, he was gone. She looked around in all directions even up into the sky.

Ara blinks rapidly trying to figure out what had just happened, but the only things she was left with were the ocean's breeze, the sound of it's waves, the setting sun…

and the feeling of a presence. A presence that felt oh so familiar…

The End…For Now.

* * *

Okay, guys. That is the end of it! Well, at least the first part. Don't worry, there will be more to come including Ara and her crazy friends including a crossover I am making!🐣

Yes, my partner ReginaMera and I are making a Nature is Magic and Heidi: The daughter of Hades crossover as we speak! I am sure you all will love it and I will post more about that on the announcements chapter that I will post after this one.

For now, that's all folks!

 **A little about Ara:**

 **Ara is a princess of Auradon that somehow managed to wined up on the isle of the lost among villains. After years of being raised (used) by villains, Ara decides to abandon what she was taught and do things her own way thanks to her the memories of her loving family and close friends. Ara does not have many memories about her past life, but the ones she does have, changed her life for the better. Now, she hopes she can get the most out of Auradon without burning it to the ground, but of course she knows her journey has only begun.**

Thanks guys! You are the best! Oh, and happy late birthday Nature is Magic!🎉🎁🎂

SuperNova out⭐


End file.
